Where There's Will
by ninewood
Summary: An alternate ending to the book and movie, Me Before You. All characters belong to Jojo Moyes. This takes place right after Will asked Lou to send his parents in. Will changes his mind and Lou and Will embark on a new life together.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first Me Before You story. I hope I've done them justice. I've included things from the book...like Lou being hounded by the press and Georgina. Please review.**_

Chapter One

"Clark, can you call my parents in?"

I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Did you hear me?"

I couldn't look at him as Will glanced at me and I felt like my heart was stopping. I knew he wanted to die, but being here…

"Louisa…," he said and my heart cracked some more from him using my first name,

"Please go get them," he said as he gave me a pleading look and I nodded. I walked to the door when I opened it and looked at his parents and his sister, Georgina, standing in the hallway. Six months ago, I agreed to try and convince Will to live after his accident and I had thought I had finally changed his mind. I held tightly onto the door handle when his father walked closer and gave me a pleading look.

"Is he…? Is he ready?" Mr. Traynor asked.

"He wants both of you to come in," I said and swore Mrs. Traynor was about to pass out.

"What about me?" Georgina asked.

"He only asked for them," I said and she looked shocked. We walked back in the room as I stood at the door and his parents walked to bed. Will looked at both of them when he glanced at me and the muscles in his jaw twitched. I saw the pleading look in his eyes and slowly walked to the bed. He looked at the wall for a few seconds when he half closed his eyes and I wondered what was going on inside his head.

"Will you do me a favor?" he finally asked after opening his eyes and looked at me.

"Of course," I said.

"I want you to go pack my things," he said and Mrs. Traynor's eyes went wide.

"William!" she gasped.

"It's alright," I said as I went to start packing. I knew he was just trying to give me something to do before the end and I carefully folded then placed his trousers in the suitcase.

"Father, will you please go get whoever's going to do this?" Will asked, glancing at the door and I felt my heart starting to shatter.

"Yes," Mr. Traynor said in a soft almost defeated voice as he slowly walked to the door and Will noticed the look on my face.

"Oh, Clark, stop looking at me like that. There's a reason why I want to see them."

"Yes, we all know the reason," Mrs. Traynor said with anger in her voice.

"Mother…," Will said then he looked at me and the next thing which came out of his mouth made me drop the shirt I had in my hands onto the floor. "The reason I want to see them is because I want to go home."

The room was quiet as we rested on the bed and he told me again why he had decided to wait. I asked him what he would have done if I hadn't come and he said he would have just kept waiting.

"Clark, are you alright? You're too quiet," Will said. My head was against his chest as his heart thumped in my ear, assuring me he _was_ alive, and I looked at the wall. "Louisa?"

"I'm fine," I said when the door opened while Mr. Traynor came in the room and I got off the bed.

"No, don't get up on my account," he said with a smile and Will gave him an annoyed look.

"Father….," Will said with a curt tone to his voice.

"Sorry."

"Has Mother signed me out yet?"

"No, she's done something else."

"She's done something else?"

"Yes, she's called a press conference."

"What?!" Will asked with wide eyes. "Why the hell did she do that for!?"

"Will, you have to understand. It's gotten out in the press and the news media about what you're doing and there are a lot of people who are against it."

"But it's my choice!"

"Will…," I said and he noticed the look in my eyes.

"Have…? Have press been bothering you, Clark?" he asked and I climbed back on the bed. I snuggled next to him as I placed my head against his shoulder and took his left hand. "Answer me."

I told him about the reporters and the emails as his body tensed up and the muscles in his jaw twitched. Sitting up, I gently carded his hair as he looked at me and I could tell he wanted to scream. He slowly calmed down when I snuggled down next to him and he looked at his father.

"Tell Mother I want to talk to them," Will said.

"Will…," Mr. Traynor said.

"Do it!" he half shouted and his father left the room. I was worried he might have an AD attack, but the look in Will's eyes told me he was fine.

The head of the bed was raised so Will was sitting up and I brushed Will's hair while the television cameras were being set up.

"Louisa, stop fussing," he said with a small laugh and I heard a camera man lightly giggle.

"You are not going on telly with bed hair," I said with a wag of my finger and Will rolled his eyes. I had helped him brush his teeth, placed his dressing gown on him then given him a shave and was relieved to feel that warm soft skin under my fingers again.

Mrs. Traynor chatted with some of the reporters as she gave stern instructions on what questions to ask Will and I could see the reporters feared her. Georgina had curled up in the chair again, but she refused to look at either me or Will.

Finally, the reporters stood at the foot of the bed when I got off the bed then turned when Will called my name.

"Get back here," he said and I blushed. I sat on the edge of the bed as he arched an eyebrow and frowned. "No, I want you next to me."

"Are you sure?" I whispered

"Yes," he said. I crawled onto the bed as I placed my head against his shoulder and he grinned.

He answered their questions with a tone I thought he only used for doing business and seemed to be in complete control. He emphasized what he was going to do was his choice and his alone and he agreed that it was wrong. He knew each case of someone like him was different, but, in the end, it all comes down to the person's right to choose to live or die. He explained in detail how it felt to be in a body which refused to work or could kill him in numerous ways and I saw some of the reporters wincing.

The reporters then talked with his parents and Mrs. Traynor seemed to be like she was in the courtroom. I wondered if she was going to quit after all this was over and I admired how she held herself.

Mr. Traynor answered questions with short remarks, but I noticed he seemed either a little nervous or annoyed.

Georgina answered questions with a cold tone to her voice and I hoped she would someday forgive Will.

Then the reporters turned to me. Will noticed how uncomfortable I looked as he glared at them and I noticed his eyes had turned a stormy gray color.

"I wish to address the unnecessary harassment which has been given to Miss Clark and her friends and family by the press and the media. She really had no idea what I was planning when she first came to work for me. She didn't approve of it. She was going to make me change my mind even when I refused to do it. I never had someone who cared so much about me except for my parents, my sister, my friend, Nathan, and the rest of my family," he said and I looked at him with a slight smile on my face. "I tried my damnedest to make her go away, but she held her ground. She endured my ignoring her and trying to get her to quit. She researched things to fully understand my condition as well as things to do to make me happy. She planned outings…even if some of them didn't work out the way she wanted. She helped take care of me and never got ill at the sight of certain things which needed to be done. She was very concerned, but didn't panic when I had become suddenly ill and stayed with me when she could have just gone home. She asked me to her parent's home for her birthday and they treated me like I was part of the family. She planned the most amazing holiday for me, but was just as disappointed as I was when I became ill with pneumonia and we couldn't go. Instead of cancelling the trip, she planned a different holiday. But the most amazing thing… The most amazing thing was she fell in love with me. I never asked her to, but she has given her heart to this broken man and I would be a fool to refuse it. No, correct that. I was a fool. I… I rejected her. I hurt her. I'm still hurting her. She's here only because I begged her to come. I wanted her here to say goodbye. I wanted the last thing I see to be her. It's cruel and I hope someday she will forgive me. I also hope she still loves me just as much as I love her."

I looked deeply into his shiny blue-grey eyes and tears were brimming around them. I wasn't sure if he could even really see me.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked with a slight crack in his voice.

"Yes," I said with a small nod.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes," I whispered. I don't remember placing my face against his chest or sobbing. I wasn't sure who did it, but his arm was wrapped around me and I felt someone stroking my hair. I do remember people leaving the room until Will and I were the only people in the room and I placed my head against his chest.

A week later we were on a flight home as I sat next to Will and his eyes were closed. The doctors wanted to make sure he was fit to fly, or if he was sure he didn't want to die, and I still could see the smile on his face as we exited the building.

Georgina had gone back to Australia without a word and the Traynors had gone home on a different flight.

I thought how sweet Will was with a little girl who asked why he was in the wheelchair and her mother didn't mind he was talking to her.

"Louisa?" Will mumbled in his sleep as I stroked his cheek and he moaned.

"I'm right here," I whispered and his thumb moved over mine. The flight attendant came over and asked if he was alright and I assured her he was just dreaming. His eyelids fluttered open when I looked into his blue-gray eyes and wiped the crud out of the corners with a tissue. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," he said, softly. "Will you get me something to drink?"

I asked the flight attendant for a glass of water and a straw then I helped him drink and he had a serious look on his face.

"I need to tell you something," he said then paused to gather some more air to continue. I thought he was about to tell me he was breaking up with me again and swallowed the lump in my throat. "The night before I was supposed to die, I had the most vivid dream. I have had them before, but they're mostly about my old life."

"What was the dream about?"

"In this dream….," he said as he looked straight ahead and his eyes seemed to be locked on the dream. "In this dream, you were walking down the aisle of a church in this amazing wedding gown. I wasn't standing at the other end though. I was sitting in that bloody chair. The odd thing is I didn't care. All I cared about… All I saw… Everything was about you and our wedding. Nothing else matter. I can remember everything. I remember the sermon and our vows. I remember all the hymns. I remember the dresses the bridesmaids were wearing and the tuxedos the men wore. I remember the faces of the people sitting in the pews. I remember the song which played while we "danced" at the reception. I remember what the cake looked like and what we ate for dinner. I remember Nathan helping me toss the garter and how the women fought to catch the bouquet. But the best part, Clark… The best part was I wanted it! I wanted that dream to be true! More than any dream I have had in my entire life! And the only way that it could come true is if I were ALIVE!"

The way he said "alive" made my heart flutter and he had some tears rolling down his cheeks. I gently wiped the tears away with a tissue and he seemed a little breathless. He slowly calmed down when the announcement of the plane landing came over the speakers and he glanced at me.

"Ready to go home?" he asked with a grin and I nodded.

"Knew you wouldn't do it," Nathan said after we came back to the annex and lightly punched Will's shoulder. I wondered if he had quit, but his text told me he didn't give a shit what people thought and would meet us at the annex.

"Hello to you, too," Will said. We went into the bedroom as the soft hum of his wheelchair, which his father found hadn't been given to someone else, filled the air. I went to unpack while Nathan got Will into bed and had made the head of the bed go up so Will was sitting up at a ninety-degree angle. I finished placing his things away as Nathan went to get Will some medication and I carefully sat on the bed next to him.

"Welcome home," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, but Will was looking straight ahead. I knew he was shutting down so I sighed and started clicking my feet together. He arched his eyebrow while looking at me and I looked down at him. "Where did you go?"

"I can't go anywhere, Clark," he said, getting angry.

"I am talking about in here," I said as I tapped his forehead.

"I told you I spend most of my time thinking about my old life and the things I used to do."

"You have told me about most of them, but it scares me. I feel like you go there to escape all this and never want to come back," I told him and he looked sad.

"There are times I don't. That's why…"

"Ah, don't go there," I said, placing my fingertip against his lips. His lips were so soft and he glanced down at my finger. I moved it back as he looked at me and did his best to sigh.

"I am sorry that I worry you," he said and I saw the hurt look in his eyes. I got off the bed just as Nathan came back in with Will's medications and Nathan gave us a little grin.

"Am I interrupting?" Nathan asked and Will rolled his eyes. After Will took his medications, Nathan did the daily examinations and Will looked straight ahead. I swore he smiled a bit when Nathan placed the equipment away then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I asked and Will glance at me.

"I could eat a little something. Thank you," he said as I left the room then stopped. I knew he wanted to talk alone with Nathan, but I hope he didn't slip back into wanting to die again. I stood just outside the door as Will frowned and Nathan gave Will a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Mate?" Nathan asked.

"I was," Will said while looking around the room.

"Feeling a little trapped, eh?" Nathan asked and Will gave him a puzzled look. "Come off it, Mate. I went on holiday with you two and saw how much fun you were having. Not just Lou. You! You were relaxing. You were smiling. You were laughing. You didn't mind if I went off on my own because you had Lou to look after you. You even went swimming. Well, it was more like floating, but you bloody did it. When we got back, it was business as usual and I saw you didn't want to be here anymore."

"You're right. I didn't," Will said and the anger in his voice scared me.

"Want to know what I think?" he asked. "Maybe what you need is a change."

"What sort of change?"

"Haven't you noticed this whole place looks like it belongs in a rehab hospital."

"My mother decorated it. Well, her decorators did."

"Did she even ask you what you wanted?" Nathan asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You sound like Louisa," Will said with a small smile and I took that as my cue to go. I admitted the annex did look a little too sterile, but it was well decorated and I thought Will like it. I returned a few minutes later with a tray and Nathan left for the day. Will was looking at the wall while I placed the tray on his lap and sat next to him. I had made him a salad, some tea and found a cherry gelatin cup in the refrigerator. He could handle gelatin and I knew he liked cherries. We sat in silence while I fed him and he finished all of it.

"Are you glad to be home?" I asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Would you panic if I said no?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

"Only if you want to go back to Switzerland," I said. He knew I was kidding, but he half closed his eyes and became quiet. "I take it you're not happy."

"I am glad to be here," he said with his eyes still half closed. He went silent again. "I mean here as in this town, but I am not happy to be here. In this room. In this annex. I feel trapped. Like I have been hidden away. Have you noticed how far we are from the main house?"

"It's not that far."

"It's far enough," he said with anger in his voice. "Do you know I used to sleep upstairs in a room twice this size?"

"And you decorated it?"

"Yes," he said, opening his eyes. "Every piece of furniture. Every poster, statue or piece of wall art. All of it was my choice."

I remember how I decorated my old room after my sister and nephew moved out. I had painted the walls the colors I wanted and decorated it to suit my tastes. Will looked at me and arched his eyebrows.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"What?"

"You seemed to go somewhere in that head of yours."

"Now you know how I feel," I said and he smiled. "I was just thinking about when I redecorated my room once my sister…"

Suddenly I remembered the row I had with my mother about what Will was going to do and my heart sped up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, giving me a concerned look.

"If I tell you, I want you to promise not to take the blame for it."

"Go on," he said and I told him. His eyes widened as I took his right hand and wrapped our fingers together. "How the hell can I not take the blame for that?!"

"Will…"

"Call her!" he demanded with a slight growl to his voice.

"Now?"

"Yes!" he said and his eyes seem to darken into a stormy gray. I knew he was going to explode if I didn't so I let go of his hand and left the room. I walked to the table where I left my purse when I fished out my phone and looked at the screen. I walked back to the room when I sat next to him and held the phone so he could see the screen.

 _ **Treena, I need you to call Mom. It's important.**_

 _ **We know Will's alive. We saw the interview on telly.**_

 _ **How did Mom take it?**_

 _ **She cried and knew you would talk him out of it.**_

 _ **I didn't. It was all Will's idea.**_

 _ **Is he ok?**_

 _ **Yeah, and he knows about our row.**_

 _ **You told him?!**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **I'll call Mom. You know she'll want to come and see him.**_

I looked at Will as he smiled and I felt butterflies flying in my stomach.

 _ **Will says it's ok if she wants to come over.**_

I let out the breath I was holding as I placed the phone on the night table then snuggled next to Will and waited for the oncoming storm which was Josie Clark when she was angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wasn't sure what to expect as I opened the door and Mom walked by me.

"Hello," Treena said as she walked inside and adjusted her hold on my three year old nephew, Thomas

"Hi," I said and gave Granddad a small hug.

Mom stormed down the hallway into the annex and Will gave her a small smile. He was sitting near the couch as she walked to him and he saw the anger in her eyes. Dad had followed her as he stood next to her and Will swallowed hard.

"Well, what do you to say for yourself?" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Mom, please, if you would just sit down…," I said as I walked to Will and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Go make us tea," she said. It was Mom's answer for everything. Sighing, I walked to the kitchen while Treena followed with Thomas still in her arms and I picked up the kettle. I filled the kettle then put it on the burner and turned the burner on.

"How are you?" she asked as she placed Thomas on his feet and walked to me.

"How do you think I am? He's… He's alive," I said and she hugged me. I cried against her shoulder as she patted my back and I wondered if she noticed my legs were trembling. We moved back when I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand then noticed Thomas was gone and my eyes widened. "Where did Thomas go?"

We went back into the living room when we saw Thomas near Will's wheelchair and he was trying to see the joystick on the armrest. Mom had forgotten for a second that she was angry with us as Thomas reached for the joystick when Will flicked the joystick with his thumb and the wheelchair backed up. Thomas' eyes widened as he walked to the wheelchair and Will made the wheelchair move back some more. Thomas was giggling when I saw Will was heading for the television and gasped.

"Will, stop, you're heading for the telly," I said and he stopped. Thomas half ran to him when he placed his tiny hands on Will's knee and smiled up at him.

"I wanna ride!" Thomas said, slightly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Will's wheelchair isn't a toy, Love," Treena said as she walked closer and picked Thomas up.

"Wanna ride!" he half screamed, reaching out for Will.

"Place him on my lap," Will said and Treena placed Thomas down onto his lap. Thomas looked up at Will as Will smiled then Thomas gently leaned against his chest. Will moved the wheelchair around the room as we watched and Treena used her phone to video it. I heard the whistle of the kettle when I went back into the kitchen and headed for the stove. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched when I turned and Mom was standing in the doorway.

"Mom…"

"No," she said with a shake of her head and walked to me. She moved the kettle off the burner when she turned the burner off then hugged me and placed the side of my head against her shoulder. I thought I had cried out all the emotions which were penned inside me when Treena hugged me, but they exploded out and I started sobbing again. I regretted our row and melted as she hushed me while stroking the side of my head. "That's it, Love. Let it out."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Mum."

"So am I."

"Excuse me," came from behind us as we moved apart and Will was sitting in the doorway. Thomas was still on his lap and Will had a blank look on his face. "Louisa…"

He didn't have to finish as I wiped my eyes with a tea towel, poured the tea into mugs then placed the mugs on the tray with some biscuits and left the room. I told Thomas we were going to eat and he carefully got off of Will's lap, following me out of the room. As I served the tea, I could barely hear the conversation between Mom and Will and felt my heart slamming hard in my chest.

"Sit down, Love. Let them talk," Dad said as I sighed then sat on the couch between him and Granddad. A few minutes passed until they came out of the kitchen and Mom had her hand on Will's shoulder. She sat next to Treena on the other couch while Will parked the wheelchair next to her and I handed her a mug. She nodded and took a biscuit and I went to sit down. I watched as she turned to help him sip on the tea when she wiped his mouth with a napkin and he gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Josie," Will said.

"Do you want some more?" Mom asked.

"No."

The air in the room felt better as we settled into general conversation and Thomas was placed back onto Will's lap. Nathan arrived a few hours later for his shift when he noticed something and softly laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked and he pointed. Tears came to the corner of my eyes at the sight of Will and Thomas, both asleep and Thomas had his fingers wrapped around some of Will's shirt. Will's head rested back against the headrest and was leaning a little to the right. Treena had taken some photos with her phone as she smiled and I mouthed for her to send me copies.

"I think we better go," Mom said then helped Granddad, who had also fallen asleep, up and she, Dad and Granddad headed for the door.

"Right, Tommo, it's time to go home," Treena said as she tried to picked Thomas off Will's lap, but he tightened his grip on Will's shirt.

"No," Thomas grumbled, still half asleep. "Wanna stay wi' Will."

"That's nice, Mate," Nathan said as he walked closer and knelt next to the wheelchair. "But I think Will's sleeping."

"Will go night-night?" he asked with half opened eyes.

"Yeah," Nathan said and Thomas looked up to see Will had his eyes closed.

"And I'm sure Will would like you to come see him again," I said and Thomas smiled. He let go of Will's shirt when he gently knelt on Will's thighs and kissed Will's cheek.

"Night-night Will," he whispered then held his arms up and Treena picked him off Will's lap. I led them to the door when they left and walked back to the living room. Nathan had taken Will to his room and Will woke up in time for dinner. He was still a little groggy as I placed the fork into the mashed potatoes into his mouth and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Where did your family go?" Will asked when he noticed they were gone.

"They went home," I told him and fed him some steak.

"I don't remember them leaving."

"That's because you fell asleep."

"I did?!" he asked with wide eyes.

"You did," Nathan said as he ate some steak and Will frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said as I wiped his lips with a napkin and noticed he was shutting down. "Will, it's alright. They didn't mind."

"But I mind," he growled and moved the wheelchair back. He left the kitchen as I sighed and got up to follow him. He was looking out at the garden as I went to get my phone and knelt next to the wheelchair.

"Look at this," I told him while holding out my phone and he glanced at the photo of him and Thomas sleeping. I moved my fingers over the screen as I enlarged the photo to show their faces and he saw how content they both looked. He seemed to be memorizing the photo when he returned to looking out the window and half closed his eyes.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know what your mother told me?"

I was scared that she told Will to break up with me as I placed my hand on his knee.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me she was very angry. Which is normal. She told me I would have gone to hell because I chose to end my life instead of letting God decide it was time for me to die. On that, I agree, but, at the time, I didn't care. She told me I had upset you so much she was sure you would never have recovered from my death. She told me she prayed I would change my mind and was glad I had. Then she told me…"

"Do me a favor and breathe. You're getting a little breathless," I said and he lightly laughed. He paused for a few seconds then glanced at me and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"She told me she had never met anyone who brought out so much in her daughter. She was happy I had come into your life. I was the one she always thought you'd end up with. It didn't matter that I had money or class. All she saw was our love. She had seen it starting to grow at your birthday party and the interview confirmed it. We truly love each other. She also said she told your father she preferred me over…," he said and I frowned.

"I thought she liked Patrick."

"Yes, she did, but things changed when all he cared about was running and extreme sports. I told her about my life, but she said it wasn't the same."

"She did?

"Yes," he said. "She told me I seemed to be the kind of man who wouldn't just talk about that or business. I would also talk about you. I would include you in things. And… And she's right. If we had met before my accident, I would have included you in everything I did."

I stood up as I looked out the window for a few minutes then turned to look at him. He seemed like there was more and he gave me a grin.

"She also warned me that she would put me over her knees and tan my bottom if I ever thought of committing suicide again," he said and my eyes widened.

"She didn't?!"

"She did and I think she was serious," Will said then did his best to sigh. "I told her I wasn't going to do that ever again because I have too much to live for."

For him to admit that made my heart melt and we went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

After the usual bedtime routine, I watched Nathan place the support pillows behind Will, who was lying on his right side, and moved the blankets up.

"See you tomorrow," Nathan said with a nod as he left and I walked to the bed. I waited until I heard the door close when I looked at him and Will had a blank look on his face.

"Do you want me to raise the bed?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I was about to leave when he moaned and I turned, hurrying back to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not tired," he said.

"You're not?"

"I guess that little nap earlier messed up my sleep schedule," he said and I sat down.

"Do you remember what we were talking about before you asked me to call my mother?" I asked and he pressed his lips together.

"We were talking about if I liked being home."

"You said you were happy to be here in this town, but not in this house."

"Yes."

"Would you like to change things? I mean would you like to redecorate the annex?"

"Yes, but I think we need to talk about something first," he said then looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Will you please get in bed with me?"

"Hold on," I said then left the room. I came back wearing my Minnie Mouse t-shirt and pajamas bottoms and crawled under the covers. He watched while I took his hand and wrapped our fingers together.

"Did you….? Did you get a letter from Michael Lawler?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," I said. I remember reading the letter and how I nearly fainted after looking at the cheque which was included.

"Did you get the cheque?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to use that money to…"

"I don't want it."

"But I want you to use it to get an education. Not that I think you're stupid. You're not. You are very smart and…," he said and I placed my fingertip against his lips.

"And you say I talk too much," I said with a smile and moved my finger away. "It's true that I want to go to school, but I don't know if they would accept me. Not after…"

"Not after what I did," he said and I noticed he was shutting down. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I said and he half closed his eyes.

"Tell me something good," he said and I felt like it was that night he became ill from an AD attack.

"Ok," I said, sitting a little closer. "About a little over six months ago, I met the most stubborn man. He was bound and determined to do something really dumb, but, in the end, do you know what he did?"

"What?"

"He changed his mind!" I said with wide eyes. Giving me a grin which made his dimples dent his cheeks, I watched Will close his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks passed as things fell back into the normal routine, but Will didn't want to leave the house. He went out into the garden, but didn't want to go to Stortfold Castle or anywhere else and I was afraid we were back to day one. The reporters had stopped coming to the house and the hate emails were gone, but some people would glare at me when I went to buy groceries. No one denied selling things to me, but no one talked to me either.

"I'm home." I said as I came in and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. Nathan came in when I saw the look in his eyes and he leaned against the refrigerator door. "I take it he's not up yet."

"Yeah, he's still in bed. I checked him. He's fine. He just doesn't want to get up," Nathan said as I walked out of the room and headed for Will's bedroom. Will was lying on his back as he looked at the ceiling and I walked to bed, carefully crawling onto the mattress. He didn't look at me when I sat next to him and looked down.

"I'm home," I said with a smile.

"So I heard," Will said with a smug tone. "Get out."

"No," I said as I sunk down onto the bed next to him, took his right hand and looked at the ceiling. I felt him move his thumb against mine, but didn't say a word and he glanced at me from time to time. "I got a text from the college I applied to before. They want me to go in for an interview."

"Are you going?"

"Not if you're going to just lie here. I'd be too worried."

"Clark…"

"Don't you "Clark" me," I said and he seemed to be a little shocked by my tone. "I know you feel guilty about all this. I know you are feeling all of it was your fault."

"It is my fault!" he half shouted.

"I know you're being a stubborn arse," I said, ignoring him, but lightly squeezed his hand. "But I am not going to let you slip back down into that pit you were in and get thoughts of dying again. You do that and I will drag you out with my bare hands."

The stunned look on his face was priceless as he arched his eyebrows and I smiled.

"You're serious, aren't you? You would do that?"

"I did it once. I'm not afraid to do it again," I said with a smug look on my face and he lightly laughed.

"What if I don't want to stop being depressed? Will you leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No," he said in a hurt voice then closed his eyes. I lightly placed my head on his shoulder as I looked at him and he made a small smile. "But you are going to that interview."

"What if I don't want to go?"

"I will have Nathan place you on my lap and I'll take you myself," he said with a serious tone to his voice and I knew he would do just that.

"Is it safe to come in?" Nathan asked with a knock when he came in and smiled at us.

"Seeing that you are already in," Will said while Nathan walked to the foot of the bed and I noticed he had his laptop in his hands.

"I need to show you something,"

He opened the top of the laptop while I sat up and he sat down on the bed. I made the head of the bed go up so Will could see and Nathan turned the laptop around. On the screen was the interview and Will looked at Nathan.

"Why are you showing us this?" Will asked.

"Hold on," Nathan said as he turned the laptop around and opened another window. He turned the laptop around as we read the good comments he had cut, pasted and saved and I was surprised how understanding and forgiving they were. Some even hoped we'd be happy and one or two asked if there was going to be a wedding.

"I looked at some of the others comments from other papers, those that I could read, and there were tons in your favor."

"Any from the local papers?" I asked and he nodded. He showed us the comments as I looked at Will, but his face was hiding what he was feeling.

"You should see the comments and likes for the video," Nathan said and we were both confused.

"What video?" Will asked with wide eyes. Nathan typed on the keyboard when he turned the laptop around and the header for the video was **"If you hate this, you're heartless."**. He pushed the button as the video started and it was Will defending me. Nathan placed the video on full screen while we watched and I noticed something I hadn't noticed at the time.

Will was looking at me the whole time he was defending me and the love in his eyes was so intense it made tears creep into the corners of my eyes. I listened to his words as the same raw emotions filled me as they did the first time and I looked at Will. His face had softened as he looked at Nathan and his breathing had changed slightly.

"Turn it off," Will whispered. Nathan turned the video off then checked Will and I wondered what was wrong.

"He's fine," Nathan said as he placed the blood pressure monitor away then sat on the bed. "Want to see how many likes it got?"

"Yes," Will said and we were surprised by the number. Then I saw who posted the video and my heart sped up.

" _Treena,"_ I thought, looking at my sister's name then the description under the video.

 _ **If you hate this, you're heartless. My sister risked everything to keep the man she loves alive…even if he didn't want to. Leave them alone!**_

"Your sister made this," Will said and I wondered if he was angry.

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"No."

"You should see the arguing in the comments," Nathan said. "For every hate filled comment, there are tons of people defending the two of you. For every comment that mentions how you never stop looking at Lou, there are tons of people shipping you."

"Shipping us?"

"They love us and want us to be happy," I said and Will rolled his eyes. He looked at the screen when he half closed his eyes and Nathan closed the laptop.

"Clark, will you do me a favor?" Will finally asked as he opened his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Will you go get me my clothes and help Nathan dress me?"

"Why?"

"I want to go for a walk."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

Nodding, I got off the bed and a few minutes later all three of us were outside and heading down the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you watching it again?" Will asked while Nathan moved the blankets up and I looked up from the laptop.

"I was just reading some comments," I said, closing the top of the laptop. "We got some more likes."

"Your sister got the likes," Will said and dimples dented his cheeks as he grinned. I handed the laptop to Nathan when I got up and smoothed the blanket down. "Now go get ready for bed. You have an interview in the morning."

"Don't remind me," I sighed and left the room. A few minutes later I walked Nathan to the door as he placed his jacket on then he opened the door, giving me a smile.

"I'm glad he's in a better mood," he said and I agreed with him.

"That's why I hope the interview goes well. If I don't get in…"

"You'll be fine, Lou," he said as he gave my cheek a quick kiss and left. I closed the door as I leaned against it and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do if the interview flopped. I knew Will would blame himself and sink back into that dark pit. I didn't want to tell him about the nightmares I was having lately about him doing just that and I sighed, opening my eyes. Walking back to his bedroom, I opened the door enough to look in on him and Will looked like he was sound asleep.

"Are you just going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?" Will asked in a sleepy tone. I had gone to change into my Minnie Mouse t-shirt and pajamas bottoms while Nathan finished getting him ready for bed and I leaned against the doorframe.

"I thought I was supposed to sleep in the other room," I said and he noticed I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Please," he said as I walked in the room crawled under the covers and carefully snuggled next to him. He closed his eyes as his breathing softened and a small smile appeared on his face. "Good night."

"Good night" I whispered then closed my eyes. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was Will saying "I love you." and I placed my head against his shoulder.

I hate interviews.

I always felt like I was being judged and thought back to my interview with Mrs. Traynor.

The headmaster of the college I applied for was nice enough and I tried not to look stupid.

I answered his questions about my reasons for applying and I had decided to take courses in fashion and interior design.

He had been looking at the dark blue business suit and white blouse Mrs. Traynor had bought me, she said I looked very smart when I first tried it on, and I had my hair tied up in a tight bun. What he didn't know was I felt like I was going to vomit on my shoes and gave him a small smile when he complimented on my fashion sense.

" _If you only knew,"_ I could hear Will saying inside my head and I mentally hushed him.

"Now, Miss Clark," Headmaster Parks said as he closed the file and folded his hands together. "I understand you are currently employed as a caregiver."

"Yes, Sir," I said as my stomach started sinking.

"In fact, you are Will Traynor's caregiver."

"Uh, no offense, Headmaster, but what does that have to do with this?"

"None taken," he said with a nod. "I just need to know if his health and well-being will interfere with your studies."

"Again, no offense, but are you asking if he will try to kill himself again at some point?"

"No, I mean normal health issues," he said then sat a little forward. "May I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I have a son who was born with MS. He is the sweetest child, but he does have health issues. I have been called away many times to go to the hospital and have spent many hours sitting on those uncomfortable hospital chairs while praying he'd be alright."

I was shocked. I didn't know I would find someone who understand what it's like and I sat up a little straighter.

"Well," I started, feeling a little better. "He does have good days and bad, but, right now, he fine."

"I see," he said as he sat back and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair. "Well, I do wish to be informed if there is an emergency and you can make up any missed lessons or exams once he's feeling better."

I wasn't sure if I heard him right.

"Are you…? Are you saying I'm in?"

"Classes start on Monday," he said as he slid two pieces of papers toward me and I picked them up. One was my class schedule and his office phone number and the other was a list of books I needed to buy at the school book shop. I slowly stood up when I looked at him then walked around to his side of the desk and hugged him. He laughed as he patted my back and I walked out of the office. I was half way down the hallway when I tossed the papers into the air and cheered.

I wasn't sure how the neighbors would react to seeing the van when I parked the van at the curb and went to get Will out. I could feel the eyes of the neighbors on us as we went up the front walk and I smiled to see that Dad had place the ramp up.

 _ **Is Will alright?**_ Treena texted after I texted her that I something to tell her, Mom and Dad.

 _ **He's fine.**_

 _ **You sure?**_

 _ **Yes, I'm sure! Look, if you want to know, I went for an interview at the college that was interesting in me before… Before Will was going to die.**_

 _ **What happened?**_

 _ **I GOT IN!**_

 _ **YES!**_

 _ **Will you'll call them and tell them I'm coming over?**_

 _ **Why can't you call them?**_

 _ **Because I have to help Will get dressed.**_

 _ **Ok, I'll tell Dad to set up the ramp. See you soon! XX**_

Will looked up at me as I smiled and we headed down the front walk. The door opened as Mom stood in the doorway and Will stopped the wheelchair. She walked down the ramp then walked to us and I gasped when she hugged me.

"Uh, Mom, I need to breathe," I said when she let go and she had tears in her eyes. I wondered why she was upset then realized Treena had told them and sighed. "Oh, come on, she told you?!"

"She couldn't help it," Mom said as she smiled and hugged me again. Moving back, she looked at Will and gently hugged him. "Hello, Love."

"Hello, Josie," he said and she patted his shoulder. I looked around when I saw some of the neighbors had come out to see what was going on and I started to get nervous. Mom noticed as well when she folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded then placed her hand on the small of my back and we went inside. Dad was in the hallway as he walked to me and gave me one of his bear hugs.

"Dad," I grunted as he let go and smiled at Will.

"So, Will, are you proud of our girl?" Dad asked.

"I'm very proud," Will said when Thomas ran into the hallway and headed for Will. "Hello, Thomas."

"I wanna ride!" he demanded as Thomas tried to get onto the wheelchair and Will laughed.

"If Will's up to it, you can have a ride after dinner," Treena said as she picked Thomas up and placed him on Will's lap. "Hello."

"Hello," he said and she gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The video," he whispered and she kissed his cheek.

"Well," Mom said with a smile and wiped her hands on her apron. "Let's go eat before it gets cold."

I watched Thomas helping Will move the wheelchair while we headed down the hallway and, for the first time in a long time, everything was perfect.

Then Patrick showed up.

Thomas and Will were snuggled under the fleece blanket Mom had wrapped around Will and the wheelchair moved down the pavement. The neighbors had gone inside once they found out there wasn't going to be any drama and one or two of them had come over and talked with Will. He seemed to be enjoy the chilly night air, but I knew we have to be careful so he didn't get chilled.

"Stop fussing, Clark," Will said with a small laugh while watching me adjust the fleece scarf around his neck for what seemed like the tenth time.

"Yeah, no fussy, Cluck," Thomas said with a smug look and we broke out laughing.

"Now look at what you've done," I said and Will grinned. Suddenly I heard the sound of someone running up behind us and turned to see Patrick jogging up to us. He was leaner and more toned then the last time I had seen him and he was wearing only a muscle shirt, tight running shorts and trainers. He stopped as he glared at us and Will turned the wheelchair to face him.

"You have nerve showing your face around here," Patrick said.

"Hello to you, too," Will said.

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I changed my mind."

"And you think that's alright?" Patrick shouted, waving his arms in the air. "That you can put Lou through shite, ruin her reputation and life and just walk around like nothing happened?"

"I can't walk around," Will said and I tried not to smile.

"You know bloody well what I mean!" Patrick shouted and Thomas whimpered as he buried his face in Will's chest.

"Patrick, calm down," I said then saw the angry look in his eyes.

"And you," he growled. "I should have known."

"You should have known what?"

"I should have known you were just what they say you are."

"I don't…."

"You, Louisa Clark, are a whore!" he shouted and it felt like he had punched me in the gut. He noticed the look on my face as he smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? I can't believe how blind I was. I heard the rumors. I know what happened in the hedge maze. But I refused to believe it."

I had told Will about when I was sexually assaulted in the hedge maze at the castle after getting drunk and stoned, but I never thought Patrick knew about it.

"But now…," Patrick continued. "Now I see they were right. You hung around me because I was an up and comer. I was going places and was making the big bucks."

"That's not true!" I shouted and tears rolled down my cheeks. Some of the neighbors had come out and stood on the porches or in the lawn and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Are you finished?" Will suddenly asked and Patrick leaned down to place his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair.

"I'm just getting started," Patrick said.

"Oi, leave them alone!" one of the neighbors shouted as Patrick stood straighter and glared at him.

"Stay out of it!" Patrick said when I saw Mom storming over and stood between him and Will.

"Shove off!" Mom half shouted.

"Oh, here it comes!" Patrick said, flinging his arms in the air. "Here's where you are going to defend her and tell me that she's not a whore and is better off with him! Well, you want to know what?! He can have her! Let him find out what an ungrateful bitch she really is!"

The slap echoed in the air as Patrick landed on his ass while holding his cheek and Will moved the wheelchair until the right front wheel rolled over the last two fingers of Patrick's left hand.

"Shit!" Patrick shouted as he tried to pull his hand free and Will glared down at him.

"I am only going to say this once," Will said as he growled and I saw his eyes were a stormy gray. "You will apologize to her or I am going to run over your hand until it's nothing, but mangled meat."

'You son of a bitch!" Patrick growled.

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be," Mom said. "And if anyone is a whore, it's you. You only wanted her around just so you could fuck her! You didn't care if she was just some waitress in a shop. You didn't care about her dreams or what she wanted. All you cared about were your needs. What you wanted. But once she found someone who loves her…"

Will looked at her with a slightly stunned look on his face as she took his hand and wrapped their fingers together.

"Once she finds someone who she's happy with. You decide you want her. Yes, she did move in with you, but only after you took advantage of her confusion about what to do about his situation. We all know you would never had done it if he wasn't in the picture."

"I would have done it eventually!" Patrick growled and I looked at Will.

"Will?" I asked and Will had his eyes closed.

"Not now!" Will softly repeated over and over through clenched teeth and I checked his pulse.

"What's wrong, Love?" Mom asked and Will made a little moan.

"He's having an AD attack," I said while taking Thomas off Will's lap then I opened my purse. Nathan had given me two plastic bottles with some of Will's medication in case he got ill with AD or acid reflux and I removed the one labeled as his AD medication.

"What is AD?"

"It's autonomic dysreflexia," I said then explained what autonomic dysreflexia was.

"Will?" Thomas asked and Will slightly opened his eyes to glance at him.

"I'm…," Will said and I placed a finger against his lips.

"You're not fine," I said.

"I'll go call an ambulance," Mom said. I gave Will some of his medication then removed the fleece blanket and scarf as well as opening the first few buttons of his coat and shirt so the cool air could touch his skin. I noticed how scared Thomas looked and Will gave him a small smile.

"Tommy, look at me," Will said and Thomas looked at him. "There's no need to cry. I've had this before and, yes, it hurts, but I'll be fine."

"You promise?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind a hug if you want to give me one," he said as Thomas carefully climbed onto his lap, knelt on Will's thighs, wrapped his little arms around Will's neck and hugged him. Will leaned his head against Thomas' small head and I gave Will a smile.

Will's eyes fluttered open when he saw me sitting on the edge of the bed and I smiled. He was connected to a heart monitor and a blood pressure cup was around his right bicep.

"Hey there, Sleepy Head," I said in a hushed voice. He looked better, but still sleepy and he looked at the ceiling.

"I hate having AD," he grumbled.

"I know, but the doctor said you're going to be fine."

"Well, that's because of your quick thinking," Will said, giving me a wink. "Do you normally carry my entire medicine cabinet in your purse?"

"No, Nathan gave me some of it to take with me just in case you need it."

"If that's the case, I think you deserve a reward," he said and puckered his lips. Mrs. Traynor came in just as I kissed his lips then stood up and backed away from the bed.

"There's no need for that, Dear," she said while Will glanced from her to me and frowned. "How are you?"

"I've been better," Will said.

"What about you, Dear?" she asked, looking at me. "His doctor told me you've been here since he was admitted."

"Wait," Will said with a frown. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"It's been a little over twenty-four hours," I said.

"And you've been here the whole time?"

"Of course," I said and he gave me a slightly stunned look.

"When can I go home?" he asked, glancing at Mrs. Traynor.

"You can go home on Sunday," Mrs. Traynor said and he frowned. She took his hand then looked at me with a stern look. I wonder just how much she knew about my past and that look made me think she knew everything. "As for you…"

"Mother, I will not allow you to blame all this on her."

"I'm not," she said. "I was just going to say I don't believe anything that fool said."

"How…? How did you find out?" I asked.

"Your mother told me when she called to tell me what happened."

I felt my stomach sink. I had told Mom to call her, but I didn't think she would tell her everything. I also understood Mrs. Traynor wasn't blaming me, but she still could tell me not to see Will again.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she said after seeing the worry in my eyes. "I know the real Louisa Clark. She loves my son for who he is and doesn't care about what he is or what he has. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she said with a wave of her hand. "As for whatever his name is, I've dealt with him."

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking at Will.

"It means she paid Patrick off and told him to leave us alone," Will said and a shocked look appeared on my face.

"You did?" I asked, looking at her.

"Of course. No one messes with my family and gets away with it," she said. We both weren't sure if we heard her right as she smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Louisa," the singsong voice said through the fog in my head and I moaned. I opened my eyes to see Will sitting near the side of the bed and he grinned. "Come on, Clark. Time to get up. You've got school."

"No," I grumbled while pulling the blankets over my head and I heard him laugh.

"If you don't get up, your mother told me to threaten you with ice water," he said and I moved the blankets down.

"Mom told you to threaten to pour ice water over me if I don't get up?" I asked and he grinned then wiggled his eyebrows up and down. I looked at him for a few minutes then got out of bed and he glanced at my body with his eyes.

"Damn, I wanted to see if I can do the other thing she told me to do," he said, frowning.

"She told you to pull the covers off of me?"

"Yes," he said, looking disappointed.

"Maybe tomorrow," I said with a wink and headed for the bathroom.

I watched Will coming down the ramp as he moved the wheelchair then stopped in front of me. I was wearing a white blouse, a black suit jacket and trouser and black ankle boots. The books I needed were in my arms and I had remembered to charge my phone. Will looked at me with love in his eyes then glanced at the others.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I'm terrified," I said as I looked around. I was always terrified on the first day of school. I saw some of the others were younger than I was and wore the latest fashions. I felt like a fraud. A phony. I didn't belong here. I…

"Stop fussing and get going."

"What if…? What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't."

"What if no one like me?"

"They will. Just be yourself."

"What if…?"

"Clark, do you want me to come in with you?" he asked and I looked from him to the building.

"No," I said, lifting my chin. I felt his eyes on me as I walked down the pavement toward the stairs and softly smiled.

That smiled soon faded as the day progressed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I enjoyed the letter Will wrote Lou in the book and the movie and decided to place it in this chapter.**_

Chapter Four

The first hint things were going badly was when I walked down the hallway and someone slammed into me. I dropped my books and felt someone touched my back as I knelt down to pick them up. I went into the bathroom and removed my suit jacket only to find a piece of paper with MURDERER written on it taped to it. I removed the piece of paper and tossed it away and placed the suit jacket back on. I watched some people get up and walk away from the table I wanted to sit at during lunch and people were whispering while looking at me as I went down the hallway. The tension grew to the point I had to go into the bathroom and cried for a good fifteen minutes. The only relief I felt was when I stepped outside at the end of the day and saw Will sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He must have noticed my face while I walked down to him and his jaw muscles were twitching.

"Was it that bad?" he asked softly as I lowered my head to look at my feet then nodded. "Then there is only one thing to do."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, looking up and his face went blank.

"Place your things in the bag at the back of my chair," he said and I placed my books in the bag.

"Now what?"

"Sit on my lap," he said and I carefully sat down. "Now, sit up straight, place your arms around me and look straight ahead."

I felt a little silly, but did as he said and we went down the pavement. I did glance at some of the others as they stared, but didn't acknowledge them and we went to where Nathan was waiting with the van.

We arrived back at the annex a few minutes later as I looked at the homework area Will had set up on the dining room table, but I just placed my books down on the table, went into my room, walked to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress. All the tension came out as I cried and pawed the pillow.

"Louisa?" came from the doorway when I heard a soft humming and felt something bump into the edge of the bed.

"Go away," I said into the pillow. Suddenly I heard soft grunts when I lifted my head and Will had a pained look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…," he said then paused and seemed a little breathless. "I'm trying to get up."

"You're trying to get up?"

"Do you know how much I hate seeing you like this? It's brutal. I feel so useless because all I want to do is climb onto that bed and hold you in my arms," he said and my heart melted. I slowly sat up when I got off the bed and placed the wheelchair on manual. He must have thought I was shoving him out of the room, but we went into his bedroom and I called Nathan to help me get Will into bed. Once we had him settled, Nathan left and I crawled onto the bed. Snuggling next to Will, I placed my head against Will's shoulder and my hand rested on his chest. "Place your head on my chest."

I did what he said as his heart thumped in my ear then I reached back and wrapped his arm around me. I did the same with the other arm as we laid there in silence and he looked at the ceiling.

"Did you know…?" he asked after a few minutes and I admit it tickled to hear his voice growling in my ear. "Did you know I had a hard time making friends when I was in school?"

"No."

"Believe it or not, I was very shy. My teachers told my mother I was moody."

"You're still moody," I teased and his chest vibrated as he softly laughed.

"My mother told me all I had to do was put myself out there and I'll eventually get a circle of friends. At first, I wasn't sure, but then I just put my shoulders back, lifted my chin and put myself out there. Not long after that, I had some really close friends," he said then went silent. "Or I did."

"You still have close friends," I said as he looked at me and the corner of his mouth went up.

"You're right," he said then went quiet. I listened to his heartbeat and breathing as he looked at the ceiling then I got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do my homework then make dinner," I said when I left the room, but glanced behind me to see him smiling.

"What is this?" I asked as I climbed onto the bed and showed him the plane tickets I found on the dining table.

"Oh, I was going to surprise you with those," Will said while looking at the tickets and I tapped them against my fingertips.

"They're tickets to Paris."

"Yes," he said with a blank look. "I want you to go."

"I have classes."

"I know. I just think you deserve a holiday."

"You want me to take a holiday in Paris?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes, for two weeks."

"I don't have time," I said when I saw the angry look in his eyes and sighed. "No. Don't say this was what you were afraid of. I am not putting my life on hold. I am living my life. I'm going to school. I am excited about the thought of getting a career. But, most of all, I love the fact I am doing all this with you. So drive any thoughts of you being like this is holding me back out of that thick head."

"I just…," he said as he became silent then smiled. "Do you have any days when you don't have classes?"

"Hold on," I said when I reached over for my phone sitting on the night table, placed the tickets down then picked up my phone and looked at the screen. I checked my calendar when I smiled and showed him the screen. "I have three free days at the end of the month."

"Then that's when you're going to Paris," he said as I thought for a few seconds then tapped the phone against my fingertips.

"Only if you go with me."

"Clark…"

"Yes, I know you've been there before, and you don't want to lose those memories, but I want to make new ones…of us…in Paris."

He thought for a few minutes as I tried to read his face then he looked at the tickets.

"Did you see how many tickets there are?"

"No," I said as I put my phone on the night table, picked up the tickets, opened the first packet and saw three boarding passes. The second packet had three more and I saw the grin on his face.

"I wasn't sure if you'd agree to go so the tickets have an open departure and arrival dates. And I also asked Nathan and he's agreed to come with us," Will said and I playfully bopped the end of the tickets against the tip of his nose.

The doorman opened the door for us after we arrived at the hotel and I was stunned with how amazing the lobby looked. The floor was highly polished so it was easy for Will's wheelchair to move and we headed for the lift after checking in. Will had been quiet the whole flight and I was a little angry with the flight attendant who treated him like he was a child.

We headed down the hallway when the bellhop opened the door and we entered room. He placed the bags near the table at the center of the room and I gave the bellhop a tip. Will had explained how much I had to give him and the bellhop smiled, made a little bow and left the room.

"This room is amazing," I said while Nathan opened the door to one of the other bedrooms and Will had parked the wheelchair in front of the large French doors leading to the balcony.

Even though the room was set up for someone with Will's needs, the room looked something out of a vacation pamphlet. The floor was a soft brown hard wood with a dark wood circular table at the center and a circular carpet sat underneath. The light brown leather couches sat on either side of the room and light wood end tables sat near the couches. The rest of the furniture were a light brown and wall art of the city in gold frames were on the walls. A plasma telly was on the wall and a light brown entertainment unit was underneath. Large leave plants were in marble pots in the corners and crystal chandeliers were on the ceiling. I opened the door to the master suite as I looked at the large bed and noticed it looked like the one Will had at home. There was also a special bathroom and the windows looked out at the city.

I walked out into the main room, but Will was still sitting at the French doors and I placed my hand on his shoulder. I opened the French doors when I turned the wheelchair onto manual and wheeled him out onto the balcony. He didn't say a word while I sat on the small chair after moving it to the wheelchair and took his right hand. I wrapped our fingers together as we sat in silence when he glanced at me and smiled.

"You want me to what?" I asked the next morning while Nathan was getting Will dressed and Will gave me a blank look.

"I want you to go out and have breakfast," Will said. "There is this nice café I went to once and thought you would like to go."

"Why can't you come with me?"

"Because it's going to take a while for Nathan to get me ready."

"We could call room service and have…"

"Please?" he asked with a sad look and I admit I love his sad puppy eyes.

"Fine, but we are going to the Eiffel Tower and have lunch after I come back," I said as I kissed his cheek then went to get my purse.

Will had given me directions to the Café Marquis as I walked along the cobblestone street and thought Will's wheelchair would have gotten caught in some of the holes in the cobblestones. I sat down under a green umbrella as I watched people going by when a young waiter came over and seemed a little confused.

"Are you Louisa Clark?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a nod then noticed the silver tray in his hands. On the tray was a plate of croissants and a large Café Crème with a white envelope sitting near the plate.

"I was told to give these to you," he said as he placed the silver tray down and I looked at the white envelope.

 _Only to be read in the Café Marquis_

 _Rue Des Fracs Bourgeois_

 _Accompanied by croissants and a large Café Crème_

I opened the envelope when I removed the folded pieces of paper and was surprised to see it was from Will.

 _Clark,_

 _A few weeks will have passed by the time you read this._

" _When did he write this?"_ I thought and kept reading.

 _(Even given your new found organizational skill, I doubt you will have_

 _made to Paris before early September.)._

 _I hope the coffee is good_

 _and strong and the croissants_

 _fresh and that the weather is_

 _still sunny enough to sit outside_

 _on one of those metallic chair_

 _that never sit quite level on the_

 _pavement._

I sipped on the coffee then nibbled on the buttery croissant, but nearly choked when the chair teetered a little to the right. I adjusted the chair and kept reading,

 _It's not bad, the Marquis._

 _The steak is also good,_

 _If you fancy coming back_

 _for lunch._

"We're meeting for lunch at the Eiffel Tower."

 _And if you look_

 _down the road to your left_

 _you will hopefully see_

 _L'Artison Parfumeur where,_

 _after you read this,_

 _you should go and try the_

 _scent called something_

 _like Papillons Extreme'_

 _(Can't quite remember.)_

 _I always did think it would_

 _smell great on you._

I looked down the road and saw the shop. I wondered where Will was going with this and nibbled on some more of the croissant, making a mental note to go see if they carry the perfume he was talking about.

 _Okay, instructions are over._

 _There are a few things I wanted_

 _to say and would have told you_

 _in person, but A) you would have_

 _gotten all emotional and B) you_

 _wouldn't have let me say all this_

 _out loud. You always did talk_

 _too much._

"What things?"

 _So here it is: the cheque you got_

 _in the initial envelope from Michael_

 _Lawler was not the full amount, but_

 _just a small gift, to help you through_

 _your first weeks of unemployment,_

 _and to get you to Paris._

"My first weeks of unemployment?" I asked then realized he wrote this when he was going to die.

 _When you get back to England,_

 _take this letter to Michael in his_

 _London office and he will give you_

 _the relevant documents so you can_

 _access an account he has set up_

 _for me in your name._

"What?!"

 _This account contains enough_

 _for you to buy somewhere nice_

 _to live and to pay for your degree_

 _course and your living expenses_

 _while you are in full-time education._

"Will…" I said and tears filled my eyes and I could barely see the rest of the letter.

 _My parents will be told_

 _about it._

 _I hope that this, and Michael Lawler's_

 _legal work, will ensure there is as little_

 _fuss as possible._

 _Clark, I can practically hear you_

 _starting to hyperventilate from here._

I started laughing even with tears in my eyes.

 _Don't start panicking, or trying to_

 _give it away – it's not enough for_

 _you to sit on your arse for the rest_

 _of your life. But it should buy you_

 _your freedom, both for the kind_

 _of choices you have so far felt you_

 _had to make._

"I made the right choices so far."

 _I'm not giving the money to_

 _you because I want you to_

 _feel wistful, or indebted to_

 _me, or to feel that it's some kind_

 _of bloody memorial. I'm giving_

 _you this because there is not_

 _much that makes me happy_

 _any more, but you do._

"You make me happy, too."

 _I am conscious that knowing_

 _me has caused you pain, and_

 _grief, and I hope that one day_

 _when you are less angry with_

 _me and less upset you will see_

 _not just that I could only have_

 _done the thing I did,_

 _but also that this will help you_

 _live a really good life, a better_

 _life, then if you hadn't met me._

 _You're going to feel uncomfortable_

 _In your new world for a bit. It_

 _always does feel strange to be_

 _knocked out of your comfort zone._

"You're right. Going to school is scary."

 _But I hope you feel a bit exhilarated_

 _too. Your face when you came back_

 _from diving that time told me_

 _everything; there is hunger in you,_

 _Clark. A fearlessness. You just buried_

 _it, like most people do._

"I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't met you."

 _I'm not really telling you to jump off_

 _tall buildings, or swim with whales or_

 _anything (although I would secretly_

 _love to think you were), but to live_

 _boldly. Push yourself. Don't settle._

 _Wear those stripy legs with pride._

"I wore them to class only a week ago," I said with a grin.

 _And if you insist on settling down_

 _With some ridiculous bloke,_

"That's you," I said with a nod.

 _make sure some of this is squirreled_

 _away somewhere knowing you still_

 _have possibilities of luxury._

"Gee, thanks for thinking I would marry some bum who only wanted my money," I said, rolling my eyes.

 _Knowing I might have given them to_

 _you have alleviated something for me._

 _So this is it. You are scored on_

 _my heart, Clark. You were from_

 _the first day you walked in, with_

 _your ridiculous clothes and your_

 _bad jokes and your complete_

 _inability to hide a single thing you_

 _felt._

Tears were rolling so hard now and I could barely read the rest.

 _You changed my life so_

 _much more than this_

 _money will ever change_

 _yours._

"You've changed mine as well," I said and wiped my nose with the cloth napkin.

 _Don't think of me too_

 _often. I don't want to_

 _think of you getting all_

 _maudlin._

"I think about you every day."

 _Just live well._

 _Just "live"._

 _Love,  
Will._

I re-read the letter when I heard my phone buzzing and I reached into my purse. I removed my phone as I looked at the screen and saw the number was Nathan's. Fear moved through me when I pushed the button and held my phone to my ear.

"I take it you got my surprise," Will said as I laughed and wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

"Yes," I said a little breathless.

"I…."

"I know. You wrote this around the time you were going to die."

"Yes, I did."

"Did you really think I hated you?"

"Yes."

"Well that was only because I felt like I failed."

"You didn't…"

"I did fail! I did everything I could think of to make you change your mind, but…"

"How's the coffee?" he asked as he changed the subject and I laughed.

"It's wonderful."

"And the croissants?"

"They're amazing."

"Are you sitting on one of the metal chairs?"

"Yeah, and I'm trying not to fall."

"I always felt like that."

"Will, about the account? I don't…"

"You don't want it. Just like you didn't want the cheque. But I would like you to have it. I talked with Michael a few days ago and he agreed with me that you should think of it as your private account. Use it for school supplies or for whatever you want to buy for redecorating the annex."

"Could I use it to pay some bills?"

"You want to pay bills?"

"Someone has to," I teased and he laughed.

"Mother has someone who does that."

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"The last part…."

"I meant every word," he said and I bit my bottom lip to stop it from shaking. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," I said with a squeak in my voice.

"Oh, Clark, don't cry."

"How can I not? It's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well, calm down, go to the shop and buy that perfume I told you about. We'll see you at the Eiffel Tower," he said then I heard a click. Looking at the phone, I ended the call, placed my phone back in my purse, paid the bill after asking for a box to take the croissants with me and got up. I looked at the perfume shop when I stood straighter, took a deep breath and walked down the pavement.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I noticed in the book there were no chapters from Will's POV. I also know what it's like to have acid reflux. It hurts, but burping helps. Having Will make a cat-like sound when he says "Wow" comes from the out take when**_ ** _Sam Claflin made the sound when he said "Wow". I broke out laughing when I heard him do it. :)_**

Chapter Five

 **Will**

I thought Louisa would have been furious when she found out I had tricked her into going to breakfast on her own.

What she didn't know was I had planned long ago for the letter to be delivered to her if and when she decided to go Paris. I had sent a photo of her along with the letter and left firm directions what had to be done if and when she did show up.

I had also meant every word of that letter.

How could such a lively girl….? No, she isn't a girl anymore. How could such a wonderful woman let herself settle for a boring life in some tiny town when there was so much out there to see and do?

My sweet bumblebee needed to be free.

Now she insists I join her.

She doesn't see this bloody chair.

She doesn't see this broken body.

She sees me.

How could I have asked her to help me end things when all she wanted was for me to live?

That dream I had before the end was my second chance at life and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Will!" Louisa called out as she waved her right arm to attract my attention and I laughed. She had a small bag hooked over her right arm as she walked closer and knelt down to kiss me.

"I see you have been shopping," I said with a smug look and she rolled her eyes.

"You told me to," she said.

"Did you find the perfume?"

"Yes, I did," she said when she placed the bag on the ground and reached into it. She took out a yellow box with white swirls when she opened the top and removed a long glass bottle. She took the top off as she placed the bottle under my nose and I could smell jasmine.

"Ah, that's it," I said and she placed the top back on the bottle before placing the bottle back in the box.

"I bought an extra bottle as well as some makeup and something I thought would smell nice on you. If you don't like it, the sales girl said I could take it back."

"I don't know, Lou," Nathan said. "We have to be careful. His skin's really sensitive."

"She told me it's hypo-allergenic," Louisa said while handed him the box and he read what was on the back. I had had bad reactions to aftershaves and colognes I used to use before the accident and the hurt look on her face made me angry.

" _You're ruining the moment,"_ I thought, glaring at him.

"Can I at least smell it?" I asked. I must have looked like a scold child as she took the glass bottle out of the box and removed the top. She held the bottle under my nose and the smell of spices filled my nose. "I love it."

She placed the top back on the glass bottle then placed the bottle back in the box as she placed the boxes back in the bag and I looked at the Eiffel Tower. I have been there many times and loved the view from the observation deck at the top. I thought about her face from the view up there and smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she looked at the Eiffel Tower and I grinned. "I checked and we can go pretty high up if we take the lift."

"I think the first observation deck will be fine," I said and she nodded. Placing her hand on my shoulder, we headed for the Eiffel Tower and she smiled down at me.

The first observation deck was slightly crowded for that time of day and I did notice some other people in wheelchairs just enjoying the view. We went to one spot where we could see the city and Louisa stood next to me. The look of wonder on her face became etched in my heart and mind and I wondered what she was thinking. I looked at the city as well and I thought of all the places I wanted to take her.

I wanted to show her all of it.

I wanted to show her the wine country.

I wanted to take her to Notre Dame and let her see the wonder of the colors from the stain glass spreading over the floor just when the sun was right.

I wanted…

"Where did you go?" she asked and I blinked.

"I'm still here, Clark," I said.

"Where did you go in here?" she asked and gently tapped my forehead.

"I was just thinking of all the places I want to take you the next time we come here."

"So you want to come back?"

"Don't you?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes, I do!" she said when Nathan walked over with two long glasses of champagne and handed her one. "Uh…"

"Go on," I said and watched her take a sip. She giggled as the bubbles tickled her nose and I smiled. I knew I couldn't drink any because the bubbles would cause my acid reflux to kick in, but not being able to didn't hurt as much as I thought. "Do you like it?"

"It's good," she said then removed the plastic bottle from the holder on the armrest and helped me take a drink of the orange juice Nathan had put in it.

"Ok, you two, look at me," Nathan said as Louisa turned the wheelchair around and I saw he had his phone out. She smoothed down some of my hair as I laughed then she carefully sat on my lap. The light was just right to take photos as we smiled, looked out at the view or looked lovingly at each other and I didn't want the day to end.

We had lunch outside at a small café near the Eiffel Tower, but some people kept staring at her feeding me and I barely ate anything. She had vanished into a shop for a few minutes then came out with a bag and told me she had gotten me a surprise. Whatever it was made her smile and we went down the pavement.

It was dark by the time we came back to the hotel and I ordered dinner to be brought up to our room.

"Ready?" she asked as she came out of the bedroom wearing that red dress she wore when we went to the concert my friend was in, but no shoes and I swear I felt my heart speeding up. Nathan had packed my tuxedo and I loved the look on her face when she saw me.

"Wow!" I said and she made a small giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like a cat meowing when you went "Wow!"," she said and I arched an eyebrow. She walked closer when she leaned down and kissed me. She was wearing the perfume and smelt wonderful. We ate with the French doors open and I could just hear the sounds of the city. She helped me drink some water when she noticed that the Eiffel Tower was lit and she placed the glass on the table. "Oh."

I turned the wheelchair to face the balcony as she walked onto the balcony and stood at the railing. I sat in the doorway as I watched her and she turned to face me. She then moved the chairs out of the way so I could join her and we looked at the Eiffel Tower. I don't know how long we stayed there, but I liked when she placed her hand on the back of my head and entwined some of my hair between her fingers. I found out later that Nathan had come to get me ready for bed and had taken a few photos of us with his phone.

The room was quiet except for the soft sound of her breathing and she was snuggled against my right side. It took some talking to get her to spend the night and I was starting to like her being in my bed.

"Clark, are you awake?" I whispered.

"Yes," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just can't sleep," I said when my mind clicked on something and I frowned. "You haven't given me my surprise, have you?"

"Oh, I forgot all about that," she said when she got up and left the room. She came back to the bed a few minutes later when she turned the lamp on the night table on and we blinked from being temporarily blinded. She crawled back into bed as she moved the blankets up and I saw what was in her hands.

"Is that…? Is that a teddy bear?" I asked while looking at the soft brown fur, the brown eyes and the plastic black nose. It had a jointed head, arms and legs and was wearing a white t-shirt with PARIS done in different colors.

"I thought you'd like it," she said and placed it on my chest. I looked at it when I felt a warm feeling move through me, but that part of me which gets sarcastic kicked in.

"I'm not five," I said. She looked so disappointed and I felt so guilty. "Clark, I'm kidding. I love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said and looked at the teddy bear. "Does he have a name?"

"You want to name him?" she asked.

"I named all my stuffed animals when I was a child," I said and she looked stunned. I could see in her eyes that she was trying to imagine me as a little boy surrounded by stuffed animals and she walked the teddy bear up and down my chest.

"What was your first stuffed animal?"

"It was a bunny."

"You had a toy bunny?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and his name was…," I said then stopped. If I told her, I knew she would laugh, but it didn't matter. "His name was Mister Fluffton."

She placed the teddy bear down on my chest as she laughed and I looked at the ceiling. She stopped when she looked at me and I frowned.

"I'm glad you find that amusing."

"No, it's sweet. What happened to him?"

"I don't really know. I was five when my mother told me he had to go back to his family and I never saw him again."

"Oh," she said as she looked at the teddy bear.

"How about Andre for a name? He looks like an Andre."

"You're right," she said as she placed Andre on the night table.

"Uh…"

"Will, are you alright?" she asked, getting worried.

"Yes, I'm just a little uncomfortable."

She helped me switch positions so I was lying on my right side and she placed the support pillows Nathan had brought against my back. After she turned the light off, we were facing each other as we fell asleep and the last thing I heard was her whispering "I love you.".

Before my accident, I never minded turbulence during a flight, but the bouncing was torture. Louisa was holding tightly onto my hand as I felt my insides going up and down and I prayed I didn't get sick. The plane even out after a few minutes and Nathan was able to get out the medical equipment to check me. He gave me something to ease my stomach, but I still felt ill after we landed.

"Where have you been?" Mother demanded after we arrived at the house and followed us down the hallway to the annex.

"We were away," I said.

"Yes, I noticed that," she said in a curt tone and I turned the wheelchair to face her. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I hadn't seen any of you for the last two days."

"Do you really think Louisa or Nathan wouldn't have called you if it was an emergency?"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point? Are you saying I have to ask for permission to take the woman I love somewhere?"

Mother gave me a soft look after I called Louisa "the woman I love" and she placed her hand on top of mine.

"I was worried," she said softly.

"And I understand that. I just wanted to take her to Paris."

"She had classes," she said and I like how defensive she was getting in regard to Louisa getting her education.

"We found out she had three days open."

"And you took her to Paris?"

"Yes."

"Did she have fun?"

"More than I did."

"Will…"

"I'm joking," I said. "If I am honest, I never thought I could enjoy it like I did when I wasn't in this bloody chair. Now I want to go back and share the whole city with her."

"Does she want to go back?"

"Yes."

"You still should have told me."

"I'm…," I said when I realized something was horribly wrong and I forgot how to breathe. I wasn't sure what was happening until I got a taste of acid in my throat and I closed my eyes.

"Louisa?! Nathan?! Come quick! Will is ill!" is what I heard and could just see Mother through the tears in my eyes. I heard Nathan and Louisa coming as tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt my mouth opening and closing, but nothing came out.

"Will, what's wrong?" Louisa asked.

"He was fine then he couldn't breathe," Mother said.

"I was afraid of this," Nathan said while he quickly examined me then looked at them. "Our flight hit a large pocket of turbulence."

"I was wondering if it might have triggered something, but he kept saying he was fine," Louisa said.

"Of course he would," Nathan asked and I started moaning. "Calm down, Mate. We don't need you having an AD attack on top of this."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Mother asked.

"He's having an acid reflux attack."

"I'm going to call an ambulance," Mother said then left the room.

"Will, look at me," Louisa said and I could just see her through the tears. "Can you burp?"

"No, he can't," Nathan said. "Keep him calm. I'll be right back."

I watched her recline the back of the wheelchair, which helped me breath, but it didn't help how I felt. She carded my hair as she made soft hushing sounds and Nathan came back with my stomach medication. Louisa helped me take the medication when I heard the sound of sirens and knew the ambulance had arrived.

"This way," Mother said as I panted and the EMT people came closer. I screamed when they lifted me off the wheelchair and closed my eyes tightly.

"Easy," Louisa said as I looked at her and she took my hand. The EMT people moved the stretcher toward the door as she followed and asked if she could come with me.

"Are you family?" one of them asked.

"Of course she is!" Mother said with a stern tone. Louisa got in the ambulance then sat next to me and held my hand while her other hand rested on my stomach.

I hate hospitals.

I hate hospital food.

Most of all, I hate hospital beds.

The doctors confirmed I had had a bad attack of acid reflux from the turbulence, but would recover and my ulcer hadn't gotten worse. I also had a small AD attack due to my blood pressure.

"Hey," Louisa said when she came in the room and walked to the bed.

"Go away, Clark," I said. I didn't mean to be in a bad mood, but she ignored it and lightly kissed my cheek.

"I just talked with your doctor. He said you can go home soon."

"I want to go home now."

"Hush," she said and carded my hair.

"I ruined…," I said and she placed her fingers against my lips.

"I want to show you something," she said when she removed a piece of paper from her purse and sat carefully on the bed. I had insisted she go to her classes so I had no idea what was on the piece of paper and she leaned her head on my shoulder. She held up the piece of paper as I saw the A+ at the top in blue pen and WELL DONE written next to it.

"Is this the exam you took before we left?" I asked and she nodded. We sat in silence for a long time and the pride I felt caused a large smile to spread across my face.

"Careful," Mother said after we had come home and I gave her an annoyed look. I had to spend two weeks in the hospital so seeing the annex again was a relief.

"Where is Louisa?" I asked as she placed her purse the coffee table then sat on the couch.

"She's at school," she said, folding her hands on her lap. "Nathan is at the store, if that was your next question."

I moved the wheelchair to where the CDs and DVDs were when I noticed Andre was sitting on one of the shelves along with a small metal replica of Eiffel Tower and a postcard with PARIS on it. Next to that was the pamphlet about Mauritius, where Louisa, Nathan and I went on holiday, and a photo of Louisa and I at the beach sat in a light wood frame.

"Louisa told me it's a memory shelf," Mother said as she got up to walk to me and I looked at the photo.

"This was from the holiday we took," I said and she picked up the frame. I could see from her face she was stunned with how happy I looked and placed the frame back on the shelf. "It was a few days later I broke her heart."

"Will…"

"No, Mother, I did. She wanted to make a life with me and I refused. I wouldn't change my mind. I was going to die and was the end of it. She was so angry that she started crying and ran off. The worst part was I couldn't go after her."

Imagine my surprise when my mother hugged me as she leaned me into her and I started crying. She stroked the back of my head until I settled and felt a little breathless. She was concerned, but the look on my face told her I was alright and I started to calm down. She used a tissue from her purse to wipe my eyes then stood up and got the aspirator, plastic gloves and a small plastic bowl from the cabinet in the kitchen and used them unblock my nose. She then gave me some antihistamine and reclined the back of the wheelchair.

"She is a special girl, isn't she?" she asked in a soft voice as she took off the plastic gloves then used hand sanitizer.

"Yes. Yes, she is."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do."

"And she loves you," she said and I knew that wasn't a question.

"Yes, she does," I said when I thought of something and frowned. "Um, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"When did Father leave?" I asked. She seemed to deflate at the idea I knew about Father being gone and sat down on the couch.

"How did you know he was gone?"

"Louisa and Nathan helping me at night instead of him and Nathan moving into the other bedroom were major clues."

"Wait, if Nathan's in the other bedroom, where is Louisa sleeping?" she asked with a confused look. I knew she was just starting to like Louisa, but I wasn't sure she'd like the idea of her sleeping in my bed.

"In my room," I said while I moved the wheelchair closer and she took my hand, locking eyes with me.

"It was the day after you came back from Switzerland."

Anger boiled inside of me as she moved closer to hug me and it was my turn to comfort her as she cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

September melted into October as life went on and I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to make any friends at school. I didn't mind because I had Will, Nathan, Georgina, Mrs. Traynor and my family. People in town were even starting to talk to me and Will again and that was fine.

Then I met Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida.

I was working on a paper in the school library when I noticed five women looking at me then whispered to each other. I was used to it as I went back to what I was doing when I felt like someone was watching me and I looked up to see them standing near the table.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah," the woman with long blond hair with pink tips said. "We want to talk to you."

I had been on the receiving end of "talks" since I came to school as I turned the computer off and sat back in the chair.

"I'm listening," I said, giving them the cold look I've seen Mrs. Traynor give someone she didn't like.

"No need to get so defensive," the woman with light caramel skin and dark hair said.

"Yeah, we just…," the woman with pink hair with the sides shaved said, but became silent when I held my hand up.

"You just want to tell me that my boyfriend is a monster and he's going to hell," I said.

"No, that's not it at all," the Asian girl with short black hair said.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"We…," the woman with the curly red hair said and I swore she was blushing. "We just want to know if he's really that hot."

"Pardon?" I asked with wide eyes and sat up straighter.

"Is he really that hot?" the first woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, he is," I said with a small smile and it was my turn to blush.

"Told you," the Asian girl said. "Oh, I'm Ami, by the way."

"I'm Kari," the woman with the light caramel skin and dark hair said.

"I'm Marcy," the woman with the long blonde hair with the pink tips said.

"I'm Karen," the woman with pink hair with the sides shaved.

"And I'm Merida," the woman with curly red hair said.

"Pleased to meet you," I said and they pulled up some chairs and sat down.

"Uh, not to get you upset again, but I read the interview," Karen said. "We all did,"

"And I know what it's like," Ami said. "I had a friend who was like him. No matter what we tried, he wanted to end it and…"

"He killed himself?" I asked and she nodded. I don't know why, but I hugged her and she patted my back. I fought the urge to see if she placed anything on my back and sat against the back of the chair.

"We also saw the video," Kari said.

"Aye, it was the most romantic thing I've ever seen," Merida said.

"The way he was looking at you," Ami said with a sigh.

"Is his eyes blue or gray?" Karen asked.

"They're blue-gray. But if the light's just right, they turn an amazing blue," I said.

"It sucks how those wankers tore into you in the comments," Marcy said.

"Yeah, you should have read what I told them," Karen said.

"I told them to fuck off and leave you alone," Kari said.

"Wait, all of you defended us?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Sure," Ami said and the other women nodded. "So, come on. Tell us how you met."

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes!" they said at once.

I wasn't sure if they were having a laugh or being serious, but something told me to trust them and I started talking.

"You want to what?" Will asked after I fed him some chicken and wiped his lips with a napkin.

"I would like to have some friends over for a study night," I said. I had told him about Ami and the others and had gone over to their flats or houses to study a few times. What I didn't want to do was overstep my bounds when it came to who came to the house and looked at the rest of Will's dinner. "Unless you don't want me to."

He must had seen something in my eyes as he gave me a puzzled look and he rested his head back against the headrest.

"Clark, you have to remember something. This isn't just my home. It's yours. If you want friends to come over and study, you don't have to ask permission."

"But your mother…"

"Lives in the main house. We live here. So, go call your friends and invite them over," he said with a smug look on his face. Smiling, I helped him finished dinner and tried to figure out a night to ask the girls over.

Mrs. Traynor was a little stunned when the girls showed up as I led them to the annex and Will was waiting for us. I made introductions, but he didn't say anything and I noticed the look on his face.

" _Oh no,"_ I thought as I figured out what he was up to when I walked to him and leaned on the armrests of the wheelchair.

"Don't," I whispered and he gave me an innocent look.

"Is he alright?" Marcy asked.

"Do any of you ladies know who Christy Brown is?" Will asked.

"Yes, he was an Irish artist," Merida said. "He was also only able to paint with just his left foot."

"I think they did a movie about him," Ami said.

"They did and Will can do a great Christy Brown impression," I said as I stroked his hair and he smiled at me. "In fact, he did it the day we met."

"I was trying to scare her off," Will said. "Lucky for me, it didn't work."

They laughed then we went into the living room and headed for the dining table while Will headed for his room.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked.

"I'm just going in my room so you can study," Will said.

"No, don't do that," Ami said.

"Yeah, we don't mind a little noise if you want to watch the telly or a movie," Kari said.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yes," we all said at the same time and he laughed. I helped him pick out a movie as I placed the DVD in the DVD player and kissed his cheek.

Nathan had arrived a few hours later to help Will get ready for bed as Will gave him an annoyed look and I had left the bedroom door open in case Will needed something. Nathan had gone into the other bedroom for the night and I was thinking maybe we should call it a night.

"Whoa, is that the time?" Karen asked as she looked at her watch and closed her book.

"Yeah, I got to go," Marcy said as they gathered things and I led them to the front door. I thanked them for coming as they told me to tell Will goodnight and I watched them going down the front walk. Closing the front door, I saw Mrs. Traynor standing at the top of the stairs then walk away and my stomach sank.

"Oh boy," I sighed as I went down the hallway and closed the annex door behind me.

"That was fun," Will said after I had come in to check on him and he was lying on his right side. I had changed into my Minnie Mouse t-shirt and pajamas bottoms and fixed the pillow under his head.

"I'm glad you had a good time," I said and he gave me a confused look.

"Didn't you?"

"Will, we were studying."

"Yes, but you were having fun," he said as his eyebrows arched up.

"Ok," I said as I sat down and took his hand. "I was."

"See, my mother was right. You put yourself out there and now you have a circle of friends."

"And having a hot boyfriend had nothing to do with it."

"They think I'm hot?" he asked with a shocked look.

"Yes."

"Do…? Do you think I'm hot?"

"What do you think?" I asked with a grin. If he could, he would blush and a pleased look appeared on his face.

"Well, if any of them think they have a chance with me, they are mistaken. There's only one woman I want in my life and we both know who that is."

"You got that right," I said. Getting up, I could feel him watching me and I went to turn the lights off. Carefully making my way back to the bed, I got under the covers and snuggled next to him. "Good night."

"Good night," he said as we closed our eyes and he whispered "I love you." just before going to sleep.

Fall is my favorite time of year and this year the leaves looked brighter and the air felt crisper. Will couldn't stay out for long, but we did go out for short walks.

"Looks like we got company," he said as he looked at the car parked in front of the house and we headed inside. I removed the flannel scarf from around his neck then the woolen knit cap from his head and smoothed his hair down. His eyes were a soft blue as he grinned and I placed the flannel scarf and woolen knit cap on his lap.

"Well, isn't this nice," a voice said as we saw Georgina sitting on the couch and Mrs. Traynor was sitting next to her. We hadn't heard from Georgina since Switzerland and I wondered why she had left so suddenly.

" _That's Georgina being Georgina,"_ Will had said.

"Hello, Georgina," Will said as he moved the wheelchair to the couch and I followed him. He parked the wheelchair near the couch as I headed for the annex hallway then stopped when he called my name. "Where are you going?"

"This looks like a family discussion so…" I said.

"Don't be silly, Dear," Mrs. Traynor said. "Come sit down."

I looked at Will then I walked to the couch across from them and sat down. She looked from me to Will to Georgina when Georgina sighed and looked at her hands.

"I guess you've been wondering why I just up and left after Will…. After you decided not to…," Georgina said then paused and Will moved the wheelchair until their knees just touched.

"I know what I did," he said with a sad look and she lowered her head.

"You must hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked. "You should be the one who hates me. I put you…all of us…through hell."

"That doesn't excuse me from just up and leaving," she said, looking up at him.

"Come on, Georgie. I barely saw you even before my accident," he said as he lightly bumped her knees with the wheelchair. She laughed as she shook her head and reached over to take his hands.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to see you. I… I was told not to," she said. I had gotten up to sit next to her and saw the confused look on Will's face.

"Someone told you not to see me?" Will asked, arching his eyebrows.

"It was Alec and Simon," Mrs. Traynor said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're Georgie's solicitor and accountant," Will said, looking at me then looked at his sister. "Why did they tell you not to see me?"

"You have to understand. After what happened, I went home and tried to concentrate on my job. I was so sure Ronnie," Georgina said then paused to look at me. "He's my boss."

"And your lover," Mrs. Traynor said with a cold look.

"Mother," Will said, getting annoyed.

"I was so sure Robbie would fire me because of the scandal, but it turned out he understood. He didn't approve of what Will was going to do, but he assured me my job was safe," Georgina said then sighed. "That's when things got worse. I was hounded by the press. I couldn't get into my bank accounts. I was in danger of losing my flat and car. When I went to see Alec, he said he would fix things, but I had to stay away from Will."

"Oh, he fixed things alright," Mrs. Traynor sighed and Georgina looked like she was about to cry.

"Hold on," I said as something came into my head and I sat a little closer to Georgina. "All this happened _after_ you came home?"

"Yes," Georgina said with a nod.

"Did you say anything to Alec about what Will was going to do? Or Simon?" I asked and Will caught onto what I was thinking.

"Did you, Georgie? Did you talk to Alec or Simon shortly after coming back?" he asked and she looked down.

"Yes," she said with a sob and I slid my arm over her shoulders. She gave me a sweet look then leaned into me and placed her head against my shoulder. "I guess I was so shook up that I needed to talk to someone. Robbie… He was busy with some deal and didn't have time to help me."

"Nice," Will sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who did you talk to first?" I asked.

"I talked to Alec and he said I needed to tell Simon what happened," she said and Mrs. Traynor handed her a tissue. I looked at Will as he arched his eyebrows up and silently told me with his eyes we were thinking the same thing.

"And, after you talked with them, things got worse," Will said and she nodded.

"It turned out that those two bastards had…," Mrs. Traynor said then stopped as Will moaned and I got up, kneeling next to the wheelchair.

"Will?" I asked and saw how pale he was looking. "Oh not now."

He winced from the pain burning through his shoulders and arms and his skin was hot as I touched his cheek. Mrs. Traynor got up then ran into the annex to get Nathan and Georgina started sobbing.

"How is he?" Georgina asked as she came in and I was moving the covers up to just below Will's shoulders. He had a small AD attack, but Nathan was able to stop it from getting worse. We had taken his clothes off and damp washcloths were sitting in a plastic tray on the floor near my foot.

"I'm fine." Will said, softly. His eyes were half open as she walked closer and I got up so she could sit down. She took his hand as she wrapped their fingers together and he slightly tilted his head. "How are you?"

"I'll survive," she said and he looked at me. I left the room as I went to sit on the couch, but still heard him hushing her when she started crying. "You must hate me."

"I told you before that I don't," he said and she looked at him.

"But I just made you sick."

"No you didn't. That's the thing with AD. I have no control over it nor do I know when the next attack comes. When it happens, it happens," he said with a small smile.

"Will, this isn't funny," she said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"No, it's not," he said. "But I think I know what happened to you. Those two bastards were using your fears about what I did to get hold of your money."

"No, that's not it," she said with a sigh. "It turns out they have been embezzling money from me for years. I knew I had money trouble. That's why I kept switching jobs. I had no idea…"

"Georgie," he said as he looked at the ceiling then looked at her. "Even if that's true, they used fear tactics to ensure they could still get money from you. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Well, after Mother found out what had happened, they were arrested. I went to the police station afterwards and…"

"And….?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"I punched both of them in the balls," she said and he laughed.

"That's my baby sister," he said with a smug look.

"It felt _so_ good," she said, laughing then looked toward the doorway. "How are things going with you two?"

"It's going quite well."

"She is amazing."

"Yes, she is."

"I like her," she said and I nearly fell off the couch.

"I'm glad you do."

"She is so much better than Alicia or any of the other women you dated."

"Want to know why?" he asked and she nodded. "It's because she thinks I'm hot!"

I nearly choked as I tried not to laugh out loud and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Well, I won't hold that against her," she said and he gave her a shocked look.

"Get out," he said in a stern voice and she laughed. Will smiled as she stood up and kissed his cheek. "So you're going to stay for a while?"

"Yes," she said and he called me to come in the room. I stood in the doorway as I looked at the Traynor siblings and he smiled at me.

"Set an extra plate. We're having company for dinner," he said and laughed as I saluted, turned on my heels and walked away.

Stortfold Castle usually sets up a skating rink near the beginning of November and I loved to go skating there. This year I wasn't sure if I should go because Will couldn't come.

"It's alright, Clark. Go and have fun," he said as I placed my coat on, but the sad look in his eyes was breaking my heart.

"I wish you could come with me," I said.

"We both know that's impossible."

"I know," I said with a nod when Treena knocked on the door and came in. Thomas ran by her as he ran to the wheelchair and placed his hand on Will's knee.

"We going skating!" he announced and Will smiled.

"Yes, I know," Will said.

"You coming?"

"No, I can't come."

"Why?"

"Will can't sit out in the cold or he'll get sick," I explained and Thomas frowned.

"Well, that's no longer a problem," Treena said as she walked closer. "We'll be skating indoors."

"Indoors?"

"Yeah. City Council finally approved for an indoor rink to be built and this is the grand opening."

"Then Will can come? Thomas asked.

"It's up to Will," I said.

"Louisa?" Will asked.

"Yes?"

"Get my coat!"

Will was smiling while he watched me try to stay up on the skates and I gave him a triumphant look once I did. He gave me his best effort of a nod then broke out laughing when I moved and ended up flaying my arms as my legs flew out from under me. I only hurt my bottom as I bent my legs up and placed my wrists on my knees. He gave me a sympathetic look when I got back up and placed my hands on my hips. Will watched while I used the wall to skate toward the opening and sat on the bench to take the skate off.

"Giving up?" he asked while I knelt next to the wheelchair and placed my hand on his knee.

"I guess I'm not skating material," I said.

"I never could get the hang of it either," he said and I was stunned.

"Are you saying the Great Will Traynor doesn't know how to ice skate?!" I asked with a pretend stunned look and placed my hand against my chest.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying," he said with a smug look.

"What else can't you do?" I asked and he frowned. I suddenly realized what I had said as I winced and he half closed eyes. "Will…"

"No, it's alright. I know what you mean," he said, but he still looked hurt. Standing up, I walked to the wall while we watched the others skating then I turned to look at him.

"Auntie Lou! Will! Look at me!" Thomas suddenly shouted as we watched him skating by himself and Treena was using her phone to take photos.

"Wow!" Will said with that same cat meowing sound and I laughed. He looked at me as I walked closer, gently sat on his lap and saw in his bright blue-gray eyes that he was no longer angry.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: I had wondered if Will had suffered some sort of mental trauma after the accident, but I did a little research and he could be able to use the hot tub._**

Chapter Seven

Winter arrived sooner than expected as snow covered everything and the air was ice cold. Will wasn't allowed outside and I hoped being indoors wouldn't depress him. He would sit in front of the window as the snow fell and I had no idea what to do.

"Hey," Ami said as she, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida walked closer and sat down at the table. They had come to the annex a few nights ago for movie night and took turns helping Will drink or eat some Will friendly snacks.

"Hey," I said.

"How's Will?" Marcy asked.

"He's ok," I said.

"Why don't I believe you?" Merida asked.

"Ok, he's developed some pressure sores on his bottom."

"Is he going to be alright?" Kari asked.

"Yes, but he's miserable," I said.

"So," Marcy said as she changed the subject. "What are you and Will going to do for Christmas?"

"I haven't really thought about it," I said. I really hadn't thought about what we were going to do because Will was supposed to be dead.

"I remember when I had the flu last Christmas," Karen said with a smile. "Max, that's my boyfriend, he came over with Christmas videos and we spent all day in bed watching them."

"Will's already in bed," Ami said with an annoyed look. "I don't think he would want to do that."

"It sounds romantic though," I said and Karen nodded. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I saw it was Nathan's number. A small wave of panic moved through me as I pushed the button and lifted the phone to my ear. "Nathan, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something wrong?" Will asked and I mouthed "It's Will,".

"Hello," I said and the girls smiled as they nudged each other.

"What are you doing?"

"I was working on my paper, but now I am talking to Ami, Kari, Karen, Marcy and Merida."

"I see,"

"Do you want to say hello?"

"Sure."

"Hold on while I put this on speaker."

"I feel like I'm in a Charlie's Angels movie," Marcy said as I hit the button and placed the phone on the table.

"Hello, Ladies," Will said.

"Hello, Will," they said together and giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you ever seen the Charlie's Angels movies?" Kari asked.

"Yes," he said then laughed and I could just hear him explaining it to Nathan. Nathan laughed as I rolled my eyes and lightly shook my head.

"How's your bottom?" Ami asked as my stomach dropped and I wanted the floor to swallow me up.

"You told them!?" Will asked and I could just see his shocked face behind my closed eyes.

"Yes," I squeaked and he sighed.

"It's much better. Thank you for asking."

"So, Will, what are you and Lou going to do for Christmas?" Marcy asked.

"I haven't thought about it. What would you like to do, Clark?" he asked. They found it cute that he uses my last name and I sat back in the chair.

"Don't know yet," I said when the bell rang and I picked up the phone. "Shit, there's the bell."

"Then I guess I better let you go," Will said and I barely heard Nathan whisper something to him. "Good bye, Angels."

"Good bye, Will," we all said together then I ended the call, put the phone in my purse, gathered my things and we headed off to class.

"You want us to what?" Mrs. Traynor asked, looking at Georgina. She had come home for Christmas and Georgina sat up a little straighter on the couch.

"I thought it would be nice if we went skiing over the Christmas holiday," Georgina said. "I mean it wouldn't be fun hanging around here."

"Georgie, as much as I would love to go….," Will said then sighed.

"But you can," she said and I saw the excitement on her face. I had been trying to think of things to do with Will over the winter and for Christmas and the idea of going somewhere sounded interesting. "I did some research and found this lodge. It has accommodations for people in your…condition…."

"You make it sound like I'm pregnant," Will teased and she laughed.

"Here, look at this," she said as she knelt down next to the wheelchair and opened the pamphlet. "See, they have special hotel rooms, activities, if you want to do them while we go skiing, and, well, a life flight helicopter just in case…"

"Yes, I see that," Will said as he looked at the photos then looked at me. "What do you think, Louisa?"

"Sounds like fun," I said with a smile.

"So we're all going?" Georgina asked as she looked at us.

"We? I thought this was just a family…."

"Oh for goodness sake," Mrs. Traynor said, getting exasperated. "When are you going to realize that you _are_ family, Dear?!"

I just looked at her with a stunned look then blinked.

"But I don't have that many winter clothes."

"Leave that to me," Georgina said.

"Oh, no, I couldn't allow you to buy…"

"Louisa," Will said as I leaned closer and he arched his eyebrows. "Let her."

"But…," I said then he gave me a pointed look and I looked at Georgina. "Well. Alright."

Nathan had agreed to come with us as we waited for our flight and Will sat at the window, watching the planes take off and land. We weren't sure if we would be able to go after a small snowstorm the night before, but the runways were cleared and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"When I agreed to this, I had no idea the lodge was in Switzerland," Will said without looking at me and I nodded. Going back there brought up thoughts of Will almost dying and the muscles twitch under his jaw. Our flight was called as the flight attendant assigned to help get Will on the plane came closer and Will was settled in his seat a few minutes later. He did seem a little down about the idea of flying again as I held his hand and he gave me a small grin. I suggested he close his eyes and take a nap, but he told me he wasn't tired and the plane took off.

When we arrived at the airport, it was snowing and the air was so cold you could feel it through the thick window glass. I wondered how we were going to transfer Will to the rented van which was waiting for us as we walked through the terminal when Georgina came closer and held onto a pair of car keys.

"Ok, crisis averted. The van is in the underground garage," she said and the airport aide showed us where the underground garage was. It was well lit and warm as we stood near the blue and white van while the aide went to lower the ramp and Will looked around. He suddenly saw a motorbike sitting in one of the parking spots and I noticed his face going pale.

"Will?" I asked as I knelt down and he had a blank look on his face. I knew when he was in his dream world, but I wondered if he had a nightmare world as well and looked from him to the motorbike. I slowly stood up when I went forehead to forehead with him and noticed his pupils were dilated. I was more worried about him having a panic attack then him having an AD attack and lightly kissed his lips. "Will, if you can hear me, whatever you're seeing isn't real. It's just a bad dream. Now, follow my voice. Come back to me."

His eyes darted around for a few seconds then locked with mine and his pupils returned to normal. I brushed the hair from his eyes when I noticed he recognized me and gave me a little smile.

"Everything ok?" Nathan asked as he came closer and he looked worried.

"It is now," Will said, giving me a wink and we went to get into the van.

The van pulled up to the front of the lodge as we quickly got Will inside and the lobby was huge. A large stone fireplace was to the left of the room and crystal chandeliers were on the ceiling. A grand piano was on a platform at the center of the room and dark wood support beams crisscrossed the ceiling. A few elk heads were mounted over the mantel of the fireplace and the window glass was done in stain glass. The furniture was arranged so it was easy for Will to move the wheelchair and our room was located on the first floor.

The door opened as we went in the room and I liked the rustic looking furniture. Near the window was a hot tub with a harness to get Will in and out if he wanted to use it and Will parked the wheelchair near the window. Slowly, I walked to him then placed my hand on his shoulder and looked at the view. Everything looked sugar coated and some of the snow swirled by the window.

"Guys," Nathan said while I turned the wheelchair around and knelt down as he took a photo with his phone. I still felt nervous about sharing a room with Will as we went to unpack and Will looked at something over the bed.

"Is that an elk head?!" Will asked and I looked up to see a plastic elk head mounted over the bed. I carefully climbed up onto the bed as I placed my hands on either side of the elk head and frowned.

"It's plastic," I said as I hopped off the bed.

"I don't care if it's plastic. What is it doing over the bed?"

"I'll call and have them take it down," I said, looking up at the elk head. "Now, do you want to go sit in the lobby for a bit or do you need a nap?"

"Do you need one?" he asked as I tried to silence a yawn and he smiled. We both knew getting up early as well as some jetlag would wear him out, but I felt like I could sleep.

"I'll go get Nathan," I said. A few minutes later we were on the bed as Will looked up at the elk head and my head rested on his shoulder. "Ignore it."

"Easy for you to say," he said. I picked up the remote from the night table as he glanced at it and I pointed the remove toward the fireplace. The screen inside the fireplace clicked on as a video of a roaring fire appeared and he looked at it. "It's not the same."

"I know," I said as I snuggled a little closer. "Just pretend we're alone in a cabin in the woods and we just came in from a long walk."

He looked at the fire as I noticed his face softening and his eyes had a slightly glazed look. He had slipped into his dream world as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed as I watched his chest barely rise and fall. I was asleep a few minutes later to the sound of his breathing and the crackle of the fire and the snow started falling harder outside the window.

Looking in the full-length mirror, I admired the dress I had bought for the trip. It was a soft blue with a neckline just showing my breasts and the skirt ended just above my knees. It had long sleeves and a low back and I had on a pair of black heels. I could just see Will's reflection behind me as he gave me a big grin and I turned to look at him. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, it looked almost black, with an ice blue shirt and a dark blue tie. The black shoes were highly polished and his hair had been brushed back. His hair hadn't been cut in a while and he had a little stubble and I liked how rugged he looked.

"What do you think?" I asked as I made a little spin and he gave me a blank look.

"Something's missing," he said.

"What?'

"Go to the suitcases and take out the black box," he said and I walked to the suitcases. I found the long black box as I held it in my hands and he noticed the puzzled look on my face. "Think of it as an early Christmas present."

I slowly opened the box to see a silver chain with a crystal snowflake pendant on the end and he moved the wheelchair closer. I dropped the box onto the floor as I held the necklace in my hand and he noticed the look on my face.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do," I said while softly sitting down on his lap then undid the clasp. He watched as I placed the chain around my neck so the pendant was against the back of my neck then took his hands and moved his fingers so he was the one redoing the clasp. It took a few tries until the clasp finally clicked shut and I placed his hands back on the armrest. I turned the pendant around so it dangled between my breasts and he had tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"Louisa," he whispered, but I hushed him and looked deeply into his eyes. Wiping his eyes with the pads of my thumbs, I gave him a small grin when someone coughed and I turned to see Nathan in the doorway. He was in a cream color jumper with a white shirt underneath, tan trousers and a brown leather belt and dark brown leather shoes.

"Sorry, but we need to get going," Nathan said and I swore he was blushing. I carefully got off Will's lap then went to check my makeup in the mirror and we left the room.

The lodge restaurant was crowded as we headed for the table and Mrs. Traynor smiled as I sat down.

"You look amazing, Dear," she said and I blushed.

"Thank you," I said.

"You look amazing as well, Georgie," Will said and Georgina lightly laughed. Compared to Georgina in a black dress with a low front and her perfect hair, face and body, I felt like a whale and sank a little in the chair.

"Is that necklace new, Louisa?" she asked and I looked down at the crystal sparkling against my skin.

"Yes," I said.

"I like it," she said when the waiter walked over and placed the menus down in front of everyone, but Will. "Excuse me, but you forgot my brother."

"It's alright. I'll share hers," Will said and I held the menu up so he could see what he wanted to eat. I found something for him as he smiled and we ordered after the waiter came back. The sound of piano music came from the lobby as we chatted when I noticed Will glancing at the people staring at him and the muscles in his jaw tensed.

"Ignore them," I whispered and he looked at me. I knew he didn't like being in public as he frowned and I helped him sip on some water. The waiter came with the salad course as I helped Will eat and he seemed to be a little tense. There were some others there in wheelchairs, but he was the only one who needed help eating and I started to think we should have eaten in our room.

" _No, that would have made it worse,"_ I thought and wiped his lips with a napkin.

As the meal progressed, I did notice a couple at the next table staring at us then would start whispering and I tried to distract Will by talking about my classes. He half listened as he glanced over at them and talked to me every now and then. By the time coffee arrived, I was helping Will with the vanilla mousse I had ordered for him and the couple had gotten up. They strolled by the table when I noticed the woman looking at us and she gave her husband a small smile.

"See, I told you they were in love," she said in a whisper loud enough for Will and I to hear and her husband nodded as they walked away. Will seemed to relax after that and I placed some of the mousse in his mouth.

We returned to the room as Will moved the wheelchair toward the hot tub then turned the wheelchair to face us.

"Anyone in the mood for a dip?" he asked.

"I don't know, Mate. It's a late," Nathan said.

"So?"

"I have to get you ready for bed and…"

"Clark, did you pack your bathing suit?" Will asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, you told me to," I said.

"And you told me to pack mine and yours," Nathan said.

"Then you can get me ready while she gets into hers," Will said with a grin.

"But are you sure it's warm enough in here?" I asked.

"Hold on." Will said as he moved the wheelchair to check the thermostat on the wall. He knew what temperature was safe for him in case he did get wet and he turned the wheelchair around. "Yes, it's warm enough. I'll be fine."

"Mate, what about…?" Nathan asked and I figured he wondered about Will losing bowel control.

"I promise I won't do that," he said then gave us a pleading look. "Come on. I really want to do this."

"Well, I'm game if you are," he said then looked at me. "How about it, Lou?"

"Uh…," I said. "Ok."

I left Nathan to get Will undressed then into the harness when I came back out wearing a towel and had some more towels in my arms. There were straps on the seat to prevent Will from floating on top of the water as he looked at me and I felt a blush moving over my body. Will gave me a grin as Nathan adjusted the setting on the hot tub so the water was just warm enough for Will to be comfortable then Nathan got into the water.

"You have to drop the towel sometime," Will said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Taking a deep breath, I dropped the towel and quickly went into the water. The hot tub was deep enough as I sank down until the water was at my shoulders and Will rolled his eyes. Nathan laughed as he placed his arms across the side of the hot tub and I felt like an idiot. "Come here."

Careful not to hurt him, I moved closer until I snuggled against Will and moved his arm up so it rested on the edge of the hot tub. Will gave a small grin as I splashed some water against his chest and the water rolled slowly down. His chest hair darkened as he looked like he wanted to recline and Nathan reached over for the head pillow he had found. We helped Will recline until his head was against the pillow then Nathan redid the straps and I snuggled against Will.

We soaked for a while when Nathan called time and I helped him get Will out of the hot tub. After drying off, a quick examination and replacing the dressing over the catheter tube and getting into our pajamas, we sat watching the snow falling when Nathan noticed the bright moon outside and used the remote control to turn the lights off. The room was filled with the soft light from the moon as I looked out at the blue, black and silver landscape and snuggled closer to Will. Nathan had carefully sat Will on the couch with pillows piled on one side of him to prevent Will from tipping over while I held him up on the other side and I noticed the happy look on Will's face. None of us said a word as snow started falling and I placed my head against Will's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I am not sure if there is a snowsuit or a wheelchair like the ones I wrote for Will, but I wanted him to go out to watch Lou skiing.** _

Chapter Eight

Will was sitting near the window as I came out of the bedroom and Nathan gave me a grin.

"Look at you," Nathan said and Will turned the wheelchair around. I was wearing black snow boots, a pair of yellow ski trousers with black stripes on the sides, a black and yellow ski jacket, yellow mittens and ski cap. Will moved the wheelchair closer then stopped and I loved the happy look on his face.

"You look amazing," Will said.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"Are you ready for your first skiing lesson?"

"Not really."

"You'll be fine."

"I wish you could come with me."

"So do I," he said with the same look he gave me when I went scuba diving. "You'll be fine."

Nodding, I walked to the door when I left the room and walked down the hallway. "You can do this." I kept repeating as I waited for the lift and silently prayed that I was right.

Georgina had come with me as we approached the group of first time skiers and I noticed most of them were kids. The ski instructor was a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes and was dressed in black skiing clothes, boots, gloves and hat.

"That's Lars," Georgina said in a low voice. Nodding, I headed for Lars as he smiled at me and looked at my outfit.

"Cute," he said and I blushed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Louisa Clark," I said and he looked at the list.

"Welcome, Miss Clark. Please go stand over there," he said as he pointed to the others and I went to join the queue. He started by explaining how to put the skis on correctly, but I nearly broke my fingers on the clamps and we practiced how to stand and move the skis. I felt like I was going to fall over a few times and several people did. We then practiced walking with the skis on and I was surprised that I actually stayed up.

After about an hour and a half, Lars led us to the base of a small hill when he said we were ready for our first run and I wondered if this was what they call a bunny slope. We made the trek up to the top of the small hill as I looked down and Georgina was standing with some others at the bottom. I watched the kids going down first, some fell over and started crying until their parents came to pick them up, then the other beginners went down. I was the last one as I stood there and Lars pointed with his hands for me to go.

"I…," I said.

"Come on, Louisa! You can do it!" I heard when I looked down and saw Nathan and Will near Georgina. Will was in a white wheelchair with large snow tires and was wearing a white snowsuit, white snow boots, a white fleece scarf and white gloves and the hood of the snowsuit covered most of his face. I wondered where he got it then nodded my head and flexed my fingers over the handles of the ski poles. Pointing the skis like Lars instructed, I used the ski poles to push off and went down the hill. Snow scattered around me while the cold air blew through my hair and stung my face as I concentrated on what I was doing and my blood pounded in my ears. Soon I was at the bottom of the hill as I skid to a halt and my heart was slamming in my chest. I heard Georgina, Nathan and Will cheering as I lifted the ski poles up and laughed.

"I did it!" I shouted as Will moved the wheelchair closer then stopped and looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you ski," Will said.

"Where did this outfit come from?"

"I brought it with me," Nathan said as he walked closer and I saw he had something in his hand. It looked like a smartphone and I noticed the numbers moving on the screen. "A friend of mine works in R&D at a company which makes things for people with Will's condition and I asked if I could borrow one of their prototype snowsuits."

"What does it do?" Georgina asked, walking closer.

"Basically, it regulates his body temperature so he can go out in cold weather," Nathan said then pointed to the screen. "If his body temperature rises or falls below this line, I push these buttons and it will, hopefully, return him to his normal body temperature. If not, I have to take him back inside immediately."

"How can he see though?" Georgina asked while peeking in the hood and Will crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I can see just fine, Georgie," Will said then looked at me. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Want to go again?" Nathan said as he looked at the hill.

"I would like to, but I think we should get Will inside."

"No, he can stay out….," he said and showed me the screen. "He's good for another hour."

"Go on, Louisa," Georgina said and I looked up at the hill. Will gave me a wink and I headed back up the hill.

Mrs. Traynor was chatting with some women when she saw us headed back to the lodge and she ran to us after she realized Will was with us.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, looking at Will. "What are you doing outside?"

"It's ok, Mrs. T," Nathan said when he explained about the snowsuit and she saw the happy look on Will's face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother, I'm fine," Will said.

"But we need to get him inside," Nathan said, showing her the screen.

"I don't want to go inside."

"William," Mrs. Traynor said with a stern tone.

"He's right," Georgina said, removing her phone from the pocket of her pink and red ski suit. "We need to take some photos!"

We took turns taking photos with our phones when I moved the hood down and Will gave me a gentle smile. We didn't notice as Nathan took a photo of us kissing and I placed my forehead against Will's.

"No," Will said after Georgina led me, Will and Nathan into the disco the lodge offered and I saw some people in wheelchairs enjoying the music. Mrs. Traynor had retired to her room for the night and Georgina gave Will a pleading look.

"Come on, Will," Georgina said.

"Yeah, Mate. Come on," Nathan said.

"Do you want to go in?" Will asked, looking at me.

"Sure," I said and we went inside. We had changed into causal clothing as I looked at Will in a blue jumper with a white shirt underneath, jeans and black loafers and smiled. Georgina changed into a blue dress with as short skirt and matching shoes and Nathan had jeans on as well, but he also had on his cream color jumper and brown leather cowboy boots. I had changed into jeans, black leather ankle boots and a blue jumper and put my hair back into a pony tail.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Georgina said as she headed for the bar at the left and Nathan looked for a table for us.

"There's one," Nathan said as we went to the table and Will parked the wheelchair next to the booth. The music was low enough for us to talk as Georgina returned with some drink and a bottle of water for Will and Will watched the people dancing. The music changed into a slow song when he glanced at me and arched his eyebrows up.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

Memories of Alicia and Rupert's wedding filled my head as I nodded and he moved the wheelchair back so I could get out. We headed for the dancefloor as I noticed some of the people looking at us and Will headed for the center of the crowd. I loved how handsome he looked while the lights from the disco ball flickered around him and I slowly sat down on his lap. Wrapping my arms around him, he moved the wheelchair to the music and the feeling like we were the only people in the room moved through my mind.

All I could hear was the music.

All I could see was him and the lights flickering around us.

Nothing else matter and we moved in slow circles.

When the music stopped, I was startled by the applause when Will softly laughed and I looked at him. The lights shimmered in his blue-gray eyes as I smiled and the next song started. It was another slow song as he arched up his eyebrows and I nodded. He moved the wheelchair as I leaned the side of my head against the side of his and some of the other dancers smiled at us.

"You guys were amazing," Nathan after we returned to the table and Will parked the wheelchair next to the booth.

"Where's Georgie?" I asked when she came back with two drinks and slid in next to Nathan.

"That was so beautiful," she said as she sipped on her drink and I helped Will drink some water. Suddenly a tall man with slick back blonde hair and green eyes walked to our table and leered at Georgina. He wore jeans, black snow boots and a white shirt opened almost to his navel and I could smell his aftershave from where I was sitting.

"Well, hello, Beautiful," he said as he slid in next to Georgina and she gave him a cold look.

"Uh, who said you could sit down?" she asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, Mate, why don't you bugger off?" Nathan asked.

"And leave this lovely thing all alone?" he asked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not alone," Georgina said as she pulled away. Will glared at him as I took his hand and he glanced at me.

"Hey," Will said as the man looked at him. "You leave my sister alone or…"

"Or what?" the man asked, looking him over then stood up.

"Or I'll do this!" Will said as he flicked the joystick and the wheelchair slammed sideways into him to avoid Will hurting his legs. The man staggered back as Will smiled and the man growled. Will moved the joystick as the wheelchair moved back just when the man swung at him and the man fell to the floor. Getting up, the man loomed over him as the butterflies in my stomach swirled around in a whirlwind and Will gave him a blank look.

"I don't care if you're in a wheelchair! You're dead!" the man growled. Will flicked the joystick and the wheelchair quickly sailed backward as the man took another swing at him. For each swing the man threw, Will would flick the joystick to ram the wheelchair into him, but avoided harming his own legs and the wheelchair sailed backwards until they were on the dancefloor. The dancers started cheering Will on as we watched and I saw how much Will was enjoying himself.

"We have to stop him!" Georgina shouted while getting up and we ran into the crowd. Will maneuvered the wheelchair around the room as the man chased him out into the lobby and Will moved the wheelchair around several couches. Nathan was almost caught up with the man when he jumped into the air and tackled him to the floor. Security guards arrived while I ran to Will and he looked up at me with a big grin on his face. Georgina ran to us when she stopped, sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Have you lost your mind?" she asked while the security guys got the man off the floor and Will looked from her to the man then back.

"You're welcome," he said as I rolled my eyes and he looked up at me with a big grin.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Mrs. Traynor asked as we sat on the couches in our room and Will's wheelchair was parked next to me. The management had called her to tell her what happened in the disco and we all could see the anger in her eyes.

"Mother. Will…," Georgina said then became silent when she glared at her.

"Will started a bar fight!"

"I had to do something!" Will shouted with anger in his eyes.

"Easy, Mate," Nathan said and he wasn't the only one getting concerned.

"Mother, if you want to get angry with someone, then get angry with me. It was my idea for us to go in there," Georgina said and Mrs. Traynor looked from her to Will then back. The look on her face shifted from anger to frustration as she sighed and sat down on the couch next to Georgina.

"Would it help if I talked with management?" Will asked.

"No, I handled it," Mrs. Traynor said, waving her hand in the air. "But there are going be repercussions for your actions."

"Hold on," Will said with wide eyes. "Are you…? Are you grounding us?"

"I should have let them arrest you," she said with a small grin. "Instead, Georgina, you are to stay in our room for the rest of the trip."

"But...," Georgina said.

"As for you, William," she said as she looked at him. "You are bedridden."

"He can't get out of bed at all?" I asked.

"That is what I said," she said, giving me a cold look.

"He can't stay in bed for that long. He'll be at risk for pressure sores," Nathan said.

I could feel Will's shoulder tensing up as Mrs. Traynor folded her hands on her lap and I started to rub the back of Will's neck.

"No," Will said. "It's fine."

Georgina stormed out of the room while Will backed the wheelchair up and headed for the bedroom. Nathan followed him as I looked at Mrs. Traynor then went to help him get Will ready for bed. I moved the bedding back as Nathan led Will into the bathroom and I looked at the bed.

"Why didn't you stop him?" came from behind me when I turned to see Mrs. Traynor in the doorway and I backed up until I was against the foot of the bed,

"I don't know," I said then sat down.

"Didn't you even care that my son could have gotten hurt?"

"Mother," came from the bathroom when I turned to see Will in the doorway with only his pajamas bottoms on and he moved the wheelchair to the bed. "Don't you dare turn what I did into Louisa's fault."

"I'm sorry," she said when she walked to the bed and carefully sat down next to me. "It's just that I don't remember the last time I had to handle something like this."

"I do," Will said with a small smile. "It was the New Year's Eve party before I had my accident. I had asked to use the house while you and Father were out of town."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got locked out of the house because of a row I had with Alicia."

"Why didn't you just use your key and go back inside?"

"I was naked," he said and my eyes widened. "What made it worse was the local police were out patrolling and they found me."

If Will could blush, his face would be bright red and I saw that Nathan was trying hard not to laugh. I swallowed a laugh when Mrs. Traynor smiled and covered her lips with two of her fingers.

"Oh yes," she finally said and Nathan helped Will put on the pajamas top. "Now I remember."

"So, if you told them what I did was to get that bastard away from Georgie, I can't see why we have to be punished."

"Alright. You're not," she said with a small laugh as she got up then walked to him and kissed his cheek. "But you are never to do that again!"

"Fine," he said and Nathan walked her to the door. Getting up, I walked to Will when I knelt down next to the wheelchair and Will looked at me.

"You're going to do it again, aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course. No one messes with my little sister or you while I'm around," he said as he gave me a grin.

"It still was a stupid thing to do," I said, standing up and tapped the tip of my index finger against the tip of his nose.

"Forgive me?" he asked with a sad look.

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just do me a favor. Don't tell Ami and the others I started a bar fight."

"Spoilsport," I said and he laughed.

Christmas morning arrived with a small blizzard and I had called for breakfast to be delivered to the room. I quietly walked in the room with the tray as I looked at Will sleeping on his right side and some of his hair was in his eyes. I placed the tray on the floor when I crawled onto the bed, slid under the covers and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Louisa?" he mumbled then opened his eyes and I snuggled down next to him.

"Merry Christmas," I said softly.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a sleepy voice. I then noticed the look in his eyes while moving closer and pulled the blankets up a bit.

"What's the matter?"

"I just realized that it's Christmas and I'm still here," he said and my heart hurt.

"And that's bad?"

"No, but feels a little strange."

"Then don't dwell on it," I said. Sitting up, I reached down for the tray just as Nathan came in wearing his pajamas and a headband with felt antlers.

"Merry Christmas!" he said.

"Uh…," I said.

"Nice," Will said and Nathan walked to the bed. After he examined Will, I fed Will then ate my breakfast and we got Will bundled up in a dressing gown and slippers before going into the next room. Nathan had bought a little decorated tree in the gift shop as it sat on the coffee table and the presents we bought each other sat next to it. I sat on the couch while Will parked the wheelchair and Nathan sat on the floor next to the coffee table. "Who want to go first?"

"Me," Nathan said as he opened his presents. I went next and was surprised with the portfolio case Will gave me. I helped Will open his presents while Nathan took photos with his phone and Will loved the new audio books I gave him. I retreated into the bed room when I came back with three jumpers over my arms and sat down on the couch.

"What are those?" Will asked,

"These are from my mom," I said as I handed Nathan a red jumper with two large candy canes on the front and he arched his eyebrows up. "Sorry, but it's a tradition with her."

"Well, it wouldn't be Christmas without an ugly Christmas jumper," he said then placed the jumper on.

"Don't tell me one of those is mine," Will said with a moan. I held up a green jumper with light green frogs wearing Father Christmas hats on the front and peeked out from behind it.

"If it makes you feel better, she sent me the same one," I said and folded the jumpers then placed them on the couch.

"Well at least we don't have to wear them."

"Wrong. We have to wear them when we go to my parent's house for New Years," I said. Will frowned when someone knocked on the door and I got up. Walking to the door, I opened the door to see Georgina standing there and she looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she asked as I stood back and she walked into the room. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Nathan's jumper as he shrugged and Will turned the wheelchair around to face her.

"Georgie, what's the matter?" Will asked as he moved the wheelchair and stopped next to me.

"Father's here," she said, softly and I saw the anger in Will's eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: A Happy New Years Present! Enjoy!**_

Chapter Nine

"What do you mean Father is here?" Will asked with a slight growl to his voice as we headed for the couch and Georgina sat down on the couch.

"He arrived yesterday while Louisa and I were out skiing and you and Nathan were using the gym," she said and I sat down next to her. "Mother had no idea he was here until she saw him in the lobby."

"Why didn't she tell him to leave?" I asked.

"She tried, but he wouldn't go. Then the blizzard arrived and he couldn't because the airports are shut down."

"Did he….?" Will asked and I noticed he wasn't trying to ask what was on my mind. "Did he bring _her_?!"

"Yes, he did. Mother saw her in the lobby," she said.

I noticed that Will had started breathing heavily and Nathan went into his room. He came with some medical equipment as he examined Will and both Georgina and I started worrying.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"We need to put him to bed," he said and I placed the wheelchair on manual to take Will into our room. Georgina followed us as she watched us place Will in bed and she looked at the plastic elk head over the bed.

"I thought we were the only ones who had one of those," she said and Will looked up. Nathan examined him again after giving Will some medication to calm him down and lower his blood pressure and I sat on the bed next to Will.

"What does Mother want us to do?" Will asked, looking at Georgina.

"She wants us to come see him," Georgina said.

"I don't think so," Nathan said as he picked up the medical equipment and headed for the door.

"Nathan," Will said as Nathan stopped, turned and looked at him.

"Look, I've been taking care of you for a long time. I know what your normal blood pressure is and what it is when you're having an AD attack."

"Is he having an AD attack? I asked.

"No," Nathan said, looking at me then looked at Will again. "But your blood pressure right now is really high…."

"That's because he's upset," Georgina said.

"And I'm not saying he can't get upset. The thing all of you have to understand right now is if he doesn't stay in bed and calm down, and seeing we're stuck here because of this blizzard, we have no way of getting him to the hospital if he has a heart attack or strokes out."

We watched him leave the room when I got up and went after him. Nathan had placed the medial equipment on the coffee table and was standing by the window. I walked to stand next to him as we looked at the snow swirling in large circles outside and he glanced at me.

"Sorry, Lou," Nathan said with a sigh.

"There's no need to be sorry," I said.

"I shouldn't have told him off. It's just that I got scared. I don't normally, but…," he said and we looked at the snow.

"You know what I had planned for the rest of the day?" I asked and he shook his head. "I found out you can take the roaring fire DVD out and play movie. So, I rented some DVDs in the gift shop and was just going to lounge in bed with Will until dinner."

"That sounds really romantic," he said with a small grin.

"Yes, it would have been, but now….," I said and Nathan looked toward our bedroom.

"Hey, Will? Feel like watching some movies? Lou rented a couple!"

"Sure!" Will called out from the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll go get some snacks," Nathan shouted and I smiled, shook my head and went back into the bedroom.

Mr. Traynor sat on the couch as Mrs. Traynor stood near the window and I closed the door behind us. Georgina and I walked to the couch when we sat down and Mr. Traynor frowned.

"Where's Will?" he asked and Mrs. Traynor turned to look at us.

"He's sleeping," I said while Mrs, Traynor walked to the couch and sat next to me.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Georgina said. I knew I was a lousy liar, but they seemed to believe her and Mr. Traynor sighed.

"I take it that he's angry with me," Mr. Traynor said.

"Of course he is!"

"Georgina!" Mrs. Traynor said.

"No, Mother, if he thinks showing up…with _her_ …isn't going to upset us…."

"I just wanted to spend Christmas with my family," Mr. Traynor sighed.

"You don't have one!" she said with a cold tone.

"That will be enough, Young Lady!" Mrs. Traynor said.

"I can't believe you're not upset!" she said as she looked at Mrs. Traynor then looked at Mr. Traynor. Like with Will, I couldn't tell what was going on in Georgina's head, but her face was red with fury. "Do you want to know the real reason Will didn't come with us?! The real reason he isn't here is because he got so angry that he nearly had a stroke!"

"What?!" Mrs. Traynor gasped.

"His blood pressure was so high Nathan had to put him to bed and give him something to calm down!"

"Why didn't you call me?!" Mrs. Traynor demanded as she looked at me.

"Will told us not to!" Georgina said then looked at her father. "Happy now!? You nearly killed him!"

Neither of them said a word as Georgina balled her hands into fists to stop her from crying then stood up.

"Come on, Louisa. Let's get out of here!"

I looked at Mrs. Traynor when she nodded and I got up, following Georgina out of the room. We were half way down the hallway when Mrs. Traynor told us to stop and we turned to look at her. She walked to us when she looked from one to the other and sighed.

"Do you two really think Nathan wouldn't have called me if Will was that ill!? He would have! And the management assured me the helicopter is placed in a hanger during a blizzard and would be able to fly. They also have a highly trained medical staff if it can't," she said while glaring at us and we looked down at our feet. "Now, I understand all of you are upset, but that doesn't mean you can hurt your father like this."

"Aren't you angry, Mother?" Georgina asked as we looked up.

"Yes, I am," she said then looked at me. I felt like it was the first day we met when her face softened and she sighed. "Now, tell me the truth. Is Will alright?"

"His blood pressure's still a little high, but Nathan said he'll be fine." I said.

"Thank you," she said then walked down the hallway and went back in the room. I looked at Georgina as she sighed and we headed down the hallway.

"How is he?" Georgina asked while Nathan looked at the screen and removed the blood pressure cup from Will's bicep.

"He's back to normal," Nathan said, placing the medical equipment in the night table drawer.

"Does that mean I can get up?" Will asked.

"Not right now."

"But I want to go have Christmas dinner."

"I had it brought to the room," I said then went to get the cart. A few minutes later I was sitting on the bed while I fed Will and Nathan and Georgina sat on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"I got to admit this is much more fun than having to dine with…," Georgina said then grew silent and looked at the movie we were watching.

"It would be even more fun if Louisa and I were alone," Will said. Nathan and Georgina turned to look at him while I held the fork half way to his mouth and he smiled.

"Yeah, Mate, it would," Nathan said with a grin and Georgina lightly slapped his arm as they turned to watch the movie. Will noticed I was blushing as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I fed him some more roasted chicken.

"Did I ruin Christmas?" Will asked as we laid under the covers and I had my head against his shoulder.

"No," I said.

"I feel like I have."

"Will, you had all right to get angry about…." I said then stopped.

"But not to the point where I could have had a heart attack or stroked out and...," he said, but didn't finish. He became quiet as I tried to figure out what he was thinking and he looked up at the plastic elk head. "Neither you or Georgie said what happened when you went to see my father."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to upset him again and he glanced at me. I felt his eyes on me as I tried to figure out what to say and sighed.

"Clark, tell me what happened."

"If I do, you are going to get upset again."

"I take it wasn't a friendly conversation, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," I said and he tried his best to sigh.

"Did you call your parents?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I forgot!" I said as I sat up and picked up my phone. I pushed the buttons then held the phone to my ear and Will smiled up at me. "Hey, Mom. Merry Christmas. Yes, I know it's late, but… No, Will's fine."

"Merry Christmas, Josie!" Will shouted and I laughed.

"See, he's fine. What? Ok, hold on," I said then placed the phone on speaker.

"Are you sure you're alright, Love?" Mom asked. "When Lou didn't call…"

"Yes, well, that was my fault. I had a little family drama and I'm afraid she got in the middle of it," Will said as he looked up at me.

"Isn't that always the case," Mom said with the sigh. "Why do these things always happen on Christmas?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're alright,": she said and I saw in Will's eyes that he felt guilty not telling her what had happened. "Did Lou give you the jumper I sent?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"No," he said and I could see he was trying to not hurt her feelings. "I like frogs."

"Hold on," Mom said as we heard muffled voices and I shrugged.

"I'm mad at you," Thomas said with a slight sleepy voice.

"Why are you mad at me?" Will asked.

"You and Auntie Lou weren't here to see me open presents."

"Oh," Will said as he smiled up at me. "Well, there's always next year."

My stomach did a flip at the idea of him planning for the future and he gave me a wink.

"But that will take forever!" Thomas moaned.

"How about this," I said. "You keep everything down by the tree and you can show us what you got when we get home."

"Ok," Thomas said as we heard the phone drop and Will grinned.

"Sorry about that," Treena said. "Mom had to take him up to bed."

"Sorry we weren't there," Will said.

"Do you think you'll make it home for New Years?"

"I don't think so. We had a blizzard and the roads and airports are closed," I said.

"Oh great," she sighed.

"Like I told Thomas, there's always next year," Will said.

"Yeah," she said. "Well, I better hang up and go help her put him to bed."

"What about Dad?" I asked.

"He and Granddad went to bed hours ago. Tommy wanted to stay up in case you called."

"Oh. Ok. Bye," I said and she ended the call. I placed the phone back on the night table when I noticed the look on Will's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just realized I don't have to wear that ugly jumper."

"No, you, Nathan and I are still going to wear them."

"Why?!"

"Because it's a family tradition!" I said and he made a soft hum while I went to snuggle down next to him. I know I had just called the three of us a family as he softly laughed and I placed my hand on his chest. Will's breathing slowly evened out, telling me he had gone to sleep, and I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later.

The lodge had planned a huge New Year's Eve gala, but Will didn't feel like going. He told Georgina, who decided she wanted to stay with us instead of Mrs. Traynor, and Nathan, who had given her his room and was sleeping on the couch, to go and I would take care of him.

I had gone to check to see if the special late supper I had order had arrived when I walked to the bedroom as I pushed the cart in front of me and could see Georgina sitting on the bed. She was facing Will as he sat against the pillows and she was holding his hand. I had planned for us to have another dinner in bed and had given him a shave as well as a little trim so he looked a little more like himself.

"For the last time, stop acting all gloomy," she said and Will lowered his eyes. He had been quiet and I was wondering if he was getting depressed.

"I'm trying," he said.

"Then you'll do it?" she asked and my heart sped up.

" _What was he going to do?"_ I thought.

"Georgie…."

"No," she said, glaring at him. "I know as well as you do, as well as she does, you're never going to get better, but it doesn't mean you have to alone."

"I'm not alone."

"You are. You want to keep these walls between us up because it will make it easier when you do die. What you don't see is maybe Louisa wants to spend whatever time you do have with you. Not just taking care of you, but as your wife.".

" _As his what?!"_ I thought and felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering in a whirlwind.

"None of us really know how long we have, Will. But you have been given a second… No. Make that a third chance at happiness. You should have died when…," she said and gently rubbed the scar on his left wrist. "But you're still here and I want a sister."

"Uh….," I said as she turned to look at me and I didn't even remember coming in the room.

"It's alright," Will said and Georgina got up. "Georgie, could you go get the small box out of my suitcase?"

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he came in and Georgina removed the small black velvet box out of Will's suitcase.

"You'll see in a minute," Will said as he looked at me. "Come here."

My heart was pounding so hard as I walked to the bed and sat down next to Will. He smiled when Georgina placed the small black velvet box on his chest and Nathan stood next to her.

"I need to know something," Will said as I took his hand and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do," I said.

"And I love you," he said. "But what I want to know is… What I need to know… Could you see yourself being with me for however long I have left?"

"Yes, I can," I said and tears filled my eyes. I watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed.

"Even knowing that it could be years, months, weeks or days from now?"

"I would take whatever time I have and love every second of it."

"Then, on this New Year's Eve, will you, Louisa Clark, agree to be my wife?" he asked and I slowly picked up then opened the small black velvet box. Inside was a gold band with a small diamond set in small prongs and he looked at the ring. "It was my grandmother's. If it doesn't fit…"

Taking his hand, I helped him slide the ring onto my left ring finger and we were surprised that it fit. Carefully crawling onto the bed, I leaned over Will as I kissed his lips and he returned the kiss. Moving back, I placed my forehead against his and his eyes were a sharp blue.

"I'll take that as a "yes"," Will said in a soft voice and I smiled.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Was it?" Georgina asked as I sat next to Will and we laughed.

"It looks good on you," Will said as I looked at the ring and had my head against his chest.

"I still can't believe it really happened," I said. "I always thought I wouldn't ever get married."

"Is that…? Would you never have married after I had died?" he asked and his heart sped up a bit.

"No," I said as I sat up and looked at him. The head of the bed was raised so he was sitting up and he gave me slightly hurt look. "It's because most of the guys at home thought I was…"

"They thought you were just someone they could fuck then leave in the morning?" he asked and I nodded.

"I also knew Patrick would never have asked me."

"Patrick was an idiot!" he said with slightly wide eyes.

"Then…"

"Then I came along and you knew there was no hope in thinking I would ever ask you."

"But you did," I said, leaning closer to kiss him. "And I don't know what would have happened after you had died. The thing I do know is I am not that Louisa Clark. I'm this Louisa Clark and this Louisa Clark is so happy that you asked her to marry you."

He had some tears rolling down his cheeks as I brushed the tears away with the pads of my thumbs and he blinked.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. "Now we have to figure out three things. One, whose parents do we tell first?"

"I think we should tell mine first."

"Fine. Second, when should we tell them?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alright. Finally, when do we get married? I mean I would marry you tomorrow if that's what you want."

"Ah, I think our mothers would disown us if we got married that fast," I said and he laughed. He became silent as I looked at him, but couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"How about getting married on the twelfth of August?"

"Why?" I asked and he gave me a look like I had just asked him if he could get up and run around the room. "Oh. Right."

"So you like the idea?"

"Yes," I said with a nod when I looked at the clock, leaned over and kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking confused.

"It's midnight," I said. "Happy New Years, Mr. Traynor."

"Happy New Years, Mrs. Traynor-to-be," he said as I went to snuggle next to him and placed my head against his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Sorry if this is a scary chapter. I assure you things will be fine.**_

Chapter Ten

Spring arrived with warm weather and sunny skies. Treena had asked if it was alright to use Stortfold Castle for Thomas' fourth birthday party and Mr. Traynor said she could use the courtyard. The only concern I had was how Will was going to be able go onto the grass.

"They'll think of something, Clark," Will has said as we moved down the path and saw the people gathered on the grass. Tables and chairs were set up for eating and some kid's' games were scatter around a green and yellow bouncy castle.

"Auntie Lou! Will!" Thomas shouted as he ran to us and he had a paper birthday hat on his head. He stopped near me when I picked him up and hugged him. I placed him on Will's lap as Thomas carefully knelt on Will's thighs and hugged him. "I'm four now!"

"I know," Will said with grin.

"What did you bring me?!" Thomas asked as he carefully tried to see where we had hidden his present in Will's wheelchair.

"What makes you think we got you anything?" Will asked and Thomas pouted.

"You didn't?"

"Of course we did," I said. "I gave it to Mom before we came outside."

"Then Will's teasing me?"

"Yep," Will said and Thomas frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, come on. I'm sorry."

"Ok," Thomas said and gave him another hug. He settled on Will's lap while leaning against Will's chest as the wheelchair moved down the path and Thomas pointed at the bouncy castle. "I have a castle."

"So do I," Will said. "When I was little, I was allowed to play in it."

"You mean that castle?" Thomas asked, pointing to Stortfold Castle.

"Yep."

"That's because your daddy owns it."

"Well, he doesn't really own it, but I was allowed to play in it," Will said with a laugh.

"Can you play in my castle?"

"No, but Auntie Lou can," Will said, looking at me.

"But I want you to play, too."

"I'll have fun watching," Will said as we came to the end of the path and saw a wooden path leading onto the grass.

"Granddad did that so you can come onto the grass," Thomas said and I looked over at Dad. He gave us a nod as I nodded back and Will moved the joystick. The wheelchair moved along the wooden path when we came to Mom and Treena and Mom walked over, hugging us.

"I am so glad you came," she said.

"We were a little worried about how Will was going to be able to come onto the grass," I said.

"Dad spent most of the morning setting it up," Treena said.

"Are you hungry, Love?" Mom asked as she looked at Will and he glanced at the table where the food was set up.

"I could eat something," Will said. I returned a few minutes later with some food for him and we watched the kids playing in the bouncy castle. "Go on, Clark."

"Uh…"

"When was the last time you were in a bouncy castle?"

"I never have," I said then walked toward it, turned and Will gave me a big grin. Mom came to stand next to him when I removed my shoes and looked up at Thomas watching me from behind the netting.

"Are you coming in, Auntie Lou?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and he cheered as I went inside. I saw the happiness on Will's face as he watched me bouncing around and I laughed after I landed on my back then Thomas lightly landed on top of me.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Treena asked while we watched the kids playing some party games and I sipped on some punch. I could still hear Mom's screech when we called to tell them we were engaged and made a little grin.

"Well, when I'm not breaking up fights between Mom and Will's mom over menu for the reception, things are going great."

"Picked a dress yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to two dresses," I said when I saw a few of the kids with the strings of the balloons in their hands and looked at Treena. "What are they up to?"

"Let's go find out," she said. We followed the kids when my heart jumped at the sight of the kids tying the balloons to Will's wheelchair and he seemed to giving them directions on where to place the balloons. "Uh…"

"What are you kids doing?" Treena asked and Thomas smiled.

"We're trying to see how many balloons it will take to lift Will's wheelchair off the ground," one of the kids said and Will smiled.

"No, you're not," Treena said as she removed nearly all the balloons then led the kids away and I knelt down next to the wheelchair. I admitted seeing the wheelchair surrounded by balloons made me smile, but the idea of Will and the wheelchair sailing up into the air made my heart slam in my chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked as I stood up and looked at the balloons. I pulled on one of the strings as the green balloon moved up and down and his eyes followed it.

"I was just thinking about you taking off surrounded by balloons."

"That only works in cartoons, Clark," he said and I was stunned.

"I never knew you saw that movie."

"I've seen a lot of movies over the last few years," he said with a blank look.

"Uh, no, don't go there," I said and he knew what I meant. He smiled as I looked up at the balloons and the balloon swirled around in the breeze.

"Your mother told me where they're going to have cake and open the presents."

"Where?"

"I don't know if you're going to like it."

"Will!"

"It's at the center of the hedge maze," he said and I looked toward the hedge maze.

"Why would Treena agree to that?"

"I don't know."

"She knows I can't go in there."

"It'll be alright."

"Did you forget what happened when you dared me to go in there?"

"No, I remember," Will said while Mom came closer and smiled.

"I am so sorry," she said and Will smiled.

"It's fine."

"Mind if I take some photos?" Mom asked. After I knelt down next to the wheelchair, she took photos of us as we smiled and she seemed to tear up a little from how sweetly Will and I looked at each other.

"Uh, Mom, why did you put the cake and presents in the middle of the hedge maze?" I asked, standing up.

"I thought it would be fun for the kids to do the maze. I assured their parents it's not that scary."

"Mom, what about me?"

"What about…?" she asked when she remember what happened and gasped. "Oh, Lou, I forgot!"

"I have an idea," Will said as he moved the joystick and the wheelchair headed down the path. I followed close behind him when we went inside Stortfold Castle and the security guards looked a little stunned at the sight of the balloons tied his wheelchair. A few minutes later we were on the roof as he smiled and headed for the rampart where we could see the hedge maze.

"Why are we up here?" I asked.

"I thought this would be more fun than the hedge maze," he said, looking up at me. I carded his hair when my phone buzzed and I removed my phone from my purse.

 _ **Where are you?**_ Treena text.

 _ **I'm on the castle roof with Will.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because I can't go in the hedge maze.**_

 _ **Oh, Lou, I'm sorry. I forgot.**_

 _ **That's ok. Tell Tommy…**_ I text then stopped. I didn't know what to tell Thomas about why we were up there then smiled, finishing the text.

"Auntie Lou! Will!" Thomas said afterwards and carefully climbed onto the wheelchair. "Thank you for my present!"

"You're welcome," Will said then looked at Treena. "I know an art kit isn't something you'd want him to have, but the markers are washable and he is only allowed to use the crayons and paints on the paper or coloring books."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Then Mommy takes them away," he said with a stern look and Thomas frowned.

"At least you didn't give him a toy drum set," Treena sighed.

"Who gave him that?!" I asked.

"A friend I am not longer talking to."

"Auntie Lou, did you wash your hands?" Thomas asked and Will frowned, glancing up at me.

"Why would she have to do that?" Will asked.

"She text Mommy and said the reason you weren't there to see me open my presents and have cake was because she had to help you go potty," he said and I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Did you wash your hands?" Will asked with a laugh.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said with a grin and I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"That was fun," Will said after we came back to the annex and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Yes, it was," I said, placing some leftover food Mom had given me into the refrigerator.

"I still can't believe you told Treena to tell Thomas the reason we couldn't be there for cake and presents was because you had to help me go to the bathroom."

"I had to think of some reason for why I couldn't go in there," I said, closing the door.

"Clark, it's alright."

"No, it's not alright. I should be able to go in there without having a panic attack."

He moved the wheelchair closer as he looked at me and I brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Would you feel better if I had Father remove it?"

"But it's been there for centuries."

"Yes, I know. The thing is I will not allow anything to upset you. I hate it when you are."

"That's sweet, but I guess it's something I'll have to live with," I said, leaning over to kiss his lips. "Want to go watch a movie?"

"Only if it has subtitles," he said with a grin. Rolling my eyes, I nodded and we left the kitchen.

Professor Lake gave very interesting lectures as I sat in class and wrote down notes. She glanced at the classes now and then as she talked and strummed her fingers on the dais.

"What is that sound?" she suddenly asked when I noticed my phone was buzzing and a blush moved over my entire body.

"I'm sorry," I said when I picked up the phone and was about to turn it off then I noticed it was Nathan's number. My heart slammed in my chest as I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked at her. "Uh, I really need to take this."

"Go outside," she said as I nodded, picked up my things and headed out into the hallway. I knew Nathan would only call me if there was something wrong with Will and placed my things on the floor.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" I asked after pushing the button and was curious when I heard people talking in the background. "Where are you?"

"Lou…," Nathan said when I heard someone calling some doctor's name and my stomach sank.

"Are you…? Are you in the hospital?" I asked, sliding down the wall.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"You know Will wasn't really hungry this morning…"

"What happened?!" I repeated while my voice echoed down the hallway.

"He started having trouble breathing after we had dropped you off. I took him straight to the hospital and…"

"Is it…? Is it pneumonia?"

"Yeah," he said then sighed.

"I'll be right there."

I ran by the A&E doors when I ran to the nurses' desk and placed my hands on the counter. I was amazed when Headmaster Parks drove me to the hospital after I had called him to tell him about Will and I told him I would call him once I found out how bad Will was.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, Will Traynor was just brought in. Do you know where he is?" I asked as she typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"He's in CCU Room Seven," she said.

"Thank you," I said then turned to run down the hallway.

"Wait!" she said and I looked at her. "Only family members are allowed up there."

"I'm his fiancé!"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Louisa!" Mrs. Traynor said as she came closer and the look on her face caused a cold chill to move through me. I was a little shocked when she hugged me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Thank you for coming."

"I want to see Will," I said.

"Of course."

"She can't," the nurse said then cringed at the cold look Mrs. Traynor glared at her. We walked to the lift then down the hallway a few minutes later and Nathan got up off the chair he was sitting on when he saw us. He gave me a hug as we walked to the family waiting room and sat on the couch.

"Has the doctor said anything yet?" I asked.

"No," Nathan said with a shake of his head.

"I called Georgina," Mrs. Traynor said with a sigh. "She's getting the first flight and will be here as soon as she can."

I was barely aware she was talking or that she was holding my hands in hers.

All I could think about was Will.

I remembered the first time I had experienced him having pneumonia as I looked at her hands and tried hard to keep my heart from slamming through my chest.

Suddenly the doctor arrived as Mrs. Traynor stood up and he had a chart in his hands.

"Are you Mrs. Traynor?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "How is my son?"

"He's holding his own," the doctor said, looking at the chart.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"Follow me," he said and we left the room. I stood at the window to Will's room and looked at him. He was surrounded by tubes and wires and I placed my hand against the glass with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Lou?!" Mom called out as I turned to look at her and she came closer. She hugged me as I looked at Dad and he nodded. Nathan had called them after I refused to move from the window and Mom looked at Will. "Oh, he looks so ill."

"He has pneumonia, Mom." I said.

"But this isn't the first time, right?" Dad asked. "His dad told me he had a bout of it last year."

"Yes," I said when the nurse walked toward the doorway and I tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me," I said and the nurse looked at me. "Can I…? Can I go in?"

"I'm sorry, but only medical personnel are allowed in the room."

"Please. Have some mercy," Mom said. "She's his fiancé."

The nurse looked at me then at Will when she nodded and, after washing up, having put on surgical clothes, surgical gloves, a plastic face shield and surgical boots, I walked to the bed. The hissing and clicking noises didn't bother me as I looked at him and Will's face was pale. I reached over and stroked his hair when I leaned closer and had my lips close to his ear.

"I don't know if you can hear me," I said. "But you need to fight this. You need to wake up. Please. Please come back to me."

The nurse looked like she wanted to cry as she pretended to look at the heart monitor screen and sighed.

"Don't give up," I whispered when a soft rush of breath fogged up the oxygen mask and I frowned, standing up.

"Ok," Will's weak voice said from under the oxygen mask and his half-opened eyes locked with mine. "I won't."

"Lou," Treena said as I looked up from the book I was reading and she had Thomas in her arms.

"He's not supposed to be up here," I said.

"I snuck him passed the nurses' station," she said with a grin then walked to the bed. "How is he doing?"

"He's better then he was yesterday," I said as Thomas looked at Will and I saw how worried he looked.

"Is...?," Thomas asked then pressed his lips together. "Is Will going to die?"

"No," Will's tired voice said from under the oxygen mask as I saw he had his eyes open and he looked at Thomas.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said with a small smile.

"Stop talking," I said and Will glanced up at me.

"Can I sit on the bed with him?" Thomas asked. I carefully placed Thomas on the bed so he was sitting near Will and Thomas took Will's hand. "Why is he wearing that?"

"Will has something in his chest which is making bubbles," I said. "These bubbles make it hard for Will to breath so this helps him until the bubbles go away."

"How will they go away?"

"See this?" I asked as I pointed to the plastic intravenous bag. "In there is medicine that will make the bubbles go away. The medicine goes down this tube and into the back of his hand then it will go into Will's chest."

"And that will make the bubbles go away?"

"Yes," Will said.

"Hush," I said and Will gave me a hurt look. I gently stroked the top of Will's head as he made a small smile and Thomas looked at the heart monitor.

"What is that for?" Thomas said.

"This shows the nurse what Thumper is doing."

"Who?" Will asked, glancing up at me.

"I mean your heart," I said, lightly patting Will's chest then looked at Thomas. "See how the lights are going up and down?"

"Yep," Thomas said.

"That means Thumper's moving. The numbers show how fast he's going."

"Oh," Thomas said when the nurse stopped in the doorway and looked at us.

"What is going on in here?" she asked, walking to the bed,

"I'm sorry, but this is my sister and nephew and they wanted to see him," I said.

"Well, I'm afraid they have to leave."

"We were just leaving," Treena said as she picked up Thomas and Thomas looked at Will.

"See you later, Will," he said as they left and the nurse examined Will. She wrote on the chart when she left the room and I sat on the edge of the bed, taking Will's hand. Will looked sad and tired as I wrapped our fingers together and tried to figure out what was going on inside his head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I should have told you I was sick."

"Yes, you should have."

"I…."

"You need to stop talking," I teased and he half closed his eyes.

"Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," he said then closed his eyes and I blinked the tears out of my eyes. Watching him drift off to sleep, I kissed his knuckles and looked at the lights moving on the heart monitor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Will was placed in a private room a week later as I walked down the hallway and placed my hand on the door. I half open the door when I saw Treena reading while sitting on the chair next to the bed and Thomas was sitting on the bed next to Will. Will was still hooked up to the heart monitor, but had oxygen prongs were up his nose and an intravenous needle was taped to the back of his left hand by surgical tape.

"Will, you're not laughing," Thomas said, looking up at him. Thomas' head was against Will's shoulder as they watched cartoons and Will glanced down at him.

"I don't feel like it," Will said and my heart sank. He seemed to have slipped into a depression and nothing, not even the doctor telling him his lungs and heart were fine, seemed to cheer him up.

"But it's funny."

"Sorry."

"Thumper's not laughing either."

"How can you tell?"

"The lights aren't going faster," Thomas said, pointing to the heart monitor. "Mommy said Thumper goes faster when you laugh."

"Really?" Will asked while looking at her.

"Yeah, that's because he's happy," Thomas said. "But Thumper's not happy. He's sad."

"Why do you think he's sad?"

"He's sad because you're sad."

"Oh."

"Wanna know why he's sad?"

"Why?"

"He's sad because you don't wanna marry Auntie Lou."

"I still want to marry her."

"But if you are sad, you can't."

"Says who?" Will asked and Thomas lightly poked him in his chest over his heart. I wasn't sure, but I thought Will had looked me as a small smile moved across his lip and he glanced down at Thomas. "How can I cheer him up?"

"You watch cartoons and laugh at the funny parts," he said. They watched cartoons and Will did laugh. Thomas looked at the heart monitor then at Will and Will glanced at it. "See? Thumper's happy now."

"You're right," Will said. "So does that mean I can marry her?"

"Yeah," Thomas said then gave him a serious look. "Is it ok if I call you "Uncle Will" now?"

"If you want."

"I love you, Uncle Will."

"I love you, too," he said while glancing at me. Treena saw me when she placed the book she was reading in her purse, got up and walked to the bed.

"Ok, Tommo, we've got to go," she said and Thomas frowned.

"But I wanna stay with Uncle Will so he and Thumper won't get sad again," Thomas said, looking up at Will.

"I think Auntie Lou will make sure they won't," she said as I came into the room and walked to the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had class," I said.

"I had to take Tommy in for his check up," she said.

"Auntie Lou, you need to watch cartoons with Uncle Will and make sure he laughs at the funny parts or he and Thumper might get sad again," Thomas said.

"I will," I said as he carefully got off the bed. We watched them leave when I sat on the bed next to Will and he glanced at me then looked back at the cartoons.

"I take it you heard our little talk," Will said.

"Yes," I said as I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Have you…? Have you been thinking about not marrying me?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" he asked and I nodded. "I have been thinking about it."

"Oh."

"Clark, get on the bed with me," he said and I carefully went to snuggle next to him. My hand rested on his chest as he looked at the cartoons and his jaw muscles twitched. "Do you want to know something?

"Sure."

"When I get sick, I can hear what people are saying. I hear the doctors talking and that's how I learn just how bad things are. I may not like what I hear, but I accept it," he said then paused and I saw a small smile appear on his face. "And I heard everything you said."

"I wondered if you heard me," I said. We watched cartoons for a while and I felt his chest vibrate a little bit when he quietly laughed.

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Yes. Do you want to still marry me?"

"Yes," he said. The room became quiet while we watched the cartoons and I reached over to place his hand on top of mine.

I finished shaving Will as he smiled at me and I kissed his lips. The oxygen prongs were gone and I wiped his face with the towel.

"Thank you, Clark," he said when the door opened and Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida came in the room.

"Well, hello," Will said as the girls smiled and Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida walked to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asked.

"I'm feeling much better," Will said.

"Will you do us a favor and warn us the next time you get ill? You scared the crap out of us," Marcy said and he softly laughed. That was when he noticed Ami was standing near the door and frowned.

"Ami, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Ami said with a nod.

"Then why are you all the way over there?"

"I...," she said then turned her face away.

"Oh, don't cry," he said. "Come here."

Ami slowly walked to the bed when I made the head of the bed go up and the look in his eyes told me when to stop. She hugged him as he leaned his head against hers and she lightly kissed his cheek.

"Do you know when you're going home?" Merida asked.

"I would love to go home now," Will said.

"His doctor said he can go home at the end of the week," I said.

"That's great!" Kari said.

"Anyway, I would like to thank you for helping Louisa keep on top of her studies," Will said.

"Well, we couldn't let her fall behind," Karen said.

"Yeah, she can't get married and go on her honeymoon if she has to do make up classes," Merida said.

"Speaking of the wedding," Kari said. "Have you decided on the bridesmaids' dresses?"

"I narrowed it down to two," I said as I went to get the bridal magazine I had been looking through and walked to the bed. I wasn't sure if I should show Will, but he seemed interested and I flipped through the pages until I found the two I liked. I noticed the look in Will's eyes as he looked at the page and he blinked.

"I like that one," he said.

"So do I," Ami said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Then that's the one we'll use," I said and folded the page down while the nurse walked in the room.

"I'm sorry, but I have to examine Mr. Traynor," she said.

"Then we better go," Karen said and they took turns hugging Will. He gave them a wink as they left the room and I noticed how happy he looked. The nurse left the room a few minutes later when I sat next to Will and opened the bridal magazine to the folded page.

"This was what the bridesmaids in your dream wore, isn't it?" I asked and he looked at the photo.

"Yes, it is," he said.

"Then I am glad we all agreed on it," I said then flipped the page and showed him my second choice. "This is the other one."

"Clark, if you had picked that dress, I would have boycotted the wedding," he said, giving me a warning look and I lightly ruffled his hair as he laughed.

I was feeding Will some clear broth when the door opened and Mrs. Traynor and my parents came in the room.

"Oh, You Poor Love," Mom said as she walked closer and hugged Will. He made a little grunt then she let go and he smiled at her. "Look at the state of you."

"Mom, he looks fine," I said, placing the bowl on the small table near the bed.

"His hair too long," she said, brushing the hair out of his eyes and shook her head,

"Josie, stop fussing over him," Dad said and I could see Dad was slightly embarrassed.

"I did ask the nurse to cut his hair," Mrs. Traynor said.

"Oh, yes, that would have been fun," Will grumbled as he rolled his eyes when the door opened and Georgina came in carrying a large koala teddy bear. Will's eyes widened as she placed it on the chair by the door and walked to the bed. "Where did you get that?!"

"I brought it with me," Georgina said then leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"They allowed you to bring that on a plane?"

"Well, I had to buy him a seat," Georgina said. I noticed the grin on Will's face as he breathed hard through his nose and Georgina frowned. "Are you ok, Will?"

"Calm down," I said as I made soft hushing sounds while stroking his hair and noticed he felt a little embarrassed.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"He has trouble when he laughs. He can laugh, but not too hard."

"I'm fine now," Will said, sounding a little breathless and Georgina sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm amazed Robbie let you come."

"He told me I could take all the time I needed and hoped you'd be alright," she said and he gave her a concerned look. "Oh, don't worry. I still have a job."

"Is he coming to the wedding?" I asked.

"If he can," she said with a sigh. "Speaking of the wedding. I need to know where I fit in. I figure you already had bridesmaids, but who is the Head Bridesmaid and the Maid of Honor?"

"Would you hate me if I asked you to be the Head Bridesmaid?" I asked, feeling the butterflies soaring around in my stomach and she gave me a startled look.

"Of course I wouldn't hate you. I understand you have a sister and it's only right if you pick her for the Maid of Honor position."

"She's have a fit," Dad said out of the corner of his mouth and Mom hushed him.

"Do you know what we'll be wearing?" Georgina asked and I went to get the bridal magazine. I showed her the dress and what my sister would be wearing and she smiled. "I love it!"

"I'm so glad. I have seen bridal shows where the bride picks the most bizarre dresses!"

"Yes, I cringe at some of the dresses they pick."

"Remember that pink dress you wore to Janice's wedding?" Will asked.

"Don't remind me," Georgina sighed. "You should have seen it, Louisa. I was covered in so many bows that you couldn't see the dress!"

"Oh," I said and covered my mouth to stifle a laugh when the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but…," she said then looked at the koala. "Where did that come from?"

"I brought it," Georgina said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the doctor needs to run some tests," she said.

"We'll come back later then," Mom said as she kissed Will's cheek then tutted, moving her fingers through his hair. "It looks like a rat's nest."

"Josie!" Dad said and they left the room.

"Can I go with him this time?" I asked the nurse and she nodded. A few minutes later I was walking next to the portal bed as we went down the hallway and Will smiled while I held his hand.

Will was sleeping when the door opened and I looked up from the paper I was writing. Mr. Traynor stood in front of the door as he looked at Will and I noticed he looked so much older. He walked to the bed when he looked down at Will and reached for his hand. He changed his mind when he placed his hands behind his back then looked at me.

"Oh, Miss Clark, I didn't see you," he said as I got up and walked to the other side of the bed.

"I was wondering if you'd come to see him," I said, looking at Will.

"I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed to," he said then looked down. "Not with what happened at Christmas."

"About that…," I said, but he held up his hand to silence me and shook his head.

"No, I take full responsibility for what happened," he said then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have been contemplating what sort of father would want his son to die just so he could go on with his life. I knew Will was suffering, but all I wanted was for it to be over. Not just for his sake, but for mine. How selfish is that?!"

"It's very selfish," Will said with a groggy voice as he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"I thought you were asleep," I said, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"I was."

"Will, I know you will never forgive me for what I've done, but…," Mr. Traynor said and I noticed the look on Will's face.

"Louisa, will you please raise the bed?" Will asked and I pushed the button until he was sitting nearly upright.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"Yes," Will said and I headed for the door. I left the room as I stood against the wall and Mr. Traynor came out an hour and a half later.

"He's asking for you," he said as I watched him walk down the hallway then went back in the room. Will looked upset as I stood by the bed and wrapped our fingers together after taking his hand.

"I need you to do three things," he finally said as he glanced at me. "I need you to get on the bed with me, turn on some cartoons and hold me."

I did what he asked as I snuggled next to him and the only sound in the room came from the television.

Will came home a week later.

"Where're Nathan?" he asked as I lightly adjusted the pillows behind him. He was sitting up in bed in the new pajamas I had bought him and I finally was able to give him a haircut.

"He getting his assistant ready," I said and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Since when does he need an assistant?'

"You'll see." I said as I looked at the doorway and smiled. "Just promise not to laugh."

Will looked confused when Nathan walked in and Thomas was right behind him. Thomas was wearing a child's doctor coat and scrubs and a toy doctor's bag was in his hands.

"Can I smile?" Will asked without moving his lips and I nodded. Thomas walked to the bed when he placed the toy doctor's bag on the bed and Will gave him a small grin. "Hello, Doctor Clark."

"Hello," Thomas said.

"Am I your first patient of the day?"

"You're my only patient," he said, lifting his hands up.

"Where did you get all this?"

"From your mommy," Thomas said. "She said it was a late birthday present."

"Ah," Will said and I tried hard not to laugh.

"Up you go, Mate," Nathan said while lifting Thomas to sit on the bed next to Will's left side and Will's dimples dented his cheeks as he smiled.

"So," Will said. "What are you going to do first?"

"Uh…," Thomas said and Nathan handed him the ear thermometer. "We have to use this."

"Do you know how it works?" I asked.

"Nan has one at home for Great Granddad," Thomas said and Nathan showed him how to use it. Thomas moved a little closer to Will as he carefully placed the earpiece in Will's left ear then took it out after the beep. "Is that right?"

"Yes, that's normal," Nathan said, looking at the screen and wrote on the paper in Will's medical folder.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"I need to check your pulse."

"What's that?" Thomas asked.

"Here," Nathan said when he was about to placed two of Thomas' fingers against Will's left wrist, but the sleeve of Will's pajamas top slid up and Thomas looked at the scar on Will's wrist.

"What did you do?" Thomas asked.

"He saw the scar on your wrist," I whispered and Will frowned.

"I cut my wrist on a nail," Will said and Thomas lightly touched the scar.

"Anyway," Nathan said and placed two of Thomas' fingers against Will's wrist. "Do you feel something bumping against your fingers?"

"Yeah," Thomas said and looked at Will's wrist.

"That's his pulse," Nathan said as he removed Thomas' fingers and used Will's right wrist to take his pulse.

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Nathan said and wrote on the paper. "Now I'm going to have to do this part."

"Ok."

We watched Nathan check Will's blood pressure and I noticed the content look on Will's face.

"Is that good?" Thomas asked while Nathan looked at the numbers.

"That's very good," Nathan said, writing on the paper. "Now it's time for me to listen to Will's back. Lou, will you help me move Will forward?"

"Sure," I said. Thomas watched Nathan listen to Will's back then we leaned Will back against the pillows and Will puckered his lips. Blushing, I kissed his lips and Thomas giggled.

"You have to listen to his chest now, right?" Thomas asked.

"Right," Nathan said and listened to Will's breathing and his heartbeat. "Want to listen?"

"Yeah!" Thomas said. Nathan switched the earbuds to child size earbuds when he placed the earbuds in Thomas' ears and Will was enjoying the look of wonder on Thomas' face while he listened to Will's heart beating.

"Well, Doctor Clark, am I alright?" Will asked after Nathan removed the earbuds from Thomas' ears.

"Yes, you're good," Thomas said with a nod.

"Then I can get out of bed?

"Will, your doctor…," I said and he arched his eyebrows.

"My doctor is right here, Clark," he said and I softly laughed.

"You can go watch cartoons, but just for a little bit. You still need to take a nap," Thomas said, wagging a finger at him.

"Yes, Doctor," Will said. After getting Will in his dressing gown and slippers, we headed into the living room and I parked the wheelchair near the couch. "Can you please go get us a cartoon to watch?"

"I'll get it!" Thomas said, walking to the where the DVDs were and Will glanced at him.

"The cartoons are in the second cabinet," Will said and Thomas opened the cabinet. Will didn't seem to mind Thomas pulling out the DVD cases until he found the one he wanted to watch and walked to the wheelchair. "Oh. That's my favorite."

"Mine, too!" Thomas said and I carefully placed him on Will's lap. I walked to the telly when I placed the DVD into the player and turned the telly on. I walked back to the couch to sit next to Nathan on the couch when Will smiled at me and I pushed the button on the remote to start the DVD.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Another Will POV. :)**_

Chapter Twelve

 **Will**

I was never one who believed in dreams nor did I remember them.

But the dream I had the night before I was supposed to die was so real that I thought I had died and was in paradise.

Everything about it was so real.

Just as real as it is now.

When we arrived at the church for the rehearsal, I started breathing a little faster at the sight of the chapel. It was exactly the same and Louisa must have noticed the look in my eyes. She asked if I was alright and I whispered that the chapel was the one from my dream.

When we came into the Groom's Room to get dressed, my ushers, Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida's boyfriends and husband, Robbie, who was able to come to the wedding, and Nathan, who was my best man, were wearing the same gray suits with white shirts, black ties, black leather belts and black socks and highly polished black leather shoes as they did in my dream.

Even Thomas was wearing the same white suit, shirt, tie, belt, socks and leather shoes.

"Uncle Will, are you ok?" Thomas asked while sitting on my lap and we were looking in the full-length mirror.

"What?" I asked, looking at our reflections. "Oh, yes, I was just thinking."

"Are you sure, Mate?" Nathan said, kneeling next to the wheelchair.

"I'm fine," I said and he lightly patted my knee then stood up.

"Oh, William," Mother said as she looked at my reflection and gave me a small smile. "You look so handsome."

"if you say so," I teased. The black suit, white shirt, black bow tie, black vest, black leather belt, black socks and black loafers I was wearing was the same as the dream and Mother came around to pin the red rose bud on the lapel of my suit jacket. Louisa had given me a haircut and Mother used the hairbrush to brush my hair back.

"Don't forget to brush my hair, Nan," Thomas said and she smiled down at him. We were all shocked when he asked Mother if he could call her "Nan" and I prayed that it wasn't the only time someone called her that.

"Don't worry, Dear. I won't," she said. A few minutes later Thomas and I were properly groomed as the photographer came in and looked around the room.

"Is this everyone?" he asked.

"Yes," Mother said.

"Where is the father of the groom?" he asked and I saw Mother stiffen.

"He…."

"I'm right here," Father said as he came in the room and Mother's jaw muscles twitched. He walked to me when he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at our reflection. "You look amazing."

"Yes, he does," Mother said with a cold tone.

The photographer took photos then left the room and the music started playing.

"Well, Mates, guess we should go get people seated," Nathan said while he picked Thomas off my lap then they left the room and Mother followed. Father stood behind the wheelchair as he looked at our reflections, but didn't speak and I glanced at him from time to time.

"Nervous?" Father finally asked.

"You have no idea," I said with a grin. "It is taking everything I have not to have an AD attack."

"I was nervous as well," he said and I saw the look in his eyes.

"Father…"

"No, I know I was tossing away thirty plus years of marriage, but I don't want you to take any of the blame for it. Either you or Georgie."

"We already talked about this when I was in the hospital."

"I know," Father said and patted my shoulder again. We did do a lot of talking during his visit and I was shocked to learn he was truly sorry about wanting me to die. "I broke things off with Della."

"You broke up with her?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Yes, it was shortly after we came back from the Christmas holiday."

"How did she take it?"

"She slapped me and wanted to sue for emotional damages. We agreed on a small account in her name instead of a big settlement," he said then paused. "Oh, your mother and I are in marriage counseling."

"When did that happen?"

"It was a week after I broke up with Della."

"Is it working?"

"Yes, but we still have a lot of things to sort out," he said when Nathan knocked on the door before coming in and I turned the wheelchair to face him.

"Time to go, Mate," he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Glancing at Father, we headed out of the room then down the small hallway and into the chapel. I looked at the people sitting in the pews and all were dressed like they were in my dream.

Even the music was the same.

I parked the wheelchair in the right spot while Father Matthew O'Conner nodded to me and I turned the wheelchair to face the congregation. The doors to the back of the chapel opened as Thomas and Marcy's four year old daughter, Emma Rose, stood with the wedding planner Mother hired and Miss Dorothy Glenn was giving them some instructions. Emma Rose was in a white dress with puffy sleeves and a lacey collar, white tights and white Mary Jane shoes and a crown of white flowers was pinned to her hair. She also had a basket of rose petals in her hands.

"It's alright, Poppets," Miss Glenn said as she tried to gently push them forward, but they just stood there like little statues.

"Uh oh," Campbell, Marcy's husband, said. "I was afraid of this."

I moved the joystick then stopped the wheelchair at the start of the aisle and the two of them looked at me with fear in their eyes.

"Ok, you two," I said. "Remember last night when Miss Glenn told you to imagine doing this with people sitting in the pews?"

"Aye, but they're really here," Emma Rose said with a small crack to her voice.

"Yes, they are," I said. "But just look at me and start walking."

They slowly started walking down the aisle as Emma Rose dropped clumps of rose petal onto the carpet and the pillow wiggled slightly in Thomas' hands. I glanced at the people smiling at them as Thomas and Emma Rose looked only at me then stopped when they stood in front of the wheelchair and I gave them a wink.

"Well done," I whispered and they smiled. They went to sit down as the doors at the back closed again and the music changed.

I moved the joystick as I moved the wheelchair back to my original position and turned the wheelchair to face the aisle. The doors opened as Katrina, Georgina, Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida came down the aisle one at a time and were wearing the dresses from my dream.

Katrina was dressed in an off-white sundress style dress with a small white leather belt around her waist and matching shoes and her dark hair was cut in a cute short style. She had little yellow flowers pinned in her hair and was carrying a white rose bouquet.

Georgina, Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida were dressed in pale yellow sundress style dressed with small white leather belts around their waists and matching shoes and their hair were done in long braids. What nearly made me choke was Georgina, Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida were wearing black and yellow striped bumblebee tights.

" _Now I understand why she wanted to know where I got those tights,"_ I thought with a grin and the girls gave me a wink while walking by me.

The music changed when I moved the joystick and stopped the wheelchair at the end of the aisle. The doors opened while a bright burst of light filled my eyes for a few seconds and I blinked. I watched as her father lead Louisa down the aisle, but all I saw was her in the gown she wore in my dream. The sleeveless gown was snow white with a flowing skirt and tiny crystals on the bodice. The gown hugged her curves in the right places and showed off the top of her breasts. Her hair floated over her shoulders with the veil pinned to the top of her hair and she was carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. She was wearing the necklace I had given her for Christmas and she gave me a small smile as she came closer.

"Will, you have to move," Nathan whispered then came over and manually moved the wheelchair back. I watched as Louisa came to stand next to me when her father kissed her cheek and she reached down to touch my hand.

"Dearly Beloved, we're gathered here today…," Father O'Conner started.

"Excuse me," I said as he looked at me.

"Will, what's wrong?" Louisa asked as she knelt down to place her hand on my knee and I saw the worry in her eyes.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"You look amazing," I whispered and she smiled. She suddenly realized something as she placed my hand on top of hers and I noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"I know you saw this dress in your dream, but isn't it bad luck for the groom to know what the bride is going to wear before the wedding?" she whispered.

"Yes, but I don't think it counts if it's in a dream."

"But you also saw it when you were in the hospital."

"Still doesn't count."

"Is he alright?" Father O'Conner asked.

"Yes, he just wanted to tell me something private," Louisa said, standing up.

The whole service was exactly like my dream and I will always remember the love in Louisa's eyes while we said our vows. Thomas gave us a big grin when he handed Father O'Conner the pillow with the rings on it and Louisa helped me place the ring on her finger. People cheered when she leaned down to kiss me and I gave her a wink. Turning the wheelchair around, I glance up at her when she placed her hand on my shoulder and we went up the aisle.

Father had arranged for the reception to be held at Stortfold Castle in the ballroom as the van arrived and Louisa stood at the bottom of the ramp as I left the van. The rest of the wedding party had gone to the castle in the limo Mother had rented and were waiting for us near the front door.

"Ready to go in?" Georgina asked.

"We can't," Treena said, looking at the photographer coming toward us. "We have to do the outdoor photos."

"But I don't wanna do any more photos," Thomas grumbled and Emma Rose agreed with him.

"Just a few more," Louisa said and they sighed. We took some photos outside the castle then headed inside and I glanced down the hallway. Flicking the joystick, I moved the wheelchair down the hallway and headed for the lift. "Will, where are you going?"

"Follow me," I said and she quickly came down the hallway.

I stopped the wheelchair near the ramparts of the castle as I looked out at the view from the rooftop and Louisa stood next to me. The wind moved lightly through our hair as she placed her hand on my shoulder and I half closed my eyes.

"Why are we up here?" she finally asked.

"Do you remember the first time we were up here?" I asked and she nodded. "It was supposed to be the last time I would ever see this view."

"Will…"

"It's alright, Cl…," I said then stopped as I wondered if it was alright to call her "Clark".

"You can still call me that," she said to my unasked question.

"What I was going to say is I'm fine. But it is the truth. I was going to die and wanted to see it one last time."

She knelt down when she picked up my hand and looked at my wedding band. It sparkled in the setting sunlight as she looked at me and tilted her head to one side.

"I did notice a lost look in your eyes that day."

"The other reason I wanted to come up here is because I'm not ready to face ours guests."

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to get a head start on our honeymoon," she teased and wrapped our fingers together. If I could blush, my face would be bright red so I just made a small laugh.

"Will, are you up here?" Georgina called out when she saw us and came closer. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said and she stood next to the wheelchair while Louisa stood up.

"Why are you up here?"

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"But what about the reception? There are people waiting to see you."

"Yes, I bet they just love the idea of seeing me like this," I growled, silently chastising the sarcastic side of me.

"Will, you know no one cares about that."

"I'm sorry, Georgie," I said and she patted my shoulder.

"Did you find him?" Josie asked as she came closer and she looked relieved. "Oh, there you are!"

"Hello, Josie," I said.

"Ah, what did I tell you?"

"Hello, Mom."

"Why are you up here?"

"I want to look at the view."

"That's not all, is it?"

"I… I'm just not ready to face my guests."

"Will you two go downstairs and tell the others he's alright?" she asked as Louis and Georgina nodded. I watched them walk away and wondered why she wanted them to leave. She only looked at me and I saw the anger in her eyes. "Now you listen to me. Yes, you _are_ in this chair. Yes, some people _are_ going to be uncomfortable and won't know what to say or do when they see you. But this is _your_ day and, if I were you, I would _not_ allow their small minds and insecurities ruin it! Now _move_ that wheelchair of yours and get down there!"

I am not afraid of Josie Clark, but that commanding tone of hers made me smile and I flicked the joystick. The wheelchair moved to the door as she walked beside me then she gently rubbed the back of my head and we went inside.

I stopped the wheelchair at the main table as Louisa sat down and I noticed small clear plastic cup with foil wrapped chocolate kisses inside and a white and dark chocolate bumblebee sat on the edge of the cup. I glanced at Louisa as she smiled then shrugged her shoulders. Crystal flutes filled with champagne and water were in front of us as she helped me sip on the water and people started clanking their spoons on their glasses. She moved closer when we kissed and cheering echoed around us.

I did feel a little insecure about eating in front of our guests, but Louisa moved the wheelchair to face her and told me to ignore them. The meal was the same as my dream and I had to remind her to eat from time to time.

Louisa and I mingled with our guests and I talked to friends and family I haven't seen since before my accident. Some were a little shy around me, but that faded as the conversations progressed and I noticed Louisa smiling at me from time to time.

Louisa and I were chatting when Freddie Derwent walked over and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Will," he said then looked at Louisa. "Nice to see you again, Louisa."

"Nice to see you, too," Louisa said.

"It was a really nice service."

"I'm glad you like it," I said.

"Yes, much better than Alicia and Rupert's….," he said and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Freddie, it's alright," I said and he made a nervous laugh.

"So what have you been up to?"

Louisa must have noticed the sarcastic side of me was about to kick in when she carded the back of my head and I half closed my eyes. We talked about going to Paris then the ski trip and Freddie was impressed with Louisa's new found passion for skiing.

"You really should try this ski lodge Will and I went to in the Rockies," he said then looked at me. "Remember, Will? You nearly broke your…."

"I nearly broke my neck when I crashed into a tree," I said and he made a small cough.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," I said and he nodded.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again," Freddie said as he walked off and I glanced at Louisa.

"So, about this tree?" she asked, arching her eyebrows up. "What were you doing that you didn't see it?"

"I was showing off," I said and she laughed, shook her head and kissed my lips.

"Uncle Will, when can we have some cake?" Thomas asked as he, Emma Rose and her brothers, Eddie and Logan, stood near the table where the cake was and I looked at it. It was decorated exactly like it was in my dream with the white icing roses cascading down the sides and plastic bride and groom on the top. I noticed the plastic groom was sitting in a wheelchair and I glanced up at Louisa then looked at Thomas.

"It will be after Auntie Lou and I dance and toss the garter and the bouquet," I said.

"How can you dance if you're sitting down?" Emma Rose asked.

"Auntie Lou will sit on his lap," Thomas said with a small eye roll.

"That's exactly what she's going to do," I said when the disc jockey Georgina hired announced it was time for our dance and I moved the joystick. The wheelchair stopped in front of Louisa as she smiled at me then slowly sat on my lap. The music started as she wrapped her arms around me and I looked deeply into her eyes. It was exactly like when we danced at Alicia and Rupert's wedding as the world faded away and all I saw was her. I moved the joystick as the wheelchair moved side to side then in small circles and lights from the disco ball overhead shimmered around us.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she said as she moved closer and we kissed. I didn't care that the music had stopped as we kissed some more and she made a soft sigh through her nose.

"Hey, you two, stop that! There are children present!" Treena teased as I glared at her after we moved apart and she and some the guests laughed. The music changed into another slow song as people gathered on the dance floor and started dancing. I looked at Louisa when she nodded and I moved the joystick to make the wheelchair move in time with the music.

I wasn't sure, but I think Louisa's father was crying a bit as he danced with her and she smiled sweetly when she danced with Father. Mother and Josie weren't sure how to dance with me, but I told them to place their hands on my shoulders and moved the joystick so the wheelchair went in small circles.

"Feeling better, Love?" Josie asked while brushing hair out of my eyes.

"Yes," I said while looking at Louisa dancing with Nathan and Louisa gave me a little grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Ah, I knew it," Mary Rawlinson said while coming over to us and she was dressed in a bright blue dress with matching hat and shoes. She was an old friend of Will's and was the one who encouraged me into looking into going back to school. "I knew you wouldn't go through with it."

"Hello, Mary," Will said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And you…," she said as she kissed my cheek and smiled. "I was right about you, too."

"You were?" I asked.

"Yes, I knew you were perfect for him."

"I agree," Will said and I placed my hand on his shoulder. She reached for one of the chairs when she placed the chair next to the wheelchair and sat down. We talked as Will glanced up at me from time to time and I loved the joy I saw in those blue-gray eyes.

Michael Lawler walked over while I was sitting next to the wheelchair and was helping Will drink some of the protein shake Nathan had made for him.

"Hello," Michael said and I placed the plastic bottle in the holder in the armrest.

"Hello, Michael," Will said.

"Hello," I said.

"Can I say you look amazing, Louisa?" Michael asked and I shyly nodded.

"What about me?" Will asked and Michael asked.

"You look ok," Michael teased and Will laughed. We chatted for a bit when Michael looked at the people on the dance floor then looked at me. "Care to dance?"

"Of course," I said, standing up and he led me to the dance floor. We danced when the music changed and Michael turned after Will lightly bumped his leg with the wheelchair. With a little bow, Michael walked away as I looked at Will and carefully sat on his lap and he moved the wheelchair in time with the music.

"Right, Mates," Nathan said as he helped Will remove my garter. "Line up!"

The single men lined up as Will looked at Ami, Kari, Karen and Merida then at their boyfriends. I knew Will couldn't throw the garter, but he seemed to come up with an idea as his eyebrows arched up a little bit.

"I am thinking of a number between one and ten. Whoever guesses correctly first will get this," he said, glancing at the garter. The men made their guesses and Max, Karen's boyfriend, won.

"Our turn!" Georgina said as the single women gathered around me and Treena handed me the bouquet. Turning around, I counted to ten then tossed the bouquet into the air and Georgina, Treena and the other women jumped to get it. Georgina and Treena both caught it as they looked at each other and Will moved the wheelchair to sit next to me.

"Does that mean they're both getting married?" he asked.

"I guess," I said.

"Can we have cake now?" Thomas suddenly asked with his hands on his hips then frowned when we all softly laughed.

"There you are," I said as I came out into the hallway and Will was sitting there, looking straight ahead. I walked closer when I knelt down next to the wheelchair and placed my hand on his knee. "Will?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just didn't want to be in there anymore."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I would like to go outside."

"Ok," I said as I stood up then placed the wheelchair on manual and we headed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Mom said when she appeared in the hallway and I turned to look at her.

"Will wants to go outside for a bit."

"Are you alright, Love?" she said as she came closer and he looked at her.

"Yes," he said and she carded the back of his head.

"Well, then maybe you should go get him some air."

"What about the guests?" I asked.

"Most of them are too drunk to notice you're gone," she said with a laugh and we went down the hallway. Mom followed us as we went outside and went down the path. Nathan came and got us a few minutes later and I was worried with how quiet Will was after we got him into the van.

I stood in the bathroom, looking at my reflection in the mirror, when I smiled and leaned my hands on the edges of the sink. Georgina had bought me a white silk teddy with spaghetti straps and snaps at the bottom and I admit I liked how it looked on me.

"Are you ready?" Will asked. He seemed to cheer up once we had returned to the annex and I helped Nathan put him to bed. Walking into the bedroom, I looked at Will propped up with pillows and the blankets over his waist and felt his eyes moving over my body. "You look amazing."

"So do you," I said as I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall. I noticed the blood pressure monitor, the stethoscope and the medication sitting on the night table in case Will got ill and Will glanced over at them.

"Will you put those away, please?" he asked and I placed them in the night table drawer.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," I said.

"I think I was just getting tired."

"Are you sure you want to do this then?"

"Yes," he said and I moved my fingers through the soft hair on his chest. I knew he couldn't feel my hand moving, but he could see what I was doing and a content look appeared on his face. "Do you want to hear a funny story about that?"

"You have a funny story about your chest hair?"

"Yes," he said and looked at the ceiling. "I was the first boy in my class to get chest hair. I was thirteen. I went to bed with a smooth chest then woke up with this little patch of hair spread over my chest."

"You must have looked adorable," I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"May I continue?" he grumbled with an annoyed look. "Anyway, there was enough hair on my chest to look presentable, but I wanted some more."

"What did you do?"

"I took a marker and drew some more."

"You didn't?!" I gasped with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did. The thing was it was a hot day and the ink started to run. By the end of the day, I had these dark streaks down the front of my shirt," he said as I giggled and he looked at the ceiling. I stroked his chest for a while then looked at the blankets and moved them down. Will was wearing the white shirt and his boxers and I glanced at his legs and feet. They did look thinner than the rest of him, but the work he and Nathan had done kept his legs looking toned and I moved my fingers over his thigh. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at my husband," I said when I moved to sit at his feet, picked up his feet and rubbed the top of his right foot. I felt Will watching me as I stopped and cupped the top of his toes in my hand.

"You're rubbing my feet?"

"Yes," I said then looked at his toenails. "Though your toenails look a little rough. Maybe I should give you a pedicure."

" _Clark_ ," he said with an amused look.

"I'm not going to put nail polish on them. Just trim and shape them," I said as I carefully put his feet down and could just see the collection bag sticking out from under his boxers.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I know you want to make love to me."

"Yes, I do, but…," he said and gave me a sad look. I knew intimacy was an issues with him and moved to sit next to his left hip.

"And I understand. The thing is I want you to keep an open mind and realize there are other things we can do until you're ready to…," I said and pointed toward his boxers.

"Like what?"

"We can touch each other. I know you can't feel anything, but I can and, for now, that's fine."

"Louisa…"

"Let me be your hands," I said as I crawled up to sit next to him then took his right hand and placed his hand between my breasts. He looked at his hand then glanced at me and dimples dented his cheeks.

"Take that off," he said with a husky tone to his voice and I placed his hand down. A few minutes later we were naked and we spend the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies. It was while I was looking at Will's content face that I became aware of what I had with Patrick didn't even compare to what we were sharing and I started crying. "Louisa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "In fact, everything's perfect."

"It is?" he asked and I kissed his lips.

"Yes," I said and I fell asleep sometime later with my head on his shoulder and his hand was under mine while my hand rested on his chest.

"Are you two up?" Nathan asked as he came in the room and I opened my eyes to see Will looking at me. I had woken up to help Will roll over onto his side then we cuddled until he went back to sleep and Will gave me a little grin.

"Yes, we're up," Will said.

"Have a good night?" Nathan asked while walking to the bed and I blushed.

"Yes," I said with a squeak to my voice and Will rolled his eyes.

"That's good," he said then looked at Will. "Let's get you up. We have a flight to catch."

"Can you hand me Will's shirt?" I asked and Nathan picked the shirt off the floor, handing it to me. I scooted carefully under the blankets as I placed the shirt on then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"That looks good on you," Will said.

"Thank you," I said with a little curtsy.

"How come women look better in men's shirts?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea," Will said and Nathan did the morning examinations and medications.

"You really think I look good in this?" I asked, looking down.

"Yes!" they said at the same time while I walked into the bathroom, closed the door after turning the light on, leaned against the door and softly laughed.

The airport was crowded while we made our way to the gate and Nathan went to talk with the flight attendant about getting Will seated first. She looked at Will with such pity in her eyes that I noticed Will was getting angry so I took him to the window to look at the planes landing and taking off. He looked straight ahead, but seemed to relax while I gently carded the back of his head.

Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam International Airport was busy as we departed the plane then went to get the van Nathan had rented and arrived at the hotel a few hours later.

"Mister Will!" Nadil said as he walked closer with his arms out wide. Nadil was the staff member who helped us the last time we had come to Mauritius and Will gave him a grin.

"Hello, Nadil," Will said.

"Hello, Mister Nathan!" he said as he looked at Nathan then looked at me. "And hello to you, Miss Lou!"

"Ah, I'm not Miss Lou anymore," I said and he looked from me to Will then back.

"Did you….?! Did you get married to Mister Will?"

"Yes, we're on our honeymoon," Will said and the stunned and happy look on Nadil's face was priceless. He carefully hugged Will then hugged me and ran off. Nathan shrugged as we went to check in and headed for our room. Nathan opened the door while Will moved the joystick and stopped the wheelchair near the bed. I placed the suitcases on the bed when I started unpacking then noticed the room felt familiar.

"Are we in the same rooms as last time?" I asked.

"Yes," Will said.

"All three of them?

"Yes."

"But we don't need the third room."

"True, but it's not going to waste," he said and I gave him a confused look.

"Will, who's using the other room?"

"Ok," he said with a guilty look on his face. "I know we want to be alone. Even with Nathan here. But I thought it would be nice for her to have a holiday."

"You asked Georgie to come and spend our honeymoon with us?"

"No, it's not Georgie," he said when the connecting door to the other room opened and Thomas came running into the room.

"Hi, Auntie Lou! Hi, Uncle Will!" he said as he hopped onto the bed and Treena stood in the doorway.

"I take it he didn't tell you," Treena said, walking to the bed and sat down.

"No, he didn't," I said as I walked to the wheelchair and Will gave me with a sad look. "But he's right. You do deserve a holiday."

"I promise we will leave you alone."

"But I wanna go to the beach with Uncle Will," Thomas grumbled.

"We'll do that," Will said as he looked from him to me. "But, most of the time, I will be with Auntie Lou."

"That's because you're on your honeymoon," Thomas said with a nod. "Do you want to be alone now?"

Treena made a soft cough while a blush moved over me and Will arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do."

"See, Uncle Will tends to get sleepy after he flies in an airplane and I was going to put him down for a nap," I said.

"I was going to do the same with him," Treena said, ruffling Thomas' hair. "But he wanted to wait until you got here."

"Is Auntie Lou going to snuggle with you until you fall asleep? Mommy does that with me," Thomas said, looking at Will.

"Yes, I am," I said and Thomas gave me a hug, got off the bed, carefully climbed onto Will's lap and hugged him. We watched them go into the other room as Treena closed the door and I looked at Will. With a little help from Nathan, I got Will comfortable on the bed then Nathan left the room and I looked at Will. "So, what's the real reason you asked her to come?"

"What makes you think I have another reason?" Will asked.

" _Will_ ," I said with a stern look.

"Ok, I've noticed how Nathan looks at her and thought they might make a good match."

"You're playing matchmaker?"

"Are you saying I made a mistake?"

"No, but you need to be prepare for the fallout if it doesn't work."

"Considering I was right about us, I'm sure it will work," he said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. I watched him sleeping for a moment then looked at the wall and hoped he was right.

The stars twinkled in the dark sky while Nadil led us down the path and the warm breeze moved through Will's hair. Nadil had gotten Will the special wheelchair he had used the last time and Will smiled up at me. He was in a white linen jacket, a white shirt, tan trousers and white loafers and I was wearing a white sundress and tan leather strap sandals. We came to a stop near the tree which had become our tree and someone had strung fairy lights around the trunk of the tree. A table with a white table cloth and a white wooden chair was under the tree and a steel drum band stood to our left.

"Surprise!" Nadil said with his arms out and Will smiled as I made a soft laugh. "You like, yes?"

"It's beautiful," Will said. Nadil pulled the chair out as I sat down and he moved the chair in. Will noticed the path for him to use to get to the table when he moved the joystick and stopped the wheelchair near the table. Nadil removed the silver lids from the covered plates on the cart when he placed the plate down in front of me then placed the other plate in front of Will.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Lou," he said. "This meal is good for Mister Will."

"Thank you," I said as he nodded then walked away. I moved the chair toward the wheelchair while the steel drum players started playing softly and Will smiled. I helped him eat as we enjoyed dinner and the fairy lights twinkled around us. Nadil came back with dessert a short time later while I aided Will with the fruit juice smoothie Nadil had left in a plastic glass with a straw and I placed the glass on the table.

"Everything was good, yes?" Nadil asked.

"Everything was perfect," I said.

"Good. But the evening is not over," Nadil said.

"There's more?" Will asked.

"Yes. Now, Mister Will, you need to turn the chair to face this way," he said as he pointed and Will flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair. Nadil reclined the back of the wheelchair until Will was leaning at a slight angle then Nadil sat down next to the wheelchair and smiled. Suddenly the sky was lit up with fireworks as my eyes widened and the look of amazement on Will's face brought tears to my eyes.

The bedroom was quiet while I watched Nathan look at the screen of the blood pressure monitor and Wil looked at the ceiling. Will had a small attack of acid reflux after we came back to the hotel and Nathan had helped me get him into bed. Thomas was sitting on the bed next to Will when Nathan put the equipment away and gave Thomas a smile.

"Is Uncle Will ok?"

"Yes," Nathan said.

"Right then," Treena said from the doorway. "Let's get you to bed."

"You go straight to sleep," Thomas said, wagging a finger at Will.

"Yes, Doctor," Will said with a grin. Thomas kissed his cheek then got off the bed, hugged me and we said our good nights.

"Come get me if he gets ill again," Nathan said then left the room and I turned the lamp on the night table off before crawling under the covers. I carefully snuggled down next to Will as he looked at the ceiling and I placed my hand against his stomach.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A little bit," Will said.

"Do you think it was something you ate?"

"No, I think I just got too excited."

"Those fireworks were amazing."

"Yes," he said, grinning. He glanced at me when I kissed his cheek and placed my head against his shoulder. "Is that it?"

"Are you sure?" I asked while sitting up and could just see him from the light coming from the window.

"Please," he pleaded. I quickly got us undressed while he watched and I moved the covers back. We fell asleep afterwards with my head against his shoulder and my fingers curled up against his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The days passed as Will and I enjoyed our time alone and I admit I'm a little jealous about him getting a tan. I just freckle. He didn't have any more health issues and we spent most of the time on the beach or under our tree. Nadil had brought out the special lounge chair Will had used the last time as we relaxed under the tree and I pushed the sunglasses up the bridge of Will's nose.

"Are you going scuba diving at some point?" he asked and I looked out toward the ocean.

"I might," I said.

"You should. You had such a good time the last time."

"You're right. I did," I said then looked at the plastic bottle of orange juice sitting in the holder on the lounge chair armrest. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes," he said and I picked the plastic bottle out of the holder. I held the straw for him when he took a few sips then I moved the straw away. He became silent as he looked up at the leaves then he smiled. "Have you notice how much time Nathan's been spending with Treena?"

"I have."

"Maybe my plan is working and they're becoming close."

"I wouldn't read too much into it. She has a boyfriend."

"Are they serious?"

"Not really. It's mostly on and off."

"Then maybe it's time for her to move on."

"Yeah, but we have to think about what would happen if it doesn't work. Would Nathan quit?"

"Why would he quit?"

"She's my sister."

"So?"

"He might not feel comfortable if she came to see us."

"Well, let's see how this works out before we have to worry about that," he said and I nodded.

"Auntie Lou! Uncle Will!" Thomas called out when he came running over and was wearing blue bathing trunks with white stripes on the side. He stopped near the lounge chair when he looked down at Will and blinked. "You're lying down."

"Yes, I am," Will said.

"Are you sick?"

"No, just enjoying the sun," Will said and Thomas knelt next to the lounge. "Did you need us for something?"

"We just want to know if you want to come scuba diving with us," Nathan said as he and Treena walked over and I was jealous that she was wearing a white string bikini while I wore my red bathing suit with white polka dots.

"Nathan said you already know how," Treena said.

"Yes, I do," I said with a nod.

"Then you'll come and help me out?" she asked with a pleading look on her face.

"Go on, Clark," Will said. I looked from him to Treena then back and pressed my lips into a thin line.

"Fine," I said as I got up and Nathan went to get the wheelchair.

The instructor gave me a quick refresher course to remind me what I was supposed to do while Treena practiced in the swimming pool then we got into the wet suits, flippers, goggles and air tanks. We were underwater a short time later and the instructor had given me a digital underwater camera. I took some photos to show Will and Thomas as we swam by fish, coral and plants then went back up to the surface. Will grinned as I walked closer after taking the air tanks, flippers, goggles and wet suit off and knelt down next to the wheelchair.

"Well?" Will asked.

"It was amazing!" Treena said as she came closer and he glanced up at her.

"Glad you liked it."

"Did you see Nemo, Mommy?" Thomas asked. He was standing next to the wheelchair and held the plastic bottle of orange juice in his hands.

"I think I did," I said while I looked through the photos I took and found the photo of the school of clown fish the instructor had pointed to. I showed Thomas and Will the photo as they smiled and I gave Will a wink.

"Now what do we do?" Thomas asked.

"I would like to go back to the hotel," Will said.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my stomach sank.

"I… I think I sprang a leak," Will said as I looked down at his trousers, seeing a little wet patch.

"Oh," I said as I tried not to laugh and Will frowned from Thomas giggling as we went down the dock.

The smell of jasmine and salt filled the room while I stood in the open doorway and, smiling, looked out at the night. Turning, I saw Will looking at me as he grinned and I felt a soft shiver moving over me. Suddenly a flash of lighting filled the room and I noticed the look in his eyes. The sky was black as the storm came closer and I heard the sound of rain failing on the roof.

"Come to bed," he said as I got under the covers and snuggled down next to him. I placed my head against his chest as the storm grew and his heart thumped soft and slow in my ear. The lightning flashed over the water as we watched and I gently stroked his side. A loud crash of thunder filled the air as the lights went out like the last time and I sat up after I heard a loud scream. "Was that Thomas?"

"I think so," I said as I got out of bed and went to the door to the connecting room. Opening the door, I went inside and could just see Treena and Thomas sitting on the bed. Thomas was crying as the thunder roared and Treena was hushing him. She saw me standing in the doorway after a flash of lightning and nodded for me to come closer. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

"I'm scared!" Thomas sobbed as the thunder roared and he buried his face against Treena's chest.

"Hush," Treena said and I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want Uncle Will!"

"Uncle Will's probably asleep."

"No, he's awake," I said. Treena looked at me then at Thomas when she nodded and I picked Thomas up. We walked into the other room as the lightning flashed and Thomas made a small whimper. I felt the rain coming in from the open window as I turned to look at Will and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Is he alright?" Will asked while I walked to the bed and placed Thomas down on the bed. He carefully crawled under the covers as he snuggled next to Will and I sat down on the bed next to them.

"He doesn't like storms," I said, stroking Thomas' hair.

"I didn't like them when I was little either."

"You didn't?" Thomas asked, carefully placing his head against Will's chest.

"No," he said as the thunder rumbled and Thomas whimpered.

"Thumper doesn't like them either. The thunder made him jump," he said and Will lightly laughed.

"Well, the thing you have to remember is the storm is out there. It can't hurt you."

"Yes, it can," Thomas said as he pointed and I got up to shut the windows and the doors. I got back onto the bed as I sat next to them and Thomas yawned. We watched the storm when I noticed both of them had their eyes closed and were sound asleep. I slowly got off the bed as I went to get Treena and we both were a little angry that it was too dark to take a photo. I crawled back under the covers after she took Thomas in the other room and the last thing I heard before drifting off was the rain falling on the roof and the soft beating of Will's heart.

"What's going on with you and Nathan?" I asked while Treena and I watched Thomas and Will enjoying the new tide pool the hotel installed and she lowered her sunglasses so I could just see her eyes.

"Nothing is going on with me and Nathan," she said, pushing the sunglasses back up.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him," I said with a grin. "I mean Will and I had to babysit the other night so you could go out to dinner."

"I ate alone," she said as she got defensive and I tried not to laugh.

"That's not what Nadil told me. He said he saw you and Nathan…"

"Ok," she growled. "We're becoming friends."

"There's no need to get defensive. It's nice that you're interested in someone."

"But I don't want this," she said with a sigh. "I have a boyfriend, remember?!"

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"Just drop it, Lou," she said, ending the conversation. I nodded while we watched Thomas showing Will a starfish and I used my phone to take a close-up photo of them smiling at each other. Then I saw the look on her face and frowned.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh, it's not that," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just a little concerned that Tommy's getting too close to Will."

"He's his uncle."

"I know, but it's not good for him to get so close."

"I don't understand.

"He's going to die at some point, right?"

"So?"

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Treena, you have to understand that being with Will, knowing he does get sick and will end up in the hospital, knowing there is a chance he might die, might make it easier for Tommy when Will really does die. We don't know when that is, but the time they spend together is making memories. Real memories that he can keep inside him and bring up when he misses him. True, he might cry when he does think about them, but it's not going to destroy him."

"It was destroying you," she said with a pointed look and it felt like she slapped me.

"You're right," I said with a nod. "And I'm not sure if I wouldn't have been destroyed. What I do know now is I can survive when and if he does die. The other thing I know is I can't dwell on it. I am enjoying all the time I have with him and I believe he feels the same way."

Treena looked at them for a few moments then lowered her head.

"Nathan is a nice guy. But I don't….," she said then sighed.

"You don't want to go out with him in case it doesn't work out and he might quit taking care of Will?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

"Or it might work and you'll be missing out on something wonderful."

"Like what you two have," she said, looking at Will.

"Mommy! Auntie Lou! Come and look at this!" Thomas said as we walked to the wheelchair and Will was holding a sea urchin in his hands. Will glanced up at me then looked at Treena and a concern look moved across his face.

"Is everything ok?" Will asked.

"Everything's just fine," Treena said as she knelt down next to the wheelchair and picked up the sea urchin. I took some photos of the two of them looking at some of the other creatures Thomas removed from the tide pool then placed the phone in my purse and smiled.

"Take it off," Will said as I adjusted the hat on his head and he pouted. Nadil was worried Will would get overheated due to a small heatwave we were having and had left the hat outside the door to our room. It was a straw fedora with a white band and I admitted Will did look adorable.

"No," I said with the firm tone Mom used and he stuck his tongue out. We headed for the door when the door to the connecting room opened and Thomas came in the room. He was wearing a Spiderman long sleeve t-shirt and his underpants and his hair was sticking up on his head. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Hi," he said while walking closer then carefully climbed onto Will's lap. He leaned against him when he looked up and smiled. "I like your hat."

"Then you wear it," Will said and Thomas laughed.

"Where is your mom?" I asked and Treena walked in the room.

"Good morning," she said.

"What are you up to today?"

"Nathan's taking us fishing," Thomas said then frowned. "Uh…."

"It's alright," Will said when Thomas realized he couldn't come.

"What's with the hat?" Nathan asked as he came in the room and playfully pushed the hat over Will's eyes.

"Nadil is concerned I would get overheated because of the heatwave and left it for me," Will said and I moved the hat back up.

"What does over…? Over….?" Thomas asked.

"Overheated means I would get really hot and might get sick."

"Then you're staying right here!" Thomas said, pointing to the floor.

"Oh, alright," Will said with a disappointed look.

"Well, we best going or we'll miss the boat," Nathan said.

"It's funny that you don't want me to get overheat, but you're taking a little boy out on a boat during a heatwave."

"The boat has air conditioned cabins."

"And I wanna go," Thomas said.

"You're not going to do anything if you don't come and get dressed," Treena said with a little laugh.

"Ok," Thomas said as he carefully got off of Will's lap and they went into the next room.

"See you later," Nathan said then left the room as I looked at Will.

"So you're really not upset about not going fishing? I asked, placing the hat on my head then knelt down next to the wheelchair. The hat was little big and Will lightly laughed as it fell over my eyes.

"No," Will said. "I do like water sports, but fishing's boring."

"Which means this would have been a bad outing."

"Yes," he said with a grin.

"And you're not getting jealous about Thomas spending time with Nathan?"

"Not really."

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked, standing up.

"Nadil told me they have an indoor pool now."

"He told me the same thing."

"Then will you help me get dressed so we can go swimming?" he asked then slightly smiled. "Or, in my case, go floating."

"I will, but not before I do this," I said, placing the hat on his head and was surprised when he smiled as I took a photo with my phone.

The sky was clear with a bright moon and clusters of stars and the wind was cooler after an afternoon rain shower. We heard the sounds of music from the hotel and Will was wearing the white linen jacket, a white shirt which was open to expose most of his chest, a white leather belt and white linen trouser and he was barefoot. I was wearing a light blue sundress and white leather sandals and I noticed the pleased look on his face. Nadil had made us necklaces of small shells and the shells stood out against Will's tan skin.

"You look so beautiful," Will said and I made a little curtsy. "Will you do me a favor and do a little dance like you did the last time?"

"Sure," I said and removed my sandals. The sand tickled the bottoms of my feet as I did a little dance and Will laughed. I shrugged as I walked closer and sat on his lap. His eyes locked with mine while we stared at each other and I leaned closer to kiss his lips. He kissed back when we parted and I placed my head against his shoulder.

"This turned out better than last time," Will teased. "Will you lean my chair back a bit?"

I got up when I reclined the back of the chair so he could look up at the night sky and sat back on his lap. I snuggled against him while the music played in the background and he had a content look on his face.

"Quick! Look up!" he said as I looked and a shooting star was moving across the sky.

"Make a wish!" I said then closed my eyes and made a wish. Opening my eyes, I looked at him and he gave me a small grin.

"Did you make one?"

"Yes," I said as I looked toward our tree, but missed the other shooting star. Will told me later he had seen it and had made another wish. I wasn't angry, but I do wonder what he wished for.

We headed back to our room when Will stopped the wheelchair and we saw Nathan and Treena standing outside the door to her room. Thomas was asleep against her shoulder and Nathan unlocked the door to her room. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but they did look happy as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Nathan's lips. She gave him a little grin as she went into the room and Nathan walked down the hallway, going into his room. I looked at Will as he glanced up at me and arched his eyebrows up.

"See? I told you I was good at match making," he said as he made the wheelchair go down the hallway and I laughed, following close behind him.

"Welcome home," Camilla said after we had returned to the annex and was watching me place the shell necklaces on the memory shelf. She had insisted on me calling her "Camilla", but I still wanted to call her "Mrs. Traynor". "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, we did," Will said after he and Nathan came out of the bedroom and Will stopped the wheelchair next to me. I placed the frames with some photos I had taken from scuba diving on the shelf as well as some other framed photos then stood back, looking at Will. "Looks like we might need another shelf."

"You might be right," I said as I placed the hat on the shelf underneath the first one.

"I thought I told you to get rid of that," he said with a frown.

"Nadil would have been so hurt if I had," I said.

"Why did Will need a hat?" Camilla asked.

"There was a small heatwave and he gave it to me so I wouldn't get overheated," Will said.

"I see," she said. "You didn't go outside, did you?"

"Yes, but only to go down the hallways to use the new indoor pool," I said.

"You used it, too," Will said.

"Did anything else happen?" she asked.

"The only time I became ill was when I had a small acid reflux attack," Will said. "And that was from me getting too excited."

Camilla blushed as she looked from him to me and I admitted I was blushing, too.

"Not from that!" Will said, rolling his eyes then laughed. "The hotel served us a special dinner after finding out we were there on our honeymoon and provided fireworks afterwards."

"That does sound romantic," Camilla said with a small smile. "Well, I best let you get settled."

I walked her to the door when she turned and looked at me with a pleased look on her face.

"This is very different from last time," she said.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"I am glad both of you had a marvelous time," she said then walked away after giving me a hug and I went to finish unpacking.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey," I said when I saw Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida and they smiled at me.

"Looks like someone had a good time on their honeymoon," Karan said with an impish grin.

"It was amazing," I said and sat down.

"Have you seen the video?" Ami asked.

"Of course I have."

"I mean the new one," she said as she typed on the keyboard and turned the laptop around. I looked at the title of Treena's new video, **Where There's Will** , and clicked on the play button. The song was sweet while photos of Will or me and Will moved by and there were also some photos of Will and Thomas.

" _Now I understand why Treena wanted photos of me and Will,"_ I thought.

"Who's the little boy?" Marcy asked.

"That's my nephew," I said.

"He is so cute," Karen said.

"I love the photo of Will wearing the hat," Ami said.

"He hates that hat," I said.

"Why? He looks amazing!" Kari said.

"I know, but he hates it" I said then looked at the comments. I smiled at how some of the women commenting wanted a husband like Will and Ami had told them to back off because Will was mine.

"Come on then," Marcy said. "Tell us all about it."

Closing the window then the laptop, I sat back in the chair and told them about most of our honeymoon.

"You want to what?" Camilla asked as I sat on the couch in the main house and had my hands in my lap.

"I want to redecorate Will's bedroom," I said. I was assigned to redecorate a room for class and I picked Will's bedroom. We had put off decorating the annex because of what had happened over the year, but I wasn't sure if she would allow it.

"Will's bedroom is fine."

"I know, but I would like to go to his old bedroom so I can get some ideas on how to make it feel not so…," I said then became quiet.

"There you are," Will said as he moved the joystick and the wheelchair stopped at the couch. He glanced at me then at Camilla and frowned. "Is there something wrong."

"It appears Louisa wishes to redecorate your bedroom," she said and I could feel her eyes burrowing into me.

"So?"

"I thought you liked your room."

"It's alright, but it's not me."

"I see," she said with a slightly pained look. "Is there anything else you don't like about the annex?"

"If I am to be honest, I don't like feeling like I've been hidden away," he admitted and her eyes widened.

"What?! You haven't…"

"Mother, you had a dinner party last night."

"I was entertaining some friends."

"But you didn't ask me or Louisa if we wanted to attend," he said. Her face fell as he pressed his lips into a thin line and I placed my hand on his knee. "Oh, Mother, I'm sorry. I'm just in one of my moods today."

"No, it was wrong of me to do that," she said then looked at me. "Come with me."

I got up then followed her to the stairs when I turned to look at Will. He gave me a little smile as I followed Camilla upstairs and we went down the hallway.

"I thought I had decorated his room the way he wanted," she said as we walked to the door to Will's old room and I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I think it was more of what he needed. The whole annex is designed for easy access, but there were too many things which reminds him of his former life," I said.

"You mean the photos."

"Yes," I said with a nod. "I really don't mean to hurt your feelings, but maybe seeing photos of his old life day in and day out might have led to…"

"It led to him hurting himself," she sighed. "The thing is he told me to use whatever I wanted when we were discussing how we should decorate the annex."

"But now… Now he's ready to mix the life he had with the one he has."

"And that was all because of you, Dear," she said with a grin and I blushed.

"I guess. All I know is he wants this and we should let him have it."

"You're right," she said then opened the door to his bedroom.

Will had been right.

The bedroom was larger than the one he had now, but I felt like I was in one of those historical homes and there should be a velvet rope across the doorway. Everything was clean and polished and the idea of going inside made me feel guilty.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"This isn't a bedroom," I said as I turned to look at her and she must have seen the sadness in my eyes. "It's a memory room. No one was to ever go in that room again, were they?"

"No," she said, lowering her head.

Sighing, I took a deep breath when I walked in the room and could feel Will's presence all around me. I looked at the furniture, checked the statues, books and other things on the shelves or on the tables and tried to figure which poster or piece of wall art would work in his bedroom. I admitted his tastes were different from mine, but there were a lot of things I did like. I took some photos with my phone when I looked at the bed at the back of the room and I was amazed with how big it was. I walked to the bed as a vision of shirtless Will sitting against those pillows while he sat under the dark bedding moved through my head and I smiled.

" _Come to bed, Clark,"_ Imaginary Will said and I felt my heart thumping hard in my chest.

I sat on the bed when I flopped down onto my back and looked at the ceiling. I wondered how many times he had looked at this ceiling growing up when I got up and smoothed the bedding down.

"Find anything you like?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, I found a few things," I said as I walked to her and stood in the doorway.

"If you want them brought downstairs, leave me a list of what you want and I'll have someone bring them to the annex."

"I will," I said then frowned. "Though I wouldn't mind placing some things from his childhood in his room."

"Those would be in the attic," she said and I followed her to the door leading to the attic. The attic was huge as we walked by boxes, trunks and plastic containers and I saw somethings covered in sheets. We came to some boxes marked **WILL** as I looked at Camilla and she nodded. I looked through some of the boxes when I found photo albums and flipped through them. Seeing Will as a baby then a little boy then a teen then grown up made me smile as I placed the albums on the floor and opened the next box. Inside were stuffed animals and Camilla smiled. "Will loved those."

"He told me he named all of them."

"Yes, he did."

I looked through the box when I found a rabbit with white faux fur, green plastic eyes, a black plastic nose and a stitched mouth. One of the ears had a yellow stain and there were tiny rips in one arm, the stomach and one leg and the tail was missing. I held the rabbit to my chest as I looked at her then at the rabbit.

"Is this Mister Fluffton?" I asked.

"I see he told you about him," she said as she looked at the rabbit. "Yes, this is Mister Fluffton."

"He said he hasn't seen him since he was five."

"His father and I thought it was time for him to grow up so we put it and the others up here."

" _He was only five!"_ I shouted inside my head and nodded. Suddenly her phone buzzed as she removed the phone from her suit jacket pocket and looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this," she said then headed for the door, turned and looked at me. "Lock the door on your way out."

I closed the box when I picked up the photo albums and carried them and Mister Flutton out of the room. I closed and locked the door behind me when I walked down the hallway to the railing and saw Will was still sitting by the couch. Walking down the stairs, I walked to the couch as I sat down and placed the photo albums on the coffee table then placed the rabbit next to me.

"Where did you find those?" Will asked, glancing at the photo albums.

"I found them in the attic," I said.

"I haven't seen them in years," he said then saw that I was hiding something. "Clark, what are you hiding?"

I slowly reached over as I picked Mister Fluffton off the couch and Will's eyes went wide.

"That's…! Is that Mister Fluffton?!" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I got up, walked to the wheelchair and placed the rabbit in his hands. He glanced down at the rabbit as tears appeared in his eyes and I wiped the tears away. "He was up in the attic with the others."

"She said…"

"I know what she said," I said as I lightly stroked his arm and he looked at me. "Let's go put him in your room."

Will flicked the joystick as the wheelchair backed up and we went down the hallway.

"What do you think?" I asked after showing Will the video Treena made.

"It's nice," he said with a small smile. We were lying in bed and I turned the laptop off. I placed the laptop on the night table when I settled down next to him and placed my head against his chest. His heart thumped in my ear while I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at the ceiling. "Will you please go get Mister Fluffton?"

Carefully getting up, I walked to the dresser where I had placed the rabbit and Andre and picked the rabbit up. I walked back to the bed as I got under the covers and placed the rabbit on his stomach. Nathan suggested I place the rabbit in the dryer for a while to get the stale smell off it and I noticed it did smell better.

"If it's alright with you," I said as I playfully moved the rabbit over his stomach. "I would like to take him to the antique toy store in town. They have someone who can clean him up so he'll look like new."

"Then he wouldn't be Mister Fluffton," he said and I laid the rabbit on his chest.

"Can I fix him up then? He's got a few rips and I could put a new tail on him," I said and placed the rabbit on his head.

"Having fun, Clark?" he asked as he softly laughed.

"Yes," I said when I sat up and held the rabbit in my hands. "What's this yellow stain on his ear?"

"It's dried spittle. I… I used to chew on his ear," he said with a shy look.

"Are you glad I found him?"

"Of course," he said then grew serious. "I had always thought…if I had found him…I would give him to my child."

"Will…"

"No, it's alright. I know I can no longer have children," he said and I noticed the look in his eyes.

"Now what's wrong?" I asked, placing the rabbit on top of my laptop.

"I feel like I'm rushing things. We just got married, we're not even sure we can get intimate, and here I am wanting children."

"Well," I said as I snuggled down next to him and placed my head against his shoulder. "That's because you were used to doing things all at once. Will Traynor, the financial whiz-kid, tossed out deal after deal, one after the other, and yet could go skiing, sky diving, wind surfing or climb mountains as well as other extreme sports all at the same time."

"That does sound like my life," he said with a grin.

"But…!" I said, holding up a finger. "Now you've come off the fast lane and went onto the slow lane."

"It's more like I'm in the car park," he grumbled.

"What you have to do right _now_ is figure out what you want to do first."

"I want to be with you."

"What do we need to do to do that?"

"I have to have some tests done then figure out which procedure will work."

"Then that's what we'll do," I said as I got up and went to placed Mister Fluffton back on the dresser. I crawled back into bed when I snuggled under the covers with him and Will looked a little more content. "Do you want me to roll you onto your side?"

"Yes, please," he said and a few minutes later we were asleep with our heads barely touching and I had Will's fingers wrapped in mine.

Winter came with snow and ice cold winds as Will was stuck indoors and I got worried he would be depressed.

I was surprised when he had bought me a car for my birthday, but I was glad it had four-wheel drive and was able to attend classes even with the roads were covered in snow and ice.

The redecorating of Will's bedroom had been a success. Will told me what he wanted from his old bedroom or what things I picked for him he liked, but something was missing.

" _Don't forget, Clark, it's not just my bedroom. It's ours,"_ he told me and it turned out our styles, though different, worked well together. Professor Lake was very impressed and gave me top marks.

" _Well done, Dear,"_ Camilla said after she had seen what I had done and I was surprised when she hugged me.

Christmas arrived with a small snow shower as I opened the door and Mom smiled at me. Camilla had gone to spend the holiday with Georgina in Australia, but would be back by New Years and I had decorated the annex. A large tree sat near the window with brightly wrapped presents underneath and fairy lights twinkled on and off.

"Merry Christmas, Love," Dad said as he gave me a hug and I kissed Granddad's cheek.

"Where's Will?" Treena asked while placing Thomas on his feet and removed his coat, mittens, knit cap and boots.

"He's still asleep," I said and Mom gave me a worried look.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes," I said then looked down at Thomas. "Want to come help me wake him up?"

Thomas nodded as we quickly headed for the bedroom and Nathan smiled while coming out of the other bedroom.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"I thought you were going home for Christmas," Treena said, walking closer.

"The airport's snowed in. I might try to see if I can go home for New Years' Eve."

"We're going to wake Will," Thomas said with a grin and I slowly opened the door. Will was on his left side with the covers pulled up almost to his head and I led Thomas toward the bed. I carefully lifted Thomas up when I sat him next to Will and Thomas moved the blankets down a little.

"Go on. Wake him up," I whispered.

"He's already awake," he said as I saw Will had his eyes open and was smiling.

"Hello," Will said.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Well, seeing that you're awake, Mate," Nathan said as he walked to the bed and Will frowned.

"Can't we skip all this? It's Christmas," Will said with a pout and his lower lip stuck out a little.

"Sorry, no can do."

"Can I help?" Thomas asked.

"Sure," Nathan said, ruffling Thomas' hair. After Nathan examined Will then gave him his morning medications and we got him dressed, I sat on the couch with the wheelchair parked next to it and we watched Thomas opening his Christmas presents.

"You look amazing!" Will said after I came out of the bathroom. I wore an off the shoulder black dress with the skirt ending just below my knees and I had on matching heels. The necklace with the crystal snowflake was around my neck and my hair draped over my shoulders. The dress had a matching shawl and Will was dressed in a black tuxedo, a white shirt, a black tie, a black leather belt, black socks and black loafers.

"So do you," I said. Nathan had been able to go home for New Years and I assured him I could take care of Will.

"Then shall we get going?" he asked and we left the bedroom. We went down the hallway as we came into the main house and the caterers Camilla hired were setting up for the party.

"Oh, look at you!" Camilla said as she came down the stairs and she was wearing a red dress with matching shoes.

"Hello, Mother," Will said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Hello, Camilla," I said.

"Is Father coming?" Will asked.

"Hello," Steven said as he walked closer and I was still not used to calling him that. "Louisa, you look amazing!"

"Thank you," I said while one of the caterers came over and said the guests were arriving.

"Having fun?" I asked while sitting on the couch and Will glanced at me. People had come over to say hello to him then walked away and I saw how bored he looked.

"Not really," he said.

"Do you want to go back to the annex?"

"Not yet," he said when I noticed there were some people dancing and I placed my hand on his knee.

"Dance with me," I said and he glanced over at the dancer. Will flicked the joystick as the wheelchair moved back and I got up. Sitting on his lap, I leaned against him and the wheelchair moved toward the dancers. They backed up as Will moved the wheelchair to the music and we ignored the looks they gave us. We shared two more dances when Will moved the wheelchair back to the couch and I stood up.

"That was fun," Will said, but I noticed how he was looking at the others.

"Do you want to go back to the annex now?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. My parents might panic and think something's wrong.'

"How about I go get some snacks for me and tell them we're going back to the annex to watch a movie?"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Sure."

"Could we watch one of the movies I got for Christmas?"

"Do any of them have subtitles?"

"Yes," he said with a grin.

"Fine," I said while lightly shaking my head. "You go back to the annex and I'll go get the snacks."

I watched Will leave when I walked to the kitchen then stopped suddenly when I saw Camilla and Steven standing near the sink.

They were kissing and she had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Uh….," I said when they suddenly parted and Camilla was blushing. "Sorry. I…"

"Is there something wrong?" Steven asked.

"No, I was just getting something to take back to the annex. Will and I are going to watch a movie."

"Is Will alright?" Camilla asked.

"Yes," I said with a nod. I went to get a plate and piled on some of the food which was on the table and headed for the door. Turning, I looked at them when I smiled and gave them a little nod before walking away.

"Are you sure?" Will asked while I placed my head against his chest and listened to the soft thump of his heart. We had watched two movies just before midnight and I kissed his lips after the ball fell on television to announce the new year.

"Yes, they were kissing. Not just a friendly kiss, but a real kiss," I said and his humming tickled my ear.

"Well, good for them," he said then closed his eyes. "Happy New Years, Mrs. Traynor."

"Happy New Years, Mr. Traynor," I whispered as his breathing evened out and I drifted off to sleep a short time later.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I know Will wouldn't be able to have children, but I wanted to give them a miracle or two.**_

Chapter Sixteen

It was snowing the day we went to London to see the specialist Will's doctor had recommended and I held Will's hand while the specialist examined Will.

"Well, everything looks fine," Doctor Malcolm said as he looked at Will and Will smiled up at me. "When would you like to do the procedure?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Will asked and I laughed.

"Yes, it is," he said with a grin.

"Uh, Doctor, I would like one more test."

"Why?"

"I want to know if I really am unable to have children," Will said and Doctor Malcolm frowned.

"I sorry, but I am sure you can't," he said and Will's face fell. "But, if you want me to do the test, I will be happy to do it."

"Thank you," I said. After Doctor Malcolm did the test, Nathan helped me get Will dressed and in the wheelchair and I placed my hand on Will's shoulder. He glanced up at me with a small smile then flicked the joystick and we left the room.

The day of Will's procedure arrived as Doctor Malcolm came in the room and Will was sitting up in bed. Doctor Malcolm looked at the chart as I noticed the look on his face and thought he was trying hard not to smile.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked and he looked at me.

"It depends," Doctor Malcolm said. "I got the results back from that test Will wanted. We had to run the tests three times to confirm what we found in order…"

"What did you find?" Will interrupts and I hushed him.

"We found two."

"You found two what?" I asked.

"We found two active and healthy swimmers."

It took about two seconds for us to figure out what he meant and Will's eyes went wide.

"You mean we have two chances of getting her pregnant?" Will asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I know the odds were phenomenal to find anything at all, but…"

"I don't care about the odds. The fact that… The idea… My wife can…," Will said and was getting a little breathless. I moved closer as I hugged Will and he softly sobbed. After he calmed down, I wiped his eyes with a tissue and Doctor Malcolm smiled.

"Congratulations," he said and I hugged him. Doctor Malcolm examined Will to make sure Will's blood pressure was stable enough to have the procedure then looked at the chart. "So, are you ready to do this?"

"Of course," Will said then looked at the ceiling. "This is turning into one hell of a thirty-fifth birthday!"

"It's your birthday?"

"It is tomorrow."

"Well, happy birthday!" he said with a smile. "Let's get you prepped."

Will's eyelids fluttered open as his eyes focused and he smiled up at me.

"Happy birthday, Sleepy Head," I whispered.

"Did it work?" he asked with a sleepy tone to his voice.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"And I wasn't dreaming when Doctor Malcolm said we have two chances of having a baby?"

"No, you weren't dreaming," I said while pushing the nurse call button. "He explained they weren't expecting to find anything. So, when they did find them, they had to see if they were usable. Once he found out that they were…."

"Clark, please shut up."

I nodded when the nurse came in and examined Will. After she left, I carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand.

"Anyway, if it works and we can have a baby..." I said.

"It will work," he corrected me and I smiled at his serious look.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"You first," he said with a small grin and I wrapped our fingers together.

"I wouldn't mind a Little Will," I said and kissed the back of his hand. "Someone with your dimples, handsome face and those blue-gray eyes. Someone who can do a hundred things at once and isn't afraid to live life to the fullest."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a Little Louisa," he said and I squeezed his hand. "Someone who has so much love inside her that she fights hard for what she wants. Someone with a wild style and a fire for life. Someone who would wear black and yellow striped bumblebee tights and sparkly wellies and do little dances to make me laugh."

"That would be sweet," I said then became serious. "But right now, we need to focus on you healing then see if we can be intimate."

"Sounds like a good idea," he said then closed his eyes. I watched him drift off to sleep as I placed my hand on his chest and thought about how he would handle things if we couldn't have a baby.

It didn't take long for Will to heal and the night we were finally intimate with each other was the most wonderful night in my life. I will never forget Will's face the first time he sensed what we were doing and I wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Will asked after I had come out of the bathroom and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. We had gone to see Doctor Malcolm, who agreed to do the artificial insemination shortly after Will's surgery, and he told us there might be a chance that it wouldn't take the first time.

"I think so," I said.

"If you're ill, maybe you should go see your doctor."

"I think it's just…"

"Clark, if I was the one who was feeling ill, you would have me in the A&E before I could blink," he said with a serious look and I knew he was right.

"You're right," I said, nodding. "I'll call and get an appointment."

I got a doctor's appointment a few days later and Will got a late birthday present.

I was six weeks pregnant.

"Hello, Love," Mom said as she gave me a hug and I smiled. Will and I had asked my family over for dinner so we could tell them I was pregnant. Camilla had wondered if there was something wrong because we were acting a little strange lately and she and Steven sat on the couch. Will had contacted Georgina and asked if she could come home and she was looking out the window as my family came in the living room. Nathan has set up a video camera to record their reactions as he stood near the couch and had his hands behind his back. He had nearly crushed the air out of my lungs after we told him and he gave me a little smile as I came in the room. "Why are they here?"

"If you will sit down, we'll tell you," Will said as Mom got Granddad comfortable in the chair and the rest of them sat on the couches. "Georgie, please sit down."

Georgina went to sit on one of the chairs as I noticed she looked like she was going to cry and I stood next to Will. He looked at them as he got a serious look on his face and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Now, before we tell you why you're here, I need to tell you this. I recently had a surgical procedure…"

"He had surgery and you didn't tell us?!" Camilla asked with a fierce look.

"Mother, please calm down," Will said and she glared at me. "The procedure wasn't for anything major. I needed to have something fixed."

"What sort of something?" Mom asked. Dad must have seen how uncomfortable Will was as he looked from him to me then back and something clicked in his head. He leaned over when he whispered in her ear and she blushed. "Oh!"

"What?" Camilla asked when Steven figured it out and whispered in her ear. "Oh, I see."

He got up to whispered in Georgina's ear and she snickered into her hands.

"What did he get fixed?" Thomas asked when Nathan whispered in Treena's ear and she blushed.

"It was something grown up," Treena said and Thomas frowned.

"Are you better now?" he asked as he looked at Will.

"Yes," Will said and Thomas smiled. "Now, before I had the procedure, I asked the doctor if I would be able to have children with Louisa."

"William, you know you can't," Steven said.

"Why can't he? All the doctor has to do is write a letter to the stork and it'll bring them one," Thomas said and I tried not to laugh. I knew Treena had gotten him a book to explain where babies came from and she gave me a shrug.

"Sometimes the letter never gets there, Mate," Nathan said.

"That's not true," Will said and they gave him a confused look. "The doctor told us there are two chances for the stork to get a letter."

"Wait," Mom said as she looked at me. "Lou, come with me."

We went over to one side of the room as I told her in a soft voice about the doctor finding two healthy swimmers and her eyes went wide. I hushed her as we walked back to the couch and she sat down, taking Dad's hand. I took Camilla to one side as I explained things to her and she gave me a sly grin. She sat back down as she smiled at Steven and I walked to stand next to Will.

"Did the doctor send the letter?" Thomas asked.

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Is the stork going to send a baby?"

"Yes," Will said. Thomas suddenly got a serious look on his face when he got up and ran out of the room.

"I'll go get him," Treena said as she got up.

"No, I think we need to handle this," Will said when he flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair and I followed him. Thomas had gone into the kitchen as we came in, but he wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"Treena said he's into hiding in the cupboards now when he's upset," I said as I noticed one of the cupboard doors were open and I nodded my head towards it. Will flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair to the cupboard and used the wheelchair to open the door. Thomas was sitting on the floor as he looked out at him and Will arched his eyebrows up.

"Come out so we can talk," Will said.

"No," Thomas said with a shake of his head.

"Well, if I could do it, I would come in there," Will said and I felt he was serious.

"There's no room."

"Please," Will said with a slightly sad look and Thomas crawled out of the cupboard. He carefully climbed onto Will's lap when Will flicked the joystick and moved the wheelchair toward me. He stopped the wheelchair as I leaned against the edge of the counter and Thomas snuggled against Will.

"I thought you'd like the idea of Will and I having a baby," I said and Thomas sighed.

"I do," Thomas said.

"Then what's wrong?" Will asked and Thomas looked up at him.

"If you have a baby, you won't love me anymore."

"That's not true!" I said.

"She's right," Will said.

"You wouldn't need me anymore either," Thomas said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Will asked with wide eyes. "I could never find a better doctor then Doctor Clark!"

"And you know how special you are to me," I said, placing my hand against my chest.

"But you won't have time to play with me," Thomas said.

"That's true, but we'd make time."

"And we'd need someone to teach the baby things once he or she is old enough," Will said.

"You'd let me help?" Thomas asked.

"Of course," I said.

"And you'll still watch cartoons with me?" he asked, looking up at Will.

"What do you think?" Will asked with a silly grin and Thomas giggled. "Now, can we go back in the living room and have some of that cake Auntie Lou bought?"

"You can't have cake! It has too much sugar!" Thomas said, folding his arms over his chest and gave Will a stern look.

"See, I need you to remind me of that," Will said with a slightly smug look and Thomas grinned. Will flicked the joystick as we left the room and I patted Will's shoulder.

Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida were sitting at the table when I came over and sat down. I had talked with the headmaster about me being pregnant and he assured me things would be fine.

"Hey!" Kari said.

"Hey," I said and Marcy tilted her head to one side.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know," Karen said. "You look different."

"Aye, there is definitely something different," Merida said.

"Is Will ok?" Ami asked.

"He's fine since the surgery."

"What sort of surgery?!" Karen asked.

"He had procedure to correct something," I said and felt a blush moving over my cheeks. They thought for a few minutes when Kari smiled and Merida's cheeks were almost the same color as her hair.

"Oh!" they said at the same time then giggled.

"I take it that it worked?" Ami asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep!" I said with a grin.

"Well, that explains some of what's different, but I have a feeling there's something else," Marcy said. Leave it to the only other woman in our group whose had kids to figure it out.

"Well….," I said as I sat back in the chair and told them about the test Will wanted and they squealed when I told them I was pregnant. The librarian hushed us as they hugged me and I laughed. My phone buzzed when I picked the phone up and noticed it was Nathan's number.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" I asked after pushing the button.

"Nothing's wrong," Will said and I smiled. "I just wanted to call and say hi."

"Hold on," I said then placed the phone on speaker then placed the phone on the table. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?" Will asked.

"Hello, Daddy," the girls said and Will laughed.

"Ah, I see my wife told you our news!"

"Yes," Ami said.

"Do you need any help decorating the nursery?" Kari asked.

"We're still trying to figure where the nursery is going to be."

"Nathan said he will move out so we can use his room for the nursery, but he needs somewhere to sleep if he has to stay over," I said.

"He said he'll be fine sleeping on the couch," Will said.

"I know, but he's been using that room since your accident."

"Have you got a name list yet?" Merida asked.

"We have jotted down a few," Will said.

We chatted for a bit when the bell rang and I heard Will sighing.

"Looks like you have to go," Will said. After we said our good-byes, I ended the call, placed my phone away and we got up, leaving the room.

"Hello," Doctor Samantha Mills said as Will and I came into the examining room and she held my chart in her hands. Camilla had found us an OBGYN who specialized in high risk pregnancies and she turned out to be very nice around Will. "Are you ready to see the baby?"

"Can we hear the heartbeat as well?" Will asked.

"Of course," she said then looked at me. "Ok, Louisa, please get on the table."

The tissue paper crinkled as I went to lay on my back and Will parked the wheelchair next to the examination table. He made the wheelchair to move up so he could see what was going on as Doctor Mills moved my shirt up, placed the scanner to record the baby's heartbeat against my stomach and walked back to the monitor. She turned the sound on and a soft swishing sound filled the room. I glanced over at Will as he listened to the sound of our baby's heartbeat and blinked the tears from his eyes.

"Will?"

"I'm fine," he said in a soft voice and Doctor Mills came over to wipe his eyes. She removed the scanner then placed my shirt down and wrote on the chart. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes," she said as she picked up the tube of gel and the ultrasound scanner. She moved my shirt up again as Will glanced at my swollen stomach and she placed the gel on my skin.

"That's cold!" I said and he laughed.

"Oh, it can't be that bad," he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. Doctor Mills smiled while she turned the screen on and Will looked at it. She moved the ultrasound scanner over my skin as we looked at the blurry images when something appeared and Will's eyes widened. "Is that…? Is that the baby?"

"Yes," she said and the image became clearer. "There's the head and the arms."

"Is the baby waving at us?" Will asked as the baby wiggled its fingers.

"No, I think it's just wiggling its fingers," she said then moved the ultrasound scanner. "Here's the chest and heart."

"Wow," he whispered as he watched the tiny heart moving on the screen and I smiled. He watched the screen when he saw the umbilical cord and frowned. "What is that?"

"That's the umbilical cord," Doctor Mills said then moved the ultrasound scanner. "There're the legs and feet."

"Not to sound stupid, but does it look like the baby has an extra leg?" Will asked as he scrunched up his face and Doctor Mills looked at the screen.

"You did say you didn't want to know if the baby's a boy or girl, right?"

"Looks like we're having a boy," Will said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and I laughed while looking at the ceiling.

"Now we know what color to paint the nursery," I said. He looked like he wanted to kiss me as I gave him a small smile and Doctor Mills wiped off my stomach. After she gave us a photocopy of the scan, I leaned down to kiss Will's lips and he grinned.

"I don't believe it," I said after Will came down the ramp and we stopped at the end of the front walk to a one-story L-shaped house. It was made of white stone with a gray slate roof and the landscaping was breathtaking. Camilla had called me and asked to bring Will to this address and I was surprised to see her, Steven and my parents standing in the yard.

"Mother, what is all this?" Will asked.

"This…," she said, looking back at the house. "This is your late birthday present."

"What?!"

"We were away visiting Georgina so we missed your birthday…."

"I know that."

"Well, seeing there's no room in the annex for the two of you, Nathan and the baby, we decided it was time for you to have your own home," Steven said.

"Yep, we did," Dad said and I gasped. I knew they were doing better, financially, but I had no idea they had enough to pitch in to build a house. Mom's "Don't worry, Love." look made my heart melt and Dad gave me a smile.

"This way," Camilla said as we went down the front walk and I saw the small ramp leading up to the front door. We went inside after she opened the front door and I saw how open the rooms were. "It's been designed to easy access and has six bedrooms…."

"Why would we need six bedrooms?" Will asked.

"There is the master suite, a room for Nathan for when he has to stay over, a room for the nursery and the others can be guest rooms."

We moved through the rooms while I noticed there was no furniture or artwork on the walls and Camilla smiled.

"I thought you would like to do the decorating," she said and I nodded. The master suite was huge with a special bathroom and I noticed the little boxes on the ceiling.

"What are those for?" I asked and she looked up at the white box.

"Those are for Will. It has a voice recognition program which allowed Will to turn lights on and off, change music on the stereo or change channels on the television."

"Nice," Will said and I noticed how pleased he looked. The wheelchair headed for the sliding door which led to the back garden and I opened the sliding door. A small porch was outside with a ramp and a path led into the garden. I followed Will as he turned the wheelchair to look at the house and glanced up at me. "What do you think?"

"I love it," I said, but he noticed the look in my eyes.

"But….?"

"But what can I ever give you that can top this?"

"How about a baby?" he asked, looking at my stomach. I felt totally foolish as I softly laughed and carded the back of his head. "Welcome home, Mrs. Traynor."

"Welcome home. Mr. Traynor."

 _ **A/N: For those who missed it, Me Before You won the People's Choice Award for Favorite Dramatic Movie! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"I'm getting married!" Georgina said while we were video chatting and Will smiled. We were still living in the annex while the painters I hired finished painting the rooms and Will and I were looking forward to picking out furniture, appliances for the kitchen and some other decorations.

"So Robbie finally asked you, eh?" Will teased.

"No, I asked him!" she said with a smirk then rolled her eyes. "Of course he did!"

"When's the wedding?" I asked.

"It's sometime in August. Haven't figured out when."

"Hope it's not the same day as ours," Will said.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that. Then again…"

"Georgie….!" he growled and she laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

"Are you getting married in Sydney?" I asked.

"Yes, Robbie's family is here so….," she said when she became silent and Will gave her blank look. We all knew Will couldn't possibly handle traveling that far by plane and she sighed, lowering her eyes. "Will…"

"It's alright, Georgie," Will said.

"No, it's not alright! I want you and Louisa to be here!" she said, getting angry.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," I said.

"Yes, I will," she said with a nod. "How is the little one?"

"He's been a little active today," I said as I looked down at my stomach.

"Yes, he is," Will said.

"How do you know?" Georgina asked.

"She lifted her shirt up and showed me her stomach moving."

"That sounds creepy."

"Wait until you get pregnant. It won't seem so creepy." I said.

"It's the cravings that are creepy," Will said with a grin.

"No, they're not."

"Last night you ate a chocolate bar and tiny pickles."

"You didn't?!" Georgina asked, scrunching up her face.

"I did," I said with a small grin.

"Well, I have to go," Georgina said. "I call back when we sort things out."

I ended the call when I noticed the look on Will's face and knew he was shutting down. I moved the chair closer to the wheelchair as I rubbed the back of his hand and he glanced at me.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think Doctor Mills would have allowed me to go either," I said.

"No, it doesn't," he said and moved the joystick and the wheelchair moved toward the window. He looked out at the garden as I walked closer and placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything for a few minutes when he turned the wheelchair to face me and I saw the sadness in those blue-gray eyes. "Clark, I'm…"

"No, there's no need to apologize. I'm sure Georgie will figure something out."

"I know she will," he said then frowned. "But I can see the logic behind us not being able to go. I know you'll be fine, but what would we do if I got sick? Would the plane land in time? Would I make it to the hospital? There are millions of things that could go wrong."

"Then don't dwell on it," I said and he turned the wheelchair back around to look out the window. I reached over to rub his shoulder, but we didn't speak and I looked at him a few minutes later. "Want to go to the castle?"

"I would like that," he said and I went to get his jacket.

We moved into our house two weeks later.

"What do you think?" I asked as I stood near the dining room table and Will stopped the wheelchair. It was our first wedding anniversary and I had planned a romantic dinner. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, a white shirt, a dark blue tie, a black leather belt, dark blue socks and black leather loafers and I was wearing a light blue dress with matching shoes. The table was set with a white linen tablecloth, fine china and glassware, silverware and white candles were in silver candle holders. A bowl with flowers were at the center of the table and soft music played on the stereo.

"It's perfect." he said then noticed he was sitting at one end of the table and I was sitting at the other. "Just one thing. Who's going to feed me?"

"I will," I said. "I just thought we'd sit and talk first."

"Fine," Will said and we chatted about school, his physio sessions with Nathan and what names we want to give the baby. I got up then went into the kitchen and came back with our dinner. Will smiled as I fed him and the candlelight flickered in his eyes. His eyes looked almost silver while I watched the candlelight dancing in his eyes then the baby moved. I made a soft grunt as he blinked and I saw the concern on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said. "The baby just kicked."

I moved the chair a little closer then took his right hand and placed his hand against my stomach. He looked at my hand when I felt the baby move and rubbed my thumb over his fingers.

"What does it feel like?" he asked.

"What does it feel like to have a baby inside me?" I asked and tried to figure out how to explain it. "It feels a little strange. I know he's there, but there are times when I forget. Then he moves and it feels like a fluttering in my stomach."

"I wish I could help when your back hurts or your feet and ankles are swollen."

"I know," I said, moving the chair back. I finished feeding him then got up to clear the table, blew out the candles and he followed me into the kitchen. After placing the dishes into the dishwasher, we went down the hallway and went into the bedroom. Nathan came to put Will to bed and do the evening medications and examination and I went into the bathroom. I came back out wearing a maternity nightie and Will smiled, watching me coming closer. Crawling onto the bed, I got under the covers then went to lay next to him and picked up the remote. I had placed some movies in the DVD player as I looked at the plasma television we had installed in the bedroom then noticed the look Will was giving me. "What's wrong?"

"You forgot to raise the bed," he said with a grin. Smiling, I got out of bed when I pushed the button to move the head of the bed up and crawled back under the covers. I picked up the remote as he glanced at me and frowned. "Can you move me a little closer to you?"

I slid him a little closer when he placed his head against mine and smiled.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Can I turned the movie on?" he asked with a sad look. Smiling, I placed the remote in his hand when I helped him push the button and we looked at the menu.

"Pick the second one," I said then helped him move the cursor.

"Why?"

"It has subtitles," I whispered. Grinning, he watched as I helped him push the button and the movie started.

Georgina convinced Robbie to get married here so Will and I could attend and they were married a week after we were. Will was made one of the ushers and looked so handsome in his gray suit, white shirt, dark gray tie, black leather belt, black socks and black loafers. The service was sweet and I admit Georgina looked amazing in her wedding dress. What surprised me was she wore her black and yellow striped bumblebee tights under the dress.

"Leave it to my sister to have a pool party reception," Will teased as he came down the ramp and I smiled. The reception was at the Traynor house and I remember using the indoor pool once or twice or watched Nathan and Will doing some water therapy. We moved down the front walk when the front door opened and Georgina smiled. She was in a white bikini and tan sandals and she leaned down to kiss Will's cheek. She stood back as she held the door open and we came inside. I glanced over to where the annex was when I felt a little nostalgic and we headed down the hallway toward the pool. The room was nicely decorated with long tables covered in white linen tablecloths and trays of food were on top. A dance area was at the back of the room and lounge chairs were set up around the pool.

"Uncle Will! Auntie Lou!" Thomas said as he came running to us and was wearing blue swimming trunks and had a towel draped over his shoulders. He carefully got onto Will's lap as he smiled up at him and Will smiled back. Camilla had invited my parents, Granddad, Treena and Thomas to the wedding and I saw Treena chatting with Nathan. "Are you going swimming?"

"No," Will said and Thomas frowned. We had gone back to the house to change Will into white linen trousers, a white shirt and a white linen jacket and white loafer. I was wearing a white cotton sundress and white shoes. Will told me I looked amazing, but I felt like a white whale.

"You can come watch me swim in the small pool then," Thomas said, pointing to the child's pool Camilla had installed. Will flipped the joystick as he moved the wheelchair to the pool then stopped and Thomas got off his lap. Treena and Nathan were sitting on the lounge chairs near the child's pool as they smiled and I sat down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Hey, Lou," Treena said with a smile.

"Hey," I said.

"You look amazing," Nathan said and I half rolled my eyes.

"No, I don't."

"You do," Will said.

"Yep, you look very pretty," Thomas said while Treena helped him put on his arm floaties and he headed for the child's pool. I thought about our son using the pool at some point as I gently stroked my stomach while watching Thomas playing in the water then looked at Will. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as I reached over and wrapped our fingers together.

Georgina lightly laughed as she sat on Will's lap and the wheelchair moved to the music. He looked so happy as she placed her head against his shoulder and he moved the wheelchair in a circle.

"I have to say they look adorable," Camilla said as she walked up to me and looked at Georgina and Will.

"Yes, they do," I said with a grin.

"How are you, Dear?"

"I'm fine, but I look like a whale."

"No, you don't," she said. "Though I do remember feeling that way when I was pregnant with Will,"

"Did you get any weird cravings? Last night, I ate a peanut butter and kipper sandwich."

"I did. Once, while pregnant with Georgina, I ate sprouts for a week. I hate sprouts," she said with a grin as we watched Will and Georgina some more and Camilla glanced at me.

"Thank you," she said softly when one of the caterers came closer and made a little curtsy as she stood in front of us.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Traynor," she said. "But there are two uninvited guests in the hallway."

"Who are they?" Camilla asked.

"The woman said they are friends of Mr. Traynor."

"Which Mr. Traynor?" I asked.

"Him," she said as she pointed to Will and I frowned. Will noticed the look on my face when he flicked the joystick and the wheelchair came closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping the wheelchair next to me.

"Someone is here to see you," Camilla said.

"Who is it?"

"We don't know," I said. Will flicked the joystick as he moved the wheelchair toward the hallway and Camilla and I followed him. We came to a stop when we saw Alicia and Rupert in the hallway and I placed my hand on Will's shoulder.

"Hello, Alicia," Will said with a cold tone to his voice.

"Why aren't you dead?" Alicia asked.

"Nice to see you, too."

"Why aren't you dead!?" she shouted and some guests came out into the hallway.

"What is she doing here?" Georgina asked while coming toward us and stood next to Camilla.

"She was just leaving," Camilla said with a stern look.

"No, I'm not," Alicia said as she looked at me and I saw the hate in her eyes. "This is all your fault. He was all set to die, but you came along and he changes his mind."

"At least I didn't come to see him, knowing he is in a vulnerable state, and tell him I was marrying his best friend!" I said, pointing to Rupert. "I know he had broken things off with you, but that doesn't mean you had the right to be that heartless and cruel!"

"She did that?" Georgina asked as she looked wide eyes at me then at Alicia.

"Yes," Will said, glancing at her.

"You bloody bitch!"

"Want to know what else she did?" I asked and Georgina nodded. "She invites Will to the wedding."

"Tell me he didn't go."

"Of course he did," Alicia said. "And she came with him. She wore this _thing_ and looked like a chav!"

"I'm amazed you remember anything about that day," I said, locking eyes with her. "Not with how drunk you were. I nearly passed out from the fumes."

I saw the pride in Will's eyes as he grinned and Alicia growled.

"Are you just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that?" she growled as she looked at Rupert and I saw he was also smiling.

"Yes, I am," Rupert said as he walked to the wheelchair and she glared at him. We watched Alicia storm off when Will glanced up at Rupert and Rupert looked at the door. "We're getting a divorce."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes."

"How did she take it?" Will asked.

"She punched me," Rupert said and I was amazed that he was smiling.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be," Rupert said with a sigh. "She was bleeding me dry, financial, and my blood pressure was getting dangerously high. My doctor, my parents and my solicitor told me to break it off with her or die."

"Damn."

"Don't blame yourself. I knew what I was getting into when we got married," he said. "Well, I better go or she might steal my car."

We watched Rupert leaving and I noticed the angry look on Will's face.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Camilla said while the other guests went back in the room and we headed down the hallway. She walked next to me when she laughed and I wondered what was so funny. "Well done, Dear."

"Yes, well done," Will said as we continued down the hallway and I smiled.

The bedroom was quiet while I looked at the ceiling and Will was lying on his side. Being six months pregnant made it hard for me to lie comfortably on my side and Will was looking at my stomach.

"Is the baby sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes," I said while reaching over and placed his right hand on my stomach.

"Do you think he dreams?"

"I don't know. Maybe," I said and lightly moved his hand over my stomach.

"I feel so useless," he said and I felt my heart hurting.

"You're not," I assured him while rubbing the back of his hand.

"I can't feel the baby kicking," he said and I held his hand against my stomach.

"Will…."

"I can't go to birthing classes with you."

Treena had volunteered to help me with birthing classes and I had brought home some birthing DVDs for Will to watch.

"You're helping me in other ways."

"Really?" he asked, scrunching his nose up. "All I did was sit there while your father, my father and Nathan built the crib."

"Didn't they try to help you put in a screw or something?"

"Nathan wanted to, but Father said he didn't want Nathan to hurt me if he tried to move my wrist."

"What about the practice baby Doctor Mills gave us?"

"It fell off my lap and I… I accidentally ran over it," he said and I saw the hurt look in his eyes. He sniffed as tears started trickling down his cheeks and I wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"Everything ok in here?" Nathan asked as he came in and walked to the bed.

"Yes," Will said with a little crack to his voice.

"Why is he crying?" Nathan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We were talking about the baby and I was telling her how useless I am."

"You're not useless."

"I ran over a doll!" Will said, sobbing harder. We knew he shouldn't get so upset as Nathan reached to turn him over, but I shook my head.

"Will, do you want me to hold you?" I asked.

"Yes," Will said in a small voice.

"I don't think that's a good….," Nathan said then became quiet when I shook my head again. Nathan moved Will closer so Will's head was on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around Will while Nathan lightly rubbed Will's back. I felt the warm tears on my skin as Will silently sobbed and I made soft hushing sounds. As Will started to calm down, Nathan got up to get the antihistamines and the aspirator to clear Will's nose and Will took a small gulp of air.

"I'm…," Will said and I hushed him.

"It's ok."

"No, I'm n-not supposed to…."

"I know, but I also know why you're upset."

"Y-you do?"

"We were worried about how we were going to bring up a baby in the annex then our parents build us this house. You want to help more, but can't. Georgie got married and we weren't able to go. She has the wedding here and Alicia shows up. Put everything else in the mix and you finally broke."

"Y-you're right."

"And I'm glad that you're finally letting it out."

"Y-you should have seen the o-other times I let it out. One time I g-got so upset that they had to sedate m-me," he said while Nathan came back and placed the antihistamines and the aspirator on the night table. He carefully rolled Will over onto his back then moved the head of the bed up. After giving him the antihistamines, using the aspirator to clear Will's nose then examining him, Nathan lowered the head of the bed and gently turned him over and moved Will toward me. Will's head was against my shoulder as I held him and Nathan light rubbed Will's shoulder.

"Nathan?" Will asked.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked.

"I hate to ask…," he said then swallowed. "Will you stay?"

"Sure, Mate," he said as Will sighed and I placed Will's hand on my stomach.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes," Will said, slowly closing his eyes and I moved his hand over my stomach. His eyes snapped open when I hiccoughed and he arched an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I've been burping, sneezing and getting hiccups for no reason. I told Doctor Mills and she told me it happens because the baby did it."

"The baby burps?" Nathan asked.

"Well, no, but he might get a little gas and I burp."

"What do you think makes him sneeze?" Will asked.

"He might get a little fluid up his nose."

"And he gets the hiccups?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"That's cute," Will said with a grin as he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Nathan quickly checked him then nodded to assure me Will was alright and I watched Will sleeping then picked up his hand, kissed his knuckles and placed his hand back on top of my stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Introducing William Traynor Jr.! :)**_

Chapter Eighteen

"What's wrong, Clark?" Will asked after I had woken up to the worse pain in my life, next to nearly losing Will two years ago, and I glared at him.

"I'm having a baby!" I shouted at him.

"We know that, Lou," Nathan said.

"I mean now!" I growled and Will's eyes widened.

"Uh….," Will said.

"Easy, you two," Nathan said with a grin. "We've planned for this. I'll get Will up while you call the hospital, Will's parents and your family then we'll get going."

We arrived at the hospital a short time later and Doctor Mills, Will's parents, Georgina and Robbie and my family were waiting for us.

"Hello," Doctor Mills said.

"Is everything ready?" Will asked.

"Yes," Doctor Mills said, but she seemed upset about something. "But I don't think Will should be in the delivery room."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm just worried that it will be too much for him."

"I checked him," Nathan said. "He's fine."

"He is now, but…"

"You're worried my stamina will wear out or I'll be too stressed?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said. "I heard a story about a quad dad…"

"Is that what I am?" Will said with a laugh then saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"You see, he got so stressed out that he had a massive AD attack and stroked out," she said with a sigh. "He never saw his little girl."

"Oh," Will said as he became quiet and I could tell he was thinking. "I have an idea. Let Nathan come with us. If I start stressing out, he'll take me home."

"Uh….," Nathan said and I grinned. He had watched one of the birthing DVDs with us, but had run out of the room to throw up.

"You'll be fine," Will said with a grin and Nathan sighed.

"Please let Will do this! I need him!" I groaned as the pain grew stronger and I closed my eyes.

"Alright," Doctor Mills said and we headed for the delivery room.

Hours passed with me lying on the delivery table and Will was dressed in surgical scrubs and plastic covers were on his shoes. Nathan was sitting close to the door while checking to see where the bathroom was just in case and I gave him a smile. Treena stood next to the delivery table as I tried not to scream and Will sat next to her. She had placed his hand on top of mine as I looked at the ceiling and Doctor Mills looked at the screen to the fetal heart monitor.

"How is he doing?" Will asked.

"He's doing fine," Doctor Mills said and the sound of our son's heartbeat filled the room. She examined me as I groaned and Will glanced at Treena. She wrapped Will's fingers around mine as I looked at him and the love in those blue-gray eyes melted my heart.

"Is she ready to push?" Treena asked.

"No, not yet," Doctor Mills said with a shake of her head.

"But I want to!" I growled through my teeth.

"Easy, Clark," Will said and Doctor Mills gave him a confused look. "I've been calling her by her maiden name since the day we met."

"Oh," she said then looked at the fetal heart monitor. "It looks like this might take a while. How about if you went for a walk?"

"Will that help?" I asked.

"It did when I was pregnant with Thomas," Treena said and she helped me up. Will and Nathan followed while we went up and down the hallway and our parents came out of the waiting room to ask if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine," I said and Mom hugged me. I could just see Granddad and Thomas sleeping on the couches as I smiled and looked at Will. He looked tired when I turned to face him and he glanced up at me. "Go home."

"What?" Will asked.

"You look exhausted."

"I checked him, Lou," Nathan said. "He's fine."

"He needs sleep," I said, wanting hard to kneel down to go eye level with Will. "Please go home. I could be in labor for a long time and I would feel better knowing you were home resting."

"Fine." Will said. He looked so sad while Nathan led him down the hallway and I went back into the delivery room. After a while I decided to take a nap as well and Will was there when I woke up. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

"Did you sleep?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and I looked at Nathan.

"We both dozed for a few hours and I checked him before we came back. He's fine," Nathan said.

"That's good," Doctor Mills said as she came in the room and checked the fetal heart monitor then me. "Well, it looks like you're ready to push."

"Finally!" I sighed and Will softly laughed. Doctor Mills sat at the end of the delivery table where my legs were in the stirrups when she angled the mirror so Will can see and Treena wrapped his fingers around mine. "Just be glad you can't feel how hard I am squeezing your hand right now."

"Just don't break my fingers," Will teased and I glared at him.

"Right, Louisa, I need you to push," Doctor Mills said and Treena helped me sit up while I pushed. "Will, can you see the mirror?"

"Yes," he said as he looked at the mirror. "What is that?"

"That is your son's head."

"Oh great," Nathan said from the chair by the doorway.

"Don't faint on us," Treena teased and Nathan stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's it. Keep pushing," Doctor Mills said. I pushed until I was tired and Treena helped me lie back against the pillows.

"Can you see him?" Will asked and I glanced at the mirror. I could see our son's head and shoulders as I nodded and Doctor Mills smiled.

"Ok, what I need a really strong push this time," she said and Treena helped me sit up. I grunted while pushing and a little moan escaped my lips. "That's it. He's almost out. Give me one last big push!"

With a low moan, I pushed down as the baby came out and Doctor Mills cleaned off his nose and mouth. Treena leaned me back against the pillows as our son cried and I glanced at Will. He was just looking at the mirror when Nathan came over and checked to see if Will was alright.

"Will?" I asked in a tired voice and Will glanced at me with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Wow!" Will said with a cat meowing sound and Doctor Mills eyes widened.

"What was that?" Doctor Mills asked.

"Sorry, she likes it when I do that," Will said with a grin.

"I think it's cute," Treena said with a laugh.

"Is the baby alright?" I asked.

"He's fine," Doctor Mills said after examining the baby and wrapped him in a blue fleece blanket. He had a blue knit cap on his head and was making little sobbing sounds. She walked to the wheelchair as she carefully sat on the stool behind her and Will glanced at the baby. Nathan moved then held Will's arms so she could place the baby in Will's arms and Will glanced down at the baby. Will grinned and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me, but couldn't and Nathan lifted Will's arms so Will could kiss the top of the baby's head.

"Now," Doctor Mills said while leaning her hands on the armrest. "He is twenty inches long and weighs three point three kilograms."

"Is that good?" Will asked.

"That's perfectly fine," she said as she stood and picked the baby up. She handed the baby to me as I held him and he had the same eyes as his daddy. Doctor Mills went to finish the birth while I looked at our son and held his tiny hand. "Do you have a name picked out for him?"

"We're naming him after his daddy," I said and Will smiled.

"Aw," she said then looked at me. "Want to try breastfeeding him?"

"Yes," I said, smiling down at the baby.

"And that's our cue to go tell the family," Nathan said as he put the wheelchair on manual and Will laughed as they left the room.

I was moved into a private room as I sat under the covers and Will had the wheelchair parked next to the bed. I held Little Will in my arms while I looked at the baby and smiled.

"He looks like you," I said.

"You think so?" Will asked.

"Your mother showed me a photo of you as a baby and he looks exactly like the photo," I said and kissed the top of Little Will's head.

"Can I hold him?" he asked and I carefully got out of bed. I did feel a little pain as I placed Little Will in his arms and he glanced down at him. The love in his eyes made the butterflies in my stomach flutter and I wish I had my phone to take a photo. "Did Doctor Mills tell you she wants to run some tests on him?"

"Yes, she did," I said and saw the worry in his eyes. "It's just a precaution. He's fine."

"I know," he said and glanced down at Little Will's little hand. I moved his hand so Little Will could grab onto his finger and Will smiled. Even though he couldn't feel it, he could see the tiny fingers wrapped around his finger and a tear rolled down Will's cheek. The nurse came in just as I got back in bed with the baby and she smiled at us.

"Sorry, but I need to take him back to the nursery," she said. She walked to the bed when she picked the baby up and carefully held him in her arms. "Did you know he is the ninth baby born today?"

"No, we didn't," I said.

"And he's the only boy," she said and Will's eyes widened while he smiled.

"Lucky boy," he teased and I rolled my eyes as the nurse laughed. She left the room as Nathan came in and walked to the bed.

"I got something to show you," Nathan said as he removed his phone and knelt down so Will could see the photo he took. "This was before they brought him in. Did you know he's the only boy in the nursery?"

"The nurse just told us," Will said as he looked at Little Will with four infant girls lying in the plastic baby beds on either side in two rows of two. "He's got his own little harem."

"Will!" I growled and he laughed.

"Anyway," Nathan said, standing up. "Time to go home, Mate."

"Alright," Will said with a frown and I watched them leaving when I realized Nathan had left his phone. I picked up the phone as I looked at Little Will and the four baby girls on either side of him and softly laughed.

Will watched while I talked to Little Will when the door opened and Camilla, Steven, Georgina and Robbie came in.

"Hello," Camilla said as she walked closer and kissed my cheek. "May I hold him?"

"Sure," I said and she carefully lifted Little Will out of my arms. She looked like she might cry as she gently rocked him and looked at Will.

"He looks just like you," she said.

"That's what she keeps telling me," Will said with a small grin.

"Have you gotten any rest?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"My turn!" Georgina said as Camilla handed Little Will to her and Georgina gently rocked him. "He so cute."

"Giving you any ideas, Georgie?" Will asked and Robbie's eyes widened.

"We just got married," Robbie said with a squeak in his voice and Will laughed. Georgina placed Little Will in Robbie's arms as he looked down and the look I saw on his face made me think it wouldn't be long before Georgie was pregnant. Steven held Little Will next as he looked at Will and sat on the chair near the window. Will moved the joystick as the wheelchair moved closer then stopped and Camilla used her phone to take a photo of the three of them.

"When are you taking him home?" Steven asked.

"We'll take him home once we get the test results back," I said and Camilla frowned.

"What tests?" she asked.

"They're just a precaution. They need to see if he's developed any of my problems," Will said, glancing at Little Will.

"I see," she said and we took turns using our phones to take photos of each other holding Little Will. We chatted for a bit then they left and I noticed how worried Will looked.

"He's fine," I said.

"I know," he said, but I saw he wasn't sure. The door opened while Doctor Mills walked in and had a folder in her hands.

"Hello," she said as she walked closer and Will glanced at her. "Are you alright?"

"Are those the test results?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at the folder.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"The only thing we found is he's adorable and very co-operative," she said with a smile and I started breathing again.

"So we can take him home?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said, gently stroking the top of Little Will's head.

"When?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow," she said and we talked about what will happen once we take Little Will home.

"Where's the baby?" Thomas asked while my family came in and he carefully crawled onto Will's lap.

"He's right here," I said, looking down.

"Oh, look at him!" Mom said as she picked Little Will up and held him in her arms. "He looks just like Daddy!"

"That's what people keep telling me," Will said with a grin and she walked to him, kissing his cheek.

"He's a good-looking boy," Dad said with a grin.

"Baby," Granddad said as we looked at him and Mom placed Little Will in his arms. He looked down when a smile spread over his face and he looked at Will. Will smiled as Granddad nodded and Mom picked Little Will up, handing Little Will to Dad.

"When are you taking him home?" Treena asked, taking Little Will from Dad.

"We're taking him home tomorrow," I said.

"I think he's going to miss his harem," Will said.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"The day he was born, the only other babies in the nursery were girls," I said.

"What's a harem?" Thomas asked and I gave Will a "Now see what you've started?" look.

"Well, if he was a royal prince in the desert, he would have…," Will said.

"Will!" Treena and I said, glaring at him.

"It's just a large group of girls."

"Oh," Thomas said. We took turns taking photos with our phones as Thomas sat on the bed next to me to hold Little Will. "He's so tiny."

"He'll get bigger," Treena said when the door opened and the nurse came in.

"Sorry, but I have to take him to the nursery," she said then looked at Thomas. "Are you the big brother?"

"Nope. He's my cousin," Thomas said then looked at Treena. "Can I have a little brother, Mommy?"

"Uh… We'll see," Treena said. The nurse took Little Will out of the room as Thomas got off the bed to sit on Will's lap and we chatted until it was time for them to leave. I looked at Will when I noticed the look in his eyes and he gave me a small grin.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just picturing Nathan passing out in the delivery room if he got her pregnant," he said and, even though it hurt a little, I laughed.

"Easy," Nathan said as I came in the house with the baby in the carrier and Will followed us inside. Nathan closed the door when we went down the hallway and headed into the nursery. The walls were a soft blue with a white trim and I had gone back up to the attic to get the rest of Will's animal friends. I had them cleaned, stitched up and some of the filling replaced and the animals sat on the shelves on the walls. I had found some nursery rhyme art work, which I placed on the walls, and a duvet with baby animals on it was hanging over the end of the crib.

"Welcome home, Sweetie," I said as I looked down at Little Will and placed him in the crib. Will sat next to me when he turned the wheelchair to face Nathan.

"Come with me," Will said as he left the room and Nathan followed him. They came back a few minutes later as Will stopped the wheelchair next to me and I saw Mr. Fluffton sitting on Will's lap. He glanced up at me when I picked Mr. Fluffton up and placed the rabbit next to Little Will. I saw the tears in Will's eyes as I wiped the tears away with the pads of my thumbs and Will gave me a small smile.

"What are you doing?" Will asked with a sleepy tone as he opened his eyes and glanced up at us. I had finished breast feeding Little Will as I rocked him and gave Will a little grin.

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" I asked.

"No, I usually wake up at this time," he said as he looked at Little Will. "Is he ok?"

"He was hungry."

"I did see a video which said that's a good way for a mother and baby to bond," he said then frowned. I knew he hated not being able to hold Little Will. I gently placed Little Will on his chest, moved Will's arms up then placed Will's hands on Little Will's back. Little Will made a soft sighing sound as Will looked up at me and I smiled, holding onto Will's hands. I watched Little Will as he wiggled a little bit on Will's chest and close his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Will asked.

"He's getting comfortable."

"Oh," he said and I placed one of Will's arms under the covers then moved Will's hand to rub Little Will's back. The baby balled his tiny hands on Will's pajamas top while drifting off to sleep and Will gave me a puzzled look.

"He's asleep," I said, but the look in Will's eyes stopped me from lifting Little Will off of him. It was the same look he had when we went to his friend's concert and I knew he just wanted to lie there like that for a few more minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Another Will POV. ;) Lou's reaction to the Millennium Bridge is based on my reaction when I went to London and my friend made me stand at the center. It really does move. As for the test done on Will Jr., I was talking about Will's acid reflux. I know the baby couldn't inherit the other problems he has. Sorry if some of you got confused**_

Chapter Nineteen

 **Will**

"I'm officially old," Louisa said as she looked in the bathroom mirror and sighed. She was turning thirty this year and I hated that she was feeling this way.

"If you're old then I'm ancient," I told her and she turned to look at me.

"You're only six years older than I am."

"Then you're not old," I said with a grin and she walked closer, kissing my cheek. "Now, what do you want to do to celebrate?"

"What did you do when you turned thirty?"

"My friends took me to a club and I got drunk then I think I had sex with Alicia."

"You don't remember?"

"Well, she was in bed with me when I woke up," I said and she smiled, rolling her eyes. "So, what do you want to do?

"I want to be surprised," she said as she walked by me and I realized I had no idea how to surprise her. After she left for school, I went into the den as I parked the wheelchair near the desk and looked at the computer.

"Computer on," I said and the computer clicked on. "Phone directory."

I didn't know who to call as I looked at the lists of names then picked the one person who I believed could help me.

"Call Josie Clark," I said and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello," Josie said.

"Hello, Josie."

"Hello, Will. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but I need your help."

"What's wrong?" she asked and I heard the panic in her voice.

"It's nothing serious. I just… I need some help with Louisa's birthday."

"Oh," she said and I heard the relief in her voice. "I was trying to think of something myself. I had planned a party, and was going to invite some of her friends from school, but things just aren't working out."

Something inside me felt wrong as guilt moved through me and I glanced up at the ceiling.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes," I said and she must have noticed the tone in my voice because she sighed.

"Will, Love, it's not because of what happened with you. It's just life. I mean you and Lou have been busy with the baby, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Then stop taking the blame for everything," she said with a small laugh. She was right. I have been taking blame for things. I took the blame for Louisa having a fight with her, but that really was my fault. I took the blame for Louisa being hounded by the press and the media. I took the blame for her not wanting to go to school. I took the blame for her not making friends. I…

" _The world does not revolve around you,"_ Georgina had told me more than once and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering something my sister told me. She told me the world doesn't revolve around me. And she's right. It doesn't," I said while I leaned my head against the headrest. I glanced over at the desk when I noticed a white envelope sitting near the screen and something clicked in my head.

"Oh crap," I said as I lifted my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered what I was going to do for Louisa's birthday. You see, I had bought tickets for a play I thought she would like and was going to take her to London."

"That does sound nice," she said then paused. "Was it for this year?"

"Yes," I said with a small laugh. "Now there is one little thing which will prevent us from going."

"You mean her classes?"

"No."

"You mean Will?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have the solution for that little problem. Dad and I wouldn't mind taking care of him while you take Lou to London."

"She's still breast feeding."

"She can leave us some bottles for Will and take the pump she needs it."

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"And pass up a chance to spoil my other grandson?!" she asked with a laugh.

"Are you sure? We could…"

"Will, I'm sure," she said and I can picture that serious look she had on her face when she was getting angry.

"Good," I said and we started talking about how I would go about making Louisa's birthday something she would never forget. When we were finished, I ended the call then leaned my head back against the headrest and smiled while picturing the look on Louisa's face when she found out.

"We're going to London?" Louisa asked as she got under the covers and sat next to me.

"Yes," I said and she pushed the pillow up behind her.

"Are you ok?" she said and I saw the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"The reason I asked is some of your doctors are in London."

"Clark, if I was sick, I would tell you."

"I know, but…"

"Look, your birthday is on a Saturday. We could leave right after you're done with your classes on Friday and we could come home on Sunday."

"What about Will?"

"I called your mother and she said she'd love to take care of Will."

"I thought she was planning some sort of party for me."

"She told me it fell through because so many people were busy that weekend."

"I'm still breast feeding."

"You can leave her some bottles and Nathan told me we can pack the breast pump in with my medical equipment."

"He's coming with us?"

"Yes!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Are we flying or taking the van?"

"We're going to take the van."

"What about the weather? It could be cold and you know you can't…"

"I will wear layers and we won't stay out long." I interrupted and she laughed. "Why are you fighting me on this? If you were the one planning it…."

"I'm not fighting it. I…. I'm just surprised. No one's ever….," she said as she snuggled down next to me and brushed some hair behind my ear. I hate that the tingle I felt stopped at the top of my chest and I arched my eyebrows up.

"No one's ever treated you like the beautiful woman you are?"

"Yes," she sighed and lightly kissed my cheek.

"So…do you want to do this or not?" I asked and she grinned.

"Are you sure we're not forgetting anything?" Louisa asked Nathan for the fifth time and he looked at her then finished packing the case with my medical equipment. She only had morning classes so we were leaving shortly after noon and I couldn't wait to get going.

"Yes, we've got everything," Nathan said, closing the case and stood up. I sat watching them when Nathan placed the last of the suitcases in the back of the van, closed the doors then got inside the van. Louisa got in the van when Nathan started the motor and the van headed down the drive. That was when I suddenly noticed they had forgotten something and laughed.

"Hey!" I shouted as the van stopped and Nathan opened the window, looking at me.

"Oh, Mate, I'm sorry," he said and Louisa got out of the van while I gave them a hurt look.

"So am I," Louisa said, walking closer and gave me a little hug. It took a few minutes to get me and the wheelchair inside the van as Nathan secured the wheelchair clamps then closed the doors.

"I really am sorry," Nathan said as he looked back at me after getting back in the van and I tried hard not to laugh.

"Well, seeing this is the first time either of you have forgotten me, I forgive you," I said and Louisa reached back to rub my knee.

"Just don't tell your mom. She'll sack me," he said as we laughed then he started the van. The van moved down the drive then down the street while music played on the radio and, for the first time, I was enjoying the ride.

The hotel room I booked had special rooms and I admit the bed in the master suite was bigger than the one I have at home. I watched Louisa standing near the windows when I parked the wheelchair next to her and we looked at a barge moving slowly down the Thames. We didn't speak and she placed her hand against the back of my head, entwining her fingers in my hair.

"Want to go out for a walk?" I asked and she glanced down at me.

"Sure," she said and smoothed down my hair.

I ignored the stares of people walking by us when we came to the Millennium Bridge and I stopped the wheelchair at the center of the bridge. People walked around me as I watched Louisa stopping once she noticed I wasn't with her and gave her grin.

"Will, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Come here," I said and she walked to me. Suddenly the wind caused the bridge to sway a little as she gasped and I laughed. "It does that when the wind blows."

"That was… Wow," she said and we headed across the bridge.

"Having fun so far?" I asked as she crawled under the covers and went onto her side.

"Yes," she said, placing her head in her hand.

"Good. I wanted this to be something you'd remember for a long time," I said then lightly moaned.

"What's wrong?

"I'm trying to yawn," I said while looking at the ceiling. "This is one of those times I hate my body."

"I wish I could help."

"You do," I said and she kissed my shoulder. The feeling of wanting to yawn increased and I moaned a little louder. She reached over to stroke my cheek then made soft hushing sounds until my eyes gave up the fight and closed. I don't remember drifting off to sleep, but I do remember her whispering "I love you.".

Nathan helped me bring in the breakfast I order as we came in the room and I stopped the wheelchair near the bed.

"Louisa," I said with a singsong tone and she opened her eyes to look at me. "Happy birthday!"

She sat up and placed the pillows behind her back as Nathan helped me get into bed then Nathan placed the tray on Louisa's lap.

"No," I said as she started to feed me and she frowned. "Eat your breakfast."

"Who's going to feed you?" she asked.

"I already fed him," Nathan said.

Nodding, she smiled then started eating and moved a little closer. Nathan carefully moved my arm so I could hold her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Are you ready for part two of my present?" I asked.

"Just how many parts are there?" she asked.

"There are four parts."

"The first part was coming to London."

"Right."

"And this is part two."

"It's part of it."

"Ok."

"But part four has to wait until we get home."

"Why?"

"You'll see," I said with a grin.

"Ok," she said. "When do we do part three?"

"We will do that after we come back from the Globe Theatre," I said and she gave me a stunned look.

I had checked to see if the Globe was wheelchair accessible and found out what I needed to take Louisa to the matinee. I knew she would find a drama boring so I was glad to see one of my favorite comedies, Much Ado About Nothing, was playing that weekend. We arrived at the Globe as we headed for the door and one of the attendance showed us inside. I was always impressed by the old theatre as I looked around with my eyes and we were seated at the front.

"I've only seen this in the cinema," she said as she looked at the program and I glanced at it.

"Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved it!" she said then went quiet as the lights went down. I glanced at her from time to time while she watched the actors on stage and she held tightly onto my hand. The play ended as the actors bowed and Louisa clapped along with the others. The actor playing Benedick held his hands up to silence the audience and Louisa looked at me.

"My Lords and Ladies, as much as we appreciate your applause, today's production is a special gift from a member of the audience to his wife. She has brought him back from the brink of death and showed him that life, indeed, is worth living," he said and I saw the look of shock on her face. "So, Lady Louisa Traynor, please stand so we can properly honor you!"

"Go on," I whispered and Louisa slowly stood up. One of the male cast members had come off the stage as he bowed and held his hand out. She took his hand as they walked back to the stage and he led her up the stairs. Standing at center stage, Louisa looked at the audience when the cast started clapping then the audience stood as they applauded and I cheered. She did a curtsy then walked down the stairs and walked to me. She looked down at me when one of the female members of the cast brought her a bouquet of roses and she nodded. I noticed the tears in her eyes when she leaned down to kiss me and whispered "I love you." against my lips.

"And with that, Dear Friends, we bid you good day!" the lead actor said with a bow and the cast left the stage. No one seemed to mind that Louisa or I stayed where we were and she carefully sat down on my lap. She placed her arm around my waist as she placed her cheek against my shoulder and gave me a loving smile.

"Are we going to do part three of my present now?" she asked while she sat on the bench and looked out at the Thames. We had stopped so I could have something to drink and I watched a small boat going down the Thames.

"Yes. The first part of it is us going back to the hotel so I can take a small nap and you can get dressed for dinner," I said. She knew as well as I that my stamina gives out quickly and I almost nodded off near the end of the play.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting tired?"

"I didn't want to because you would have missed the end of the play," I said as she got up and stood behind the wheelchair. She carefully slid her arms around my shoulders and I could just see her looking at me. She hugged my shoulders and kissed my cheek then let go and we headed back to the hotel.

"How do I look?" Louisa asked after coming out of the bedroom and was wearing a dark blue strapless dress with a silver belt around her waist and black heels. Her hair was drifting over her shoulders and she had on the necklace I gave her for Christmas.

"You look amazing," I said as she came over to kiss me. She smelt like jasmine and she brushed the hair out of my eyes. I had decided to wear a white suit jacket, an ice blue shirt, dark blue trousers and belt, white loafers, but I didn't have any socks on.

"So do you," she said when Nathan knocked on the door and came in the room.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Is this the second part of part three of my present?" Louisa asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I said.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the restaurant downstairs," I said and we left the room. I tried hard not to smile when we went into the back room of the hotel restaurant and Louisa gasped at the sight of Little Will, my parents, her parents, her grandfather, Georgina and Robbie and Treena and Thomas sitting at the large table. She looked down at me as I arched my eyebrows up and she hugged me.

"You were right," Louisa said as she crawled under the covers and moved the covers up. Little Will was resting on my chest as I looked at her and she went onto her side, placing her head in her hand. She moved my arm so my hand was on his back and she placed her hand on top of mine.

"I was right about what?" I asked.

"You were right about this being something I will remember for a long time."

I gave her a little grin as she kissed my shoulder and looked at Little Will.

"Do you want me to move him?"

"No, we're fine." I said and she moved my hand up and down his back. "What was your favorite part of my present?"

"I don't know. I haven't got part four yet," she said. "I do know the funniest part was."

"What was it?"

"It was when we accidentally left you behind," she said with a laugh and I looked at the ceiling. My mind brought up something I hadn't thought about in a long time and I blinked my eyes a few times. "Where did you go?"

"Oh. Sorry," I said while trying to figure out just how to tell her. "I need to tell you something."

"Go on."

"I used to have severe nightmares and night terrors about my accident. I would wake up screaming."

"Nathan told me about that," she said and stroked the top of Little Will's head.

"I also developed a fear of anything with wheels and it took a long time for me to be comfortable in a wheelchair. It became worse when they tried to get me into the van or the car. I would get panic attacks and that can be fatal for someone like me."

She lightly stroked my arm as I smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"I knew I wanted to go home so my therapist told me to focus my mind on anything except being in the van or the car. That's why I become so quiet. It's not that I don't like it. I'm trying not to scream."

She became silent as I saw the look in her eyes and she rubbed her hand over the back of mine.

"I'm…"

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't say you're sorry or that you've just spoiled my birthday. You haven't. I just thought you were unhappy because you didn't want to be outside where people can see you."

"That was another reason why," I said and gave her a little smile. "The thing is I'm not afraid anymore. I like riding in the car because we went to my friend's concert. And I don't mind riding in the van because you turned it into something fun."

"Nathan and I forgetting to put you in the van was fun?"

"Yes," I said and she lightly laughed and Little Will made a little moan, making me glance down at him. "Why is he doing that?"

"I think we're keeping him awake with our talking," she said when she lifted Little Will off my chest and got up to place him in the portable crib Josie had brought with her. Louisa climbed back under the covers as she turned the light on the night table off and snuggled down next to me. "Thank you."

I know I couldn't feel it, but I knew my heart was thumping hard in my chest and I watched my wonderful wife drift off to sleep.

"You're welcome."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The door opened as we came inside and I held Little Will in my arms. I was still in awe with all the work and planning Will had done in order to make my thirtieth birthday something to be remember for a long time.

"Am I going to get the fourth part of your present now?" I asked while we headed for the bedroom and Will glanced up at me.

"Yes," he said and we went into the bedroom. Nathan had gone inside before us as our suitcases sat on the bed and Will parked the wheelchair next to the bed. I placed Little Will on his lap when I knelt down and placed my hand on the end of the armrest.

"Where is it?"

"It's behind the wardrobe," Will said as I stood up and walked to the wardrobe. Looking behind it, I saw two rectangle packages wrapped in brown paper and gently picked them up. I walked back to the bed then sat down and placed the packages next to me. I carefully opened the first one when I saw the black plastic frame and turned the frame over.

"Oh," I said while looking at what looked like a photo of Will smiling and he moved the wheelchair until our toes touched. "When did you have this done?"

"It was last month. You were at school and I had Nathan take me to the photographers. And it's not just a photo. It's a digital painting."

"I love it," I said then opened the other package. There was another frame as I turned it around and saw what looked like three photos of Little Will and Mr. Fluffton.

"It wasn't easy to get him to smile," Will said and I glanced at Little Will leaning back against him.

"Are they digital paintings as well?"

"Yes," he said with a little grin and dimples dented his cheeks. "The photos they used are in my desk."

"Is there only one of you?"

"No, I had some others done," he said. "Where do you want to put these?"

"I need to think about it," I said as I placed the frames against the night table and noticed how sleepy both of them looked. Standing up, I picked up Little Will while Will looked at me and I lightly patted his shoulder. "I'm going to put him down for a nap and tell Nathan to put you down for one, too."

"But you do like them, don't you?" Will asked.

"Yes," I said, leaning down to kiss his lips. I finally placed the portraits over the long half table in the front hallway and the photos were framed and placed on the wall in the den.

"Thank you, Michael," Will said as I walked in the den and could just see Michael Lawler's face on the screen.

"Hello, Louisa," Michael said. I smiled while walking closer then gasped as Will was about to make the wheelchair back up.

"Be careful," I said while I went to pick up Little Will, who was crawling behind the wheelchair, and Will's face fell.

"Did I hurt him?" Will asked, turning the wheelchair around. Little Will was sobbing a little bit as I hushed him while rubbing his back and he placed his cheek against my shoulder.

"No. I think he's just sacred," I said as I cuddled Little Will and Will looked relieved.

"I didn't even know he was in here."

"You have to watch them all the time, Will," Michael said with a grin. He had gotten married to his girlfriend a month ago and they had a two year old daughter.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked.

"No, we're done," Will said.

"Talk to you later, Will," Michael said then looked at me. "Bye, Louisa."

"End chat," Will said. The chat window closed as a photo of Will and I from the Christmas ski holiday appeared on the screen and I love the look he was giving me.

"Did you need something?" Will asked. I placed Little Will on his lap as I knelt down next to the wheelchair and placed my hand on Will's lower arm.

"No, I just came back from class and wanted to see you," I said, rubbing his arm. "I saw Vicki was here."

After I went to school, we had hired a woman to come clean the annex then she came to clean the house and she and Will got along very well.

"Yes, she left a little while ago," he said then thought of something and smiled. "Your mother's in the kitchen."

Mom had decided we needed help after I had Little Will and came to help with taking care of Will as well as Little Will. I told her he and Nathan, who was now Will's permanent caregiver, could take care of Little Will, but she insisted. Vicki didn't mind having the help and they soon became quick friends. Mom also brought Granddad with her and Granddad started talking to Little Will. Most of it came out garbled, but neither of them minded and my heart melted at the smile on Granddad's face. Granddad was sleeping on the chair in front of the telly as I looked at him and softly laughed.

"She's always in the kitchen," I teased.

I noticed our son wanted off Will's lap so I got up and placed Little Will on the floor. He recently developed nasty habit of crawling under things just enough that I had to crawl after him, but he was always careful when around Will's wheelchair.

"Mom says he might walk soon."

"She told me that as well," Will said, watching Little Will crawling under the desk. "Uh, you know you're not allowed under there."

Little Will sat on his bottom while looking out at us and I swear he gave us the same stubborn look Will had given me from time to time. He crawled out from under the desk then crawled to Will's feet and smacked the top of Will's shoes.

"You don't hit Daddy either," Will said with a stern tone and Little Will frowned.

"Come here, You Little Monkey," I said, picking Little Will off the floor then looked at the screen. "Mind telling me what you and Michael were talking about?"

"Let me show you," Will said, looking at the screen. "Open File Will2."

I watched the screen as the file opened and I read the information. I didn't get most of it as I placed my hand on Will's shoulder and he glanced up at me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is an account I'm setting up for Will. It's for when or if he wants to go to university."

"That sounds logical."

"It's also there if he needs it."

"You mean like if he needs bail when he ends up getting arrested for being naked outside his house after a row with his girlfriend?" I teased. I had placed Little Will on the floor as I placed my arms around Will's shoulders and he glared at me. He started laughing as I kissed his cheek and looked at the screen. "Mind if I add to it once I get my career going?"

"Of course you can," Will said when Little Will crawled under the desk again and I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Will went under the desk again," I said while crawling under the desk and gave Little Will a very angry look. Little Will softly sobbed as I wiggled my finger for him to follow me and we crawled out from under the desk. I picked him up as I stood up and Will looked at us.

"Why is he crying?"

"He knows Mommy is really mad at him," I said, looking at Little Will. I left the room then headed for the kitchen and barely shook my head. I looked at Little Will as his little lower lip stuck out and fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. "You really are a little monkey."

He giggled as I make wet kisses on his cheek and went to help Mom with dinner.

The sound of thunder woke me as I opened my eyes and blinked. My heart sped up when I saw Will was no longer in bed and I sat up, turning the light on. I looked around and saw his wheelchair was also gone and panic soared through my chest.

"Wait," I said, placing my hand against my chest and tried to calm my heartbeat. "If Will had become ill, Nathan would have woken me up."

I got out of bed when I went to see if they were in the bathroom, but it was empty and I turned the light off. The rain fell hard on the roof as the thunder rumbled and I could see flashes of lightning behind the curtains.

" _Is there something wrong with the baby?"_ I thought _. "No, Will and Nathan would have woken me up."_

I walked to the bedroom door when I opened the door and walked down the hallway. I noticed the light was on in the hallway and in Little Will's room as I walked toward the crib and my heart jumped to see it empty.

"They would have woken me up if he was sick," I repeated then left the room and headed down the hallway. I stopped when I heard the sound of classical music and my heart slowed at the sight of Will moving the wheelchair around the room and Little Will was sitting on his lap. He was curled up against Will's chest and Mr. Fluffton was sitting against the arm of the wheelchair. I tried to quietly walk closer when Will glanced at me and slowly turned the wheelchair to face me.

"What are you doing up?" Will asked in a soft voice. I then noticed the safety belt was wrapped around their waists and Little Will was holding onto Will's pajamas top.

"Well, waking up and seeing my husband wasn't in bed is a good reason to get up," I said and he saw the worry in my eyes. I knelt down next to his knee as I looked at them and Will pressed his lips into a thin line. I knew he felt guilty about scaring me, but I still needed to know what was going on.

"Nathan came in to do my evening routines. I didn't want him to wake you because you have that big exam in the morning. He finished up when we heard Will crying. I asked Nathan to get me up and we went to the nursery. Will must have had a nightmare or the storm woke him, but he was lying there with big tears in his eyes. I told Nathan to pick him up and place him on my lap then I came out here after Nathan security the safety belt," Will said and I gently rubbed his knee.

"Where is Nathan?"

"Right here," Nathan said as he came out of the kitchen and had a cup of warm milk in his hand. He must have seen how angry I was as he backed up a bit and I stood up. "Lou…"

I wasn't sure what to do. A part of me was angry yet the sight of Will and Little Will…

"I guess you're not useless anymore," I said, glancing at Will. "He needed you and you got up to make sure he was alright. Once you saw how upset he was, you came in here, turned the music on and, well, "walked" the floor with him."

"I….," Will said then paused and the thunder rumbled. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he smiled softly and arched his eyebrows up. "You're… You're right. I did."

I noticed Little Will was asleep when I picked him off of Will's lap and looked up at the white box on the ceiling.

"Music off," I said and the music stopped. I felt the two of them looking at me as I turned and we headed down the hallway. We went into the nursery while I placed Little Will in the crib and Nathan handed me Mr. Fluffton. I placed the rabbit next to Little Will then we left the room and went into the main bedroom. After Nathan helped me put Will to bed, we went out into the hallway and Nathan leaned against the wall.

"I'm fired, aren't I?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I will punch you in a very sensitive place if you two ever do that again!" I said then lightly punched his shoulder. Laughing, he nodded as he went down the hallway to his room and I looked up at the white box after he closed the door. "Hall lights off."

The lights went out as I looked into the bedroom and looked at Will. I walked to the bed when I got under the covers, turned the light off and went on my side.

"Are you still angry?" Will asked and I placed my head against his shoulder.

"No."

"You should be."

"Why?"

"I scared you."

"I know."

"Then get angry with me."

"Will…"

"You used to get angry with me."

'That wasn't anger. That was frustration."

"Then yell at me! Tell me off for scaring you!" he growled and started breathing hard.

Now I was getting angry. He was trying to spoil what he did. He looked so adorable while moving the wheelchair around the room and was humming to the music. Little Will looked so content while snuggling against his chest. Everything about it was etched on my heart and I could just see him looking at me with anger in his eyes.

"Go on!" he shouted and I was amazed he hadn't woken up the baby or Nathan hadn't come in. I was also worried about how hard he was breathing. Turning the light back on, I got out of bed when I walked around to his side of the bed and could feel his eyes on me. I went into the bathroom when I turned the light on and went to get his blood pressure medicine as well as something to calm him down. I came back to the bed when I sat the bottles on the night table, opened the drawer and removed the blood pressure cup and the stethoscope. Nathan had taught me how to take Will's blood pressure, but I didn't look at Will while I took it. His blood pressure was a little high, but not too high and I had touched his face to see if he was warm. Will having an AD attack was the last thing I needed.

"Open your mouth," I said through clenched teeth. He did as I asked while I gave him his medication and some water then we sat in silence for a while. The thunder had stopped, but it was still raining and he looked at the ceiling and I looked at the wall. I retook his blood pressure and it had gone back to normal. I placed everything away then I left a note for Nathan to tell him what I had do and got back under the covers. "Do you still want me to get angry at you?"

"Yes," he said with a curt tone to his voice and I placed the pillows behind my back.

"I _am_ bloody angry with you! Do you have _any_ idea what I was going through when I woke up and didn't see you in bed! I was _terrified_ that something had happened to you! The _only_ thing that stopped me from having a panic attack was I _knew_ Nathan would have woken me up if you _were_ ill! Then I thought something had happened to Will! But, _again_ , I knew you or Nathan would have woken me up if there were the case! What is _really_ getting me angry is you are _trying_ to ruin something _wonderfu_ l! You have been so worried about being _useless_ , yet you _got up_ because Will _needed_ you! Never _mind_ that I had an exam in the morning! _You! Got! Up!_ You may _not_ be able to walk or hold him, _but_ you did the next best thing! What you _don't_ get is Will didn't even notice! All he knew was _Daddy_ was there and he was bloody _safe_ from whatever it was that scared him! I'm _also_ angry at the fact I just had to give you _medication_ to calm you down because I _didn't_ want you have a stroke, an AD attack _or_ a bloody heart attack!"

Will looked up at me with a blank look while blinking his eyes a few times then pressed his lips into a thin line. I went to lie on my left side so I wasn't facing him and pulled the covers up.

"Do you….? Do you want me to go sleep on the couch?" he asked and I could just see the dimples as he smiled in my mind.

"No," I said as I tried to swallow a laugh. "Lights off."

The lights went off as we went silent and I heard Will try to sigh.

"Can you at least say good night?"

"Good night," I said then closed my eyes.

"Good night, Clark," he said. I listened to his breathing even out as I smiled, turned over and placed my hand on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

The sound of rain and Will's heartbeat woke me as I sighed and opened my eyes. Will was awake and I sat up so I could brush the hair out of his eyes.

"I take it you're not angry with me anymore," he said with a grin while looking up at me.

"Yes," I said, lightly ruffling his hair.

"Good," he said then became silent for a few minutes. "Have I really ruined what I did?"

"No," I said then leaned down to kissed his forehead.

"You know, I used to hate to wake up in the morning," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, you told me I was the reason you wanted to wake up."

"I still mean that," he said, glancing up at me. "Anyway, I used to hate waking up in the middle of the night because it meant I had to wait until Father or Nathan came to help me. That, in turn, meant medications and examinations. When you moved in, all I had to do if I woke up at night was shout your name loud enough to wake you up. When you started sharing a bed with me, and I woke up, I did get upset, but then I'd hear you breathing or I would catch a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye. I'm not sure how you knew I was awake, but you'd wake up and ask if I was ok or helped Nathan when he came in."

"Well, that's because I can tell when you're asleep or not by your breathing patterns."

"You studied my breathing patterns?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"I had to so I could tell if you were having an AD attack, getting pneumonia, were asleep or awake," I said and he grinned.

"Mornings used to be worse."

"Nathan told me about how you would get really upset and depressed because you had to…"

"I had to deal with all this," he said as he half closed his eyes and frowned. We were silent for a bit as the rain fell then he opened his eyes to look up at me. "That changed after you moved in. I wake up and there you are. You're either snuggled against me or sitting there with this sweet smile on your face. The best part now is when I wake up and you have Will between us or you're holding him so he could sit on top of me."

"Speaking of Will," I said as we heard the sounds of him waking up over the baby monitor and Will looked toward the door. "Do you want to help get him up?"

"Yes," he said as I got out of bed and went to get his wheelchair.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: The little cake Little Will smashed is a real thing. We had one for my nieces when they turned a year old and one of them did end up with cake in their diaper/nappy. :)**_

Chapter Twenty-One

"No," I heard Will shout as I walked into the living room and Camilla was sitting on the couch.

"But, William…," she said and I could see from here how angry he was.

"I said no, Mother," he said when Camilla saw me and stood up.

"Talk some sense into, will you, Louisa?" she asked and I walked to the wheelchair.

"What's going on?" I asked and Will glanced up at me.

"She wants to throw Will a first birthday party."

"You do?" I asked as I looked at Camilla and she nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"Show her what you have planned," he said and Camilla handed me a binder. I flipped through the pages as I blinked my eyes in shock and closed the binder.

"Are you joking?" I asked, handing her the binder back.

"That's what I said," Wil said, rolling his eyes.

"I just want…," Camilla said.

"Hold on," I said as I held my hand up and put the wheelchair on manual. I pushed the wheelchair into the den as he looked at me and I sat on the arm of the couch. "You do know we're hurting her feelings, right?"

"Clark, she wants a full string orchestra to play at the party," Will said.

"Yeah, that is a little much," I said with a laugh as I shook my head. "But you have to understand her point of view. This is her first grandchild."

"I do understand," he said then his face grew serious. "She wouldn't have him if I had died."

"Or we weren't lucky enough to find two little swimmers," I teased, got up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Dimples dotted his cheeks as he smiled and softly laughed. "She's just excited."

"So am I!" he said with wide eyes.

"What we need to do is sit down with her and simplify things."

"This is my _mother_ we're talking about. She _doesn't_ do simple."

"But _I_ am _his_ mother!" I said with a stubborn look and we went back into the living room.

"Now even you have to agree this is perfect," I said while standing next to Camilla. Even with the snow falling outside, the house was nicely decorated as Little Will and some of his friends from daycare crawled around the floor while parents chatted and Thomas was acting as shepherd to keep the babies from going near something they weren't supposed to touch.

It was hard placing him in daycare after Vicki had to quit due to the death of her mother and she had to go take care of her dad.

Granddad had also became ill so Mom had to stay home, but he recovered and Mom came back to help cook dinner once a week.

The big concern was him bringing home germs, but we were lucky the colds Will did get never became serious.

Camilla and I watched my parents, Steven, Georgina, Robbie, Treena, Nathan and Will chatting with our guests and Granddad was watching from his spot on the overstuffed chair.

"You're right," Camilla said then frowned. "Louisa…"

"Ah, we've been through this," I said. "Will and I fully understand why you wanted to go full out for Little Will's first birthday."

"You should have seen Will's first birthday," she said as Little Will crawled to her and she leaned down to pick him up then kissed his cheek. "It looked nothing like this."

"I've seen the photos. The only child there was Will."

"Yes," she sighed and gently stopped him from pulling on her ear ring. She wagged a finger at him as she frowned and he placed his cheek against her shoulder. "He did tell me about when he went to your birthday party. He had such a good time."

"That's because it was just family," I said then softly smiled.

"Like the birthday party we had for him after… After we came back from Switzerland."

"Yes," I said while watching Will laugh at something Dad said and Dad lightly patted Will's shoulder.

"If I may be so bold, you really have changed," she said and I gave her confused look. "When we first met, you were _so_ intimidated by me. You wouldn't _dare_ to tell me off. Now… _Now_ you're standing up to me."

"Well, if I can't stand up to my mom, who can I stand up to? Even if she is my mother-in-law," I said and she lightly laughed.

"I could never do that with my mother or Steven's. I had to keep silent, but I did spout off once I got home."

"My mom and my nans used to go at it like cats and dogs until one of them started laughing then went to make tea."

"I would have loved that," she said when Will came closer and looked at us.

"Well, you two look like you're having a good time," he said.

"We were discussing how Louisa feels confident enough to stand up to me and put me in my place if I step over the line," Camilla said, glancing at me and I nodded.

"And you don't mind?"

"If she can't stand up to her mother or mother-in-law, then who can she stand up to?" she asked with a blank look and I covered my mouth to hide my smile. She placed Little Will on Will's lap when she went to go talk with Georgina and Robbie and I loved the confused look on Will's face.

"Why are you taking his clothes off?" Camilla asked as I placed Little Will in the highchair and he lightly patted his hands on the tray.

"I'm getting him ready for his cake," I said as I checked the plastic sheet under the highchair.

"But he's just going to sit there while we sing then you and Will are going to help him blow out the candle."

"Is he ready?" Mom asked as she came closer and had a covered plate in her hands.

"All set," I said as Will came closer and parked the wheelchair next to me.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at the covered plate.

"This is Will's smash cake." Mom said.

"And that is….?"

"it's a little cake Will can destroy before we bring out the main cake. We had one for when Thomas turned a year old," Mom said then clapped her hands and called everyone to come closer. I took out my phone as she uncovered the plate and a small cake covered in vanilla cream icing and whip cream drops sat on the plate. Our son looked at the cake then looked at me and Will then sucked on his little fingers.

"It's ok, Love. Go ahead," I said.

"I don't think he knows what…," Will said when our giggled then slammed his tiny fists into the icing and scooped up large chunks of cake. "Never mind."

We watched our son destroy the cake as chunks of cake and icing fell to the plastic mat and he had cake and icing all over him. He looked from me to Will when he raised his little hand and cake was squishing out between his fingers. I handed Mom my phone when I leaned over to take a bite of warm squishy cake and Little Will giggled. He then looked at Will when he pouted, holding his hand out. Will swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at me and I picked our son out of the highchair. I knew it was a bad idea as I stood our son on Will's thighs so he could feed Will some of the warm squishy cake and Will smiled, licking his lips. Giggling, our son lifted his hands up when he clapped and chunks of cake and icing hit Will square in the face.

"William, are you alright?" Camilla asked as Will spit some of the cake out of his mouth and she used a napkin to wipe the cake out of his eyes. Little Will looked at him when he whimpered and Will gave him a grin.

"Good shot," Will said as he laughed and Nathan put the wheelchair on manual then went to clean him up.

"What are you doing?" I asked while walking to the wheelchair and Will was looking at the large pile of presents on the table or on the floor. Nathan had given him a shower as well as changed his clothes and Will glanced at me.

"Just trying to figure out which presents are just clothes," he said.

"They're all mostly clothes."

"Don't be so sure, Clark," he said as he looked at the presents. "See the presents in the green paper? The top one's a toy."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me," he said and Mom told the others it was time for presents. I sat on the chair while Little Will sat on Will's lap and Will seemed amused by our son not being interested in what I was opening. I was right about most of the presents being clothes or things we'll need now that he is a year old, but Little Will would brighten up when he saw the new toys.

Will was also right about the top present in green paper being a toy.

"Is he asleep?" Will asked as I crawled under the covers and sat against the pillows.

"Finally," I said with a sigh. "You would not believe where I found cake and icing when I gave him a bath."

"Well, he was covered in it."

"He had cake in his _nappy_!"

"I had cake in my underpants," he said and I gave him a stunned look.

"How did you manage that?"

"It went down my shirt then into my underpants. Nathan said it was also on the dressing which covered the catheter, but, luckily, not on the catheter tube."

"That would have been trouble."

"That's what he said," Will said and I picked up my phone. I looked through the photos and videos when I found the video of our son feeding Will some cake and snuggled down next to Will. I showed the video to Will as he smiled then moaned. "Sorry. Was trying to yawn."

I placed the phone on the night table as I turned the light off and snuggled under the covers. I saw Will had his eyes closed while I placed my head against his shoulder then placed my hand on his chest and we fell asleep a short time later.

"Uh, Clark, do you have your phone?" Will asked while I sat on the couch, studying, and looked at him. He had been watching a movie with subtitles so he didn't need the sound on and I frowned.

"Why?" I asked and he glanced over at our son. Little Will had been pulling himself up on things lately and Mom had said he would be walking before Christmas. He had pulled himself up with help of the coffee table and was standing there, looking at me and Will. Sucking on his little fingers, Little Will wasn't sure what to do next while I used my phone to video him looking from one to the other and Will smiled.

"Pause the movie," Will said as the movie paused then he turned the wheelchair to get a better look at Little Will.

"It's ok, Will. Come to Daddy," Will said, not taking his eyes off him. Looking down at his little feet, Little Will lifted his right foot then his left and took shaky steps toward him. I was trying hard not to shake while videoing him getting closer to the wheelchair and Will laughed. "That's it! Come on! You can do it!"

Our son finally made his way to the wheelchair when he placed his tiny hands on Will's knee and grinned. Once Will was sure he was balanced, he flicked the joystick to back up the wheelchair. Frowning, Little Will walked closer and placed his little hands on Will's knee again. Will was about to move the wheelchair one more time, but I noticed he was heading for the couch.

"Will, you have to stop," I said.

"Why?"

"You're about to back into the couch."

"Will," Will said and Little Will looked at him. "Walk to Mommy."

Our son looked at me then at Will when he started walking to me, but I didn't want to put the phone down. He wrapped his little arms around my leg as he looked up at me and I turned the phone off. I moved his arms away when I picked him up, stood and hugged him.

"What a big boy!" I said while Will moved the wheelchair closer and looked at us. I leaned him down so Will could kiss his chubby cheek and Little Will giggled.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked while coming in the room.

"Show him." Will said and I lowered our son to the floor while Will looked at Nathan. "Don't move."

"Ok," Nathan said with a smile.

"Go on, Will. Walk to Uncle Nathan," I said and Little Will looked at him then at his little feet. I had turned the phone on to video Nathan's face as Little Will took one little step then another and walked to him.

"Bugger me!" Nathan said as Will frowned and arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, watch the language," he said and Nathan laughed.

"Sorry," he said. Watching Little Will walk to Nathan then placing his little arms around Nathan's leg brought tears to my eyes and Nathan picked him up. "Guess we're going to need those baby gates and baby proof the house."

"How am I supposed to get around or use the bathroom?" Will asked.

"We'll think of something, Mate."

"We're also going to need to move breakable things somewhere safe," I said.

"Like me?" Will asked and I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"You're not that fragile," I teased, taking our son from Nathan. "What we need to do now is decide whose parents do we tell first."

"I think we better tell yours first. Your mother will notice something's up when she comes over and sees the baby gates."

"You're right," I said as I put our son on the floor and he crawled over to the wheelchair.

"Why is he crawling?"

"Guess he's tired of walking," Nathan said, picking Little Will up and placed him on Will's lap. I sat on the arm of the couch when I pushed the buttons and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, Mom," I said while watching Will move the wheelchair around the room and Little Will was clapping. "No, nothing's wrong. Yes, Will's fine."

"Which Will?" Will asked.

"You!"

"Oh! Hello, Josie!" Will half-shouted and Little Will giggled.

"See? Anyway, I wanted to call and tell you…," I said then paused. I wasn't sure if she would know which Will I was talking about if I told her he walked. "Yeah, I'm still here. What I was going to say is your grandson just walked."

I had to pull my phone away from my ear as she screeched and I smiled.

"I take it she's happy," Will said and I nodded, placing the phone back to my ear.

"Yeah, you can tell Dad," I said and could just hear her screaming to my dad that our son just walked. I then heard muffled voices and Will parked the wheelchair next to me. "Hey, Dad. Yeah, he's walking. Yeah, I know we're going to have to baby proof the house."

"Which means I'm going to have to stay in the bedroom because I won't be able to go anywhere," Will said with a pout and I lightly ruffled his hair.

"No, Dad, he's kidding. We'll make sure Will can move around the house," I said, sticking my tongue out at him and Will grinned. "Yeah, I'm going to call Treena and tell her. Yeah, we're going to call Will's parents. Ok, I'll talk to you and Mom later. What? Ok, put him on."

I waited as I put the phone on speaker and we heard soft breathing.

"Good boy," Granddad said and I blinked the tears from my eyes. I ended the call as I looked at my boys and our son was sound asleep curled up against Will's chest.

"Looks like he wore himself out," Nathan said.

"I would be tired, too, if I walked for the first time," Will said as we looked at him and he half closed his eyes. "I mean…."

"I know," I said as I carded the back of his head. I pushed the buttons when I held my phone to my ear and Will opened his eyes. "Hey, Treena. No, nothing's wrong. Yeah, Will's fine."

"Hello, Treena," Will said and I heard her giggling. "Why do people think there's something wrong with me when you call?"

"Because you get sick more than we do," Treena said with a laugh as I held the phone to his ear and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," I said as I placed the phone next to my ear. "The reason I'm calling is because your nephew is walking. Yeah, I'm serious! He walked to Will then to me then to Nathan then he fell asleep. Yeah, I videoed it. Ok, I will."

I ended the call as Will glanced at me and I carded the top of Will's head.

"What did she want you to do?" Will asked.

"She wants me to send her a copy of the video of Will walking."

"You do know she'll use it to make another video about us," Will said and I nodded. "I guess it's my turn."

I pushed the buttons then held the phone to Will's ear and he sighed.

"Hello, Mother. Yes, I'm fine. Yes, Louisa is fine. Yes, the baby's fine," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine, too, Mrs. T," Nathan said and Will laughed.

"Is Father there?" Will asked. "He is? Good. Place the phone on speaker. Hello, Father. _Yes_ , I'm fine!"

I tried not to laugh as Will gave me a "I wish they would stop asking that" look and I lightly shrugged.

"Now, the reason I am calling is to tell you Will is walking. Yes, he just started. He walked to me then to Louisa then to Nathan then he got tired and fell asleep. Yes, Louisa videoed it. Yes, she'll send you a copy. Yes, I'll call Georgie. Alright. Goodbye."

I ended the call as he sighed and glanced down at our son.

"Lou, would you mind calling his sister," Nathan said as he walked to the wheelchair and looked at Will. "It looks like Will's not the only one who needs a nap."

"No, I'm not tired. I'm just… I'm…" Will said then stopped.

"You're just a little jealous that you're the only one who can't walk?" I asked.

"Yes," he said and Nathan lightly patted Will's shoulder. Nathan picked Little Will off Will's lap then left the room and I carefully sat on Will's lap. Careful not to hurt him, I leaned his head against mine as he glanced at me and I kissed the side of his head. "I want to watched the video."

"Sure," I said as I found the video on my phone and he smiled.

I took a lot of photos of my boys during the Christmas holiday.

One of my favorites is a close-up of Will and our son smiling with their mouths open and their eyes wide and both of them were wearing headbands with felt reindeer antlers. Little Will had been standing on Will's thighs and his little hands were against Will's chest.

The other favorite was a profile photo taken when Will was sitting in front of the sliding door while watching the snow falling and had a serious look on his face. Little Will had crawled over to sit on Will's feet when he placed his arm around Will's leg and the look on his face was just as serious. I used a program to change the photo into black and white then had it enlarge and hung the photo on the bedroom wall.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Time for little miracle #2! :) And something happens to Will. :(**_

Chapter Twenty-Two

"I can't believe I am going to start my final year," I said while crawling under the covers and snuggled against Will.

"I do," he said, glancing at me and I placed my head against his shoulder. He must have noticed the look on my face as he half closed his eyes and arched his eyebrows up. "Is there something wrong, Clark?"

"I was thinking," I said as I moved my fingers over the chest hair sticking out of the top of his pajamas top. "Would you like to try to have another baby? I know Will is turning two this year…"

"Are you saying you couldn't handle having two children under the age of three?"

"No, but…"

"Clark….," he said as I sat up and he looked up at me. "It's true we only have one more try, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't see if it can happen again."

"Then you're alright with it?"

"Yes!" he said and I snuggled down beside him. I reached behind me to wrap his arm around my waist as I placed my head against his chest and drifted off to sleep to the soft sound of his heart beating.

"You want to have another baby?" Doctor Malcolm asked while we sat in his office.

"Yes," Will said.

"Unless there is something wrong," I said.

"No," Doctor Malcolm said with a shake of his head. "But you have to understand this time might not work."

"We're willing to take that chance," Will said.

"Then I'll schedule an appointment for Friday."

"Thank you," I said and Doctor Malcolm performed the artificial insemination a few days later. I found out at the end of February that I was pregnant and the baby would arrive somewhere between the end of September or early October.

"Up you go," I said while placing our son on his daddy's lap and he looked up at Will. I had gotten a book on how to explain to a toddler about a new baby and I sat on the chair next to the wheelchair. "Now, Daddy and I want to tell you something. Someone is coming to live with us."

"Nana and Poppy?" he asked in regard to Camilla and Steven.

"No," Will said.

"Aunnie Georgie?"

"No."

"Aunnie Tree an' Tom-Tom?"

"No," I said then sighed and showed him the book. "A baby is coming to live with us."

"Baby?" he asked. I read the book to him as he pouted and leaned against Will. "No baby."

"Oh boy," Will sighed.

"Why don't you like the idea of us having a new baby?" I asked.

"Baby," he said, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you are our baby boy," I said, trying to sound convincing. "But that won't change with the new baby."

I saw the "Unless it's another baby boy." look on Will's face and I shrugged.

"No baby," he said in a final tone I heard Will use and our son folded his arms over his little chest.

Doctor Mills agreed to be my OBGYN again as we came into the examination room and she smiled at Little Will.

"Oh my, look how big you are," she said as she knelt down on her haunches and looked at him. "You were just a little baby the last time I saw you."

He buried his face against Will's chest as she stood up and looked at me.

"I take it he's still not too keen about the baby."

"No, he's not," I said.

"Will, would you like to hear something cool?" she asked and Little Will looked at her. The tissue paper crinkled as I went to lay on my back and Will parked the wheelchair next to the examination table. He made the wheelchair to move up so they could see as Doctor Mills moved my shirt up, placed the scanner to record the baby's heartbeat against my stomach and walked back to the monitor. She turned the sound on and a soft swishing sound filled the room. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes," Little Will said.

"That's the baby," she said and his little eyes went wide. Doctor Mills removed the scanner then placed my shirt down and wrote on the chart.

"Daddy, dat baby," he said as he pointed to the monitor.

"I know," Will said while Doctor Mills picked up the tube of gel and the ultrasound scanner. She moved my shirt up again as Will glanced at my swollen stomach and she placed the gel on my skin.

"That's cold!" I said and he laughed.

"You said that the last time," he teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. Doctor Mills smiled while she turned the screen on and we looked at it. She moved the ultrasound scanner over my skin as we looked at the blurry image when something appeared and Little Will's eyes went wide again.

"What dat?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"That's the baby," Doctor Mills said.

"Look, the baby's waving at us," Will said as the baby wiggled its fingers.

"Hi, Baby!" Little Will said and waved back.

"So it's ok that Mommy's going to have a baby?" Doctor Mills asked.

"Yes!" he said as he leaned his head against Will's chest and Will grinned at me.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as I sat up on the bed with a pained look on my face and Nathan gave me a worried look.

"I think she's in labor, Mate," Nathan asked and I nodded.

"Right," Will said while Nathan made the head of the bed to go up until Will was sitting at the comfortable angle. "We've been through this before. You're going to be fine."

"I don't feel fine," I growled.

"Just relax," Nathan said. "I'll go get Will while you make the phone calls then I'll get him up and we'll go to the hospital."

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later to see my family, Camilla and Steven and Robbie and Georgina waiting for us. Mom hugged me then we headed for the delivery room and I glared at him after Will challenged me to a wheelchair race.

Hours passed with me lying on the delivery table and Will was dressed in surgical scrubs and plastic covers were on his shoes. Nathan again was sitting close to the door while checking to see where the bathroom was just in case he got sick and Treena stood next to the delivery table. She had placed Will's hand on top of mine as I looked at the ceiling and lightly groaned.

"How are you doing, Daddy?" Doctor Mills asked, looking at Will.

"I'm getting a little tired," Will said and I glanced at him.

"Go home," I said.

"But…"

"Go! Home!"

"Fine." Will said. He looked so sad while Nathan led him out of the room and I felt my heart hurting. Like last time, I decided to take a nap and Will was there when I woke up. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

"Did you sleep?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's see if it's time for Louisa to push," Doctor Mills said as she came in the room and checked the fetal heart monitor then me. "It's time."

"Finally!" I sighed and Will softly laughed.

"Ok, Louisa. Just like last time, I need you to push," Doctor Mills said and Treena helped me sit up while I pushed. "I can see the head."

"Oh great," Nathan said from the chair by the doorway.

"Don't faint on us," Treena teased and Nathan stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's it. Keep pushing," Doctor Mills said. I pushed until I was tired and Treena helped me lie back against the pillows.

"You're doing great," Will said and I silently wished he could experience what I was going through.

"Ok, what I need a really strong push this time," she said and Treena helped me sit up. I grunted while pushing and a little moan escaped my lips. "That's it! Give me one last big push!"

With a low moan, I pushed down as the baby came out and Doctor Mills cleaned off the nose and mouth then the baby cried.

"Hello, Little Lady," Doctor Mills said with a grin.

"We have a girl?" I asked.

"Yes," Doctor Mills said after examining the baby and wrapped our daughter in a pink fleece blanket with little clouds on it. Like last time, Doctor Mills walked to the wheelchair as she carefully sat on the stool behind her and Will glanced at the baby. Nathan moved then held Will's arms so she could place the baby in Will's arms and Will glanced down at the baby.

"Now," Doctor Mills said while leaning her hands on the armrest. "She is twenty inches long and weighs three point two kilograms."

"Is that good?" Will asked.

"That's fine," she said as she stood and picked the baby up. She handed the baby to me as I held our daughter and she had a full head of hair the same color as mine. "Do you have a name picked out for her?"

"Well, she is our little angel," Will said and I gave him a little nod. "So we decided on "Angelica"."

"That's a lovely name," she said and I lifted our daughter up to kiss the top of her head.

I was placed in a private room as I looked at Angel and she yawned. Doctor Mills said she scheduled the same tests she had done on our son to see if she might have acid reflux and, to our surprise, Angel was the only girl in the nursery.

"Can we come in?" Will asked as Nathan held the door open and Will moved the wheelchair toward the bed. Little Will was sitting on Will's lap as the balloons with IT'S A GIRL twirled on the armrests and he was holding onto a plush kitty with pink fur.

"Is that for the baby?" I asked, pointing to the kitty and he looked at it.

"For baby!" Little Will said with a grin and held the kitty up to me. Nathan picked him off of Will's lap and sat him on the bed next to me. He looked at his little sister while I looked at Will and Will smiled at me. "My baby."

"Yes, she's your baby sister," Will said. Mom had bought I'm The Big Brother t-shirt for our son as he smiled and placed the kitty nearly on top of his little sister.

"Hold on," I said while I placed the kitty next to me as he leaned against my arm and Will moved the wheelchair to sit next to the bed. I knew Will wanted be on the bed with us as he glanced at me and arched his eyebrows up to tell me it was alright.

"Ok, look at me!" Nathan said as he held up his phone and was able to fit all of us in the photo. I had raised the baby up enough so he could see her face and all of us were smiling.

The rest of the family came to see Angel and we were able to take her home a few days later. Like with her brother, Angel's tests came back negative and I finally understood what it was like for Will because everyone kept saying she looked exactly like me.

"There you go," I said as I placed Angel in the crib and looked around her nursery. It was done in white with a pale pink trim and had stuffed animals on shelves on the walls. I had found wall art of baby animals and a Victorian dollhouse sat on the dresser. I was stunned to find out it used to be Camilla's and it had little dolls for when Angel was old enough to play with it.

"Is she alright?" Will asked as he came in and our son was walking next to the wheelchair. He had Mr. Fluffton in his arms as they stopped next to me and Will looked at the baby.

"She's fine," I said and Little Will tugged on my jeans. "Yes?"

"Bunny," he said and held Mr. Fluffton as he pointed to the crib.

"You want Angel to have Mr. Fluffton?"

"Yes," he said and I looked at Will.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said with a nod. I took Mr. Fluffton from him when I placed the rabbit next to Angel and Will smiled. We watched Little Will leave the room as I turned to look at Will and he glanced up at me. I placed my hand on Will's shoulder as I looked at Angel and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Will," I said in a soft voice as he blinked his eyes open and looked at me. I had just finished feeding Angel, but I needed him to see something and smiled. "I think we need a bigger bed."

"Why?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Because there are four us in this one," I said, looking at our son sleeping next to him.

"What?"

"I think Will sneaked in here at some point and is sleeping next to you."

"Not the first time," he said and closed his eyes.

"He's sneaked in here before?"

"Yep!" he said, popping the "p". "Nathan would put him back to bed after taking care of me."

"You do know what this means, right? Someone is ready for a big boy bed."

"We've already discussed this and I'm getting him one for his birthday."

"You and Will talked about getting a big boy bed?"

"Yep," he said then opened one eye. "He wants a dinosaur one."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said then closed his eye. I looked down at Angel as she wiggled in my arms and I softly laughed.

"Your daddy can be a real…"

"Careful, Clark, there are children present," he said with a smile and I lightly ruffled his hair.

"Go back to sleep."

"I will if you stop talking," he said and I got out of bed, leaned down to kiss the top of his head then left the room. When I came back, our son had taken my spot and Will was sound asleep. I gently rolled Little Will onto his side then crawled under the covers and wrapped my arm around him.

Winter arrived with snow, cold winds and a trip to the hospital for Will. He had come down with pneumonia and he spent two days in the CCU.

"Hey," I said as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled under the oxygen mask. He looked tired and a little sad and I brushed some hair from his forehead.

"Hello," he said from under the oxygen mask and I hushed him. I looked at the heart monitor screen as the lights moved up and down and the oxygen mask fogged over as he puffed out a breath of air. "I want to go home."

"The doctor said you'll home by Christmas," I said and he moaned.

"Will I have to stay in bed instead of opening presents with you, Will, Angel and Nathan?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe," I said while I lifted the oxygen mask over his head and used a tissue to wipe the film from around his mouth and nose. Leaning down, I kissed his lips and he looked at little happier.

"What did you tell Will?" he asked, a little breathless.

"I said Daddy has a really bad cold, but will be home soon," I said while placing the oxygen mask back over his nose and mouth and he closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

"Up for visitors?" Nathan asked as he came in and Will looked at him. Little Will was right behind Nathan as Nathan held onto Angel and Will lightly smiled. Will had been moved into a private room, but had oxygen prongs up his nose and was still hooked up to the heart monitor. The intravenous tube was taped to the back of his right hand and he was wearing the light blue flannel pajamas I had bought him for his birthday.

"Hello," Will said with a grin and Nathan walked to the bed. He handed Angel to me after I placed our son onto the chair next to the bed and he looked at Will.

"Daddy feel better?" he asked.

"I feel a little better."

"Daddy come home?"

"Not yet."

"Daddy miss Ho-Ho?"

"No, Daddy will be home in time for Ho-Ho," I said and Little Will smiled. He looked at the oxygen prongs sticking out of Will's nose and frowned.

"What dat?" he asked, pointing to the oxygen prongs and giggled as Will crossed his eyes to see what he was pointing at.

" _This is Thomas all over again,"_ I thought as I handed Angle to Nathan, picked our son off the chair, sat down and placed him on my lap. I explained to him what everything was when I glanced at Will and he was sweetly smiling at me.

"Merry Christmas," I said as Will opened his eyes and looked at me. He came home on Christmas Eve and he had been right about how he was going to spend Christmas Morning. His doctor told him he had to spend the day in bed, but that didn't mean he couldn't open presents. Not if I had anything to say about it.

Will looked sad as I made the head of the bed go up then his face changed when he saw all the presents were in our bedroom.

"What is all this?" Will asked.

"Seeing how you can't go into the living room to open presents, I decided we open them in here."

"What about breakfast?"

"We're having breakfast in bed," I said when the door opened and Nathan carried Angel in his arms and Little Will ran to the bed. Angel was wearing a white flannel one piece sleeper with cartoon snowmen on the front and matching booties and Little Will was wearing red flannel pajamas with snowflakes on it and red slippers.

"Daddy! Ho-Ho came!" he said as he pointed to the presents and Will smiled.

"I see that," Will said as Nathan handed Angel to me then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Will, want to help me take care of Daddy?" Nathan asked. We watched Little Will look from the presents then at Will when he lifted his arms up and Nathan lifted him onto the bed. He sat next to Will as he handed Nathan some of the medical equipment and Will smiled at him.

"Daddy better now?" Little Will asked.

"Almost," Nathan said as he placed the medical equipment away. "His chest still has a few bubbles in it,"

"Daddy got bub-bubs?" he asked and gently placed his head against Will's chest. I saw how bad Will wanted to laugh as he tried to make a few deep breaths and Little Will giggled. He carefully sat up when he patted Will's chest and looked at us. "Daddy go pop-pop."

"That's right," Nathan said as he picked Little Will up and placed him on his lap.

"Open presents now?" he asked, pointing to the presents. After having a quick breakfast, we spent the morning and some of the afternoon opening presents and wrapping paper, bows and boxes littered the floor. Will had drifted off to sleep with our son sleeping next to him after we had cleaned up the mess and Nathan, Angel and I quietly left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Look at you!" Mom said while I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror and smiled. Under the graduation gown, I was wearing a soft yellow sundress and white heels.

"She looks amazing," Will said as I glanced at him and the dimples made dents in his cheeks. He wore a charcoal gray suit, a white shirt, a black tie and matching handkerchief in the breast pocket of the suit jacket, a black leather belt, charcoal gray socks and high polish black leather shoes. He had the starting of a beard and his hair was brushed back.

"Thank you," I said with a little curtsy and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Just one thing," he said, moving the wheelchair closer. "Are you wearing your black and yellow striped bumblebee tights?"

"No," I said, but he looked like he wasn't buying it.

"You're not wearing them, Love?" Mom asked.

"I said no," I grumbled with a pout. "They're in the wash."

"Then it's a good thing I bought you a new pair," Will said when I noticed the box wrapped in white paper with gold ribbon and bow on top sitting on his lap. I picked the box off his lap when I opened the paper then opened the box. I took out a pair of black and yellow striped bumble tights as I looked at Will and he grinned. Leaning over, I kissed his cheek then went into the bathroom to change.

It took a few minutes for me to see where Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida were sitting as I sat with the other graduates and listened to the speeches. I knew Will was sitting nearby with our families, the kids and Nathan and I cheered when Ami went up to get her diploma. Marcy was next then Karen then Kari then Merida then it was my turn. I walked up the stairs then walked over to Headmaster Parks as he smiled at me and handed me the diploma.

"Well done," he said and I was surprised when he hugged me. "Well done."

Nodding, I looked out at the faculty, my fellow students and our families and friends when I saw Will and he looked so proud.

"Yay, Mommy!" Little Will cried out as he stood near the wheelchair and clapped.

"Yeah! Yay, Mommy!" Will shouted and I laughed.

Headmaster Parks was smiling as I shrugged then went down the stairs. I knew I should have done straight back to my seat, but I took a little detour, leaned over and kissed Will's lips.

"Congratulations, Clark," he said softly against my lips as we touched foreheads and blinked the tears out of his eyes. Kissing his lips again, I lightly ruffled his hair then went to sit down.

Will's graduation gift wasn't just my new tights, but a trip to Mauritius. The airport was busy while Nathan chatted with the flight attendant about getting Will on the plane first and Treena and I were checked over our itineraries while Thomas played a video game on his phone.

"Mommy, Daddy's hungry," I heard Little Will say as I looked at them and Will gave me a sad look. I reached into the diaper bag when I removed a plastic container with Will friendly snacks and turned to fed Will. "No! I wanna do it!"

"You want to feed Daddy?" I asked and he nodded. Taking the lid off the plastic container, I held the plastic container as he reached in and removed an apple chunk. He placed the apple chunk into Will's mouth as Will chewed and swallowed then opened his mouth again. "Remember, only one piece at a time."

"Yeah. Daddy no eat fast," he said and Will softly laughed.

"He really likes to take care of Daddy," the woman behind me said and I looked at her.

"Yes, he does," I said, watching Will eating an apple chunk.

"How old is he?"

"He's going to be three," I said and she smiled.

"Mommy. Daddy needs a drink," he said and I placed the lid pack on the plastic container.

"Hold on," I said as I placed the plastic container back in the diaper bag then picked up the plastic bottle and he reached for it. I watched him place the straw in Will's mouth and Will gave me a wink while sipping on some water.

"Why we go first?" Little Will asked after our flight was called and he sat on Will's lap.

"It's so I can get Daddy settle in his seat," Nathan said, looking down at him.

"Daddy is in his seat," he said, pointing at the wheelchair.

"You're right, but if I sit in this seat, I'd have to sit where the people have to walk and they wouldn't be able to get to their seats," Will said.

"Oh," he said then looked at the flight attendant. "I'm helping Daddy get se'led."

"Ok," the flight attendant said as she looked at me and we both smiled.

"Hello!" Nadil said as he came to greet us and I smiled.

"Hello, Nadill," Will said as Nadil lightly hugged him then came to hug me. Even though Will was against the idea of wearing the hat Nadil gave him, he wore it and Nadil smiled at him.

"Hello, Mister Nathan and Miss Treena," Nadil said, giving them a hug then looked at Thomas. "Ah, is this Master Tom?"

"Hello," Thomas said.

"And who is this?" Nadil asked, looking at Little Will and Angel.

"This is our son, Will, and our daughter, Angel," Will said.

"Welcome," Nadil said with a bow. "And I have news. I am now assistant manager!"

"That's great!" I said, giving him a hug.

"Come. Let me show you to your rooms," he said and we followed him down the hallway.

The breeze blew through our hair as Nadil led us down the path and Will was in the special wheelchair. We headed for our tree when I saw someone had placed fairy lights around the trunk and a white chair and table were under the tree. I was holding onto Angel while our son sat on Will's lap and Nadil held the chair out so I could sit down.

"It is alright for Little Master Will and Little Miss Angel to sit on Daddy and Mommy's laps, yes?" Nadil asked.

"Yes, it's fine," Will said and Nadil nodded, walking away.

I looked at my boys dressed in matching white suit jackets, white shirts, white leather belt and white trousers and both of them were wearing white leather sandals. Angel and I were dressed in white sundresses and white sandals and had our hair pulled back by white headbands. The fairy lights were bright enough for me to take a photo of my boys with my phone, but both of them gave me a slightly blank look.

"My, don't you two look serious," I said with a laugh.

"Maybe we're not in the mood to smile," Will said.

"No smile," Little Will repeated with a shake of his head and I gave them a slightly stunned look.

"Oh," I said as they laughed and I rolled my eyes, taking a photo of them smiling. Nadil came back with our food as he set the plates down and I looked at him. "Nadil, will you please take a photo of me and Angel? I already took one of Will and our son."

"Of course!" he said while I handed him my phone and I was amazed that Angel would smile as he took the photo. I then noticed Will was making faces at her as I softly laughed and Nadil handed me my phone. He walked away when I tried to figure out how to feed Will while holding Angel on my lap and him having our son on his lap.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I feed Angel. Mommy feed Daddy," Little Will said as he pointed. I wasn't sure if it would work as I moved the chair so we were sitting close enough to reach each other and Will gave me a worried look.

"Need help?" a voice asked as I looked to see Nathan, Treena and Thomas coming closer and three staff members were behind them, carrying chairs.

"Yes, please," Will said and they sat down after the staff members set up the chairs. Treena took Angel from me as she started feeding her and Nathan picked up Little Will. We enjoyed our dinner while the fairy lights twinkled around us and Will had a content look on his face.

Angel was sitting half way between Will's stomach and chest as she hopped the plastic turtle on his chest and Will smiled up at her. He was lying on the special lounge chair as he glanced down and Angel giggled.

"What is that?" Will asked and she looked at him.

"Tur'ta," she said. Like with our son, she started talking early and Will watched her moving the plastic turtle.

"And Tur'ta is walking on Daddy?"

"Yes."

Neither of them noticed me filming them with my phone as he watched her moving the plastic turtle along his arm, but he did notice Nathan, Treena, our son and Thomas playing on the beach. We both knew he couldn't go to the waterline as he glanced at me and I put the phone down.

"Does Mister Will need a drink?" Nadil asked, kneeling down next to the lounge chair.

"No thank you," Will said and I saw how Nadil smiled at Angel hopping the turtle over Will's shoulder.

"Little Miss Angel want something to drink?" he asked and Angel shook her head.

"Nadil, can you do us a favor?" I asked and he looked at me. I whispered in his ear as he looked at Nathan, Treena, Thomas and Little Will then stood up.

"I'll see what I can do," he said as he walked away and Will gave me a puzzled look. I'm not sure how, but he suddenly figured out what I had in mind and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Are you sure about this, Clark?" Will asked.

"Yes," I said, grinning.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked while I carried Angel and a large blanket and Nadil carried a metal seat covered with red cushions. A muscular staff member was carrying Will then stopped and I set up the blanket after handing Angel to Nathan. Nadil set the metal seat down on the blanket when I sat down and Will was positioned on top of me so the top of his head was almost under my chin. His heels were on the sand and he glanced up at the muscular man.

"Thank you, Oogim," Will said and Oogim smiled.

"I will wait by the tree when you are ready to go back to the hotel," he said then he and Nadil walked away.

"Again, what are you doing?" Nathan asked as he placed Angel down next to us and Will looked at him.

"I was getting bored sitting over there, so Louisa asked if we could over here and be with all of you," Will said and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Yay, Daddy can watch me make my castle!" Little Will said and Will glanced at the sandcastle.

"Does it have a moat?"

"Yeah!" he said when Angel crawled toward the sandcastle and his eyes widened. "No! Don't touch!"

"Let her play," I said and he frowned.

"She gonna break it," he said as Angel plopped the plastic turtle in the moat and it bobbed on the water. She sat down on her bottom when she clapped and looked at Will.

"Daddy!" she said, pointing.

"Yes, Tur'ta's swimming," Will said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nathan asked as he knelt down and Will glanced up at me.

"Oh, yes, I'm very comfortable," he said, smiling, and I softly brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"How about you, Lou?" Nathan asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine," I said and Nathan nodded, standing up. I hadn't noticed Treena had been using her phone to video everything, but I did notice Angel crawling toward Will and had a plastic spade and a plastic pail in her hand.

"Daddy?" Angel asked as she placed the plastic spade in his hand and tilted her head. My heart hurt as she tried to move Will's hand, but the plastic spade kept falling onto the sand.

"Hold on," Thomas said when he knelt down on the sand and carefully wrapped Will's fingers around the handle of the plastic spade. Thomas looked at Nathan and Nathan nodded. Thomas carefully moved Will's hand as sand filled the plastic spade and Angel turned the plastic pail on its side so the sand slid inside. After watching the video, I saw that Will had tears in his eyes, but he was enjoying playing in the sand with his daughter. Treena had also taken a photo of Will leaning against me with the kids sitting next to us and Will's smile was priceless.

The warm breeze fluttered the curtains as I listened to the soft thump of Will's heart and moved my fingers along his side. I know he couldn't feel it, but he made a little sigh and I smiled.

"Are you happy, Clark?" he suddenly asked and I frowned.

"Yes, I am." I said. "Are you?"

"Oh, yes," he said and his voice rumbled in my ear. "The reason I asked is because I was thinking about this girl in elf shoes who had settled for living in a small town instead of going out and seeing the world. A girl who thought she was only good enough to serve coffee or take care of someone who had grown tired of life. That girl has grown into one hell of a woman and I am so proud of her."

"I'm proud of you as well," I said while sitting up and he looked at me. "You're not as grumpy as you used to be. I see you smile or laugh for no reason. I see you no longer vanishing into your head and live in those memories of how you used to be. You go out more and socialize with people. You rarely care if someone is looking at you. Most of all, you have stopped feeling guilty when something goes wrong or I can't do something because you get ill."

He went silent for a bit as I watched his eyes moving while his mind absorbed what I said then he grinned.

"You're right. I have done all that," he said. He seemed to want to tell me something more when he swallowed a lump in his throat and pressed his lips into a thin line. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"It was shortly after you went to school. I had gotten bored. So, I called my old boss, Martin, and asked if there was anything I could do at home. He wasn't sure if that would be a good idea, but I assured him I would be fine. We talked for around two hours then he gave in and gave me something easy. It didn't take long for me to figure out what to do and the deal went through."

"Did that bloke who replaced you mind you hedging in on his patch?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm back."

"Well, I was wondering where the money you used to make Will and Angel's accounts came from."

"I am sorry for keeping it from you. I just…"

"You just wanted to get back to living your life."

"Yes."

"Just make sure you don't get over stressed."

"I only take on one case at a time. If it gets too stressful, I give it over to someone else, but still get credit," he said and I leaned over to kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss when both of us felt like we were being watched. I moved back to see our son standing next to the bed, looking at us. He was wearing a white t-shirt as well as white underpants with cartoon dinosaurs and some of his hair was sticking up on his head. "Hello."

"Did you have a bad dream, Love?" I asked as I picked our son up and sat him on my lap.

"No," Little Will said with a shake of his head. "You and Daddy woke me up."

"Oh! Sorry about that," Will said as our son crawled off my lap then went to snuggle under the covers with him. Will had a look on his face of pure joy when he looked at me and smiled. "Are you sorry, Mommy?"

"Yes," I said when I got up, crawled under the covers and snuggled next to them. We fell asleep a short time later with our son's head resting on Will's chest and I had my arm over both of them.

We came home two weeks later and the small copy of Will's hat and a little straw hat with little plastic flowers sat on the memory shelf next to Will's hat. I also added the new photos of me and Will with the kids and a small teddy bear wearing a pilot's outfit sat next to Andre. Angel had gotten the bear from the flight attendant for being a first-time flier and Little Will had gotten a pair of plastic pilot wings.

"Hello," Will said as he came in the living room and Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida looked at him. "What are you up to?

"We're working on our resumes," Ami said.

"And discussing if it wouldn't be cool to start our own fashion business," Kari said.

"Do any of you know how to run a business?" Will asked.

"I took business classes," Marcy said.

"I took marketing, computer and advertising classes," Karen said.

"Did anyone take legal, accounting or finance classes?" Will asked, but we shook our heads.

"That's why we decided it might not be a good idea," I said.

"If you could open your own company, what would you name it?" Will asked.

"We have a list of names right here," Merida said when she got up and showed Will the list of names we picked.

"I like Angel Bees Fashions," Will said, grinning.

"So do we," Ami said then frowned. "But what's the point?"

"The point is you want to do this," Will said and I noticed the look in his eyes. "I know how hard it is for someone to start a new company. It takes capital. It takes time. But, most importantly, it takes drive and determination."

"Do you think we have that?" Merida asked.

"Yes!"

"Do you think we should do it?" Karen asked.

"Yes!

"What do you think we should do first?" Kari asked.

"The first thing you will need is a business license. After that, you should go small. Maybe start an online shop and show your designs. If anyone contacts you, and you get specific measurements to make sure the item fits, you make the item then sent it to them."

"And if that works?" Marcy asked.

"Then you move onto an actual place of business. From there, who knows," Will said and I grinned at him.

"Uh, will you help us get started?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, you could be our silent partner," Karen said.

"Not too silent. We don't really know what we're doing," Marcy said.

"Please, Will. Help us," Merida said and Will glanced at me. I noticed the look in his eyes meant he was thinking things over when he leaned his head back against the headboard and gave us a blank look.

"I will only if you call it "Angel Bees Fashions"," he said with a grin.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Now that he's a little older, their son is Will Jr. instead of Little Will.**_

Chapter Twenty-Four

It took a few weeks before we found a building to rent for our new business and Will had helped us get a small business license. We didn't get any customers for the first month, but then orders came in and our company took off.

"Clark, come to bed. It's late," Will said as I looked up from the drawing board and he sat in the doorway. We had made one of the extra bedrooms into my studio and I turned the design table light off when I stood up and walked to him. His hair was shaggy, his beard had grown in some more and he had on a gray t-shirt and pajamas bottom. Nathan had gone out on a date with Treena so I had to get Will ready for bed, but he wanted to stay up to finish watching a movie. He looked so tired as I felt guilty and did the one thing I hadn't done in a long time. I started chewing on my fingernails.

"Am I ignoring you?" I asked, kneeling down next to the wheelchair and placed my hands on his knees.

"Uh, no," he said, giving me a puzzled look. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, I've left the planning of Angel's first birthday party to you and our moms."

"You helped us pick out her birthday cake."

"Yeah, but…"

"Do me a favor and sit on my lap," he said and I stood. I carefully sat on his lap when he backed the wheelchair up and we went down the hallway. He stopped the wheelchair at the doorway to Will Jr.'s room as we looked at him sleeping and he had his thumb in his mouth. Will moved the wheelchair back as we went down the hallway then stopped in the doorway to Angel's room. We could just see her sleeping in her crib and she held onto Mr. Fluffton's ear. "Do they look ignored?"

"No."

"Look at me," he said and I looked at him. The hallway light shimmered in his eyes and they were a shiny blue color. I brushed the hair out of his eyes then stroked his cheek and he arched his eyebrows up. "Do I look ignored?"

"You look a little scruffy and tired," I said, carding his hair.

"But do I look ignored?"

"No," I said and he gave me a smug look.

"Then, no, you're not ignoring me," he said. He moved the wheelchair back then we went down the hallway and he stopped in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Bedroom lights on," he said and the lights came on. "Hallway lights dim."

The hallway lights dimmed as we went into the bedroom and I got off his lap, walked to the door after he headed for the bed and I closed the door.

The trust I saw in Will's eyes steadied my hand as I shaved him and he kept his face neutral. Like that first time, his skin was warm and smooth as I moved the razor then wiped his face off with a small towel. He pressed his lips together so I could shave under his nose, but stopped when he snorted.

"Will, what's wrong?" I asked, cleaning off his face then my hands.

"I…," he said then stopped and seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Nathan!" I shouted and Nathan ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Will snorted and gagged. "Lou, I need his antihistamines and nose sprays."

Nodding, I ran into the bathroom when I opened the medicine cabinet and removed Will's antihistamines and nose sprays. I also grabbed the aspirator, a small plastic bowl and stomach medication in case he swallowed some mucus. I closed the medicine cabinet and ran in the room as Will gagged and snorted. I handed everything to Nathan as he nodded and gently reclined the back of the wheelchair. I had helped him before when Will's nose got stuffed up, but the panic in Will's eyes still made my stomach sink.

"Easy, Mate. You're alright," Nathan said and Will moaned.

"Mama?" Angel asked as she crawled into the room and I picked her up. She looked at Nathan working on Will as she whimpered and I hugged her. "Daddy!"

"He's ok, Sweetie," Nathan said while standing back and Will breathed hard and fast through his mouth. He looked pale and tired as he looked at us and gave me a smile.

"Tissue?" Angel asked, pointing to the tissue box sitting on the night table and I took a tissue out to hand to her. We walked to Will as she leaned over and used the tissue to wipe Will's nose.

"T'ank you," Will said and she kissed his cheek. Nathan placed Will in bed then examined him while we watched and Nathan noticed Will was half shaved.

"Got a little shaving cream up your nose?" he teased and Will glared at him.

"Yesh," Will said.

"Thought so," he said then stood up and walked to me. "He'll be fine once the antihistamines kick in."

"Did you give him any stomach medication?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said then picked up the medications and the aspirator, the plastic bowl and left the room. Will had his eyes half open while breathing through his mouth and I sat next to him.

"Will…."

"It's…," he said then cleared his throat. "It's alright, Clark. This isn't the first time I inhaled shaving cream."

"When was the first time?"

"It was the first time I shaved. I was looking at the can of shaving cream when I accidentally pushed the button and the shaving cream shot up my nose," he said with a grin and I laughed while Angel crawled to him, snuggled down next to him and patted his chest.

"Better?" she asked, looking at him.

"I feel much better."

"Do you want me to finish shaving you?" I asked and he glanced over at me.

"Yes," he said.

He smiled while Angel spread the shaving cream all over his face, ear lobes, fringe and neck, being careful of his nose and eyes, and I wish I had my phone so I could video it. I wiped most of the shaving cream off his face and hair as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down then I picked up the razor. Angel clapped after I had finished shaving his face and wiped Will's face off with the towel and dimples dented his cheeks as Will smiled.

"Pretty!" Angel said as she crawled to his head and kissed his cheek. She then crawled down to snuggle down next to him and placed her head against his chest. I knew Will felt tired after what happened so I sat there watching them close their eyes and soon they were both sound to sleep.

"Ah, what did I say about crawling under the tree?" I asked while watching Angel scooting under the Christmas tree and she looked out at me. "Come on out."

Angel crawled out from under the tree when she pulled herself up and walked to the wheelchair. Will was watching a Christmas movie DVD with Will Jr. when Will looked at her and his eyebrow arched up.

"Don't come to me. You know that's a no-no," Will said and she sat down on her bottom.

"I never did that, did I, Daddy?" Will Jr. asked and I saw Will was trying not to smile.

"No, but you used to crawl under my desk."

"And Mommy had to put you in time out," I said as I walked closer and stood next to the wheelchair.

"She needs time out, too," Will Jr. said, sitting up while folding his arms over his chest. Camilla had told me Will used to fold his arms over his chest when he was little and got angry so seeing Little Will do it made both of us smile.

"Pause video," Will said and the video paused. He glanced at me as I placed Angel on his lap after taking Will Jr. off his lap and she leaned back against him. I watched Will move the joystick as the wheelchair moved and he left the room. Will Jr. and I followed him out of the room as the wheelchair went down the hallway and I wondered what he was up to We went into Angel's room when he stopped the wheelchair near the little white wood rocking chair and Angel looked up at him. "Go on."

After placing Will Jr. down, I picked Angel off Will's lap when she walked to the white wood rocking chair when she turned the white wood rocking chair to face the corner then sat down. Will didn't move as I watched the two of them sitting there then patted Will's shoulder and Will Jr. and I left the room. Fifteen minutes later I came back in as I walked to the wheelchair and Will glanced at me. Angel was still facing the wall and I knew by the look in his eyes that Will hadn't enjoyed punishing her. He didn't like punishing our son either.

"Have you learned your lesson, Young Lady?" Will asked.

"Yes," Angel said in a small voice.

"Then come here and give Daddy a hug," he said and Angel turned to look at him. His face was so sad and she got up and looked at me. I picked her up to place her on Will's lap and she knelt on his thighs, giving him a hug. She carefully sat on his lap when she leaned against him and I slowly moved his arms so he was holding her. "Do you understand why we punished you?"

"No."

'We punished you because you did something you weren't supposed to do and that made Mommy and Daddy angry. But what I want you to understand is Mommy and Daddy love you and you're still my favorite angel in the whole world. I hate punishing you and so does Mommy."

"He's right," I said and she looked at me.

"Sorry," she said with a small voice and patted Will's chest.

"Now if Mommy or Daddy tells you not to do something, you'll listen and not do it?" Will asked.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Good," he said and I gently moved his arm so he could use the joystick and we left the room. We went back in the den when he frowned and looked at the television. "Who turned the movie off?"

"Mommy did," Will Jr. said.

"I wasn't finished watching it," he said, glancing at me.

"Out!" Angel said, pointing behind her.

"Did she just put _me_ in time out?" I asked, wide eyed.

"I believe so," Will said and I saw that he was trying hard not to laugh. Sighing, I nodded then left the room, but waited until I was out of earshot before laughing.

We were spending Christmas at the Traynor house and a huge elegantly decorated Christmas tree stood in the corner of the living room. The whole house looked amazing and Will and I were surprised by the large amount of presents under the tree.

"Hello, Dear," Camilla said as she gave me a hug then looked down at Will. He was wearing the snowsuit he wore when we went skiing as well as a white knit cap, a white flannel scarf, thick white gloves and white snow boots. Even though it wasn't very cold out, I wasn't taking any chances of him getting sick again and he frowned.

"It was her idea," he grumbled and she tried not to laugh.

"Let's get you out of these," she said as we got Will out of the snowsuit then I got the kids out of theirs. She handed the snowsuits to one of the servants while other servants took our suitcases to the annex, but I kept the bag which had Will's medical equipment and medications.

"Where's Father?" Will asked.

"He went to do a little last minute shopping with Robbie and Georgina."

Georgina was eight months pregnant when she came back home a month ago after a row with Robbie, but they had made up and Robbie came to spend Christmas here with her.

"Don't you think we have enough presents?"

"Oh, don't be such a Grinch," she said and picked up Angel.

"Tree!" Angel said, pointing to the Christmas tree.

"Yes, isn't it pretty?"

"Yes!"

"What's the rule?" I asked and Angel looked at Will.

"No crawl," she said with a shake of her head.

"I take it she likes to crawl under the tree," Camilla said with an amused look. "Sounds familiar."

"I never crawled under the tree," Will said in his defense.

"Whatever you say, Dear," she said, patting his shoulder and he frowned. "So, who would like to go help Cook make cookies?!"

"Me!" Will Jr. and Angel said at once and she took them to the kitchen. Will moved the wheelchair to the tree as I followed and we looked at the decorations. Some of them looked very old as we watched the fairy lights blinking and I noticed he seemed to be looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Father forgot to put up the train," he said as the door opened and Steven, Robbie and Georgina came in.

"Well, hello," Steven said as he came closer after taking off his coat, hat, scarf, gloves and placed his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Where is the train?"

"I couldn't put it up because there wasn't any room under the tree."

"Where are the kids?" Robbie said while he and Georgina walked closer and I was jealous with how easily Georgina moved. I could barely walk when I was pregnant.

"They're helping Cook make cookies," Will said.

"Oh! Come on, Will! Let's go help!" she said and, before he could answer, she had put the wheelchair on manual and Robbie followed then out of the room. I noticed Steven was upset as I frowned and he looked at the tree.

"What really happened to the train?" I asked.

"I was bringing it downstairs when the box fell out of my hands and everything tumbled down the stairs," he said, lowered his head.

"Were you able to salvage any of it?"

"No," he sighed then looked at the tree. "Will loved that train."

"Let me guess," I said with a small grin. "That last minute present shopping you, Georgie and Robbie were doing was really to get a new train for Will."

"Yes, but don't tell him. It's a surprise," he said with a grin when Robbie came running into the room and he looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Georgina! She's in labor!" Robbie said and I swore he looked like he was about to faint.

The whole family arrived at the hospital as Georgina was taken into the delivery room and we went to wait in the family waiting room. Will parked the wheelchair near the couch while I lowered the hood of his snowsuit and lightly ruffled his hair.

"You excited?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, grinning. Will Jr. and Angel crawled onto the couch as I helped them off with their snowsuits and Robbie started pacing. He told Georgina he couldn't go into the delivery room and I loved the annoyed look on her face.

Hours passed while we waited and Georgina had walked by the room at one point. I had brought something for Will, Will Jr. and Angel to eat, but Will was getting sleepy and Will Jr. and Angel were sleeping on the couch. I had a nurse examine Will as I wrote down the reading to place in his medical file and gave him the medication I had brought for him.

"Louisa, why don't you take Will and the children back to the house?" Steven asked, looking at Will, Will Jr. and Angel.

"No, I want to stay," Will said as I knelt down next to the wheelchair and placed my hand on top of his.

"Do you remember how long it took for me to give birth to Will and Angel?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What did I tell you to do?"

"You told me to go home and rest."

"I'm telling you that now. Do you really think Georgina would be happy if something happened to you?"

"No."

"And do you really think the kids will be happy to wake up and see that they missed Ho-Ho?"

"No."

"Then let's go," I said. Steven and Robbie helped dress the kids and carried them out to the van and I joined them after getting Will back in the snowsuit. I secured the wheelchair clamps and checked the car seats harness then hugged Robbie and Steven and drove the van back to the annex. Some of the servants helped me bring in Will Jr., Angel and Will then put them to bed and I examined Will one more time.

"Come to bed, Clark," he grumbled while I placed the blood pressure monitor and stethoscope in the drawer after writing things down in his medical file. I had changed into my flannel Christmas pajamas and crawled under the covers, but he had fallen asleep. I smiled while snuggling down next to him, pulled the covers up and placed my hand on his chest. I wasn't sure if I could sleep, but I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep with my head against his shoulder.

I was barely awake when I heard the bedroom door open and someone came onto the bed. I half opened my eyes to see Will Jr. crawling closer then closed my eyes and tried not to smile. Angel had been a little fussy during the night and I had placed her between Will and I after I went to check on her. I felt Will Jr. come to a stop and shook my shoulder.

"Mommy, wake up," he half-whispered.

"Up!" Angel said a little louder. I didn't know she was awake as she pushed on my nose and giggled.

"Not so loud!"

"Don't yell at your sister," I heard Will grumble as I opened my eyes and could just see Will looking at me. After placing Angel between us, I changed his position, did the night examination and medications while Angel watched then we had gone back to sleep. "Lights on."

The lights came on while I sat up and Angel crawled onto my lap. Will moaned a little as his eyes closed and Will Jr. gave me a concerned look.

"Is Daddy sick?" he asked. Since Will got ill last year, he did get worried when Will made little moans or groans.

"No, Daddy was yawning," I said then looked at Will. "Right?"

"Yes," Will said.

"We open presents?" Will Jr. asked.

"Presents!" Angel said, clapping her hands and I looked at the clock, noticing that it was only six thirty in the morning.

"Uh, I don't think so. Ho-Ho's still out delivering presents," I said and they frowned.

"How about you two snuggle down and we'll open presents later?" Will asked and gave me a look. I knew we did have room as I slid Angel and Will Jr. under the covers, snuggled down and moved the covers up. I reached over to carefully place Will's arm over Will Jr. then wrapped my arm around Angel and Will smiled. "Lights off."

The lights went out as I barely saw Will looking at me and he gave me a wink. Being warm and comfortable under the covers felt wonderful as I yawned, closed my eyes and we all drifted off to sleep.

"What's that noise?" I heard as my brain came out of sleep when I opened my eyes and looked at Will. He looked sleepy, but content and Will Jr. had his head nearly under Will's chin. "Lights On."

"I don't know," I grumbled after the lights came on when I sat up, shook the sleep out of my head then heard a soft buzzing noise. Looking at my phone sitting on the night table, I reached over to pick up the phone as Angel snuggled closer and placed her head on my lap. I blinked my eyes clear while looking at the screen and saw there was a text from Camilla. I pushed the button as I read the text and softly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"Merry Christmas. You're an uncle," I said and enjoyed the slightly stunned look on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"I'm an uncle?" Will asked.

"Yes," I said.

"When did Georgie have the baby?"

"She had it at six thirty this morning," I said and lifted Angel off my lap so I could lay down.

"Aunnie Georgie baby here?" Will Jr. asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yes."

"We go see?"

"We will once I get you, Angel and Daddy dressed and we have breakfast."

"Why did it take so long for someone to call us?" Will asked.

"Your mother said she thought we were asleep and didn't want to wake us," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"We were already awake," Will grumbled and I lightly laughed. I got out of bed, picked Angel up and led the kids out of the bedroom. I came back to find Will sniffing and tears were dribbling down his cheeks. I carefully climbed on the bed as I sat next to him, wiped the tears from his eyes and he barely smiled up at me.

"You ok?"

"Yes," he said in a soft voice and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. After rolling him onto his back, I did the morning medications, including some antihistamines, and examination, wrote things down on his medical file then got him out of bed. Cook made us a wonderful Christmas breakfast and told us Camilla and Steven were upstairs asleep. Before we went to the hospital, we allowed the kids to open one present and Will seemed in a better mood.

The doors opened as I followed Will inside and we headed for the nurses' station. The nurse looked at us when she noticed Will and I saw the look in her eyes.

"Hello, we're here to see Georgina Irwin," I said and her eyes went a little wide. She typed on the keyboard while looking at the screen and smiled.

"She's in Maternity. Room Seventeen," she said and I nodded. We headed down the hallway while Will glanced up at me and gave me a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Didn't you see how she was looking at you?" I asked.

"All nurses look at me like that," he said with a bored look. I patted his shoulder as we went into the gift shop and we headed to where the flowers and toy animals were. We picked out a Christmas teddy bear for the baby as I paid for it and we headed for the lift.

"Is this a good time?" I asked after opening the door and looked at Georgina. She was sitting up with pillows supporting her back and blankets were tucked around her waist. She was in a white hospital gown with little blue and red stripes and looked tired. Robbie was sitting on the chair next to the bed and he looked just as tired. The baby was in Georgina's arms and was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Sure," Georgina said as I held the door open and Will came in. Angel was sitting on his lap and he stopped the wheelchair next to the bed. I placed Will Jr. down as he looked at Georgina and smiled.

"So, do I have a niece or a nephew?" Will asked.

"You have a nephew."

"Do you know when you'll be taking him home?"

"We can take him home tomorrow."

"Can I hold him?" I asked. Nodding, she handed me the baby as I carefully sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the baby. He had dark hair like Robbie and blinked his little eyes open. Robbie took some photos of us with his phone then took the baby so I could take photos of them with my phone. I took the baby back when I let him grab onto my finger then looked at Will. Robbie had gotten up to remove Angel off Will's lap and Will looked up at me. Robbie took the baby while I positioned Will's arms to he could hold the baby then I placed the baby in Will's arms. He glanced down at the baby then looked at Georgina and the looks between the Traynor siblings was so sweet. I also knew he wanted so badly to stand up so he could give her a kiss. Georgina seemed to see the same thing in his eyes as she got out of bed, slowly walked to the wheelchair and leaned over so he could kiss her cheek.

"Georgie…," he whispered and she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she took the baby out of his arms then sat on his lap. I used my phone to take a photo of them as Will smiled and Georgina leaned her head against his head.

"Mommy," Will Jr. said. "I wanna hold the baby. Please?"

Georgina got back in bed as I lifted Will Jr. onto the bed and he sat next to her. I placed a small cushion on Will Jr.'s lap as she placed the baby in his arms and he looked down at the baby.

"He little," he said and smiled as Robbie and I took photos of him and the baby.

"I bet you didn't think you were going to have a Christmas baby," Will said while looking at Georgina and Will Jr. frowned.

"Ho-Ho bring baby?" he asked, looking at us.

"Uh….," I said then noticed Will was flaring his nostrils. "Will, are you ok?"

"I…," he said and I knelt down next to the wheelchair. He had a hard time really laughing so I gently, but firmly pressed down on his diaphragm and pushed up. He coughed out a laugh then sniffed and I used a tissue to wipe his nose. "Sorry."

"Just as long as you're ok," Georgina said then looked at Will Jr.. "As for your question, you do know about the stork, right?"

"Yes," Will Jr. said with a nod. "Mommy read stork book."

Treena had given Will Jr. a book about the stork and babies when I was pregnant with Angel and Georgina smiled.

"Well, when the stork has to deliver babies during Christmas, Ho-Ho gives the stork a ride in his sleigh so the babies don't get cold."

"Oh," he said with a slightly stunned look and Will and I softly laughed. Angel had been looking at the flowers sitting on the table near the door when she walked to me and I looked down at her. She had the Christmas teddy bear in her arms and she held it up.

"Baby," she said and Georgina looked at her.

"This that for the baby? I thought it was yours," she said while I picked Angel up so she could hand the baby the Christmas bear. I knew she was too little to hold the baby and Georgina held her arms out. I placed Angel on the bed next to her and Angle smiled at the baby. Angel leaned over to kiss the top of the baby's head and I took a photo with my phone.

"Pretty," Angel said and leaned the Christmas bear against the baby's head. Robbie and I took photos of the kids and Georgina with the baby and Angle leaned back against Georgina. We chatted for a while until the nurse came in and told us she needed to take the baby to the nursery. We left a short time later as I noticed the look in Will's eyes and he gave me a little grin after I asked him if he was ok.

"I don't need a nap," Will grumbled as I moved the head of the bed up and he frowned.

"It's not a nap. I just want you to rest for a bit," I said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"But I'm not tired."

"We've been awake, on and off, since six thirty this morning."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're taking a nap."

"I'm amazed they didn't want to open presents," he said while I snuggled next to him and placed my head against his chest. He was breathing nice and slow while his heart thumped in my ear and I admit I was started to feel sleepy.

"Will said he wants to wait until Georgie, Robbie and the baby come home," I said with a yawn and slid my arm over his chest so my hand rested against his side. I couldn't stay awake any longer while my eyes slowly closed and heard Will softly laughing.

"It's alright, Clark. Go to sleep," was the last thing I heard as I drifted off and slid my hand up to hold onto his shoulder.

Georgina and Robbie arrived with the baby shortly after breakfast as they were settled on the couch and Christmas music played over the stereo. We watched the kids open their presents and there were some presents for the baby as well.

"You know, Will, you never asked what his name is," Georgina said as Will looked at her then the baby and frowned.

"You're right. I didn't," he said.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Well," Robbie said as he held his son in his arms then smiled. "His first name is "James". That's my father's name."

"As for his middle name." Georgina said, looking at Will. "It's "William"."

I saw the look in Will's eyes as he flicked the joystick and the wheelchair nearly sailed out of the room. I quickly got up when I went after him and found Will in the annex. He was sitting in front of the window as he watched the snow falling and I slowly walked closer.

"Will?"

"Go away, Clark," he said in a curt tone.

"No," I said as I knelt down next to the wheelchair and he looked straight ahead. "What's the matter? Is it because there's another Will in the family?"

He knew I was teasing him, but he didn't smile.

"That's not the reason."

I stood up when I saw Georgina standing in the doorway and she walked to me. Will didn't look at her as she lightly carded the back of his hair and sighed.

"When Will was in the hospital after his accident, he told me he couldn't have children. I teased him and said I'd name one of my sons after him. When he decided to die, he said he wanted me to uphold my promise about naming my son after him. I told him I would. Then he…"

"He decided not to die," I said. She nodded as I stood up and we hugged. Will glanced at us and I knew he wanted to be included in the hug. Smiling, Georgina and I slid our arms carefully around his shoulders and hugged him. He closed his eyes as we stayed still for a few minutes then he opened his eyes.

"You can let go now," he said.

"Only if you cheer up," she said with a tiny laugh, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, you're being such a Grinch," I teased and I saw the corner of his mouth go up as he rolled his eyes. We let go as he flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair and we went back into the living room. No one said anything as he parked the wheelchair near the Christmas tree and looked at the fairy lights. The sudden sound of a little whistle made him move the wheelchair back and he saw the little train moving around the track which was circling the base of the tree.

"That's not the same train," he said while Steven walked closer and stood next to the wheelchair.

"I accidentally dropped the box with the old one in it and everything tumbled down the stairs," Steven said. "I'm afraid it was ruined."

"Thank you for being honest," he said and Steven placed the remote in Will's lap. Kneeling next to the wheelchair, Steven reached over when he placed Will's hands around the remote and Will looked up at him. Smiling, Steven helped Will move the levers to make the train go faster, reverse then go backwards and I saw Camilla was trying not to cry. Georgina was filming them with her phone as I picked Angel off the floor and sat her on my lap then saw Will looking at me. Arching his eyebrows up, he gave me a big grin and I nodded.

"I wanna turn," Will Jr. said as he walked to Steven. "Please?"

Standing up, Steven placed Will Jr. on Will's lap and we all watched the tiny train going around the tree. I took a photo of the three Traynor men playing with the train then placed my phone away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Snow fell outside as I snuggled next to Will and he was looking up at the ceiling. It had taken a little effort to get the kids to sleep, but after three stories, they finally drifted off.

"That was a fun Christmas," Will said while his voice grumbled in my ear and I slid my fingers along his side.

"Yes, it was," I said, kissing his chest.

"Just so you know, Clark, I'm fine."

"What?"

"I'm fine about Georgie naming the baby after me," he said and dimples dented his cheeks as he smiled.

"Then why did you leave the room?"

"I guess it was out of habit," he said then went silent. His heart thumped in my ear as I wanted for him to continue and he made a soft sigh. "I didn't remember her promising she'd name her son after me, so…"

"So, when she brought it up, you remembered and it hit you like someone punched you in the gut."

"That's a little graphic, but, yes, that is exactly how it felt."

The room became quiet except for the tacking of the snow on the windows and the soft thump of his heart and I moved the covers up a little. I looked to see he had his eyes closed with a content look on his face and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Lights out," I said and the lights went out. I could just see the snow falling as I stroked Will's side and smiled, watching the snow swirling around in small circles.

We had planned to spend New Year's Eve at my parent's house this year, but Angel had gotten a stomach ache. She was feeling fine all day then she got sick shortly before bedtime and was now resting against Will with her head against his chest. I helped him stroke her hair as she whimpered and he hushed her.

"You feeling better, Bumblebee?" he asked. I loved his nickname for her and noticed how much he wanted to kiss the top of her head.

"Nuh uh," Angel said.

Will had the same worried look I had and I got up to go get Nathan. He had decided to stay home with us instead going to my parent's to be with Treena and Thomas and he followed me as I came back in the room.

"Hey, Princess," Nathan said as he carefully sat on the edge of the bed next to Will. "Mommy says your tummy hurts."

Angel buried her face in Will's chest and Will looked at Nathan with concern in his eyes. We all knew it would dangerous to Will if Angel had a cold or a virus.

"Have you given her anything?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to be working," I said. "Do you think we should take her to the A&E?"

"In my professional opinion, yes," he said with a nod. "It may be nothing, but we have to think about Will's…"

"I think we're all aware about what this means to my health," Will snapped then frowned. "Sorry."

"No needs for sorry, Mate," Nathan said. After waking up Little Will and getting everyone dressed, we headed for the hospital and Will had Angel securely strapped in the wheelchair with him. She was softly whimpering while holding onto him and I started praying.

"Remember when I told you I felt useless?" Will asked as we waiting in the family waiting room and Little Will was sleeping on my lap. I had called Mom and Camilla to tell them what happened and our families were sitting on the other couches or standing near the window.

"Yes," I said and he made a little sigh.

"I'm feeling like that right now," he said and I rubbed the back of his hand. At that moment, the doctor who was looking after Angel arrived and I got up, placing Will Jr. on Will's lap. Will moved the wheelchair to sit next to me and the doctor looked at the chart then at us. "Is our daughter alright?"

"She will be once we operate," he said and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Why do you have to operate? She's just got a tummy ache," I said and the doctor noticed the panic in my voice.

"Was she hungry at all day today?"

"Yes, she only got sick a little while ago."

"Then you got her here just in time. Any later and…"

"Doctor….," Camilla said as she walked closer and had her court face on.

"I'm Doctor Collins."

"Doctor Collins, I wish you would get to the point and stop scaring them. It's not good for my son to get upset," she said with a cold tone and I saw he was afraid of her.

"She needs her appendix out."

"But she's only a little over a year old," Will said.

"I know. But I assure you she's going to be fine."

"Thank you, Doctor," Camilla said and he nodded then left and I felt like my heart was going to explode.

My little girl needed surgery.

"Louisa," Will said as I sat on his lap after Camilla had taken Will Jr. off his lap and she went to sit on the couch. Will's body really couldn't shake, but his breathing was quick and I placed my head against his. I made soft hushing sounds as he glanced at me while Nathan came over and knelt down on his haunches.

"How are you doing, Mate?" he asked.

"How you think I'm doing?" Will snapped then made his lips in a thin slit. "Nathan…"

"No, it's ok," he said and patted Will's knee. "I understand that you're scared…."

"I hate this," Will whispered. "I hate that I can't do anything or ever get upset."

"Which is why we need to take you home," he said and Will glared at him. "Yeah, I know you don't want to, but we don't know how long it's going to take. I promise we'll come right back once she's out of surgery."

Will looked at me as I stroked the side of his head and he blinked his eyes a few times. I could see he was seriously thinking things through then sighed and I got up. We took Will and Will Jr. home, but Will really didn't sleep. I could hear him moaning or mumbling to himself until he went silent and I checked his breathing. He was breathing soft and low and his skin was warm, but not too warm and I finally went to sleep with my head against his shoulder.

We got a call from the hospital early the next morning that Angel was fine and we went to see her. She was asleep, but what scared me was the intravenous needle had to be put in her leg because the veins in her arms were too small.

Will had parked the wheelchair next to the bed so I could move his hand close enough to take her tiny hand and Angel fluttered her eyes open, looking at him.

"Hey, Bumblebee," he said in a soft voice as she gave him a sleepy smile and I lifted his hand so he could kiss the back of hers.

"Daddy," she said in tired voice and I blinked the tears out of my eyes.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yes," she said with a little nod and I wrapped their fingers together. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep and I gently wrapped my arms around Will's shoulders. We watched her little fingers squeeze his fingers and the corner of his mouth curled up. He leaned his head against mine as a hug and I lightly kissed the side of his head.

 _ **A/N: Sorry about that scary part with Angel. But, as you can see, she's fine. :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I know in the movie Lou watched a video of Will's old life, but I decided to give him his own You Tube video channel. And, yes, the video from the movie is on there. :) The video called "Wheels" was Will on his motorbike. Lou didn't want to watch it because the sound, though muted, could still scare Will.**_

Chapter Twenty-Six

"You're what?" I asked as I sat in Mom's kitchen table with Treena and Mom placed the cups of tea on the table.

"I'm getting married!" Treena said as she showed me her engagement ring. I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe it as I watched the light shimmering of the small diamond and blood pounded in my ears.

"When did this happen?"

"It was during New Year's Eve. I was so shocked. See…"

I didn't hear a word she said.

All I could think of was Nathan and Will and how this was going to affect things.

I thought she liked Nathan, but I also knew she was still dating her old boyfriend.

Maybe that's the other reason why Nathan stayed with us instead of coming here for New Years.

"How could you?!" exploded out of my mouth before I knew it and both Mom and Treena looked at me.

"How could I what?" Treena asked.

"How could you do this?! Do you have any idea how this is going to affect things for us?! He'll quit! We'll have to find someone Will…"

"What are you talking about, Lou?!"

"When did it happen? When did you break up with him?! Was it before Christmas!?"

"Lou, calm down," Mom said.

"How can I calm down!? She just…"

"I'm marrying Nathan!" Treena shouted as she slammed her fist on the table and the tea in her cup splashed onto the table.

I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. I looked at Treena as I sighed then placed my forehead in my hands. I puffed out a breath of air when I slowly raised my head and she was glaring at me.

"Treena….," I said, but she dragged the chair back then stormed out of the room and I looked at Mom. "Mom, I'm…"

"No," she said as she cleaned up the tea. "I have no idea why you went off on her like that, but I do know you were behaving horribly. Did you really think she wanted to marry Doug?"

"They were still dating."

"But she fell in love with Nathan."

"He never said anything."

"Did you ever ask him? Has Will?"

"No. Will said we should stay out of it and see where it goes. If it worked, that's fine, but…"

"But you were worried about Will and how things would fall apart if it didn't," she said with a nod.

"Then you do know why I went off."

"Alright, I do. But now I'm worried the one who might cause Nathan to quit is you," she said and I quickly got up, leaving the room. I found Treena upstairs in her room as I walked in and she was lying on the bed. She was looking at the ceiling as I walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh…," I said and she glared at me. "Are you still engaged?"

"Do you mean have I text or called Nathan and told him to quit because my sister is a bitch and thinks I'm marrying someone else?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"No, I haven't," she said and I went to lie down next to her. She held her hand out as I took her hand and wrapped our fingers together.

"Sorry," I said and she squeezed my fingers.

"Do you remember telling me I should give Nathan a chance?"

"Yes."

"I was so scared, but you said I'll be missing out on something wonderful if I didn't try. Well, you were right. Things are wonderful. Nathan and Tommy get along great."

"I take it Doug didn't get along with him?"

"He hates kids."

"Then why were you dating him?"

"He was hot," she said as she blushed and I laughed. She lightly shoved me as she rolled her eyes and I managed not to fall off the bed.

"But when did Nathan propose?"

"Well, if you were listening, it was New Year's Eve."

"We were at the hospital with Angel on New Year's Eve."

"It was before you must have gone to get him. You know he spent Christmas with us, too, right?"

"Right," I said with a nod.

"Well, he had placed something in my purse and told me to go get it. I almost fainted when I saw the box and was shaking when I opened it."

"He asked you to marry you over the phone?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but he formally proposed after Angel came home from the hospital."

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"You were too concerned about Angel and Will. Nathan said Will was really upset."

"Of course he was. Angel's his little, well, angel," I said as I grinned and she giggled.

"But she's fine now?"

"Yep, but she still tries to get away with things because of her boo-boo," I said and we broke out laughing.

"Now this is much better," Mom said as she came in with a small tray with two mugs of tea and a dish of chocolate biscuits. "I take it you two are sisters again?"

"Yeah," we said at the same time and Treena lightly shoved me.

"Good," Mom said as she placed the tray on the bed then sat down. "Have you asked her yet?"

"No," Treena said. "Nathan wants Will to be his best man so…"

"Do you want me to be the Matron of Honor?" I asked.

"Only if you want to," she said and it was my turn to shove her. Sitting up, we started talking about the wedding and I felt my heartbeat slowing down.

Like with Robbie and Georgina's wedding, Nathan's family came here and Treena looked amazing in her wedding gown. Ami had designed it and I had designed the bridesmaids' dresses. Karen had designed my dress and Merida, Kari and Marcy designed the suits the usher and Will wore as well as the dress the flower girl wore and the suits Will Jr. and Thomas wore. I wasn't sure if Will Jr. would come down the aisle with the pillow with the rings, but he did then ran to Will and climbed onto his lap. Will just smiled and let him sit there and Nathan gave Will Jr. a wink. I blinked the tears out of my eyes during their vows when I looked at Will and he silently mouthed "I love you.". I nodded in agreement and placed my hand on his shoulder when we went back up the aisle after the service.

"You look amazing," Will said as he stopped the wheelchair next to me and I did a little curtsy. Dad had asked Steven if he could use Stortfold Castle's grounds for the reception and Kari and Merida did a good job decorating.

"Thank you, Sir," I said while brushing some hair from his eyes and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Go on. Admit it," he said with a smug look.

"Alright," I said tossing my hands in the air. "You are a great match maker. Happy?"

"Yes," he said. I carefully sat on his lap as I placed my hand on his shoulder and placed my head against his.

"Ami told me we've just got some orders for our gowns and your suits."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said then sighed. "I can't believe how fast our business took off."

"That's because you ladies are very talented," he said and I kissed his cheek. We could just hear the sound of the music coming from the dance area and looked at each other. Dad had placed the wood trail down for Will to be able to come onto the grass, but I wasn't sure if there was enough room to dance. Will, not to be deterred, flicked the joystick and the wheelchair moved back and forth. I held on as he made the wheelchair go in a half circle then the wheelchair went off the wood trail and I nearly fell off his lap.

"Are you ok?" I asked, standing up. He was leaning a little bit forward, but was in no danger of falling out of the wheelchair.

"Yes, Clark, I'm fine," he said as he flicked the joystick, but the wheels just spun into the grass. "Though I appear to be stuck."

"Hold on," I said when I saw Mom and waved for her to come over.

"Oh, what happened!?" Mom asked.

"The wheelchair went off the wood and now he's stuck. Stay with him while I go get Nathan," I said and she nodded. I went to go get Nathan, Dad and Steven and Will looked a little embarrassed when we came back.

"It's alright, Mate. We'll get you straightened out," Nathan said as he lifted Will out of the wheelchair and Dad and Steven placed the wheelchair back on the wood trail. Nathan placed Will back in the wheelchair as he patted Will's shoulder and Will frowned. "This kind of reminds me of that outing to the horse race track."

"Yes," Will said and I carded the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Love?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile. We watched them leave when I sat on Will's lap and slid my arm around his waist. He leaned his head against mine as a hug and arched his eyebrows up. "Want to try again?"

"Of course," I said and this time he stayed on the wood trail.

We returned to the house shortly after dark as Thomas helped me put the kids to bed then went to sleep in his room.

" _Are you sure you can live in the same house with me?"_ Treena had asked when Will and I told her to come live with us after Nathan formally adopted Thomas. It made more sense than the three of them finding somewhere else to live.

" _I lived in the same house with you for years,"_ I teased and she hugged me then hugged Will. Nathan only agreed if he could pay rent, but Will wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he let Nathan pay his own bills and chip in some grocery money.

"What are you watching," Will asked as I looked at him and paused the video I was watching on my laptop.

"I was just watching the new video Treena made for your video channel," I said as I moved closed to show him what I was watching.

"Did you say _my_ video channel?"

"Yes. You know she posts videos of us as well as the interview, right?"

"Right."

"Well, those videos got so popular, she decided to put them up on a different channel so she could go back to blogging on her channel," I said and he saw **Where There's Will** next to a thumbnail photo of him. I wasn't sure he was angry or not as he leaned his head back against the pillows and blinked. "I can have her take it down if you don't like it."

"What?" he asked, glancing at me. "No. It's fine."

"But…?"

"I already have a video channel," he said and I nearly dropped the laptop on his chest.

"You do?"

"Can you look up video channels?"

"Sure. Which one am I looking for?"

"Look for Willthewhizzkid. It's all one word," he said and I typed on the keyboard. After finding the channel, I hit Enter as we waited then the channel appeared. I saw an old photo of Will in the thumbnail as I looked at him and he was smiling. "Go on. Look at the playlist."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I opened the playlist menu and there were several short videos. I wondered which one to pick first as I sighed and he noticed the look in my eyes.

"Pick the first," he said and I clicked on the video called **Overboard**. The video started as I looked at a younger Will, who was wearing black shorts, and his hair was being blown by the wind. He was making faces at the camera as the dark hair woman in the white bikini laughed and I looked at Will.

"Who's this?" I asked and he glanced at the dark hair woman.

"That's Jessie."

"I take it she was before Alicia."

"A year before."

"Who filmed this?"

"Rupert."

"Where are you?"

"It was on his boat. I think we were in the Caribbean."

I watched Will chasing Jessie until he caught her and she squealed. Rupert laughed when Will looked at the camera and stuck his tongue out then let go of Jessie. Will noticed me laughing as he grinned and I kissed the top of his head.

" _Will, what are you doing?"_ Jessie asked as Will reached up and grabbed the rigging under the sail. The rigging suddenly swung out and over the side of the boat with Will holding onto it and he was howling. When the rigging was out far enough, I watched Will let go and fell into the water. I watched for a few minutes, but he didn't come back up and my heart started pounding.

"Clark, stop worrying," he said and I nodded. Jessie and Rupert, who was still filming, tried to find him when we heard laughing and Rupert spun the camera around. Will was standing on the deck wet, but every much alive and folded his arms over his chest.

" _You bastard!"_ Jessie said when she ran to Will and hugged him.

" _Don't ever do that again, Mate! I nearly had a heart attack!"_ Rupert said and Will grinned, his dimples making deep dents in his cheeks.

"Let me guess," I said as I paused the video and he looked up at me. "You swam under the boat then came up the other side."

"Exactly!" he said and I leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose. I looked at the playlist when I found what looked like a baby Will in the thumbnail and he looked at the screen. "My father had taken our home movies and loaded some of them on my channel."

"No offense, but I didn't know your family did that."

"He had a video camera until I was fourteen."

"Do I want to know what happened to it?"

"Georgie and I were fighting over it and she pulled it out of my hands. It fell to the floor and…."

"And you were both grounded for life for breaking it," I said and he laughed.

"More like a year," he said and I clicked on the videos. I had to cover my mouth so I didn't laugh too loudly at some of the things Will did when he was little as he glanced at me and I felt my heart melting over the video of him dressed up at a cat during a school play.

"These are so cute."

"I'm glad you like them," he said then made a little moan. "Sorry. That was a yawn."

"Go to sleep," I said. I watched Will close his eyes while he drifted off to sleep and I placed the ear buds in so I could watch some more videos. I clicked on the videos of him mountain climbing with a small camera strapped to his climbing helmet. Sometimes he was in the video with Freddie, who I didn't know liked to mountain climb, or Rupert or some other people I didn't know and there was one with Alicia. I grew angry at how she was looking at Rupert while hugging Will and I wondered if Rupert had divorced her yet.

" _Are you nuts?"_ Freddie asked in one of the videos as Will laughed and I wondered what he was doing.

" _Just keep hold of the rope,"_ Will's voice said as he looked up at him and I could see his hands holding onto the edge of a ledge. My mouth dropped open as I watched Will let go with his left hand as he looked down and I was amazed how high up he was. I watched him dangling there for a few seconds, grabbed the ledge, switched hands then grabbed onto the ledge as Freddie helped him up and Freddie laughed, shaking his head. _"Bloody hell, what a rush! Want to give it a go?!"_

" _No!"_ Freddie said with wide eyes.

I looked through the playlist when I saw a few skiing videos and found one marked **Rockies** then I clicked on the video. The video started when I realized he was dressed in the same outfit in the picture I was looking at when he caught me in his bedroom. I looked at Freddie that at Rupert and Alicia while the anger grew inside me from how she looked at Rupert and I sighed. I watched Will skiing while he did a spin after going over a small bump in the snow and had to stop myself from cheering. He landed then did a little bow as he skied backwards and I smiled.

" _Will, look out!"_ Freddie shouted and Will spun around then slammed into a tree. I thought my heart stopped as Freddie swore and skied to him. He still had his phone on as he knelt down and I could just see Will lying in the snow. _"Will?!"_

" _Ow,"_ Will groaned while his eyes fluttered open and he looked embarrassed. The next part of the video was of Will lying in a hospital bed with a cast on his left arm and his right leg and a neck brace was around his neck.

" _I guess that will teach you to show off,"_ I heard Alicia's voice and Will arched an eyebrow as he flipped her the "v's. The video ended as I looked at Will sleeping next to me and I sat up a little more so I could stroke the hair from his forehead. He made a little sigh, but didn't wake up and I picked up the laptop. I saw the last video was titled **Wheels** , but something prevented me from looking at it. I turned the laptop off when I placed the laptop against the night table when I heard Will moan and sat up. He had his eyes open as I moved closer and he looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to roll over onto my side," he said with a sleepy voice. Getting up, I went to get the support pillow then helped him move onto his right side and placed the support pillow behind him. Moving the covers back up, I got back in bed as I snuggled down next to him and I could just see him smiling at me. I brushed the hair out of his eyes then kissed the tip of his nose and his face changed to a worried look. "Did you like the videos?"

"Yes, I did," I said while taking his hand and wrapped our fingers together. "Now I understand why you kept thinking about your old life. The Will in those videos was amazing."

"Yes…he was."

"But _my_ Will…," I said as I kissed the back of his hand. "My Will is just as amazing."

"I am?" he asked with a stunned look.

"Yep," I said with a smile. He slowly closed his eyes as I stroked the side of his head and he went back to sleep. I watched him sleeping for a while when I placed my head against his, squeezed his fingers, closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I couldn't believe Will was turning forty. I had looked at some articles about the life expectancy of someone with his injuries and found he could live another ten or twenty years, depending on his health. His doctor agreed with my findings because Will was only thirty-one when he was injured and was in great physical condition at the time of the accident.

"What do you think?" Camilla asked after showing me the binder with plans for Will's birthday party.

"It's a little much," I said, being honest.

"Damn. I have done it again, haven't I?" she sighed, looking at the binder.

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "This is a very important birthday. None of us, including Will, thought he'd live to see forty. But he's still not comfortable with the idea of his friends seeing him."

"I have talked with a few of them and they were surprised he was still alive."

"Are you serious!?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Yes, one even asked why I hadn't told him when the funeral was."

"That's horrible!" I said and she nodded.

"Well, if we're not going to do this," she said, looking at the binder. "What should we do?"

"Do you remember what he did for my thirtieth birthday?"

"He took you to London."

"I want to do something like that."

"Do you have anything in mind?" she asked and I grinned. We started talking about how I could go about making his birthday as special as mine and she placed the binder on the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" Will asked while I placed the last of his shirts in the suitcase then looked at him.

"What does it look like?" I asked when I walked to the wheelchair and placed my hands on the armrests. "I am kidnapping my husband."

"Clark, you're not making sense."

"Ok," I said, kneeling down and placed my hand on his knee. "What did you do when I turned thirty?"

"I planned a four-part birthday surprise and took you to….," he said then stopped.

"You took me to London," I said. "Now it's too cold to take you to London, but it doesn't mean I can't take you somewhere else."

"We're going to Mauritius."

"How did you know that's where we're going?" I asked, giving him a surprised look.

"Our bathing suits are on the bed."

"Oh," I said, stood up and kissed his lips. "Anyway, the girls are going to run things at work and Nathan and Treena will watch the house."

"What about the kids?"

"They're coming with us."

"Are you sure you can handle everything?"

"Yes."

"That includes bath day."

"I helped Nathan with bath day last week. So I know what to do."

"What about the party my mother's planning?"

"Were you going to go?" I asked, giving him a stern look.

"Uh, no, I wasn't."

"But you want to go to Mauritius?"

"Yes," he said with a wide grin.

"Then be a good boy and sit there so I can finish packing," I said and he softly laughed as I went to place our bathing suits in the suitcase.

We spent a glorious two weeks in Mauritius and Will was surprised when he saw the special dinner Nadil had made for his birthday and our families, the kids and Nathan sitting at the long table.

I placed the photos I had taken in frames and placed the frames on the memory shelf along with the special birthday crown made of plastic reeds and colorful faux bird feathers Nadil had made for Will. I lightly laughed while looking at the photo of Will smiling and wearing the crown with Nadil kneeling next to the wheelchair and placed the frame on the shelf.

Easter was always one of my favorite holidays, next to Christmas, and it turned out to be Will's favorite as well. He loved watching the kids and I dying and decorating Easter eggs. He watched Easter cartoons on telly with Angel and Will Jr.. We went to Easter service at the local church, but he didn't care if people were looking at him. And he smiled when the kids found plastic baskets with cellophane grass, chocolate bunnies, marshmallow chicks, jelly beans in plastic eggs and some toys sitting on the dining room table.

Stortfold Castle hosted the Easter egg hunt every year since I could remember, but this was the first time we had brought the kids. We weren't sure how Angel would handle seeing the Easter Bunny for the first time. With Will Jr., it wasn't a problem, but most two year old cry. Much to my surprise, she smiled when I placed her on the Easter Bunny's lap so I could take a photo and Will gave me his "See?! I told you she'd be fine." look.

"Uh, Lou, we have a small problem." Mom said as she walked closer while I was helping Will drink some protein shake.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's about the egg hunt. Dad just told me it's going to be in the hedge maze."

My heart started pounding as I looked toward the hedge maze and my hands started shaking.

"Louisa, it's alright. I'll take Will and Angel," Will said.

"I want Mommy to come," Will Jr. said as he sat on Will's lap and I looked down at him.

"Me, too," Angel said. I looked at Will as he arched his eyebrows up as if to say "It's up to you, Clark." and I took Angel's hand while we headed for the hedge maze. I felt my old fears moving through me as we walked inside and I watched Little Will carefully get off Will's lap. Angel had a yellow plastic basket in her hands and a blue plastic basket was in Will Jr.'s hands. They stayed close enough as we went through the maze and I watched the kids finding some of the eggs hidden in little pots, in the branches of the bushes and on some of the stones. Other parents were there as well so it wasn't so bad, but I soon realized I wasn't afraid anymore. I looked at Will as he smiled and I kissed the top of his head. When we got to the center of the maze, there was the Easter Bunny and prizes were given out to those who had the most eggs for their age group. Our kids both won for their age group and I smiled as we went back through the maze.

"Are you coming over for dinner, Love?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there after Will and the kids take a nap," I said and Will glanced up at me.

"I don't need a nap," he grumbled when I noticed Angel, who was sitting on his lap, was already asleep and she was holding onto to his shirt. Mom noticed as well as I took a photo with my phone and showed him the photo. Will looked down when I knelt down next to the wheelchair and moved his arm so he was holding her. Making a little sigh, Angel smiled when she placed her thumb in her mouth and Mom looked like she might cry.

"Aw, she really loves her daddy, doesn't she?" Mom asked.

"Yep," Will said when he moaned and Mom looked worried. "I'm fine. That's how I yawn."

"Take him home," Mom said with a tone we both knew well and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Where's Will?" I asked, but gave Will a look before he could tell me he was right there.

"He's playing footie with Thomas and Nathan."

After going to get Will Jr., we went back to the house and Will was asleep just as I pulled the covers up.

I smiled while Angel reached up to place the headband with bunny ears on Will's head as Mom laughed and Treena reached over to help Angel. Will didn't seem to mind as I helped him eat some of the skinless chicken Mom made for him and gave me a wink. Camilla and Steven were a little surprised when Dad asked them to join us and I saw Camilla smiling as she looked at Will.

"So how's work, Love?" Dad asked while I placed a piece of roast potatoes on the fork and fed Will.

"Work's going great," I said. "We're thinking about hiring more help."

"That's wonderful!" Mom said, placing some ham on Granddad's plate.

"I still think you need a bigger shop," Will said.

"No, not yet," I said, wiping his mouth. "Maybe next year."

"I got a pay raise," Treena chimed in.

"Oh, that's great!" Mom said and I saw how happy she was for both of us. I also noticed the look Camilla was giving me as she nodded and I smiled. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound of an engine filled the room and Mom frowned.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"That's our neighbor. He bought a motorbike last week," she said. "He is constantly revving it up at all hours. You'd think…"

"Daddy, are you ok?" Will Jr. asked and I looked at Will. He had the same look he had back in Switzerland after he had seen the motorbike and Nathan got up.

"Oh, Mate, not now," he said after walking to the wheelchair and knelt down. Will didn't answer as the noise grew louder and I manually moved the wheelchair back.

"Daddy!?" Angel cried out as she wanted down from the highchair and Mom picked her up, holding her on her lap.

"Daddy's fine, Poppet," Mom said. "Uncle Nathan will take care of him."

"What's going on?" Camilla asked as the noise increased and I looked at Dad.

"Dad, go and make him stop!" I shouted and Dad got up, leaving the room. Nathan had taken out the bag which was in the back of the wheelchair as he took out the medical equipment and some of Will's medication then examined him. I looked at Will when I noticed how dilated his pupils were and I brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Nathan, what is wrong with Will?" Camilla demanded and he looked at her.

"His blood pressure's a little high and his heart's going too fast," Nathan said.

"I'll go call an ambulance," Mom said, standing up.

"No, this has happened before," he said, looking from her to me and I noticed the look on his face. "Hasn't it?"

"I…," I said.

"Lou, he told me what happened in Switzerland."

"When?"

"It was that night. I knew something was up and we had one of our little talks. He told me he blanked out, but you somehow brought him out of it."

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"I'll explain in a minute," I said when I stood in front of Will. I knew he was minutes away from having a panic attack and lightly kissed his lips. The noise had stopped, but Will was still in his nightmare world and I lightly placed his head in my hands. "Will, if you can hear me, whatever you're seeing isn't real. It's just a bad dream. It! Is! Not! Real! Now, follow my voice. Come back to me."

His eyes darted around for a few seconds then locked with mine and his pupils returned to normal. I brushed the hair from his eyes when I noticed he recognized me and gave me a little smile.

"Louisa?" he asked in a small voice and I nodded. I stood back so Nathan could examine him again and gave him some medication to calm down and lower his blood pressure. Angel had gotten off of Mom's lap then crawled onto Will's lap and placed her head against his chest. Nathan placed the medical equipment and medication back in the basket at the back of the wheelchair and Camilla glared at us.

"Well?!" Camilla demanded and I felt like it was the first day we met.

"You know Will has nightmares and was terrified of anything with wheels, right?" Nathan asked and she nodded. "Well, he also blanks out."

"You mean he has seizures?" Treena asked.

"No, it's more like flashbacks. The first time he had one was shortly after I came to work for him. We were coming home from a doctor's appointment when…"

"Nathan, do me a favor and stop talking," Will said, half closing his eyes.

"Would you like to go lie down?" Mom asked, stroking his hair.

"Yes."

"Where can we put him?" Camilla asked.

"My bed," Granddad said and we looked at him. Nathan put the wheelchair on manual when we left the room and placed Will in Granddad's bed. Will closed his eyes then went to sleep and Thomas and the kids stayed with him. We went back into the dining room as Camilla looked at us and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Well?" she demanded again as I looked at Nathan and he sighed.

"When I was taking Will back from the doctor's, this guy came up next to the van and he was on a motorbike. I didn't think much of it, but jumped when he revved the engine. When the light turned green, I noticed Will was upset and looked just like he did now. Luckily, we were near a hospital and I admitted him."

"I do remember that. The doctor thought he had an AD attack."

"So did I."

"How long was he out of it?" Dad asked.

"It was three days."

"How did you know what to do?" Mom asked, looking at me.

"When we went to Switzerland for Christmas, he saw a motorbike in the underground garage and faded out. I just stood in front of him and talked to him. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but it worked."

"That was very risky," Steven said.

"But it worked," Camilla said when she walked to me and we hugged. She moved back when she smiled then her face changed and she pointed a finger at me. "You still should have told me."

"I know," I said and she sighed, rolling her eyes. I left the room when I went to check on Will and smiled at the sight of kids lying next to him and Thomas had moved Will's arms so he could hold them.

We returned home a short time later and I snuggled on the bed next to Will. He was lying on his back and I placed my head against his shoulder.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here," he said and I placed my hand on his chest. "I'm just thinking about tonight."

"What's going to happen tonight?"

"I'm going to have a rough night," he said, glancing at me. "It happens when I blank out. I'll be having nightmares and night terrors."

"Oh," I said and rubbed his chest. "If you do, I promise I'll hold you."

"Can you do that now?" he asked and I smiled at him. I was about to get up when Angel came in the room and was holding onto Mister Fluffton. She walked to the bed when she looked at Will and he smiled at her. "Hello, Bumblebee."

"Here," she said as she placed Mister Fluffton on the bed and he looked at it.

"Is this so Daddy doesn't feel scared anymore?" I asked and she nodded. We watched her leave the room as I looked at him and Will sniffed. I placed Mister Fluffton against him then moved his arm so he could hold the rabbit and he lightly smiled at me while tears rolled down his cheeks.

I wasn't expecting my own nightmare about the hedge maze, but that, timed with Will's screaming, made my eyes snap open. He had his eyes closed tightly as he whimpered and I turned the light on. Nathan, Treena, Thomas and the kids came in the room as I shook Will and his eyes opened. He didn't seem to know where he was as I hushed him and sat up enough to stroke the hair from his forehead. His eyes looked up at me as I smiled and the dimples barely dented his cheeks when he smiled back. Nathan made the head of the bed go up as the kids climbed onto the bed and Angel crawled onto Will's lap. She leaned against him as I moved his arm so he could hold her and she patted his chest.

"That bad, eh?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Will said, slightly breathless.

"Daddy real warm," Angel said, looking at Nathan.

"I can fix that, Princess" Nathan said as I moved her off Will's lap and Nathan examined Will. I got up and handed her to Treena and went into the bathroom. I got some of Will's medication when I came back and handed them to Nathan. I went back into the bathroom when I filled a plastic basin with cold water and got some wash flannels and a towel.

"What are those for?" Treena asked. This was the first time she had seen Will during an AD attack and I placed the plastic basin near Nathan's feet. Nathan has removed Will's pajamas top and the covers were draped over Will's waist.

"Will's body doesn't sweat like ours so we have to cool him down," I told her. She walked closer when she took one of the wash flannel and placed it in the cold water.

"You need to put one of his forehead and another one on the back of his neck, Love," Nathan said and she nodded. I watched my sister help take care of Will as Will smiled and she smiled back. He laughed when Angel plopped the slightly damp wash flannel on his face then lifted it up and he crossed his eyes, causing her to giggle. It didn't take long for Will to sort himself out as he watched me smooth the covers down and gave me a sad look. Treena and Nathan had gone to put the kids back to bed, much to their protests, and I saw the look on Will's face.

"I wasn't the only one who was screaming, was I?" he asked and I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't deny it, Clark. You were having a nightmare, too."

"You're right," I said, placing my hand on his chest. His skin was a little warm and my hand moved up and down with his breathing. I lifted his right hand to put it on top of mine and he glanced down at them.

"Then I guess I should be the one holding you."

"No, I promised…"

"Get in bed," he said with a curt look on his face and I climbed under the covers. Settling next to him, I wrapped his arms around me as I placed my head against his chest and his heart thumped hard in my ear. We were silent for a few minutes when I lifted his arm so I could look at his left wrist and stroked the scar with my thumb.

"Do you remember when you told me you don't mind riding in the car or the van anymore? That is was fun?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I don't mind being in the hedge maze now," I said and glanced up at him. "Want to know why?"

"Sure," he said and I could feel his pulse thumping against my finger.

"It's because you made it fun for me. You and the kids."

"I did notice you were smiling," he said as I placed his arm down, moved my head to his shoulder and placed my hand on his chest. We went silent again when I sat up and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss until I moved back and we placed our forehead against each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Suddenly I broke out laughing because he crossed his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Feeling better."

"Yep," I said as I snuggled down next to him with my head against his shoulder and moved my fingers lightly through the hair on his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: I hope you don't mind the Will POV chapters. I also included what I believe would happen to Will at some point during the year. He's not happy.**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 **Will**

I don't like scaring Louisa or her being afraid.

My wanting to die and nearly committing suicide brought that into crystal clarity.

I watch her moving her fingers over my chest and she must have noticed the look in my eyes because she looked upset.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked and she stopped moving her hand.

"Wherever you want."

"I remember the first time I blanked out. I had been taken outside of the rehabilitation hospital for a little sun. I wasn't interested. I just wanted to be left alone. The nurse was sitting on the chair and reading when one of the interns arrived on his motorbike. The sound cut right through me. The next thing I remember it was raining and I was soaking wet. I could hear Rupert talking to me on my Blackberry then I heard the sound of an engine. I turned and saw the motorbike coming right at me. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was look at the headlight coming closer and closer. The next thing I knew I was in bed and was on oxygen. I didn't remember how I got there. The nurse told me I had a bad AD attack, but that wasn't it. I just couldn't wake up."

I know I couldn't feel her tears, but Louisa was crying and I waited for her to calm down. She sat up when she used a tissue to blow her nose then used some hand sanitizer. She snuggled back down when she placed her head against my shoulder and took my hand in hers.

"I didn't have another attack until what happened with Nathan. The psychologist I talked to said it was the sound of the motorbike which triggers the attacks. He also mentioned seeing a motorbike could also trigger it. I thought it was funny because there weren't too many motorbikes around here."

That made her laugh.

"When we went to Switzerland for Christmas, I remember seeing the motorbike then, again, I was standing in the rain with the motorbike coming at me. The only difference was I wasn't hearing Rupert's voice on my Blackberry. I heard yours. You were talking to me. I wasn't sure how, but I knew I had to wake up. I followed your voice. That's when I saw you looking at me."

"I remember your eyes darting around then they locked on mine and I could see you recognized me."

"Nathan was angry that you didn't tell him."

"You didn't either."

"I didn't want him to take me straight to the hospital. We're were just lucky I didn't have an AD attack or he would have."

"I was amazed you didn't have a nightmare that night," she said and started moving her hand across my chest.

"I did have a little one, but, like I told you before, you must have known I was awake because you were looking at me."

"Oh, that's what it was about. I just thought you were uncomfortable."

"I didn't want you to worry," I said and she stroked my cheek. "Now it's your turn. What was your nightmare about?"

"I was in the hedge maze," she started. "It was dark, but I could feel these eyes on me. I kept walking when I was suddenly turned around and couldn't find my way out. That's when I heard the voices. They were everywhere. Then hands grabbed me through the branches and wouldn't let go. I tried to get away when I was pushed to the ground and felt like I was being pinned down. That's when I started screaming."

Images moved through my mind as I envisioned her pinned to the ground and wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to chase her monsters away. I wanted to make her feel safe. I wanted…

"Oh, Will, don't cry," she tells me and made soft hushing sounds while I closed my eyes for a few moments then opened them again. "Do you want to know something?"

"Yes," I said with a little squeak to my voice.

"Believe it or not, this is the first time I actually wasn't scared. Yes, I did scream, but my heart's not pounding and I'm not crying. I don't feel ill to my stomach," she said, propping her head in her hand and used the pad of her thumb to wipe my eyes. It took a few minutes for me to calm down when I sniffed and she kissed my cheek. She then sat up, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She came back with the antihistamines, the aspirator and a small plastic bowl. She used the aspirator to clear my nose, wiped my nose with a tissue, gave me the antihistamines and a sip of water then placed everything back in the bathroom, wrote on my medical file and climbed back into bed. She had washed her hands before coming back to bed as she slid under the covers with me and placed her head against my chest. "So, now that our nightmares have been dealt with, let's get some sleep."

"Can we watch a movie instead?" I asked with a little crack in my voice. I never could fall back to sleep right away after a nightmare and she smiled, picked the remote off the night table and turned the television on. She switched over to the DVD setting when she picked something funny for us to watch and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's this?" I asked while Louisa was removing a dark blue blazer from a shopping bag. It had the school patch on the left breast pocket and gold buttons.

"This is Will's school blazer," she said and I felt a lump in my throat. I wasn't too upset when he went to daycare or Baby School for a few hours, but the thought of him being at school for nearly the whole day hurt. I watched her remove a few pair of gray trousers, some dark blue socks and a pair of black leather boy's shoes. She then removed a dark blue backpack when she noticed the look on my face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, but she placed the clothes back into the shopping bag, knelt down in front of the wheelchair and placed her hand on my knee.

"Talk to me."

"I don't…," I said when I paused and tried to figure out what to say. "I don't really know what to say."

"Does it have to do with Will going to school?"

"Yes."

"You said you were alright with him going to daycare and Baby School."

"That was only for a few hours. This… This is nearly the whole day."

"Will…," she said with a sad look. "He's going to be fine."

"I know. I also know he's had a better time of it than I did. He has his friends and they're going to be in the same class. It just… It's just that it hurts."

"I know," she said, standing up and sat on my lap. "I really do. It's hard to let go. My dad, and he will deny this, cried the first time he took Treena and me to school. I bet your dad did, too."

"Actually, my mother took me on my first day."

"Did she cry?"

"I don't know. She might have," I said and she placed her head against mine. She gave me a little smile as she took my hand and wrapped our fingers together.

First day of school came as we went down the walk with Angel sitting on my lap and Louisa held onto Will's hand. She had taken photos of him in his school clothes before we left and he looked at the other children. We headed for the stairs when Louisa pointed to the wheelchair ramp and we went up the ramp. One of the parents held open the door for me as I thanked him and we headed for the hallway. The other children headed for their classes while we went around a corner then stopped in front of a door to his classroom. Louisa knocked on the door when the door opened and I looked at the dark haired young lady in the doorway.

"Hello," she said with smile.

"Hello. I'm Louisa Traynor and this my husband, Will, our daughter, Angelica, and this is our son, William. This is his first day," Louisa said and the young lady knelt down to look at Will.

"Hello, William. I'm Miss Carson."

"Hello," he said, standing close to Louisa.

"Are you ready to come in?" she asked, standing up.

"Uh…."

"Go on, Will," Louisa said.

"If he doesn't want to…," I said and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"If he doesn't want to, one of you could stay," Miss Carson said, looking at Louisa then at me. I saw the look in her eyes as I sighed and her face changed to that of embarrassment.

"Do you really think you could handle my husband as well as my son? He's a real handful," Louisa said, gently ruffling my hair.

"Yes, I think I could," she said with a small laugh.

"Daddy?" Will asked and I looked at him. "You and Mommy don't have to stay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with a nod and I smiled, blinking the tears away.

"Go on then," I said and watched Miss Carson lead him inside. Turning, he looked back at me and I gave him a wink. Smiling, he waved to us as Miss Carson closed the door and I glanced up at Louisa.

"Daddy?" Angel asked then knelt on my thighs.

"Yes, Bumblebee?"

"No be sad," she said as she kissed my cheek then gave me a hug and I leaned my head against hers.

"Want to go home and watch cartoons?" I asked after she moved back to look at me.

"Yes," she said while carefully sitting on my lap and we went down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked and Nathan stopped putting his leather jacket on to turn and look at me.

"Lou called to say she'd be a little late and asked if I go pick up Will," he said.

"I'll do it," I said and he looked shocked.

"Mate, you…"

"It's only three blocks to the school."

"What if something happens?"

"Nathan, please, let me do this," I said and he thought for a few minutes.

"Let me get your coat," he said and I smiled.

I knew Nathan and Angel were only a few steps behind me as I went down the pavement and smiled. It felt good to be doing something on my own even with them behind me. I used the slanted areas in the pavement to go across the street and was glad there were no cars. I finally came to the school as I looked at the lines of cars and buses in the pick-up area when I moved the wheelchair to the stairs and ignored the looks of the parents waiting for their children.

"Daddy!" was what I heard while I watched Will running down the stairs then coming closer and smiled. "Wasn't Mommy supposed to pick me up?"

"She couldn't make it so I came instead," I said.

"All by yourself?" he asked with a shocked look.

"Well, Uncle Nathan and Angel are waiting for us on the corner."

"But if they're over there and you're here then that means you did it by yourself."

"You're right," I said with a grin and he smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

"Can you get your backpack off?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Then put it in the basket at the back of my wheelchair."

He took the backpack off as he placed it in the basket at the back of my wheelchair then came around to look at me.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. Placing his hand on the top of my left hand, I carefully turned the wheelchair around and I noticed how some of the parents looked at us. One or two of them were smiling as we went down the pavement and I saw my son gently squeezing my hand.

"You have to be kidding me," I said while Louisa placed my toiletry bag in the overnight bag then looked at me.

"You know this was the only days they had available," she said.

"Yes, Clark, I do know," I said with sarcastic tone. "It's just inconvenient. Can't I skip it?"

"No."

"But… But I'm going to miss Angel's fancy dress birthday party."

"I know," she said as she came closer and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "But I would rather you miss that then the rest of her life."

I knew she was right, but I still didn't like it.

It was time for my yearly evaluation.

I hated being examined, measured, had x-rays taken and scanned just to be told I was doing fine and wasn't getting worse. What made it worse this year was I had to get some extra tests done due to being forty.

"I still hate it."

"Let's go," she said and we left the room. We arrived at the hospital as the nurse met us at the door and I looked straight ahead. Louisa noticed, but didn't say a word and we headed for the lift. This was the same hospital I stayed in when I had my accident and I was always in the same room. It had a nice view of the Thames, but I hardly noticed and still didn't notice as they put me to bed. Louisa had brought a duvet from home as well as some photos of us and the kids, which she placed on the night table, and had helped the nurse put on my favorite flannel pajamas. The nurse left the room as Louisa sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand. "Look at me."

"I'd rather not," I said, feeling a little guilty about being angry.

"Will…"

"Clark, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but will you just go?"

Nodding, she stood up, leaned over to kissed my lips then moved back. She brushed the hair from my eyes when she walked to the door and left me alone.

The reason I had to spend days in the hospital during the evaluation was because they let me rest between the test. I did get exhausted from being lifted off the wheelchair then placed onto an examination table to be measured or tested to see how my flexibility and range of motion compared to last year. I got tired from having x-rays done to see if there was further deterioration to the bones in my back and neck or scans to check my lungs, my heart or my stomach. They had to be careful when taking blood due to the blood thinners and I saw the looks in the eyes of the nurses when they saw the scar on my left wrist. They also changed the tube to my catheter. Nathan and Louisa usually put in a new catheter, but they replace it anyway. The new tests involved a certain part of my anatomy which they never checked, or I never noticed them checking, but this time I noticed. It didn't hurt as much as it was uncomfortable and I just sucked on my lower lip while looking at the ceiling.

"Daddy, you awake?" came from behind the door when Will opened the door and came in the room. He was dressed in a child's doctor coat and scrubs and had a real stethoscope around his neck. He smiled while half running to the chair near the bed and climbed up onto the chair.

"Hello, Doctor Traynor," I said and he giggled. "Where did you get the stethoscope?"

"Uncle Nathan gave it me," he said, looking down at the stethoscope.

"Where's your mother and Angel?"

"They're coming," he said when the door opened and I looked at Louisa. She led Angel in the room when I noticed Angel was dressed in a black leotard and a yellow tutu and had a yellow headband with black antennas on top. She was also wearing some bumblebee wings. What made me smile was she had on black and yellow striped bumblebee tights and sparkly green wellies.

"Hello, Bumblebee," I said and Angel waved at me. Louisa picked her up then placed her on the bed next to me and Angel rubbed the back of my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy miss party," Angel said in a soft voice as she played with my fingers.

"I know."

"Daddy no kitty," she said in reference to me dressing up as a cat for her party.

"I know," I said and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't cry, Daddy," she said after I made a little sniff and some tears dribbled from my eyes.

"But I want to cry. I wanted to be at your party instead of lying here and doing nothing."

"Hold on. I have an idea," Louisa said as she lifted her off the bed and set her on her feet. Louisa moved the head of the bed up so I was sitting upright and I was puzzled with what she was going to do. After whispering in Angel's ear, Louisa took Angel's hand when they started dancing around in little circles and Angel stamped her feet. Angel also lifted her arms up as she danced and I swear I could feel my heart thumping hard in my chest. They made a little curtsy afterward as I grinned and Angel giggled. Louisa lifted her up when she carefully placed Angel on my stomach and Angel placed her hands on my chest.

"Happy, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Yes," I said when she moved closer and rubbed the tip of her nose against the tip of mine. She made little buzzing noises then moved back and I frowned. "What was that?"

"Bee kisses," she said, raising her hands up.

"Wow," I said, making the cat meowing sound and she giggled.

"Daddy kitty!" she said, raising her arms up again and I widened my eyes as I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows up and down.

The door opened as my doctor walked in the room, stopped and looked at us. He had my chart in his hands and I noticed Louisa looked concerned.

"Hello," he said as he stood next to Louisa. "Look at you two. What's with the fancy dress?"

"They're dressed up for Angel's birthday," Louisa said.

"Is today your birthday?" he asked Angel.

"Yes," Angel said.

"How old are you?" he asked and she held up three fingers. "Now I understand why he's been so grouchy."

"Can you blame me?" I asked and Louisa walked to the bed and lightly carded the top of my head.

"No, I don't."

"Can Daddy come home now?" Will asked.

"That's why I'm here. We got the test results and everything's fine."

Louisa noticed the "I told you!" look I had on my face when she leaned down and kissed my lips which made the kids giggle.

"Thank you," Louisa said.

"I'll go get the paperwork started then will have a nurse come in to help you get him dressed."

We watched my doctor leave the room when I looked at Louisa and Louisa lifted Angel off the bed. A few minutes later I was dressed and back in my wheelchair. Angel knelt on my thighs when she reached up to try and place the headband with the antennas on my head and gave me another bumblebee kiss after Louisa placed the headband on my head. I noticed the smiles on the nurses as well other people's faces as we went down the hallway and I smiled back.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: I didn't intend this to happen when I started to post this story, but 2017 would have marked the tenth anniversary of Will's accident if he hadn't died in the book or the movie. Hope you like my turn on what would have happened if he lived to celebrate it.**_

Chapter Twenty-Nine

This year marks the tenth anniversary of Will's accident.

"Hey," I asked while gently sliding my arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. He glanced at me when he grinned and dimples dented his cheeks.

"Hello," he said then looked at the screen. I saw he was looking at the finances for my company and he noticed the look in my eyes. "Don't worry, Clark. You're in the green."

"I still can't believe how well we're doing."

"I can. Like I told you before, you ladies are very talented," he said and I lightly hugged his shoulders. "Now, what did you want?"

"I came to get you ready," I said and he frowned. "Or have you forgotten what we're doing tonight?"

"Open calendar," he said and the file opened. He looked at the dates when his eyes went wide then he glanced at me. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Close files and shut down computer," I said as the computer shut down and I put the wheelchair on manual, moving the wheelchair out of the room.

I often wondered how my parents sat through children programs when I was in school. Treena was in more of them then I was, but I do remember being a rock in a school Christmas pageant. I sat on stage curled up into a ball and had a sheet dyed gray covering me.

"Where's Will?" Angel asked for the tenth time and leaned back against Will. Dad, Treena, Nathan and Thomas were sitting to my right and Camilla and Steven sat to my left and I could tell they were wondering the same thing. Mom stayed home with Granddad, who wasn't doing well, and I promised I would record it when our son came onstage.

"His part isn't on yet," Will whispered as we watched the kids acting out the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and I admit I was getting bored. When they got to the part where the dwarfs were to come onstage, I lifted up my phone to record our son coming out. He was playing Doc and I tried not to laugh from him wearing his child's doctor coat and had Nathan's stethoscope around his neck.

"There Will!" Angel said in a loud voice and people around us giggled. I noticed how embarrassed our son looked, but he kept in character and I turned to film the happy look on Will's face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked while slipping under the covers and settled down next to Will.

"What makes you think I'm not alright?" he asked.

"Well," I said, placing my head in my hand and lightly moved my fingers across his chest. "It's been ten years since your accident."

"I know that, Clark."

"I just wonder how it's going to affect you."

"It's not really going to until March."

"I remember seeing in your medical file that's when it happened," I said and rested my hand on his chest. "But what I want to know is what do you want me to do about it."

"What do you normally do?"

"I do know you have a nightmare early in the morning then you're depressed for the rest of day. So, I guess I'll just let you be and treat it like a bad day."

"You don't really want to do that this year, do you?" he asked.

"No," I said with a shake of my head. "I know it sounds silly, but I feel like I need to do something."

"Like what?"

"Like take you to where the accident happened or find the person who hurt you and punch them in the face," I said and he laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know you are," he said and puckered his lips. I quickly kissed his lips then he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "From what my mother told me, the man who hit me is in prison."

"For how long?"

"He was sentenced to ten years," he said as he pressed his lips together.

"Which means he's out of prison."

"Yes," he said then sighed. "Another thing she told me was he stayed next to me until the ambulance arrived even though he had gotten hurt as well. I sometimes get flashes of him. I think he was waving his arm for me to get out of the way, but there wasn't time. I can also still see the look of shock in his eyes just before he hit me."

"Is it wrong to feel sorry for him?"

"No, it's not. I feel sorry for him," he said then went silent. I watched his face as he thought then glanced at me and arched his eyebrows up. "As for going to the accident site. I've already done that."

"When?"

"It was five years ago. Remember when I had to go see a specialist?"

"Yes."

"The building where his office was happened to a block away from where I used to live. I asked Nathan to take me then we went down to where the accident happened and I just sat there. I could see the accident in my mind, but it wasn't as frightening as it normally was. I came right out of it and we came home."

"I remember you were really quiet when you came home. I just chalked it up to you just being grumpy about going to see the specialist."

He went silent again as I looked at him and lightly brushed some hair behind his ear.

"There's something I want you to understand, Clark," he said with a serious tone and I started to feel nervous. I wasn't sure, but I felt like I had stepped over the line. He didn't have to tell me anymore, yet his eyes seemed to tell me he wanted to. "You have chased away nearly all my ghosts from that day. You chased away the ghost of me being afraid of riding in a car or the van. You chased away the ghost of me living in my past. You chased away… No, you destroyed the ghost of me wanting to die. And you chased away the ghosts of me being in this broken body or being in that bloody chair."

"Would you mind if I tried to get rid of the last ghost?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," he said when he lightly moaned and I saw he had his eyes closed. His breathing had evened out as I watched him sleep then placed my head against his shoulder and stroked his chest. I made a silent vow to get rid of his final ghost, but how I was going to be able to go about it? I looked at the wall while resting my hand on his chest and pressed my lips into a thin line.

The anniversary of the day of Will's accident arrived with me waking up early and Will was caught in a nightmare. He gulped in as much air as he could before he moaned and his thumb and finger were twitching.

"Will? Come on. Wake up," I said after turning the lights on and he whimpered. I shook him, but he didn't wake up and I was worried. I stroked his cheek, but his skin wasn't too warm and I kissed the side of his head. He made a little sniff when his eyes fluttered open and he blinked. His eyes focused on me as he smiled and tried to make a staggered sigh. "Hello."

I made the head of the bed go up then got out of bed to roll Will onto his side. I placed the support pillow against his back then carded his hair and he moaned. I got back in bed as I carefully moved him a little closer so his head rested against mine. Wrapping my arm around him, I made soft hushing sounds and felt his breath against my neck.

"Is it raining?" he asked a few minutes later. I heard the sound of rain on the roof while I lightly rubbed his upper arm and, even though he couldn't feel it, he looked calmer.

"Yes, it is."

"I should have ridden my bike," he said so softly I wasn't sure if I heard him.

"What?"

"I should have ridden my bike."

"What bike?"

"My motorbike. I should have ridden it. Instead, I walked out into the rain and tried to get a cab. I saw one while I was at the junction. If I had been a little faster… If I hadn't been talking to Rupert on my Blackberry… If I ridden my bike…."

"Hush," I said as he started sobbing and I moved his arm so he could hold me. The door opened when Nathan came in the room and I placed my finger to my lips to hush him. After Will calmed down, I helped Nathan place Will on his back then went into the bathroom for the aspirator, a plastic bowl and Will's antihistamines as well as his blood pressure medication. Nathan examined Will afterwards as I stood next to Nathan and noticed the look on Will's face. "How's he doing?"

"His blood pressure's a little high. Other than that, he's fine," Nathan said.

"Will both of you please leave," Will said, looking at the ceiling.

"No," I said while getting back under the covers. Nathan made the head of the bed go down, rolled Will onto his side placing then support pillow behind him and gently patted Will's shoulder. After writing down what he had done in Will's medical file, Nathan left the room and I brushed the hair out of Will's eyes. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Only if you hold me," Will said in a small voice and I snuggled closer, sliding my arm around him. I placed my head next to his and watched Will closing his eyes. He looked so upset and tired as I kissed the tip of his nose and starting singing Dad's song. "Your singing's getting better."

"Thanks," I said and he drifted off to sleep while the rain softly clicked against the window glass.

We had been asked to come for dinner at the Traynor's house as the door opened and Camilla looked at Will then at me. I told her about what had happened earlier and she thought having dinner with his family would help cheer Will up.

"Hello, Dear," she said as she hugged Will, but he just looked at straight ahead and she lightly stroked his cheek. She got out of the way as he flicked the joystick and the wheelchair headed for the couch. She gave me a hug then hugged the kids and I noticed Georgina, Robbie and James, who was three, sitting on the couch.

"Unca Will!" James said as he got off Georgina's lap and ran to the wheelchair. "I wanna ride!"

Will glanced at him, but didn't say anything and James frowned. James carefully climbed up onto Will's lap when he knelt on Will's thighs and placed his tiny hands against Will's chest. They stared at each other until James blinked and Will grinned.

"I win," he said and James giggled then carefully sat on Will's lap. I couldn't help, but laugh as Will flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair around and gave me a blank look. "What's so funny?"

"You're funny, Daddy," Will Jr. said.

"Daddy funny," Angel said.

"Yeah," James said.

"Hmmm, I don't feel funny," Will said, frowning. "What does funny feel like?"

"It feels like this," I said while walking to the wheelchair and gently tickled him behind his ears. I found out Will was ticklish there and knew he would shrug his shoulders up if he could.

"No fair," he said, laughing. I moved around to the front of the wheelchair as I placed my hands on the armrests and he frowned. "You ruined my bad mood."

"Good," I said as I leaned closer and he kissed my lips. James giggled as I moved back while ruffling James' hair and he leaned against Will's chest. The maid came in to announce dinner was ready and Will flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair to the dining room. Camilla and I watched him when she sighed and looked at me.

"I'm glad he's feeling a little better," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes, but I wish I could get rid of his last ghost," I said and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Over the last few years, I have helped him get rid of, or deal with, the ghosts or memories of his accident. I even helped him deal with almost killing himself. But there is one ghost I don't know I can get rid of because I need to expose him to the one thing that shuts him down."

"You're talking about him seeing or hearing a motorbike."

"Yes," I said, nodding my head then sighed. "But I don't want him to have a stroke or heart attack from a panic attack if I do it."

"Does he even want you to?"

"Yes, he told me he would mind if I tried getting rid of it."

"Well, you'll figure something out," she said, but I still had no idea what to do. Sighing, I went into the dining room and sat down on the chair next to Will. He glanced at me then smiled and I placed my hand on top of his.

Will was confused while we moved across the floor of Steven's garage and I was impressed with how many classic cars there were. Robbie had come along as we stopped at the back of the garage and I looked at something under a white plastic sheet.

"Father, what are we doing here?" Will asked.

"I overheard Louisa talking with your mother about today and how she wanted to deal with your final ghost. Neither of them came to anything that would help, but I have something that might," Steven said when he pulled the white plastic sheet off whatever it was and Will's eyes went wide.

"That… That's my bike," Will said with a slight crack to his voice.

"Yes," Steven said, looking at the motorbike. "Alicia wanted to sell it, but I stopped her and brought it here."

"Did you…? Did you find my motorbike leathers in the box at the back?"

"Yes. Your mother put them in your room."

I watched Will move the wheelchair toward the motorbike when he stopped near the handlebars and I walked to him, carefully moving his hand to place it on the top of the handlebar. His eyes scanned the motorbike as he licked his lips and blinked. I checked to see if he was shutting down, but his pupils were fine and he glanced up at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down on my haunches.

"Yes," he said then glanced at Robbie and Steven. "Father, will you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"Will you and Robbie help me sit on it," he said, glancing at the motorbike.

"Are you sure, Mate?" Robbie asked, walking closer.

"Yes," Will said. Robbie may not look it, but he was strong enough to lift Will off the wheelchair and he and Steven carefully lowered Will down onto the seat. I had gotten on the motorbike as I sat behind Will and held him up. Steven adjusted Will's legs as Will looked straight ahead and I could feel the deep rise and fall of his chest. I could also just feel his heart thumping against my palm, but it wasn't going too fast. "Right. Robbie, please place my hands on the handlebars."

Robbie carefully placed Will's hands on the handle bars while I placed my chin on Will's shoulder and Will moaned.

"Put his arms down," I said and Robbie lowered Will's arms. I leaned Will back a bit as he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Will said. "Sit me up."

Steven helped me sit him up when I adjusted my hold on Will and felt his slightly sigh.

"Do you still have the keys?" Will asked.

"Yes," Steven said as he walked away then came back with the keys.

"Placed the key in the ignition. It's the second key," Will said and Steven placed the key in the ignition.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to start the bike."

"How?" Robbie asked.

"Will, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," Will said. "Well, I want Robbie to start it."

Robbie and Steven helped get Will back in the wheelchair then Robbie got on the motorbike and Will explained how to start the engine.

"There is petrol in the tank, right?" Will asked, glancing at Steven.

"Yes. I have my driver start the engine and ride the bike around the drive once a week," Steven said and Will smiled..

"Start the engine," Will said and Robbie nodded. We watched Robbie start the engine as the roar filled the garage and I looked at Will. He was looking at the motorbike when he blinked then smiled. "Do it again."

Robbie revved the engine again as the roar echoed around us and Will blinked.

"Sit me back on the bike."

"What?"

"Sit me on my bike."

Robbie got off the bike when he picked Will up and we helped Will sit on the motorbike. I got behind him again as the engine rumbled under us and wrapped my arms around his chest. Will was breathing soft and steady against my hands as I watched him close his eyes and he made a little sigh.

"Will?" I asked and he opened his eyes.

"Turn it off," Will said and Robbie turned the engine off. The silence filled the room as Will blinked and I lightly kissed the back of his head. "Put me back in my chair."

We helped get Will back in his wheelchair when he looked at me then Robbie then Steven, flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair and left the room. I felt so defeated as we followed him and Steven turned the lights off.

"Are you alright, Clark?" Will asked while I laid on my right side so I wasn't facing him. I didn't want to look at him. I felt like a total failure and blinked my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Then why aren't you facing me?"

"I'm just tired."

"Oh," he said then went quiet. "Will you make the bed go up?"

I got out of bed when I pushed the button to move the head of the bed up and saw the look in his eyes to tell me to stop. He was sitting up as he glanced at me, but kept his face blank. I wondered what he was thinking when he sucked on his lower lip then frowned.

"Sit on my lap," he said, but I didn't move. "Please."

I crawled under the covers when I sat on his lap and moved the covers around my legs and hips. He looked at me for a long time when he half closed his eyes and his jaw muscles twitched.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"I feel like I just abused you," I said and he looked confused.

"No, you didn't."

"I let you do something…"

"You let me do something I _wanted_ to do," he said and I took hold of his hands. "Yes, it could have gone horribly wrong, but it didn't. And the reason it didn't go wrong was because of _you_."

"But it wasn't me who figured out how to get rid of your last ghost."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is it's _gone_ ," he said with a serious look. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"That's good," I said, looking at his hands.

"Look at me," he said and I looked deeply into those shiny blue/gray orbs. "Do you want to know what I liked the most about all of it? I liked how you were holding me and keeping me upright. You were in total control of everything and I knew you'd make them stop if it was getting too much for me."

"Of course I would have." I said while watching him move his right thumb against mine then his left thumb twitched. "Do that again."

"Do what again?" he asked and I gently held up his left hand.

"Move your thumb."

"I…," he said then his thumb twitched. "It must be a muscle spasm."

"Maybe, but, just to be sure, try and move it," I said and he looked at his thumb. His thumb twitched then bent a tiny bit and his eyes widened. I moved him a little bit forward so I could hug him and he placed his cheek against my shoulder. When I placed him against the pillows, he smiled at me and I lifted his hand to kiss his thumb.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: The last Will POV chapter. What happened to Will might have been nerve stimulation from the vibrations caused by the motorbike. I don't think it would last long, but I thought it would be nice for him to be able to it.**_

Chapter Thirty

 **Will**

"Hello, Will," my neurologist, Doctor Ross, said as he walked in the examination room and had my chart in his hands. I was lying on the examination table as Louisa sat on the chair on the other side of the examination table and Angel was sitting on her lap. Will was sitting on my wheelchair and was looking at one of his story books.

"Hello," I said and Doctor Ross carefully lifted up my left hand, looking at my fingers.

"Tell me again what happened."

"Louisa and I were in bed and she was sitting on my lap," I said, glancing at her. "We were talking when she took my hands and I moved my right thumb against hers. While I was doing that, my left thumb twitched."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a muscle spasm?"

"I thought so, but then…," I said when he looked at my left thumb and my thumb slightly moved and bent a tiny bit.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. Doctor Ross placed my hand down when he wrote the information on the paper and I looked at the ceiling. Doctor Ross moved my thumb around in small circles when my thumb twitched again and he looked at me.

"Can you feel me moving your thumb?"

"Not so much as I can just feel your finger against the pad of my thumb."

I noticed the look on Louisa's face as she smiled at me and I arched my eyebrows up as I smiled back.

"Let me check the other fingers," Doctor Ross said and moved the other fingers. The look on my face told he that I can't move them and Doctor Ross put my hand down. "Can you move your toes?"

"Yeah, Daddy can do that," Angel said and Doctor Ross looked at her.

"He can?"

"Mommy, I wanna show him." Angel said as Louisa picked her up and Doctor Ross got out of the way when she placed Angel near my left foot. "I tickle Daddy's foot and his toes wiggle."

She carefully leaned forward when she tickled my left foot, but nothing happened. She moved her fingers up to my toes as she tickled them then my last two toes twitched.

"See!" she said, sitting up then smiled and raised her arms.

"When did Daddy do that?" Louisa asked and Angel looked upset. "Oh, Love, I'm not angry. Tell me when Daddy did that."

"It was this morning," I said with a smile.

"Let me try," Doctor Ross said as Louisa picked Angel off the table and Doctor Ross moved his finger along my toes. The last two toes twitched again as he looked at me while Will got off the wheelchair and walked to him.

"Can I try?" he asked and Doctor Ross got a stool so he could reach my foot. He got on the stool as he reached over and tickled my toes and the last two toes twitched. "Cool!"

"Do you want to try?" I asked, looking at Louisa. Louisa placed Angel on the examination table when she tickled my foot and the toes twitched.

"Try moving the toes by yourself," Doctor Ross said. I looked at the ceiling as I concentrated and my little toe wiggled. "Good. Now let me see about your foot."

Doctor Ross moved his finger over my right foot when the first two toes moved and I smiled. I tried to move my toes, but only my big toe moved and Louisa leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Looks like Nathan's going to have to increase your physio," she said.

"Let's not get too carried away," Doctor Ross said.

"I agree," I said, giving them a serious look. "I want to make this perfectly clear. Even though I can do this, it doesn't mean it's going to last. Even if it does, I might not be able to stand, use my arms and hands or walk."

"I still think it's cool, Daddy," Will said.

"Me, too!" Angel said.

"Me, too," Louisa said and I do admit it _was_ pretty cool.

Two weeks later, Louisa's granddad died in his sleep.

A light mist fell while we gathered around the grave and Louisa held the umbrella over my head to keep me dry. It was a nice service and I noticed how many people had come to pay their last respects. I looked at the coffin while droplets of water slid down the sides then I looked at the gravestone. He was buried next to his wife and a circlet of white roses was on the top of the coffin. I watched people talking to Josie and Bernard then talking to Louis and Treena when Louisa saw the sad look on my face and she lightly carded the back of my head.

"Do you want to go?" she asked.

"Yes, please," I said and she placed the wheelchair on manual. We headed for the van when the rain stopped and I saw a rainbow in the sky. "Look at that."

She shut the umbrella when she leaned down to kiss me then we got in the van and went home.

"I don't need a nap," I said as she made the head of the bed go up and she settled down next to me.

"I know. I just want you to rest," she said as she placed her head against my shoulder.

"I noticed there were a lot of people at the funeral."

"Granddad had a lot of friends."

"I guess it would have just been my parents and Georgie at mine."

"No, Nathan and I would have been there."

"But none of my friends would have been there. I drove them away."

"Knowing your mother, she would have demanded they'd come."

"Oh, that would have been fun," I said, rolling my eyes. We sat in silence when she moved my arm to snuggle closer and slid her arm over my stomach to hold onto my side.

"Daddy?" Angel asked as Will and Angel stood in the doorway and Louisa waved for them to come closer. They walked to the bed when they climbed onto the bed and Louisa moved so Angel could snuggle next to me. She placed her head against my chest while Louisa moved my arm so I could hold her and I smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Will asked and I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Sure," I said.

"There is this kid in my class and he's in a wheelchair…"

"That's because he has MS," Louisa said.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering why are you in a wheelchair?" he asked and I pressed my lips together. I knew we were going to talk about what happened to me when they were older and I glanced at Louisa.

"Uh, Mommy and I were going to talk about it when you were older…," I said.

"Daddy, I'm going to be six," he said with a grin. He had my maturity as well as my smarts, but I wasn't sure if he could handle everything.

"I know that," I said. "But I don't want to scare Angel."

"I'm not scared," Angel said.

"Well, what happened to me is scary," I said then glanced at Will. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Yes," Angel said.

"You do know to look both ways before crossing the street, right?" I asked and they nodded. "Well, one rainy day, I was in a hurry to get to work. I knew I should have rode my motorbike…"

"You had a motorbike?" Will asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's at Nan and Granddad Traynor's house," Louisa said.

"Now," I said. "It was raining so hard that I decided to get a cab instead. I headed out into the rain…"

"Daddy, you can't go out in the rain," Angel said and I softly laughed.

"I know, Bumblebee," I said and she snuggled closer. "Now, I was on the phone, talking with someone I worked with, and was trying to find a cab. I saw a cab on the other side of the street while I was standing at the junction and started across the street. This is where I made a mistake. I didn't look to see if any cars were coming. I was almost to the cab when this man on his motorbike came down the street and hit me with the motorbike."

I looked at them as I waited for their reaction then heard a soft sniffing sound. I glanced at Louisa while she pointed down and I knew Angel was crying. Louisa moved my hand through Angel's hair as I made soft hushing sounds and saw the look inWill's eyes.

"Do you have any more questions?"

"Were you scared when you woke up?" he asked.

"Yes, I was. I was also very angry. Not at him, but at me. If I had just taken my bike or looked where I was going…"

"Did…? Did you cry, Daddy?" Angel asked as she sat up and Louisa used the tissue to wipe Angel's nose.

"Yes, I did," I said and Angel snuggled down next to me again. "I also got very mean. I yelled at Nan and Granddad and Auntie Georgie. I was rude to people who wanted to help me. I drove away my friends. But there was one person who didn't put up with me being like that."

"Was it Uncle Nathan?" she asked and I smiled.

"Ok, there were two people," I said with a laugh.

"Who was the other one?" Will asked.

"Me," Louisa said.

"Yep, Mommy never gave up on me even when I was mean and ignored her," I said, glancing at her. "In fact, she was the one who showed me, even though I was stuck in a wheelchair, that my life wasn't over. It was true I couldn't do all the things I used to do, but there were other things I can do."

"Like coming to get me from school?" Will asked.

"Like playing dress up with me?" Angel asked.

"Like teaching me to roller skate with me holding onto the arm of your wheelchair?"

"Like…"

"Yes, like all of those," I said, grinning then went silent. I wondered if they would want to see the videos of my old life and pressed my lips together. "Would you…? Would you like to see my old life?"

"How?" Angel asked.

"Where is your laptop?" I asked, looking at Louisa.

"It's in my studio," Louisa said when she got off the bed and left the room. Angel sat up then carefully sat on my stomach and I smiled at her.

"Daddy, are you going to go away like Gran'daddy?" she asked and I saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Well, there were times when I wondered that myself," I said, being honest with her. "I was told there are things that could take me away…."

"Like when you had that bad dream?" Will asked.

"Yes, like that," I said while looking at him.

"And when you got pneu… Pneu…"

"The word you're looking for is "pneumonia"," I said and he nodded. "Yes, I could have gone away from that. But I haven't had a really bad case of that since March."

"You were in the hospi'al for this many days," Angel said and held up ten fingers.

"Right," I said with a grin.

"Uncle Nathan told me you get really sick from infections" Will said.

"Yes, I can, but the medicine he gives me takes care of that," I said. "So, to answer your question, no, I'm not going away."

"But you could."

"True, and I hope you understand this. I don't want to go. I really don't. I love all of you too much. It's just that I have to."

"Ok, enough of this serious stuff," Louisa said as she came back in the room and I noticed the tears in her eyes. I also knew she had been listening, she wouldn't be my Louisa if she wasn't, and she had her laptop in her arms. She sat on the bed when Angel carefully got off of my stomach and settled between us and Will. Louisa opened the laptop when she typed on the keyboard and we spent the rest of the afternoon watching my old videos.

"Are you serious?!" I asked while Rupert looked at me and laughed. We were video chatting and I was stunned by what he told me.

"Yes, I'm serious," he said.

"No, there is _no_ way I am going to do this."

"Martin already said you would."

"Then he's out of his bloody mind!"

"Will, what's wrong?" Louisa asked as she appeared next to my right and knelt down.

"Hello, Louisa," Rupert said.

"Hello," she said and I glanced at her. "Why is Will upset?"

"I have been asked to give a speech at a financial seminar," I said and she smiled.

"That's great!"

"No, it's not great."

"Will, it's been ten years," Rupert said. "Most of the people who are going to be there know you're…"

"I'm what?" I asked, getting angry.

"Hey," Louisa said as she rubbed the back of my hand and I half closed my eyes.

"Look, if it will make you feel more comfortable, I'll ask Martin if you could do a video chat," Rupert said and I closed my eyes. The idea of people, people who I have met and done business with, seeing me like this made me feel sick. I also understood that it had been ten years and I was being foolish in thinking they wouldn't care. But I cared. I still felt like I was being put on display as something to be looked at and pitied. I…

"Will?" Louisa asked and I opened my eyes, glancing at her.

"Are you alright, Mate?" Rupert asked.

"Yes," I said and Louisa took my hand, wrapping our fingers together.

"Do you want me to see if Martin will let you do a video chat?"

"Yes, I would," I said and Rupert nodded. Lou ended the call then turned the computer off as I leaned my head against the headrest and Louisa stood up. She carefully sat on my lap when she leaned her head against mine and I wondered if I had just made a big mistake.

Louisa finished placing the wireless microphone on the collar of my shirt while I glanced at her and she fixed my hair one more time. She had given me a shave and a trim and I was dressed in my best dark blue suit, a white shirt, a dark blue tie, a dark blue leather belt and black leather shoes. I gave her a small smile when she kissed the side of my head then went to sit on the chair near the window.

Nathan had insisted that he'd stay in the room with me in case things got too intense for me and had checked to see if my blood pressure was normal. It was and I looked at the computer screen. The video chat window was on wide screen and the static moved across the screen. I was sitting close to the desk as much as the wheelchair allowed and I saw the screen flicker. I flicked the joystick to back up the wheelchair and the seminar room appeared. I could see people I knew as well as Martin looking at me and I glanced at Louisa. She was wondering what I was doing then noticed I was sitting back far enough for everyone in that room to see me.

"Hello," Martin said, but I just stared straight ahead. I noticed the worried look on his face and he walked a little closer to the camera. "Will? Are you alright?"

"Will?" Louisa asked as she walked to the wheelchair and looked at me. She moved in front of me when she leaned over, placed her hands on the armrests and mouthed "Don't you dare.". I gave her a wink as well as a smile and she went to sit down. I looked at the screen then flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair closer to the desk.

"Hello," I said. "I guess you noticed something different about me. I got married."

A nervous laugh moved through the room and I glanced at Louisa. She nodded her head and I started my speech. I admit I was nervous as I flicked the switch which moved the camera around the room and I looked at their faces. Most of them were smiling and seemed relaxed, but there were some who were uptight and nervous. There were also some who even had a disgusted look on their faces. I ignored them as I kept talking and Louisa came over to help me drink some water every now and then.

Suddenly a loud screech came from behind me and I heard running. Angel came into the room when she ran to the wheelchair and carefully climbed onto my lap. She was covered in chocolate milk and she leaned against my chest, placing her thumb in her mouth.

"Uh, Bumblebee, why are you covered in chocolate milk?" I asked.

"Will did it," she said and I turned the wheelchair around to see Will running toward the wheelchair. He looked guilty while chocolate milk dribbled down his hair and face and I tried hard not to laugh.

"Mind telling me what happened?" I asked and he looked down at his feet. Slowly, he looked up at me and placed his hands behind his back.

"Angel and I wanted some chocolate milk. So, I used the blender…," he said and I heard Louisa gasp.

"You know you're not allowed to use the blender!" she said.

"I know, but it was just milk and chocolate sauce," he said and I heard soft laughter coming from behind me.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"I poured the milk in then the chocolate sauce and pushed the button," he said and my eyes went wide when I thought of something.

"Did you put the lid on?"

"Angel was supposed to do that."

"I couldn't reach!" Angel said then placed her thumb back in her mouth.

"Why am I picturing a big mess?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"There's milk up there," Angel said as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh," Louisa moaned and I could just see her placing her face in her hands. The laughter grew louder and Angel carefully sat up.

"Who's laughing?" Angel asked. I flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair around and we looked at the screen. "Who are they?"

"They are the people I was talking to," I said and she carefully sat against me. "Say hello."

"Hello," she said with a little wave.

"Hi," Will said as he stood next to the wheelchair.

"Tell them your name," I said.

"I'm Will."

"How old are you?"

"I'm going to be six and I start Grade One this year."

"Now you," I said and Angel looked up at me. "Tell them your name."

"I'm Angel."

"How old are you?" I asked and she held up three fingers. "No, you're almost four."

"Oh yeah!" she said and held up another finger.

"Well, I think you two should go help Mommy clean up the kitchen."

"And Uncle Nathan has to clean you up," Will said, looking at me.

"Yeah, Daddy. You're all sticky," Angel said and I smiled.

"Talk among yourselves while we deal with this chocolate milk malfunction," I said and Nathan turned the camera off. After Nathan cleaned me off and changed my clothes, I went back to my speech and was stunned when they gave me a standing ovation. I blinked my eyes a few times then smiled and arched my eyebrows up. "Bloody hell, if I knew I'd get that, I would have been there in person!"

They laughed when Martin thanked me and Nathan turned the camera off. He looked at me as I blinked and some tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Want to go see if Lou and the kids have finished cleaning up the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yep," I said and he placed the wheelchair on manual. We left the room as I half closed my eyes and smiled after Nathan lightly patted my shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Sorry for the mix up. :) The last chapter was Will's last POV chapter. There is one more chapter after this then some deleted scenes!**_

Chapter Thirty-one

"Wow!" Will said while looking at Angel in her school uniform and she smiled. She was wearing a dark blue blazer with a gold patch on the left breast pocket, a white blouse, a gray skirt and black leather shoes. A dark blue backpack was on her back and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The only piece of clothing which didn't match her outfit was the black and yellow striped bumblebee tights.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" I asked, looking at our son.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Shall we get going?" Will asked and we left the house. After arriving at the school, we went up the ramp when one of the fathers held the door open for Will and Will thanked him. We headed down the hallway while the children headed for their classrooms and Little Will hugged us before heading for his classroom.

I couldn't believe my nearly five year old daughter was starting school and my nearly seven year old son was in Grade Two.

" _Where's the time gone?"_ I thought then sighed and we headed down the hallway. We stopped in front of the door to Angel's classroom and I knocked on the door. Miss Carson opened the door as she smiled at us then looked down at Angel.

"Hello, Angelica," she said and Angel stood a little closer to the wheelchair. "Are you ready to come inside?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

"Do you want Mommy or Daddy to stay?" she asked, looking at us. Angel looked at Will while he glanced at her and gave her just the tiniest of smiles.

"No," Angel said, shaking her head again and the ponytail slashed back and forth. She placed her hand on top of Will's hand as he looked at her and arched his eyebrows up.

"Go on, Bumblebee," he said with a small crack to his voice and she nodded. We watched Miss Carson lead Angel into the classroom when she closed the door and I moved to stand in front of the wheelchair. Will blinked his eyes a few times as the tears rolled down his cheeks and I knelt down, placing my hand on his knee. He glanced at me then looked at the door when he sighed and made a little sniff. "Let's go home, Clark."

Standing up, I placed my hand on his shoulder then he flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair and we headed down the hallway.

My head rested on Will's shoulder while we watched a movie and I held his hand against his chest. He glanced at me then looked at the movie when he made a sigh the best he could and rubbed his thumb against mine.

"Are you alright, Clark?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a little nod.

"Are you sure? You were quiet all through dinner and you let me pick a movie with subtitles."

"I guess I'm a little sad."

"Why?"

"Will and Angel are in school,' I said while moving his hand away and placed my head on his chest. I could the light gurgling of his stomach as his heart thumped in my ear and I looked at the movie. "Where did our babies go?"

"They grew up," he said and I knew he wanted to kiss the top of my head. "If it makes you feel better, I feel a little sad, too."

We were silent for a few minutes when the bedroom door opened while Angel came in and she walked to Will's side of the bed. She had a piece of paper in her hand as I sat up then turned the movie and telly off and Will gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Are you ok, Sweetie?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said then looked at Will. "I just forgot to give Daddy something."

We watched Angel climb on the bed and carefully sat on Will's lap.

"Did you draw me something?" he asked, looking at the piece of paper and she nodded.

"Miss Carson asked us to draw a picture of our families, but I didn't know how to draw you sitting down," she said and I took the piece of paper then held it up so Will could see. On the piece of paper was a drawing of a house, grass, a sun in the sky and seven people standing in front of the house.

"That's Uncle Nathan," she said, pointing to the first figure.

"This is Auntie Tree," she said, pointing to the second figure.

"That's Tommy," she said, pointing to the third figure and the third figure was holding a football.

"This is our house," she said, pointing to the house.

"This is me," she said, pointing to the fourth figure and the fourth figure had little bumblebee wings.

"This is Will," she said, pointing to the fifth figure.

"This is Mommy," she said, pointing at the sixth figure.

"And this is Daddy?" I asked as I looked at the seventh figure. It was a little taller than the sixth figure and had something in its hand.

"Yeah!"

"What am I holding?" Will asked.

"That's your phone."

"Oh," he said. "Why am I so tall?"

"You're tall," she said with a grin.

"I am!?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," she said with giggle and he looked at the figure. "Do you like it, Daddy?"

"I love it," he said with a little crack to his voice as I placed the piece of paper on the night table and she moved closer to hug him. I helped Will hug her back by wrapping his arms around her as she kissed his cheek and he leaned his head against hers.

"Will!" I shouted as I came into the den and he turned the wheelchair around to look at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You have to see this!" I said when I carefully sat on his lap and showed him the invitation I had in my hand. He read what was on it when his eyes went wide and his eyebrows vanished under his fringe.

"This is an invitation to participate in one of the biggest fashion shows in Paris!"

"I know! I thought it was a mistake, but I called the number and they confirmed we were invited! We're going to Paris!"

I slid my arms around him as I gave him a hug, but didn't notice I was crying until he made soft hushing sounds.

"What's going on?" Treena asked as she came in the room and I sat up, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand.

"We're going to Paris!" I said as I showed her the invitation and she smiled.

"This is amazing!" she said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Um, not to put a damper on this," Will said and we looked at him. "The show is in December."

"So?!" we asked at the same time.

"Well, if it snows, I can't go," he said and I looked at the invitation. I could see the look in his eyes as I tapped the invitation against the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Leave everything to me," I said and he grinned.

The bellhop opened the door as Will moved the joystick and the wheelchair came to a stop at the center of the room. The snow seemed to be staying away, but the air was cold and I had bundled Will in a fleece scarf, gloves, a fleece line coat which ended at his feet and a gray cap. I paid the bellhop a nice tip as he smiled, nodded and closed the door.

"Clark, come here," Will said while sitting near the French doors and I walked closer. The view of the city was amazing and the Eiffel Tower was shimmering in multi-colored lights. I placed my hand on his shoulder as he glanced up at me and sighed. "I'm getting a little warm."

"Oh. Sorry," I said while I removed the gray cap, smoothed out his hair, took off the fleece scarf and the gloves then opened the fleece line coat.

"Much better," he said and I leaned over to kiss his lips. He made a low moan as he squeezed his eyes closed and I placed my hands on the armrests.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said with half open eyes. "That was a big yawn."

"Well, I did tell you to take a nap during the flight," Nathan said while he walked to the wheelchair and I stood up. We had to get up very early to catch our flight and Will gave him an angry look.

"I wasn't tired."

"Move," I said while giving him a look Mom would be proud of and pointed to the doorway to the bedroom. He gave me his defiant look and arched an eyebrow, but I wasn't backing down. I brushed the hair from his eyes and he flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair around. Nathan gave me a little smile as we headed to the bedroom and I closed the door behind us.

"Yes, I see it," I said as I looked out the window and the entire city of Paris was covered in snow.

"Has anyone called the venue?" Ami asked.

"I've been trying," Kari said.

"I've tried, too," Marcy said.

"You'd think they'd call us or send a text if it was cancelled," Karen said.

"Aye, they would have," Merida said.

"Will is checking the road conditions on my laptop," I said when I turned to look at Will and sighed. Even if the show was still going to happen, I wasn't sure if I wanted Will to risk going outside. I could just feel the cold air through the glass and some snow swirled around in a large circle.

"Max is doing the same," Karen said.

"Hold on," I said when a small beep alerted me I had call and looked at the screen. I pushed the button then talked with the head of the show and walked to Will. He glanced up at me when I looked at the screen and saw the information about the road conditions. The roads were being salted and plowed and the head of the venue told me the show would be delayed for an hour. Ending the call, I went back to the conference call and lightly carded the back of Will's head.

"What happened?" Ami asked.

"Is Will alright?" Kari asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Will said.

"It was the head of the venue," I said. "The show's been put back an hour and, hopefully, the roads will be clear by then."

"Yes!" Ami said and we laughed.

"Uh, is Will going to be able to come?" Karen asked and Will had the same look in his eyes.

The backstage was a madhouse while we dressed the models or the models got their hair and makeup done and I hoped I didn't get sick. I jumped when my phone buzzed and I picked up the phone, looking at the screen. It was Nathan's number as my heart sank and I pushed the button.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" I asked while Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida looked at me and I tried to not panic.

"Nothing's wrong," Will said as I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I really need to get you a phone," I sighed then mouthed "It's Will.".

"I know. How is it going?"

"It's a madhouse. People are rushing all over the place. Some of the dresses aren't here…"

"They lost some of your dresses!?"

"No, two of the other designers lost theirs. They're going off their nut."

"How are you doing?"

"I want to throw up."

"Do me a favor, Clark. Breathe!" he said and I laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I know you are,"

"How are the girls doing?"

"They're fine."

"Can you put me on speaker? I want to tell them something."

"Sure," I said while wiggling my fingers for them to come closer and I pushed the button. "Go ahead."

"Hello," Will said and we smiled.

"Hello, Will," we said at the same time and he laughed.

"I am _so_ proud of _all_ of you! You had this dream of opening a little designing business and _now_ you are in the one of the biggest fashion shows in _Paris_!"

"We wouldn't have been able to do this without you," Ami said.

"No, all I did was keep an eye on your finances. You, _all_ of you, did the rest!"

We looked at the models who were wearing our designs when a wave of emotions moved through us and I saw the tears in their eyes. I had tears in mine as well and Ami made a little whimper.

"Oh, Ami, don't cry."

"How did you know it was me?" Ami asked.

"Just a guess," Will said and she laughed, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Now, are the rest of you alright?"

"I'm fine," Karen said.

"So am I," Marcy said.

"Aye, I'm fine," Merida said.

"Me, too," Kari said.

"Louisa?" Will asked.

"I love you," I said and the girls giggled.

"I love you, too, but…"

"Hold on," I said when I pushed the button and walked away. I stood far enough away as I stood against the wall and sighed.

"Clark?"

"I meant what I said. I love you. If you hadn't have convinced me to even try going to school, I wouldn't be here right now. I never believed I was good enough, but you…."

"I know," he said and I heard him sniff.

"Oh, now don't you cry."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to cry right now," he said and I smiled. "Uh, I think the show's about to start. Go on, Clark, show the world what I see every day!"

He ended the call when I placed my phone away and smiled.

The reaction to our fashions seemed to be more popular to those of the other designers and I loved the look of Will's face when Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida and I came out at the end. Max, Campbell, Duncan, Ami's husband, Raj, Kari's husband, and Dougal, Merida's husband, had come on stage with bouquets of roses, but I had gone down the stairs and sat on Will's lap after picking up the bouquet of roses.

"Bravo, Clark, Bravo," he whispered against my lips after we kissed and I brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

After the show, the models had their photos taken and the designers were interviewed for the paper, social media and television. I admit I was nervous, but Will had coached me on how to talk to interviewers and, after a while, I was fine.

One of the photographers had asked if we would mind taking photos with our husbands and I looked over at Will. I gave him a "Well?" look and smiled when he flicked the joystick and stopped the wheelchair next to me. The photographer had Ami, Kari, Marcy, Karen and Merida and me do three different poses with our husbands then thanked us and walked away.

"Are you coming to the after party?" Marcy asked.

"I don't…," I said.

"Yes," Will said with a grin and glanced up at me.

"You sure?" Nathan asked while walking to the wheelchair and knelt down. The stern look on Will's face answered his question as Nathan stood up and I placed my hand on Will's shoulder then we went to follow Marcy and Campbell into the room where they were holding the after party.

I never thought Will's heartbeat would hurt, but it was so loud and my head was pounding. I made a low moan while rolling over onto my side and flinched when Will made a soft laugh. I knew he couldn't drink, but that didn't stop me and I pulled the pillow over my head. A few minutes later I peeked out from under the pillow as I looked at him and he arched his eyebrows up.

"Please tell me I didn't make a fool out myself," I whispered.

"No, you didn't," Will said as I carefully slid the pillow off my head. He had a sweet smile on his face, but he looked so sleepy and my guilt felt worse than my hangover.

"What time did we get home?" I asked, placing the pillow under my head.

"It was a little after two."

"That's way passed your bedtime," I teased and placed my head against his shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't mind," he said with a grin and his dimples made dents in his cheeks. "Been a long time since I crawled into bed at two in the morning."

"When was the last time?"

"It was a week before my accident," he said and I placed my hand on his chest. The door opened while Nathan looked at us and some of his hair was sticking up on his head. "Hello."

"Good morning," Nathan said as he came in the room and knelt down on his haunches after walking to the bed. "Feeling a little rough, Lou?"

"Yeah," I said in a little voice and he smiled.

"That's why I let you two have a little lie in."

"What time is it?" Will asked.

"It's almost ten thirty."

"No wonder I'm hungry."

"Is that going to throw off Will medications?" I asked.

"Nah," Nathan said with a shake of his head and stood up. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll see to Will?"

"Ok," I said as I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I came out of the bedroom a few minutes later to find Will sitting in front of the French doors and was looking out at the snow falling. I went to stand next to him when he glanced up at me and he gave me a small smile. "Where's Nathan?"

"He went downstairs to see if he can get the paper," Will said. "Breakfast is on the table."

I turned to see the tray sitting on the table when I walked over and sat down. I sipped on some coffee when Will moved the wheelchair closer and sat next to me. I reached over to feed him some toast when the door opened and Nathan walked in. He had several newspapers in his arms when he closed the door with his foot and smiled.

"Did you leave any for other people?" Will asked and Nathan laughed.

"I had to get copies of the other papers," Nathan said as he placed the newspapers on the table and sat down. We looked through the newspapers' fashion sections while Will translated into English what they said and I was surprised with how nice nearly all of the reviews were. Nathan had found the photos of us from the show and I noticed the photo one of the photographers used of me and Will was me with my right arm around Will's right shoulder, my left hand resting on his upper chest and I was smiling sweetly at him. He was glancing at me with a small smile and you could just see his dimples. "That is a really sweet photo."

"What does it say underneath?" I asked.

"It says "Mrs. Louisa Clark-Traynor…"... Bugger, they spelled my last name right," Will said.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"I have seen my last name spelled T-R-A-I-N-E-R," he said and we laughed. "Anyway, "Mrs. Louisa Clark-Traynor and her husband, William."

"What's the last part?"

"It says "The look of true love."," he said and I blushed. Arching his eyebrows up, he grinned and I leaned over to sweetly kissed his lips.

"If you two love birds are finished cooing over each other, we better eat. Our flight leaves at one thirty," Nathan said as Will lightly laughed and I placed the corner of the toast in his mouth.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: These deleted scenes are parts of the story which I couldn't fit into the chapters because they'd be too long. Hope you enjoy them! Final chapter coming soon.**_

 ** _Hospital Visit (Chapter Three, after Will's AD attack.)_**

I wasn't sure if Will felt like having visitors, but Treena and I agreed he needed to talk to Thomas. Thomas was having nightmares since Will had the AD attack and would wake up crying.

"Hey," I said while opening the door and Will smiled. The head of the bed was angled enough so he was sitting upright and he was wearing his favorite pajamas.

"Hello," he said as I walked to the bed and he looked at Thomas, who I was holding in my arms. Thomas was clinging to me and both of us noticed the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"He hasn't been sleeping well since you got sick."

"I see," Will said as he frowned and I saw he was about to shut down.

"Will…."

"I'm sorry."

"No sorry, Will," Thomas said with a shake of his head. "Pa'rick was mean!"

"Yes, he was."

"He say mean things to Auntie Lou!"

"Yes, he did."

"You squishy his fingers!" he said with a grin.

"I did?!" Will asked as his eyes widened.

"Yep, you broke his hand and three of his fingers," I said while placing Thomas on Will's lap.

"Will?" Thomas asked.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"How you get broken?"

"How did I…?" Will asked then smiled. "How did I end up in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah."

"If I tell you, you need to promise me not to be scared."

"I promise."

"I crossed the street without looking first and got hit by a man on a motorbike."

"That had to hurt," Thomas said with a smile and Will laughed.

"Yes, it did," he said then grew serious. "Now, mind telling me why you can't sleep?"

"I had bad dreams," Thomas said, softly. Will looked at me as I picked Thomas up, moved Will's left arm a bit so I could place Thomas next to him and Thomas snuggled closer, placing his head against Will's chest.

"What did you dream about?"

"You got sick and fell asleep. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up," Thomas said then sniffed and buried his face in Will's chest. We let Thomas cry as I helped Will rub Thomas' back and Will made soft hushing noises until Thomas calmed down.

"That is scary," Will said and Thomas looked up at him. "What I need you to understand is there might come a time when I might get sick and not wake up."

"Will…!" I said with an angry tone and he gave me a blank look.

"I'm just being honest, Clark."

"Why can't you wake up?" Thomas asked.

"Because I died," Will said and I prayed for him to shut up.

"I don't want you to do that."

"I don't want to do that either, but it might happen," Will said with a small sigh. "If it does happen, it's ok to miss me or cry. I remember when my nan died. I cried and missed her for a long time. But I also knew she wouldn't want me to be sad forever. So, one day, I was looking at an old photo of the two of us and remembered all the fun we had. And that is what I want you to do when I'm not here anymore. I want you to remember all the fun we've had. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," he said and Will glanced at me. I knew tears were rolling down my cheeks as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and dimples dented his cheeks as Will sadly smiled.

 ** _Will's Birthday (Chapter Nine, after Will asks Lou to marry him.)_**

Will's eyes fluttered open as he glanced over at me and I lightly kissed his lips.

"Have I told you how much I love waking up in the morning?" he asked in a sleepy tone. He made a little sigh then noticed the balloons tied to the arm of his wheelchair and frowned. "Uh, Clark, why are there balloons tied to my wheelchair?"

"Happy birthday," I said and his eyes widened.

"I… I forgot all about that."

He went silent as I snuggled closer and propped my head in my hand. I knew he would be surprised that he was still alive to see another birthday and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Well, seeing how this is a special birthday, what you would like to do?" I asked and his lips went into a thin line.

"Could I just stay in bed with you?"

"Yes."

"Could I spend the day in my pajamas and watch cartoons?"

"Yes, but only if you put on your slippers and dressing gown."

"Can I have ice cream for breakfast?" he asked and I laughed.

"No."

"But it's my birthday!" he said with a little moan to his voice.

"I know. The reason you can't is because I am going to make you a special birthday breakfast."

"Ah," he said as Nathan came in the room and headed for the bed.

"Happy birthday, Mate," Nathan said.

"Thanks."

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"I am going to have a special breakfast then spend the day in my pajamas and watch cartoons."

"Cool!"

"What would make it perfect is if I didn't have to go through all this first."

"Sorry, but I am afraid you have to," I said and he frowned. Giving Will's lips a quick kiss, I got up, put on my dressing gown and went to start his special birthday breakfast. I was almost to the kitchen when the intercom buzzed and I walked to the speaker, pushing the button. "Yes?"

"Is my son awake?" Mrs. Traynor asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Good. Has he had his breakfast yet?"

"I was just about to make it."

This was normal morning chat, but I had a feeling she wanted to tell me something and I heard a soft sigh.

"Have you planned anything special for today?"

"Will wants to spend the day in his pajamas and watch cartoons."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Please have him shaved, showered and in formal attire and be at the main house at seven sharp!" she said then I heard the intercom click off and frowned.

"What are you up to?" I whispered, shrugged and headed for the kitchen.

Will looked straight ahead while I tied the black tie Will was wearing and saw the anger in his eyes. When I told him what his mother said, he shut down and spent the day in bed. He didn't say a word while I fed or shaved him and glared at me while I dressed him.

"There," I said as I patted his chest, but he stayed silent. Nathan stood in the doorway as I looked at him and he gave me a little shrug. I placed the wheelchair in manual mode as we left the annex and headed for the main house. We headed for the dining room when I stopped the wheelchair and both Will and I were surprised to see Georgina, my parents, Grandpa, Treena and Thomas sitting around the dining table.

"Happy birthday, Dear!" Mrs. Traynor said as she walked closer and hugged him. Will blinked a few times then smiled and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought just a small family dinner would be appropriate for your birthday."

If this was just a small family dinner, then why was my family here?

" _Oh for goodness sake! When are you going to realize that you are family, Dear?!"_

I finally understood what she meant as I looked at her and she gave me a small nod.

"No, this is just fine," Will said as I moved the wheelchair to the table and sat down next to him.

"Were you surprised, Will?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I was," he said with a smile and Mrs. Traynor went to the head of the table, poured some wine into the glass and picked up the glass.

"To Will," she said as she looked at him and raised the glass.

"To Will!" the others said, raising their glasses.

Will had tears in his eyes as he smiled at me and I took his hand, wrapping our fingers together.

Later that night, we were lying in bed with my head against his chest and his heart thumped softly in my ear.

"Sorry you didn't get the birthday you wanted," I said.

"Well, there's always next year," he said with a grin and I knew he was right.

There was always next year.

 ** _Will Gets Up With The Baby Part 2 (Chapter Twenty-two, before Will gets pneumonia.)_**

A sense of déjà vu moved through me when I woke up and saw Will was no longer in bed. I sat up while turning the lights on and saw his wheelchair was also missing. I got out of bed when I left the bedroom and saw the lights in Angel's room were on. I quickly went inside and found the crib empty and left the room, heading for the living room. Leaning against the wall, I watched Will moving the wheelchair around in a circle with Angel on his lap and her tiny head resting against his chest. He stopped the wheelchair as he looked at me and I tried hard not to smile.

"Let me guess," I said while walking closer and knelt down next to the wheelchair. "Nathan came to do the evening routine, but you didn't want to wake me. Then Angel started to get fussy and you got up and went to see what was wrong."

"She was wet and had a little gas," Will said and I reached over to lightly stroke the top of her head.

"Who found that out?"

"I did," Nathan said as he came out of the kitchen and had a mug of warm milk in his hand.

"I take it she didn't want to go back to sleep right away so you came in here and "walked" the floor with her until she went back to sleep," I said.

"Yeah," Will said and I lifted Angel up just enough so he could kiss the top of her head and she made a little moan, but didn't wake up.

"You are such a good daddy," I said while getting up and kissed his lips.

"So, you're not angry?"

"No!" I said with wide eyes and he softly laughed.

After Nathan helped me get Angel and Will back to bed, I snuggled close to my wonderfully amazing husband as I placed my head against his shoulder and we both went back to sleep.

 ** _Father Career Day (Chapter Thirty, after Will does his spe_ _ech for the financial seminar.)_**

"Daddy," came from behind me as I flipped the joystick to turn the wheelchair around and looked at Will. I couldn't believe he was six years old and in Grade One.

" _Where did my little shadow go?"_ I thought.

"Did you need something?" I asked and he stood in front of my wheelchair.

"Yeah. See, this week is Father Career Week and…"

I wondered why he stopped then I realized he didn't know how to tell me either he wanted me to come and speak in front of his class or he didn't want me to.

"You were wondering if I would feel comfortable being a part of it?"

"Yeah."

"How long do I have to talk for?"

"Each dad gets fifteen minutes."

"Ok."

"There is also a question and answer period."

"Ah," I said while widening my eyes. "And you think they'd be more interested in why I am in this chair then my career."

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Well, if they ask how it happened, I'll tell them what I told you and Angel."

"So, you'll do it?"

"When do I have to be there?"

"Friday."

"That will give me enough time to think of things to say that won't put them to sleep," I said and he giggled then got a serious look on his face.

"There might be two things that might stop you from coming."

"What things?"

"It's going to snow on Friday."

"I'll wear my snowsuit and I'm sure Uncle Nathan will come along in case there's any problems."

"The other thing is...Mommy."

"Oh… Yeah."

"Do you think she'll let you go?"

"Will I let him go where?" Louisa asked as she came in the room then walked to the wheelchair and Will looked at her.

"I asked Daddy to come talk on Friday for Father Career Week," he said and I noticed the look on her face.

" _She's going to say no,"_ I thought then was surprised by the smile on her face.

"Then I guess you better get started on your speech," she said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. I watched them both leave the room then leaned my head against the headrest and tried to figure out what I was going to talk about.

Nathan helped me get out of the snowsuit as Will's teacher, Miss Simons, looked at me with the disgusted look I was used to getting when people see me and I saw one of the four other fathers giving me the same look. I wasn't sure when I'd get to talk then I found out I was going first.

" _Guess she wants me out of here as soon as possible_ ," I thought, but wasn't going to let her get to me. I flicked the joystick as the wheelchair moved to the blackboard and parked the wheelchair so I was facing the wrong way.

"Uh, where did everyone go?" I asked then carefully maneuver the wheelchair around so I faced them and Will and his classmates giggled.

"Children, that will be enough!" Miss Simons said with a stern look and my eyes went wide as I smirked. I started my speech as I talked about finances and noticed Will and some of his classmates were really interested in what I had to say. When it was time for the Q&A, Miss Simons gave them a stern look and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I needn't need to remind you to keep your questions only about Mister Traynor's career and not about his disability. There is no need to embarrass him any further by bringing up the fact he isn't normal like the rest of us."

"Oh, she shouldn't have said that," I heard one of the fathers say and my sarcastic side kicked in.

"If there is anyone in this room who isn't normal, it's you not me," I said and her face nearly cracked from the shocked look she gave me. "I admit when I saw someone in a wheelchair, I thought it was wrong for them to be seen in public. And, now that I _am_ in a wheelchair, I feel like _I_ shouldn't be seen in public. I'm still not comfortable with it. But I will tell you this. It was my own _stupidity_ which got me stuck in this bloody chair! And, yes, I _hate_ it! I can't stand not being able to do the _simplest_ things! I _hate_ having to be taken care of! I _hate_ waking up in a body which _refuses_ to move! I _miss_ being able to do the things I used to do! _But_ , the one thing I _don't_ do anymore is let it stop me living my life!"

The room erupted in cheers as Will, his classmates, Nathan and the other fathers stood up and clapped. I wish I could bow as I grinned and one of the fathers gave me the thumbs up. I did the Q&A about finances as well as what it was like being in a wheelchair and Nathan even answered a few questions. Afterwards, I watched Will get up when he ran to the wheelchair then hugged me and, with a smile on my face, I leaned my head against his.

 ** _Father Christmas (Chapter Thirty-one, after the Paris fashion show.)_**

I remember standing in line to see the Father Christmas at the church Christmas party. I would be so excited and would have a long list of what I wanted for Christmas. Now that I am a mother, and had to stand in such a long queue, I understand the pained look on my mother's face. The queue moved until it was our turn and Will Jr. went up to tell the man in the Father Christmas outfit what he wanted. I could tell whoever it was seemed bored. He nodded then Will Jr. walked over to where Will was and Will smiled at me. It was Angel's turn as I placed her on Father Christmas' lap and he looked at her.

"Well, what is your name?" Father Christmas asked.

"Angel," she said and he smiled.

"What a lovely name. So, Angel, what can I bring you for Christmas?"

"Well, what I want isn't for me. It's for Daddy."

"What do you want me to bring Daddy?"

"I don't want you to bring him a present. Well, I do, but I also want you to make Daddy better," she said and my heart sank.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" he asked and she pointed to Will. He looked at Will and our son talking then he looked at me and I gave him a "I know you can't." look. "Sweetie, that is a very nice idea, but I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Oh," she said and I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Do you know what?" he asked and she shook her head. "You are the most selfless little girl I ever met."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you care more about your daddy over of what you want for Christmas," he said and I glanced behind me at the other parents with their kids. They had heard what she had said as they glared down at their kids and shook their heads in shame.

"Will you give Daddy something special then? He's been really, really, really, really good!"

"Yes," he said and was a little stunned when she hugged him. He lightly laughed as she got off his lap and I mouthed "Thank you.". We headed for Will and our son when Angel carefully got onto Will's lap and leaned her head against his chest.

"Did you tell Father Christmas what you wanted for Christmas, Bumblebee?" he asked and Angel looked up at him.

"Yes, I did," she said.

"Well, you have to remember he can't bring you everything."

"I know," she said with a nod then looked up at him. "What do you want for Christmas, Daddy?"

"I already have everything I want," he said while glancing at me and I smiled, leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Are you alright, Clark? You've been quiet since we've got home," Will said while my head rested against his shoulder and I looked at him.

"I was just thinking about what Angel told Father Christmas," I said.

"She said she told him what she wanted for Christmas."

"No, she didn't."

"What did she tell him?"

"She wanted him to make you better," I said and waited for his reaction. He made a small sniff as I sat up and he looked up at me.

"Will you get me my wheelchair?" he asked and I wiped the tears out his eyes before getting out of bed.

After I helped him into the wheelchair, we went down the hallway and he moved the wheelchair into Angel's room. I stood in the doorway as he lightly bumped the wheelchair into her bed and Angel blinked her eyes open.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Hi, Bumblebee. Sorry to wake you, but Mommy just told me what you wanted Father Christmas to do."

"I wanted him to make you better, but he said he couldn't do that," she said then pouted. "Are you angry at me?"

"Get on my lap," he said and Angel got out of bed, climbed onto his lap and snuggled against him. "No, I am not angry. Well, maybe a little because you lied about what you told him. But, what you asked him is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"He said I was shelfliss."

"Do you mean selfless?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, you are and I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Daddy," she said as she carefully knelt on his thighs and hugged him. "Know what? When Father Christmas said that he couldn't make you better, I asked him to bring you something special because you have been really, really, really, really good and he said yes."

"Wow!" Will said with a cat-like noise as she giggled and something became crystal clear.

She really is our special little angel.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed seeing ten years of Will and Lou's life together. There has been highs and low, good times and bad times, happy moments, sad moments and scary moments. Thanks to those who read it and reviewed and I grateful that you like it. :)**_

Chapter Thirty-two

Sitting back in my chair, I looked at the frames with photos of Will Jr. and Angel and smiled. He was now eight years old, played football and other sports and is just as smart as his father. She was now six years old and loved to draw and make strange combinations with her fashion dolls clothing. She also loved to ride horses and told us she wanted to be a caregiver when she grows up.

" _You do!?" Will asked while Angel sat on his lap then leaned his head against the pillow._

" _Yeah," Angel said._

" _But you might end up with someone who's really grumpy and won't like you."_

" _You like Mommy and she takes care of you."_

" _Wait. Did you just call me "grumpy"?" he asked with a pout._

" _Only when you're sick or really sleepy," she teased and he laughed._

" _What about you?" he asked as he looked at Will Jr., who was sitting between us. "What do you want to be?"_

" _I want to be like you," Will Jr. said._

" _You want to be a financial advisor?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _It's a lot of hard work. Are you sure?"_

" _Yep," he said with a nod and Will smiled._

My phone ringing brought me back to reality when I picked up my phone and looked at the screen. Will's eyes were wide as he grinned in the photo I used for my phone's wallpaper and I pushed the button, holding my phone to my ear.

"Miss Clark, are you free for lunch today?" he asked with a cool tone to his voice.

"I believe I am, Mister Traynor," I said.

"Then I will meet you at the annex at two," he said then ended the call. I looked at the screen then looked at the calendar and noticed the date. Smiling, I understood why he wanted to have lunch at the annex and went back to work.

Camilla met me at the front door as she gave me a small smile and I followed her down the hallway. We stopped at the door to the annex when she opened the door and I looked at Will and Nathan. Will was dressed in the same clothes he wore the first day I met him as he looked at me with a blank look and Nathan looked like he was trying not to laugh. The only difference was Will's hair was cut and he didn't have a beard.

"Will, I would like you to meet Miss Louisa Clark," Camilla said as I placed my hands behind my back, but he didn't say anything.

" _Oh no,"_ I said as his jaw muscles twitched and he did his Christie Brown impression. It startled Camilla as she sighed then Will smiled.

"Hello, Miss Clark," he said and I gave him a smug look.

"Hello," I said with a little curtsy then walked to the wheelchair and he glanced up at me.

"That's not what you did the first time we met."

"I didn't do this either," I teased and leaned over to kiss his lips.

"If you had done that, I would have fired you," Camilla teased.

"if she had done that, I think I would have changed my mind on the spot," Will said.

"Gee, then maybe I should have," I said and he laughed.

"Anyway, lunch's ready," Nathan said and Will flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair,

"Where're you going?" I asked when I saw Camilla leaving and she turned to look at me.

"Yes, Mother, where are you going?" Will asked.

"I thought this was going to be just the three of you," she said.

"That was ten years ago. Please stay," he said and she smiled, nodded and we headed for the dining room. We spent the rest of the afternoon eating and talking about those first few days and I reached over and placed my hand on top of Will's. Glancing at me, he gave me a wink and I wrapped our fingers together.

I noticed some of the neighbors watching while Will moved the wheelchair down the ramp and the ramp went back in the van. We had come to my parents' house for my birthday dinner and Will smiled as I smoothed down his hair.

"Do you know I was really nervous the first time I came here?" Will asked as we went down the front walk and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Mom was a nervous wreck. She was acting like royalty was coming," I teased and he laughed.

"The only difference is Nathan's going to be there instead of Patrick," he said and I nodded. "What did happen to him?"

"The last I heard, he had married one of his running friends and had three kids."

"I didn't think he'd want to settle down."

"He had to after he really wrecked his knee during a run," I said while the wheelchair went up the ramp and the door opened.

"There you are," Mom said as she moved back and Will flicked the joystick to move the wheelchair inside. She gave me a hug after I came in then closed the door and Will Jr. and Angel ran down the hallway. They had come over before to help with dinner and Angel gave Will a little kiss on the cheek.

"Were you two good for Nan?" I asked, looking at them.

"They were little angels," Mom said. I knew she would say that even if they weren't and Will arched an eyebrow at them. Will Jr. and Angel exchanged glances when he nodded and Angel rubbed the back of Will's hand.

"I burned some of the dinner," Angel said with a pout.

"I told you it was alright, Love," Mom said and Angel nodded.

"She's right," I said as I walked to Angel, knelt down and gave her a hug. "As long as you weren't burned."

"Well, everyone's in the dining room," Mom said as she walked by us and headed for the kitchen. Standing up, I led them to the dining room and was a little sad to see the empty chair for Granddad.

"Happy birthday, Lou," Dad said as he got up and gave me a hug then looked at Will. "Hello, Will."

"Hello," Will said when he moved the joystick and parked the wheelchair to where he sat the first time. I sat down next to his right as I looked at everyone and felt a little teary eyed. Mom came out a few minutes later with dinner then sat down and Will gave me a little smile.

"To Lou," Dad said as he raised his glass then we raised ours and I helped Will take a drink. We ate and talked when it was time for presents and I rubbed my hands together. I was surprised when I saw Mom had made me a new memory book and she gave a little laugh as I looked at her.

"I figured the old one had to be full by now," she said.

"It is," I said then got up and gave her a hug. I placed the memory book in the basket at the back of the wheelchair then saw the nicely wrapped gift sitting there. I picked up the gift when I sat down and Wil glanced at me.

"Do you remember what I gave you?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," I said when I slowly opened the box and laughed. I removed the black and yellow striped bumblebee tights and leaned over to kiss his cheek. There was a smaller pair in the box as well and he glanced over at Angel. "There's a pair in here for you, Angel."

"Yay!" Angel said, clapping her hands.

"Come on. Let's go put them on." I said as we left the room then came back a few minutes later and were wearing the tights. Angel walked to Will when she kissed his cheek and he gave her a grin. Mom brought out the cake then I blew out the candles and helped Will eat the vanilla custard Mom made.

Stortfold Castle was crowded with tourists as I made my way across the roof and saw Will talking with Rupert. It had been a long time since either of us had seen him and he looked so much happier.

"Hey," I said as I walked closer and Rupert smiled.

"Hello, Louisa," he said and gave me a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"He just became a father," Will said with a grin.

"You did?!" I asked.

"Yes, my wife gave birth to twin boys last month," Rupert said as he removed his phone and showed me the phots of his wife, Susan, and their twin sons, Robert and William.

"They're adorable!"

"Thanks," he said, placing the phone away. "I was just asking Will if he would like to be the boys' godfather."

"I said I would," Will said and I patted his shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go," Rupert said when he nodded then walked away and Will glanced up at me. I moved around to the front of the wheelchair when I carefully sat down on his lap and leaned my head against his.

"Do you want to know what else we were talking about?" Will asked.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"I found out that Alicia got married…again."

"Is that her third marriage?"

"Fourth," he said then laughed. "We were also talking about my accident. I had always wondered what he went through after I had gotten hit by the motorbike."

"Oh," I said while carefully sitting up. "That's right. He was on the phone with you when it happened."

"Yes," he said with a little sigh. "He told me he was a wreck. All he heard was the sound of the engine coming closer, me screaming and a loud crunch before my phone died. The worst part was he blamed himself for what happened."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I told him. But he's finally comes to terms with it and no longer blames himself."

"I'm glad," I said when music from the outdoor concert drifted up from below and I noticed it was the song we danced to at Rupert and Alicia's wedding. I saw the look in Will's eyes as I smiled and kissed his lips. "Are you sure? There're tourists up here?"

"I don't care. I want to dance with my wife," he said with a smug look on his face. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I watched Will flicked the joystick and the wheelchair moved in small circles. Just like the receptions, all I saw was him and Will gave me a sweet smile.

Sir Seewoosagur Ramgoolam International Airport was busy as I followed Will and the airport porter helped with the cart with our luggage. This was the first time we had been to Mauritius on our own and both Will and I were excited. Nathan had supplied me with the medical equipment and medications I'd need as I held tightly onto the bag with them in it and we headed for the van which would take us to the hotel.

"Mister Will! Mrs. Lou!" Nadil said as he hugged us. "Did you not bring the children or Mister Nathan and his family?"

"No, it's just us," Will said.

"Ah," Nadil said with a smile and showed us to our room. After I got Will settled on the bed and did the afternoon examinations and medications, I started unpacking and smiled when I saw Will had his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and I carefully crawled onto the bed, snuggling next to him. He made a little moan as I sat up, but he didn't look like he was in pain and I sat back against the pillows. Hushing him, I carded the top of his head while he smiled and I leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose.

"I like that," he whispered with a grin and I stroked the side of his head. "And that."

"Why were you moaning?"

"Lou," he said while opening one eye and I realized that was the first time he called me "Lou". "You know by now that's how I yawn."

"Oh yeah," I said when the wind blew through the curtains and the sky sudden turned black. A low rumble of thunder filled the room while we looked at each other and he arched his eyebrows up. I snuggled down next to him while the lighting flashed over the water and the rain fell on the roof. We watched the storm until I looked at Will and he had the same look in his eyes he had ten years before. I moved closer as I kissed his lips then moved back and he grinned. "Yes?"

"Yes," he said. I made a quick examination then climbed onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. The thunder roared around us as I moved my fingers through the soft hair on his chest and his eyes started glazing over. The warm breeze moved over us afterward as my head rested on his chest and we drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

The night sky was clear while Will and I headed down the path and the sounds of music came from the hotel. We had spent the last few days under our tree, exploring the resort or just lying in bed.

I walked a little ahead then turned to look at him and he grinned. He was barefoot, but had on cream color linen trousers, a brown leather belt, a white shirt open at the top and a cream color jacket. He never stopped amazing me with how handsome he looked, even at forty-three, and I titled my head to one side while looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about tonight. It was ten years…"

"Clark, I remember what tonight is."

I walked back when I gently sat on his lap and brushed some hair behind his right ear. I knew I had gotten rid of his ghosts of the past, but we had forgotten one and I leaned in to kiss him. He deepened the kiss when I moved back and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Do you remember telling me you wanted to do things to me if you could?" I asked and he softly laughed.

"I remember."

"What was one of those things?"

"If I could, I would have run after you after I made you cry and tell you I was sorry," he said with pure honesty and I blinked the tears out of my eyes.

"Will…."

"No, I mean it."

"Then do it," I said and he looked confused. I carefully got up when I walked in front of the wheelchair and placed my hands on my hips. "Catch me if you can!"

He laughed as I quickly walked away then went into a small jog and headed back to the hotel.

"Louisa!" he called out as I stopped and closed my eyes. I remember him calling my name that night, but I had just kept going. I turned when I went back to him and knelt down next to the wheelchair.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck," he said as he flicked the joystick, but the wheelchair didn't move. I stood up as I checked the screen and softly giggled.

"The battery's dead," I said when Nadil walked closer and looked at us.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"The battery for my chair is dead," Will said.

"Oh, not to worry. I will be right back," he said then returned a few minutes later with Oogim. Oogim carefully picked Will up as Will rolled his eyes and, after putting the wheelchair on manual, we headed down the pathway. After getting Will settled on the bed, I thanked them as they left and I closed the door. I walked to the bed when I sat next to Will and placed my head against his shoulder.

"Well, it happened again. You got up and left me and I couldn't do anything about it," Will sighed and I looked at him.

"No, this time it was different," I said and he gave me a confused look. "I came back!"

"Yes, you did," he said while I moved closer and kissed his lips. The light turned his eyes a sharp blue as he grinned and arched his eyebrows up while half closing his eyes. Nodding, I kissed his lips again and moved my fingers through his hair.

"Will?" I asked as I walked into the den and saw him sitting in front of the cabinet where we kept things from our holidays as well as other memorabilia. He didn't speak while I stood next to the wheelchair and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Did you need something, Clark?" he finally asked and glanced up at me.

"I was just wondering what you were doing."

"I was just looking," he said then flicked the joystick to turn the wheelchair to face me. "Do you know what today is?"

"Yes, I know," I said while kneeling down and placed my hands on his knees.

Today was August twelfth.

The day Will should have died.

"I can't believe it was ten years ago," he said and I stood up then sat on his lap.

"Neither can I," I said and placed my head against his.

"Do you know what I see when I look at that cabinet?"

"No."

"I see things I would have missed out on if I had…," he said and I placed my finger against his lips. He blinked as I moved my finger away and we went silent for a few minutes. "It's true. None of those things would be here if I had. Not even that bloody hat."

"Will you stop?" I asked with a laugh when I got up and walked to the cabinet, picking up the hat. I walked to him then placed the hat on his head and he frowned. I walked back to the cabinet then picked up the first memory book and went to sit on his lap. I opened the book as I flipped through the pages and he looked at the photos, play bills and a post card from Mauritius. He then noticed the hospital bracelets as I lightly touched them and sighed.

"You kept them?" he asked, looking confused.

"They are memories," I said and he slightly arched his eyebrows up.

"I guess," he said with a roll of his eyes. We looked through the rest of the memory book when I closed the book, got up and placed the book back on the shelf. I turned to see he had moved the wheelchair to face the cabinet and I wondered what he was looking at.

"Do you want me to show you something?"

"I'm looking right at it," he said and I looked at the framed school photos of Will Jr. and Angel. "Did I ever tell you my wishes after we saw those shooting stars?"

"No."

"It was them."

"You wished we'd have a child?" I asked and felt my heart melting.

"I made the wish twice," he said with a grin then his face changed. "But they wouldn't be here if…"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

"Come here, Clark," he said and I went to sit on his lap. He had the look he normally got when he was trying to figure out what to say when he leaned his head closer to mine then sighed. "Now, I know I said this that day, but it means more now."

"Are you talking about saying you love me? You say it all the time."

"No, not that," he said and I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "It's like I said. _Everything_ in this cabinet, _everything_ in this house, the house _itself_ , wouldn't be here if I had died. The _kids_ wouldn't be here. Nathan and Treena might not have gotten together. My parents _would_ have split up. _Every_ little thing which has happened would _never_ have happened if you _never_ came into my life."

I understood what he was saying, but it still brought tears to my eyes and he moved his head back so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"What I am trying to say is thank you. Thank you, Louisa Clark. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for being my wife and the mother of my children. Thank you for showing me how to live again," he said and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You're welcome," I said then kissed his lips and he smiled after we placed our foreheads together.

 _ **A/N:** **About Rupert, it was never mentioned in the book or the movie, but he must have been a wreck when Will got hit. They were talking on the phone, remember? Imagine how he must have felt, not knowing if Will was alive or dead. That's why I had them talk about it. I also know Lou could have put the wheelchair on manual and pushed it back to the room, but I wanted to include Oogim in the story again. And someone correct me if Will ever called her "Lou" in the movie or the book. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Don't worry though. I have some more ideas for Will and Lou. Will post the stories soon! ;)**_


End file.
